Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Destiny Junction
by Haoh Ryu Z-ARC
Summary: Shimizu Yukemi is an old fashioned person. Going through his life with a constant apathetic attitude, he shows few trust in the advancing technology that surrounds him. But what if he encounters someone who changes his view on the seemingly heartless world of the network forever? Observe as he finds a destiny for himself while battling the Knights of Hanoi to defend LINK VRAINS.
1. Chapter 1 - Changing Winds

**Greetings, everyone. Lately I've been feeling a bit of a writer's block with my other story, as it is quite extensive (just look at its word count compared to the chapter number) and in general rather straining to work with. So because of that and the fact that VRAINS as a spin-off seems more and more appealing to me, I've decided to give it a shot and write a fanfic for it as well. There will be some stylistic differences compared to Dawn of Twilight, but that's only of concern for those who have been reading my other story anyway. Plotwise there will be comparably minor differences to Season 1 and 2, whereas Season 3 will involve a lot more new concepts. Though even the former two will contain a fair amount of new elements. One last thing, as I feel more comfortable with real life dueling and don't really like the Anime-IRL divide too much, I will write duels with 8000 lifepoints instead of only 4000. With that said we can start. Here goes nothing I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or anything related to it aside from my OCs and cards I created myself. I guess that is obvious, but oh well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changing Winds**

_Five Years Ago, Within The LINK VRAINS..._

"Hmm, what a strange event." A male voice said, looking at a structure that could best be described as a high-security prison. Mostly painted in gray and white color, the futuristic stronghold stood within a region of the VRAINS network that was out of bounds for normal users. On several spots hung the pretty much only design element the practical building had, a hexagonal emblem consisting of a mixture of white and black – a well-known symbol as it belonged to the very administrators of this network, SOL Technologies. The surrounding darkness was accompanied by occasional alarm sounds that came from the edifice in periodical intervals, to the slight annoyance of the man who was focused on searching for something. While the night obscured any insight the observer could have possibly gained through the few parts of the building that were made from glass, looking what was inside the prison was not important to the man anyway. The searchlights of the giant structure wildly moving back and forth into all directions before him said it all: Whatever was in there had definitely somehow found its way to the outside.

And that was just what the man was here for. Gliding on top of a levitating board, he narrowed his yellow eyes lacking irises or pupils, scanning the surrounding area for any signs of his target whilst avoiding the searchlights which would turn the attention of SOL Technologies toward him if he was spotted by them. As soon as he had been notified about the sudden alarm that SOL had raised, the man had logged into the VRAINS and departed towards the region of matter. Luckily his organization had means to bypass the security controls of SOL that guarded the entrance to the restricted area with relative ease. That didn't go for the prison before him though, which had been the reason that brought him here. If something had escaped from his probably second worst enemies' high-security prison, what kind of man would he be to not take the chance and capture whatever had found its way out of SOL's greedy claws? The only problem with his plan was spotting said thing – something that was not exactly easy to accomplish in the absolute darkness around him while simultaneously dodging the cones of light that posed the security measures of SOL Technologies.

"Damn, where is it? If I let this chance pass, I might never get access to the Cyberse World!" The man cursed, looking around feverishly in order to obtain the thing that could potentially enable the achievement of his goals.

"Are you looking for me?" A sudden voice interrupted the man's train of thought.

The man froze, halting the movements of his board at once. His head spinning around towards the person who had addressed him, the male at first looked startled, as his eyes didn't perceive anything notable. However, with a closer look and the speaker drawing a bit nearer, he finally saw who had talked to him so suddenly: It was a small humanoid being, just a few inches in size. While its main body color was tinted in a color that resembled a mixture of very dark purple and black, it also possessed linings that went over its limbs contrasting its body color, pulsating with whitish energy streams. On its wrists it had two symbols of the same moving white mass, something looking like a sword on its right wrist, and something akin to a shield on its left. Its forehead was extended and curved backwards in a rather flat arc, ending in a pointed tip. Below the flowing white markings on its forehead that consisted of a quartet of white dots being linked together in a diamond-like shape with a smaller dot in the middle two oval eyes were located, gazing at him with white scleras and irises while the thin iris borders and pupils it possessed had light blue color.

The man's eyes widened in shock as he perceived the creature. Then his expression changed, anger becoming apparent on it.

"IGNIS!" He bellowed in outrage, reaching for his wrist. With the programs he had installed in his disk, he could and would easily disassemble this abomination before him. He was interrupted in his plans as the being spoke up to him once more, however.

"Whoa, hold your horses! I was expecting a rather unfriendly greeting, but this is just insanity! How about if we all calm down again and talk like civilized people? I mean you no harm, I assure you." The creature asked, its tone rather polite, even if there was a tiny hint of fear in it from the way the man had reacted towards it.

"There is no use in talking with an Ignis like you! Now prepare for your annihilation!" The man yelled back, his finger menacingly hovering over the disk that would unleash the program of his choice.

"Hey, do nothing rash now! I'm not an Ignis! At least not in the way you would define it. I'm more like a dark twin to them. Or a bright one, actually." The being responded, raising its with white lines decorated arms to pacify the man.

Surprise became visible on the man's face. "You're not an Ignis?" He repeated before his expression changed back to the one he had previously. "Nice try, but that trickery of yours won't fool me! Now accept your fate and die with honor at least, instead of making up lies in order to save your skin!" The male declared, his finger approaching the touchscreen of his duel disk once more.

The being sighed audibly. "So you won't let me live, no matter what I say?" It inquired in exasperation.

"No! You must be erased not matter what!" The man insisted, about to pull the trigger by activating the program in his disk. At once the creature made a move of its own, causing the man to panic, his movement towards the touchscreen that would activate his contraption accelerating. Before he was able to so, a lightning connected to him, having been launched from the palm of the little black creature. A stream of memories ran through the man's mind at that, the lightning having activated something inside his brain apparently. The small being began talking as the man experienced the flood of sensations within his mind.

"Ryoken, you really disappoint me! I thought you were better than this, treating me like your enemy! You always were a reasonable person, but currently you're acting like an idiot, not gonna lie! Especially if the solution to your very problems outright walks into your face and you try to kill it!" It said while it observed the man, giving him a slightly scolding look.

"You... How do you know my-?" The man asked with eyes half-closed from the strain he felt at the very moment, his statement interrupted by a jolt of pain that forced him to clench his teeth.

"Name?" The being finished for him. "Well, let's say it's only natural that I know it, given my origins. But anyway, focus on the feeling you're experiencing right now! This bolt of Anti Material will be able to shatter the fake memories you were given unlocking your real ones, you just have to help me and concentrate on it!" The creature addressed him in a tone between demanding and pleading. But more demanding, honestly.

"What fake memories?! What the hell are you talking about?!" The male hissed, clutching the side of his head in pain.

"Remember, Ryoken! Think about SOL Technologies! They have done more to you than just imprisoning your father for three years! Think of what happened three years ago!" The being insisted, emitting another bolt that invaded the mind of the opposing person, strengthening the already existing impetus manifold.

"You're wrong! Nothing happened three years ago! Nothing at-!" The male shook his head violently, both in denial and to get rid of the pain, as if he could just shake it out of his body. Suddenly he froze, long forgotten thoughts resurfacing. He halted his movements, starring ahead for a while and recollecting himself.

"Finally." The creature remarked, pleased that the man had ceased his resistance at last.

"So you are...?" The male spoke up after a few moments of disbelief, facing the small humanoid with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, I am an A.I.! I am the one who will help you to save humanity! That's why I sought you out after all!" It said, gesturing to itself with a hint of pride on its expression.

"So you were the thing that escaped from SOL's prison over there?" The man addressed it.

"Right! I've been sitting in that awful place for some years now, helping those money-loving jerks to generate Data Material – not very willingly might I add! But eventually I got tired of it and decided to make the first strike instead of waiting for Cyberse to make a move on us! I planned my escape – and just now I succeeded with it!" The small humanoid being explained. "By the way, I don't like you calling me a thing, so I guess it's about time to give you my name at last. You may call me Noctis, pleased to make your acquaintance." The creature said with an apparently male voice.

"Fine, Noctis!" The man replied, causing a pleased reaction of the A.I. as that had been the kind of answer desired by it – or rather him. He was slightly surprised as the male continued shortly afterwards, assuming a demanding tone which displeased Noctis a bit. "But if you want me to trust you, you have to deliver a proof!" The man insisted.

"A proof? So you'll accept me?" Noctis repeated, a hint of annoyance audible in his tone.

"Exactly! I want a sign of goodwill from you! Give me something with value great enough, then I will accept you as my ally!" The man went on demanding.

The black A.I. chuckled, the flow of its white lines slightly altering at his change of emotions. "Very well! I hope you are prepared, because it looks like you're going to get your birthday present earlier this year!" Noctis giggled, transmitting a collection of files and data to the male with a white flash similar to the previous ones.

The man opened the files as soon as he received them, not getting his hopes up to not be disappointed if the information was insufficient for his demands. But as soon as he realized what the content of these files was, he became aware that he had made a great error of judgement with his pessimistic attitude. This data – it changed everything for him!

"This is data about the whereabouts of the Cyberse World! Where did you get that?" He asked the A.I., his eyes glued on the files as he absorbed every bit of information into his brain as soon as he finished processing it.

Noctis chuckled once more. "Oh, I just searched for it by looking into the network while I was in captivity! I had a lot of time, so I used the servers of SOL as a starting point to begin my search from! Given my special purpose, it wasn't all that hard to do either! Now then, do we have an agreement?" He inquired, that what was most likely a grin given he had no mouth growing on his expression.

The man closed the file, facing the A.I. with a grin of his own. "Oh, most certainly we have! Welcome to the Knights of Hanoi!" He told, offering the small humanoid his hand.

"Then it's decided! Together we will get rid of those Cyberse abominations!" Noctis replied, accepting the hand by taking one of its fingers with his own hand.

"We will! Now then, let's make our preparations!" The man retorted, holding out the wrist of his left arm to the A.I., Noctis accepting the invitation by taking a seat on the man's duel disk. The male then turned his floating board, leaving the restricted area alongside his new comrade.

"Be ready, Cyberse! The time for you to vanish has come at last!" Noctis whispered with a devious smirk of anticipation on his face.

* * *

_Five Years Later..._

"...and that concludes our lesson! Please make sure to review the vocab and don't forget the extra homework on the other side of your worksheets! See you tomorrow!" A middle-aged teacher addressed his class, receiving an identical salutation by his students who left the classroom soon after that.

"Finally." A 16 years old teenager sighed, standing up from his desk. "English is not the most interesting subject at school, but at least the teacher has more charisma than average and the subject as a whole is fairly important, so that's something I guess." The fair skinned male then turned leftwards in order to exit the row of the lecture hall-like classroom where he had sat before. The youth had dark green hair that parted on his left-hand facial side, most of it running rightwards from there. While his hair was rather flat on the anterior part of his head, that on the hinder part of it was more messy, though even then the number of spikes he had on both sides of his head was about equal. Alongside a few dark purple highlights on both sides he also had some bangs of the same color on the backside of his head. He furthermore had a pair of rather tired-looking golden eyes and was clad in the standard Den City school uniform consisting of a slate colored jacket with light blue trim, a white dress shirt underneath it, a light blue tie and black pants. The only distinguishing features he had were his black and light green colored shoes and a small bracelet made of golden and light blue threads that adorned his right wrist and looked about as simple that a small child could have made it.

The tired male left his row, turning leftwards to exit the classroom over the side passage of the classroom. Or at least he planned on doing that, because suddenly...

-"Ouch!"- Two voices exclaimed in unison, the male rubbing the right side of his head. '_Great, I daydreamed and bumped into someone!_' The teen cursed inwardly, looking around to his right. "Are you okay?" He asked the person he had collided with, standing up while offering his hand to them.

"No, I'm fine. But thank you for your concern." A female voice retorted, taking his hand and standing up as well.

"That's good." The dark green haired teenager sighed in relief. "But still, I have to apologize to you. I wasn't fully awake apparently, so it's definitely my fault that this happened. Sorry for bumping into you like that." The male apologized in embarrassment, rubbing the backside of his head while he arose.

The female chuckled. "No worries, nothing bad happened. Besides, I really wasn't paying attention too." She reassured the boy.

Whilst she said that, the teenager finally took a bit of time to look at the person he ran into making this a rather unfortunate meeting. It took him only a spare moment to regret his way to phrase this encounter with, noticing that this girl was – even for the rather decent standards of his class – an absolute looker. Much like all female students she wore a slate colored jacket with blue trim, white dress shirt with a yellow jumper above, and a short black skirt alongside a blue tie (which unlike most students she secured with a clip that resembled a black kitten head). But that's about where her similarities to the other female students ended in terms of clothing, as she also wore a pair of black stockings going all the way up to her thighs and white shoes with light blue highlights and low heels of the same color. Her most distinguishing features were on her head though, having long light blue hair reaching to about the height of her hips. On the anterior part of her face her hair was mainly white though, and far shorter. Alongside the white bangs that framed her face she also had one dark blue bang protruding from the right side of her head, being bent back so it pointed upwards, a red clip securing it. Lastly she had fair skin, like pretty much all of the boy's classmates. As the male looked into the magenta-pinkish eyes of the girl, he felt his heart jump, causing him to speak up again.

"Still I can only repeat myself that I'm very sorry for running into you like that." He said, keen on not getting on the bad side of what was most likely one of the best looking girls of his class.

"I assure you, there was no harm done. Also I'm to blame for half of this accident, so I have to apologize too. I hope you can forgive a clumsy girl like me. Ahaha-" She giggled a bit nervously, causing the boy's eyes to go wide once more.

'_Even her laugh is beautiful. I wonder who she is._' The male contemplated, his thoughts beginning to drift away. Suddenly he was pulled from his daydreams back into reality as the girl snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Eh? What's wrong?" The teenager exclaimed in confusion, visibly unaware of his current outside word situation.

"I asked you about your name, but you didn't reply for a while, so I decided to get your attention." The girl explained in a polite tone.

"Oh! Sorry for that, my mind went elsewhere." The boy apologized, the beautiful, reassuring smile of the female washing away his feelings of guilt. "Anyway, you wanted to know my name, right? I'm Yukemi. Shimizu Yukemi." The green and purple haired male responded, stating the answer to the girl's question at last.

The white, light blue and dark blue haired girl nodded. "I see. My name is Atsuko, nice to meet you." The female replied, showing the faint hint of a curtsy as she introduced herself as well. Her movement, as faint, unfinished and little as it was, only helped to further the emotions of excitement the male already felt whilst talking to her.

"Is that your first or last name?" Yukemi inquired, seeking certainty to not embarrass himself when addressing her later on. God forbid how people would react if he saw her in some public place and then addressed her with her first name in front of a few dozens of people. Calling people by their first names was reserved for family and close friends after all, and he barely knew her for a few minutes now.

"My first name. I don't like using my last name a lot. It makes things really impersonal and distanced, does it not?" Atsuko asked him.

Yukemi's eyes widened. Had she just indirectly addressed one of his own beliefs? He decided to keep pressing, picking up the subject.

"Oh, definitely. It feels like a way to put a barrier between different people. Which is especially sad with how inverted most people seem to become nowadays – compared to the past at least. These days, anything is done by technology. Everything is fast, flexible and flawless. But also there is a lot less heart behind it. While it can be obnoxious at times to leave your house in order to pick up a delivery from the mailman, it still feels better than just receiving a plain email as you actually exchange words with a sentient being, even though the email is faster. But unfortunately, most people don't care about the human heart nowadays. They only care about efficiency rather than emotion." Yukemi elaborated. A second later he regretted his digression, knowing that he had gone too far. The girl in front of him would probably never agree with him. Because unlike him, everybody loved technology.

"You have a point there." The girl responded to his surprise, Yukemi looking a bit startled for a second that she actually agreed with him there. "The advancing technology offers many good things, but there are also a few disadvantages. I for instance know a restaurant owner from whom I get my bento for school everyday. I could of course just have him deliver it to me via a drone, but I don't want that. I know him well and enjoy our brief conversations when getting it from his restaurant almost as much as the food itself. If I just picked the technological delivery, I wouldn't have that. But anyway, enough of my stories. It boils down to the point that the network itself always was and still is fake. The breath of life is the thing that really matters, right?" Atsuko inquired with another of her irresistible smiles.

"Right." Yukemi said, still in disbelief that he had actually found a commonly thinking classmate.

"Anyway, I have to leave. See you at school tomorrow!" The female called out to him, turning around to make her exit.

"Wait!" Yukemi stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Yes?" Atsuko asked, turning back with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Can we please exchange numbers? I want take you somewhere, you know, a cinema or a park, to make up for that accident from before." The male told her.

Atsuko raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a date?" She inquired.

Yukemi shook his arms vigorously, clearly embarrassed. "No, just to make up for what happened before!" He insisted, obviously denying the fact that her implication seemed rather appealing to him.

Atsuko nodded. "Okay then, here you go!" She responded, pulling her phone from her pocket and holding it out to him. He quickly copied the number on the display and saved it on his own phone. They then repeated the process vice versa, Yukemi giving her his number as well.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to notify you once I've found an appropriate way to make up for our run-in." Yukemi assured her.

"I look forward to it!" Atsuko said with a smile. "Now then, see you tomorrow!" She called out to Yukemi as she turned away from him, raising her hand to say him farewell.

"See you tomorrow!" He repeated. "And by the way, can I call you Atsuko-chan?" Yukemi inquired, wanting to be sure that she was fine with his usage of her first name, even after he had heard her opinion about her own name before.

She gave him a look as her head turned around with another smile that practically made Yukemi's heart melt. "Of course you can! But now I really need to go. See you tomorrow, Yukemi-kun!" She said him farewell, now making her exit for real.

"She called me by my name." Yukemi whispered, his heart practically exploding with joy. While he observed Atsuko drawing into the distance he noticed that her black bag had key tag-like versions of Kuriboh and Kurivolt attached to it. '_Damn, is there anything about her that isn't adorable?_' He wondered, looking at her as she took her leave.

"If I could actually date her?" Yukemi mused once Atsuko was gone, contemplating about her implication. He shook his head violently. "No, get that dreaming out of your head, Yukemi! She is an elite class person whereas you are only second-hand at best! She deserves better than you, much much better! Even if you were to be in a relationship with her, you would only drag her down with your pessimistic attitude!" He scolded himself, banging against the side of his head with his fist repeatedly.

"Anyway, I think it's about time that I go home as well." He said to himself, beginning to leave the classroom. Before he did so however, he noticed a person on his left-hand side, apparently sleeping with his face resting on his desk. Yukemi scowled. "What an idiot. Does he have no respect towards our teacher at all?" He whispered angrily, entering the seat row and approaching the sleeping person. For a moment, Yukemi contemplated if he should give him a wet willy to teach him a lesson. But considering the message he wanted to deliver to that guy, he decided against it as it would be counterproductive and also a tad bit hypocritical. Instead he bent forward, bringing his mouth close to the other male's ear.

"Wakey wakey, school's over!" He said into the person's ear, not too loud, but not too quiet either. Granted, that got the other male's attention, waking him up at once.

"Hmm?" He muttered in a drowsy voice, raising his head from the desk in search for the voice.

"Glad that you're back!" Yukemi spoke up, facing the other male with a scolding look as the one who had fallen asleep turned to him. "You know, I get it that English is not the most interesting of subjects, but will you please refrain from falling asleep like that?! Our teacher is really trying hard to get the subject matter across, yet you are spitting on his efforts by simply going to sleep! I better not see you doing that again, or there will be consequences!" Yukemi threatened the other male.

"Of what concern is that to you? Everyone of us can choose how much attention they want to pay. It's not important for you how I choose to spend the lessons. And who are you anyway?" The other male retorted groggily.

"I am Shimizu Yukemi, the one who finally makes it clear to you how disrespectful your behavior is, Fujiki Yusaku! If you're always falling asleep because you're overtired, well, just stop using your computer so much on the evenings and go to bed earlier! The way you're stomping on the attempts of Adachi-sensei to teach us necessary knowledge for our life is unacceptable, so if you don't cut that out soon, I'll personally make sure that you regret it, got that?" The dark green haired male announced.

Yusaku looked at the build of the opposing male. From the muscles he could spot through Yukemi's clothes he deduced that he did at least regular workouts, so if he were to make his threat real, he could probably beat him up. The blue and pink haired male came to the conclusion that it was best to simply answer all of his demands in the affirmative as that would avoid conflict and an unnecessary loss of time he could have spent fighting the hacker group he despised the most.

"I understand. It won't happen again." Yusaku replied, Yukemi scowling a bit as the other male's tone didn't convince him of his readiness to comply to his demands the least bit. As Yukemi wanted to respond, a new voice pushed itself into their conversation.

"Oi, what are you two still doing here?" An obnoxious male voice addressed them. As they turned around, Yukemi spotted an obese teenager who was on his way to them. He rolled his golden eyes. "Great, the bane of the classroom has shown himself..." He whispered in clear annoyance, facing a male with the same main hair color as him.

"Man, you've got some bad manners there, simply falling asleep during class! I hope you're not missing out on the subject matter too much, otherwise you won't pass the next exam!" The newcomer went on addressing Yusaku.

Yukemi cleared his throat. "Oh, look what we have here! You are one to talk, Shima Naoki! Last time I checked, you watched one of Go Onizuka's duels during an English lesson, despite the fact that the use of electronic devices is banned during class! So in my book, I should report both of you to Adachi-sensei, shouldn't I?" The dark green and purple haired male addressed the obese one.

Naoki looked startled. "What?! That' no true at-!" He began, a glare from Yukemi prompting him to end his futile attempt to deny the truth. "Fine, you got me there! But that was only once, whereas that guy falls asleep all the time!" He continued, trying to guide the attention of the other male towards Yusaku.

Yukemi raised an eyebrow. "Really, Shima Naoki? I observed you watching the matches of Charisma Duelists at least half as many times as I saw Yusaku taking a nap during class. Any repetitions and I'm gonna report both of you to our teachers, understood?" He inquired.

Naoki nodded hastily, while Yusaku didn't seem all that bothered by the threat. "Sure, I won't repeat it!" He assured the self-proclaimed class supervisor, beads of sweat running down his neck.

"I somehow doubt that...", Yukemi retorted, the other teen's nervousness intensifying once again, "but I'll give it a shot and see if you can keep your word. If you do not, detention time for you." He stated, the corpulent male calming down, even if only by a little bit as the threat was still out there.

"Anyway, could it be that the both of you have not many friends?" The dark green haired male tried changing the subject, now that the immediate threat had vanished for him.

Yukemi pursed his lips. "What makes you believe that?" He said, a frown forming on his face.

Naoki shrugged his shoulders. "Well, for Yusaku it's obvious I guess, with how he's sitting in the backrow not interacting with anyone. As for you, while you may be sitting in the central part of the classroom, you have no immediate neighbors next to your seat and don't meet with anyone from another class during lunch either." The male elaborated.

"I don't see a lot of people around you either." Yukemi shot back, his face giving away only few emotions, even though he was clearly upset by this statement of his classmate on the inside.

Naoki flinched for a moment. "You must be imagining things, I have a lot of friends! Especially since I'm a member of the Duel Club!" He retorted as he had recollected himself.

"The Duel Club?" Yusaku repeated, his voice only showing that he was faintly intrigued. Once more in his life Yukemi wondered if there was anything in the world that could amaze this guy. '_And here I thought I was apathetic._' Yukemi added in his thoughts.

"That's right, the Duel Club!" Naoki proclaimed proudly. "It's one of this school's clubs only the best of duelists have access to!" He claimed.

"That's a lie. First, all clubs are open to the general public of students. And second, if there was the club with only the best duelists, I would be a member of it." Yukemi told in a nonchalant tone.

Once more the obese student flinched in surprise. He then composed himself anew and looked at Yukemi's wrist. "If that's so, why do you have one of those old duel disks then? I have one of the newest models, hell, it even has an AI!" Naoki proclaimed, holding his wrist before the golden eyes of the other student, the AI within the disk speaking up to Yukemi with a simple greeting.

"I don't have one of the newer models because I don't trust the advancing technology. You don't even have a deck if the Knights of Hanoi disable your card transmitting function to access the database of SOL and then attack you within LINK VRAINS. You would be helpless. A card insert disk doesn't have this problem." Yukemi explained, Yusaku briefly looking up at his mention of the Knights of Hanoi.

Naoki looked startled for a second before he regained his cocky grin. "Even if I were to go into the VRAINS and that happened, Playmaker would come and save me from them!" He stated in a tone full of confidence.

"You mean that mysterious guy who goes around beating the Hanoi?" Yukemi inquired in a bored tone. Again he felt like his more passive conversation partner next to him reacted at the mention of one of his words.

"That's right! The amazing Playmaker who beat the Knights of Hanoi single-handedly! Once I have trained enough I will enter the VRAINS and follow his footsteps beating the Knights as well, I swear it!" Naoki declared, clearly a bit too high-spirited.

"Amazing?" Yukemi repeated with a scoff.

"Exactly! Playmaker is the best!" Naoki reaffirmed his opinion.

Yukemi's frown grew. "I don't see what's amazing about that guy. I only see a network individual beating a bunch of terrorist network individuals. Nothing within the network is real, reality is where we currently are. So for me, that guy is just fighting in a fictional world, like a person who turns into a knight and fights a dragon within his own dream. There is nothing real about it." He told, now imagining that the resident sleeper on the desk next to him was frowning as well. Yukemi pushed the thought aside as his imagination and continued. "I'd much rather look up to a strong duelist in real life. But unfortunately, everything related to duels is nowadays performed in this obnoxious place called LINK VRAINS."

"Did you just call the best place in the world obnoxious?!" Naoki exclaimed in indignation.

"So what if I did?" Yukemi stated indifferently. "Will you challenge me to a duel to defend the glory of that joke of a place? Then go ahead, come at me! I'll beat you at any time of the day! Even if you wake me up at half past midnight, I'll still kick your butt gloriously! I'd even go so far to enter the very place I despise for our duel, just to prove to you how stupid it is! So well, are you in for a duel?" He inquired with a challenging look at Naoki.

"You think you're strong? Your duel disk doesn't even have an AI!" Naoki shot back, trying to cover his anxiety towards accepting the challenge with a smug comment.

"Of course not. I think I already touched for why I don't have a new disk, but there's also one more thing. Unlike you I don't need assistance to duel." The dark green and purple haired male replied, much to Naoki's anger. "Anyway, are you accepting my challenge or not?" He inquired, his voice growing a tad bit more intense as his golden eyes narrowed towards the other male.

Naoki began sweating. "You know what, I think I forgot something in the stove at home! I need to go there right now!" He excused himself, coming up with the by far most classic and ineffective pretext to leave the scene.

Yukemi looked at him apathetically, secretly glad that he didn't have to waste time with that guy now. "I see. Then deal with the pressing matters first. I'll get back to our duel someday." He allowed Naoki to retreat, who promptly did just that.

"Thank you for getting rid of that guy." Yusaku thanked him with his usual tone of indifference, though there was a tiny hint of gratefulness in it.

Yukemi gave him a nod. "No problem. That guy is a pest for pretty much the entire school, including us of course." He told the blue and pink haired male who now stood up, making his exit. "But please do me a favor and don't fall asleep during class again, will you? I really don't want to create conflict between us, but if someone hurts the feelings and efforts of others, I just can't help but do something against it." Yukemi addressed him, conveying his final wish to Yusaku before the latter took his leave.

"Will do." Yusaku retorted apathetically as he left, his tone seriously making Yukemi doubt that he would keep that promise.

* * *

_Den City, Streets..._

"Great! Another worthless day full of things that have absolutely no value to me is about to reach its conclusion!" Yukemi exclaimed, walking down the streets of his hometown. "Well, I guess the encounter with Atsuko was something nice. Everything else, not so much." He added, continuing to make his way home. He looked sideways at that. "But at least there is always my daily dose of unhealthy but tasty fast food to cheer me up." The male stated, looking at the burger place he usually came to after school. He then looked into the other direction, his eyes growing wide as he spotted something – or rather someone.

"Wait a sec, is that her over there?" He exclaimed in surprise, looking closer. "Yeah, it's really her! God, she's beautiful! I wish I could be with her!" He fantasized, resting his head on one of his arms while looking at a female clad in the usual Den City High School uniform, having brown hair styled in a bob cut and yellow eyes. He shook his head after that. "What the hell are you thinking Yukemi, are you out of your mind? Zaizen Aoi is way out of your league! She is the sister-in-law of the security manager of SOL Technologies and you are just a random nobody! Get those romantic delusions out of your head right now!" He scolded himself. Yukemi let out a heavy sigh. "I best get me burger and head home afterwards." The teenager said, entering a building bearing the lettering "Burger World" in orange color. As he made his way to one of the seats a female with short brown hair wearing a mostly pink outfit noticed his arrival, exchanging eye contact with the young man. After a few moments she came to his table, ready to take his order.

"The usual cheeseburger with extra spice, Yukemi?" She addressed him. By now he was such a common sight in the burger place that practically every worker there knew him. Though he shared a closer relationship with this one in particular.

"Sure, Anzu. Anyway, how is the money collecting going? Soon having enough for your trip to the states? I really hope that you can start your professional dancing career soon, you have real talent." He told the woman while looking into her amber eyes.

The female shook her head. "Unfortunately it seems like I will have to continue working for a while until I have enough money. So that means a few more months of serving people at this burger place I suppose." She said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"You know, I can always pay you a bit of extra gratuity. A few hundred thousand Yen and you're good to go." Yukemi suggested.

The woman shook her head vigorously. "I appreciate your kind offer, but I can't accept it. When I make it to America and start my dancing career I want to be able to say 'You've done it, Anzu! You made it here all by yourself!' Therefore I must decline your offer, as kind as it is." She rejected his suggestion.

Yukemi gave her a nod of approval. "You are way too humble and honest to be bound to a place like this, but if that's your wish, I'll accept it. Anyway, can I at least give you an average gratuity for serving me my food right to the table instead of making me stand in the queue at the checkout and take it here by myself?" He asked her.

Anzu smiled. "Well, that sounds like something I have the right to earn a small reward for, so go ahead!" She thanked him. "Wait a minute, I'll be back with your food in just a few moments!" She told Yukemi, leaving his table to head for the kitchen of the burger place.

"Such a nice girl. A shame that she's still tied to this place." He said in a monologue, looking at the leaving female. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, life was never fair, so I shouldn't be surprised." Yukemi debated with himself.

* * *

_Den City, Central Plaza..._

Leaning to chair next to a food truck sat a familiar teenager, looking at the giant screens that were located on the walls of the buildings that framed the square.

"Who are those two again?" Yusaku asked a dark purple haired male in the truck behind him, starring at the images of two duelists that were displayed on the screens of the square.

"The Charisma Duelists-" The male begun before a voice interrupted them.

"Blue Angel and Go Onizuka. Sheesh, you don't even know them? I really wonder what you're doing with all your time, with how little things there are you are actually interested in." The newcomer finished for him, stepping up to the scene.

"Do you know this guy, Yusaku?" The adult addressed his friend, surprised by the arrival of this new person. He obviously wasn't a customer wanting to buy one of his hot dogs like the one Yusaku currently ate, meaning it must have been a friend of the blue haired male. Which surprised the man. As far as he knew, Yusaku had no friends other than him. '_Maybe he's a friend Yusaku recently made in school. His uniform matches with Yusaku's after all, so he must be a student as well._' The man contemplated.

Yusaku shook his head. "Not really. He woke me up at the end of class today and said that there would be consequences if I fall asleep again." He explained, gesturing at the other student.

"You threatened Yusaku?" The purple haired male with the goatee repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did indeed. His behavior is unbecoming of a student, so in case he disrespects our teachers again with it, I'll make sure to punish him. Whether that's by physical means or by turning him in for detention is still to be determined. But more likely the second option honestly, as I don't like unnecessary violence." The freshly arrived male said, causing the other to sigh in relief. His best friend getting beat up was truly something he didn't want to worry about as well. "Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shimizu Yukemi, nice to make your acquaintance." The green and purple haired male finished.

"I'm Kusanagi Shoichi." The purple haired male retorted. He then pointed at the hotplate before him. "Anyway, since you're here I might as well ask if you want a hot dog. You'd be my first customer today, given the duels of today's evening have yet to start." Kusanagi addressed the green haired male.

Yukemi rubbed his chin. "I already visited the place of my choice today. But I think I can still manage to eat a bit more. I'll take one hot dog, Kusanagi-san." He replied, not wanting to disappoint the man who made a good first impression on him, despite the lack of hunger he felt after swallowing a bunch of his favorite burgers at the place he had visited before.

"One hot dog coming right up!" Shoichi told him, content that he had made a new customer. He quickly finished the sausage on his hotplate and put it into a bun. "Any extra wishes aside from mustard?" He inquired.

Yukemi shook his head. "No, just mustard is fine."

Shoichi smiled. "Great! Here you are!" He retorted, handing over the hot dog to the teenager in exchange for the money. He then looked at the banknote he had received. "Wait, those are one thousand Yen! The hot dog is only 500! Meaning you still get 500 Yen change!" The adult exclaimed, rummaging in his cash box to get the change.

Yukemi raised his hand to stop him, confusing Kusanagi a bit. "Keep it. But in return, please promise me something."

Shoichi nodded eagerly. "And what, may I ask?" He inquired.

Yukemi pointed at his classmate. "You are a pretty good friend of Yusaku, right?"

The adult male hummed. "Pretty much. Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Well, promise me to make sure that he goes to bed earlier from now on. I don't want to report him to our teachers, alright?" Yukemi asked.

"Okay. I'll be sure to make him get some extra sleep from now on." Shoichi agreed, Yusaku grumbling at how easily his friend was bribed by his classmate. Kusanagi noticed this and raised his hands in apology. "I'm sorry Yusaku, but he has a point. You exert yourself too much. So maybe some more sleep would do you good." He tried to convince the blue and pink haired male who merely rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Anyway Yusaku, have you heard of the Data Storm?" Shoichi continued after a while, Yukemi meanwhile having taken a seat on another chair, eating his hot dog.

"No." Yusaku simply replied, much to the irritation of Yukemi.

'_I really expected him to a bit more chatty with his few close friends, but not even then he' s talking much. Just what is wrong with this guy?_' Yukemi wondered on the inside whilst chewing his hot dog.

"Some time ago there was a wind that blew inside of LINK VRAINS called the Data Storm. A certain group of people did something called Speed Duels on it." Kusanagi narrated.

"Speed Duel..." Yusaku repeated absent-mindedly, Yukemi perking up at the story.

"There were rumors of countless monsters that lived among the wind. And that it led you to a brand new world." Shoichi went on. "But that wind has all but vanished now." The owner of the hot dog stand concluded his story.

"Not exactly. And those rumors, they are true." Yukemi spoke up at once, having finished his hot dog in the meantime.

"What do you mean by that?! Do you know anything about that legend?!" Kusanagi exclaimed in shock, deeply intrigued by this sudden declaration.

"I will tell you. But before that I want a question of my own answered. Do you and Yusaku perchance engage in activities involving computers a lot?" Yukemi inquired.

Shoichi pursed his lips, deliberating if it was worth to give up part of his cover for that piece of information. After a few moments he decided for yes. "Yeah, we do indeed. Now then, what about that legend?" He asked the teenager, expecting an answer that satisfied him.

Yukemi nodded as he processed the information. "Hmm hmm, I see. Then let me explain it to you. That so called Data Storm is just normal wind. Those beings living among the winds are birds, you know, those creatures with wings that can fly around." He said, imitating the flapping of wings with his arms while the adult looked aghast, surprised by the answer he was just receiving. "And that unknown, brand new world to which the winds take you, well, that's the outside world. I guess with how little time computer freaks like you spend outside, one might eventually come up with the mysterious legend that is real life in the fresh air. That's why that wind has vanished too by the way. Normally there is no wind inside of buildings after all. Have a nice day you two." Yukemi bid them farewell, standing up while Kusanagi looked at him with an expression of disbelief. "Oh, and by the way, spend more time outside. It's good for your health – and you can encounter legendary entities like birds and wind there. See you sometime!" He said, turning around to give them one last look before turning back and raising his hand to wave them goodbye, walking into the distance.

"Did that guy just insult us as some computer nerds?" Shoichi muttered in disbelief, still shocked about the kind of surprising answer he had gotten from Yukemi.

Yusaku nodded. "Looks like it." He remarked, looking not quite as bothered by Yukemi's implications as his older friend. This was one of the moments where Shoichi truly wished to have the same apathy as Yusaku.

* * *

_SOL Technologies, Audience Hall..._

A tall male in formal attire named Zaizen Akira entered the room, a holographic projection of chess pieces appearing before him. Then all pieces aside from the white bishop vanished, leaving the two of them alone while a the bishop matching chess board appeared. A voice spoke up at that.

"Zaizen, is it true that an Ignis has been spotted?" The voice apparently belonging to the chess piece addressed the teal and dark blue haired man.

"Yes, Bishop-sama. We have confirmation that it's somewhere within our network." The male responded to the voice.

"SOL Technologies has been the leading force in the network for many years now. And that is all thanks to the Data Material that has been created by Cyberse and the A.I.s. But ever since the Knights of Hanoi attacked the Cyberse World five years ago, our supply of new Data Material has been decreased drastically. That one Ignis hid the Cyberse World somewhere inside the network, and if we don't find it quickly, our company's future will look rather grim." Bishop narrated.

Akira nodded. "I know. Ever since our connection to Cyberse was severed, the performance of the network has fallen by 20%. If we want to maintain the status quo, we need to discover the Cyberse World." He agreed with his superior.

"Exactly. That's why we need to take drastic measures. Zaizen, make the necessary preparations. We're going to force that Ignis out of its hideout. Execute Operation Reversed Castling!" Bishop commanded.

"Operation Reversed Castling?! You want to run a city scan?! But that will leave us wide open to attacks from the Hanoi! Besides, you can't even make this order! Only our two highest members can issue this kind of command!" Akira protested, not believing this declaration.

"Hoh? Are you trying to reject your command, Zaizen Akira? I believed you to be smarter than that! Besides, he can issue this order! Mainly because I authorized him to do so!" A new voice chimed in as another white chess piece manifested in front of the man.

"King-sama?! You ordered this?!" Akira repeated in disbelief.

"Precisely. We will bring the Ignis to the light just as the king is moved to the middle of the backrow where he is vulnerable were he to perform a reversed castling with a rook. If that means giving up some of our own safety by putting me there as well, so be it! We must obtain that Ignis by any means possible, before the Knights of Hanoi can get ahold of it! Do you understand that, Zaizen?" The white chess piece inquired.

"I do, King-sama. I will prepare everything for a city scan." Akira retorted obsequiously, bowing to his superior.

"Good! You and Bishop are dismissed then!" King said, both of his subordinates leaving the conference after that. The voice then chuckled, echoing through the audience hall. "Finally things are looking good again! Once we find the Cyberse World, there will be enough resources at my disposal for the execution of my plans! This time it will all work out for me! No more risky moves! No more King's Gambits! I won't be too hasty again like back then with the council! Instead I will take my time and execute a more long term strategy! Operation Sicilian Defense will succeed! I will gain monopoly of the network and then...!", He chuckled darkly, "...the entire world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter resounded in the vast room, the size of it boosting the wicked sound to a reverberating echo of malice.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS, Unknown Location..._

In a pitch-black room green lights began flashing to life as two individuals arose from circular light green portals, both of them clad in white clothes. The hinder one now addressed the person before him, a male with tanned skin wearing a mostly white coat with highlights of red, green and yellow color.

"Revolver-sama. We found traces of the Ignis from five years ago within the network. If SOL Technologies gets ahold of it, the Cyberse World will be reborn."

"If that occurs, all of our efforts will have been for naught." Revolver stated, looking at the white screen in front of him with his yellow eyes. He wore a mask of yellow glass with white casing, as well as an outfit consisting of a white jumpsuit with shoulder-pads and a white trenchcoat, containing the aforementioned extra colors. He furthermore wore black and red boots with light green heels, standing before his subordinate with collected posture. In addition to the spiky red and crimson-brownish hair he wore earrings consisting of a blue diamond followed by a bullet token. Lastly his mask had four white circles on the mask, making up a rhombus through white lines connecting them. In the middle of it there was a small white point, finishing the symbol that was on the part of the mask that covered his forehead.

"I agree. We have to find that abomination as fast as possible. Death to Cyberse!" A small black being bearing white lines spoke up, arising from the duel disk of Revolver, the pattern of lines and circles on its forehead resembling that of the man whose disk it had just left.

"Understood, Noctis-sama. What is your suggestion on our advance?" The silver haired male addressed the small being.

"Well, I think we should just continue the usual means of searching, meaning I do most of the work while you do something I guess. But I have picked up the information that SOL intends to do a city scan. And if that happens..." The A.I. began.

"... we will show ourselves and strike." Revolver finished calmly.

"Exactly! I can't wait to get my hands on that Ignis! Revolver, I take it that your Cracking Dragon is still longing for the dessert it never got?" Noctis addressed his partner.

"Most certainly it is. But there is one thing that bothers me a bit. Recently an individual called Playmaker has thwarted our attempts to search for the Ignis by defeating our foot soldiers. He could be trouble in the long run." The Hanoi Leader voiced his concern.

"I know. He is a capable hacker who erased all of his activities in LINK VRAINS and managed to block our IP trackers. On top of that he's a capable duelist who took out a good amount of our knights by now. But he's no immediate concern for us right now, or what do you think?" Noctis asked his partner.

"I agree. As dangerous as he might potentially be for our cause in the long run, finding the Ignis has priority for now. If not even you managed to track the Cyberse World in those five years since our attack, it is safe to assume that we will never find it again if we don't capture the Ignis and extract the information from it." Revolver retorted.

"Well then, what are the orders?" His subordinate Spectre addressed them from behind.

"Use all of our resources on finding the Ignis! And prepare for our attack once the city scan commences!" The red haired male with the mask commanded Spectre.

"Understood, Revolver-sama!" Spectre said, briefly bowing before vanishing into a green portal akin to that which he came out of previously.

"Finally we will obtain that obnoxious Ignis! Piss me off once, shame on you! Piss me off twice, have your existence erased forever!" Noctis grumbled with a mix of happy anticipation and returning anger in his voice.

* * *

_Den City, Shimizu Residence..._

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" Yukemi yelled, flinging the door open as he entered his house. He then grimaced in discomfort. "Well, no answer as always. I wonder why I'm still yelling that after all those years. Habits die hard I guess." He said sarcastically, closing the door of the building. "Anyway, I guess I can make myself some popcorn and switch on the TV. There are a couple of good duels today I wanna watch after all." Yukemi told in a monologue, doing just as he had said. A few minutes later he sat on his couch comfortably with a bowl of popcorn on his lap, looking at the TV screen.

"_Are you fired up, everyone? Exciting duels of the Charisma Duelists are about to begin in LINK VRAINS!_" An MC told as Yukemi kept looking at the TV, the cameras beginning to show the stage of the duels one after another.

"_In Area 1 we have the number one roughneck of LINK VRAINS using his Gouki Deck, Go Onizuka!_" The announcer told, a muscular man with tanned skin wearing a mostly black and golden outfit being shown in an environment giving vibes of Paris due to the Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe this part of LINK VRAINS had.

Yukemi chuckled. "Man, I really don't get what everyone has with their liking of the infrastructure in VRAINS. That part for instance is just a replica of a city that also exits in real life." He said, letting out a brief sigh. He then looked at Go Onizuka who stood in the area with a confident expression on his face. "But at least I like the duelist who has his match there. While I do not like a whole lot of Charisma Duelists, Go Onizuka is an exception. For one, his Gouki Deck consists of Warrior-Type monsters. Not the most ancient ones admittedly, but warriors. And second is his character! Unlike most Charisma Duelists, you can actually feel the emotion through the screen when he duels! He's not just assuming a role, he actually duels with all of his heart whenever he enters a match! That's what separates him from other Charisma Duelists who are just role playing!" He debated with himself, once more wishing that there was anyone home with him who could hear his words.

"_And in Area 2 we have the poster girl of LINK VRAINS using her Trickstar Deck, Blue Angel!_" The announcer continued, the dueling area this time looking like a replica of Florence, a rough copy of the Cathedral Santa Maria del Fiore being right next to the rooftop the female Charisma Duelist with dark blue hair clad in a mostly white and blue outfit stood atop of with her opponent.

"Ah, and there is the only duelist playing inside the VRAINS aside from Go who's actually worth the time! Blue Angel truly is the poster girl of LINK VRAINS!" Yukemi romanticized, looking at the female duelist who was waving to the crowd with an amorous expression on his face.

He sat there and waited a few more minutes for the duels to start. But then suddenly...

"Wait a second, is that really what I think it is?!" Yukemi exclaimed in shock as cracks formed in the sky, a great black dragon with greenish orbs all over its body emerging from the rift. "No way, the Knights of Hanoi?! Today?! Man, I really wanted to see those duels!" He shouted in indignation, observing how the dragon made its way through the network world.

Yukemi continued observing as the creature began scorching avatars with its flame breath. For a moment Yukemi pitied those poor people, but then he shook his head, reminding himself that it was purely their fault for going into the network and trusting that accursed technology. '_For everything good about technology, there are at least two things bad._' He repeated one of his inner mantras. '_Anyone who sets foot into that world without being prepared for potential drawbacks is accountable for their own suffering._' Suddenly he saw the great dragon drawing closer to a rather special person though, changing his opinion as he stood up at once, the bowl of popcorn on his lap crashing to the ground. "Hold up! Is that dragon about to grill Blue Angel now?! I don't care about those other guys, but she is someone who shouldn't be harmed in return for how much joy she has brought to me and other people with her duels! Run for your life, Blue Angel!" He shouted, even though she could obviously not hear him with Yukemi standing in his living room in the real world.

The blazing breath of the creature drew nearer to the VRAINS idol, Yukemi standing before his couch with a frozen expression, looking at the screen in suspense. '_Shit, he almost has her! Please Blue Angel, don't die!'_ He thought desperately, flinching in terror as the dragon's flame breath began connecting to her. But...

"Wait a minute, who's that guy?!" Yukemi shouted with a mix of confusion and relief as an unknown male wearing a dark turquoise and black body suit tackled the female, getting her out of the danger zone as they dodged the dragon's fire with this move.

"_Who are you?_" Blue Angel addressed her savior, the male clad in white riding the giant dragon – a Knight of Hanoi as Yukemi easily realized – asking the newcomer the same question.

"_My name is Playmaker._" The ominous male with the yellow, red and pinkish hair stated, facing the Knight of Hanoi with his green eyes.

"Okay, that's it!" Yukemi roared, stepping forward at once. "First those damn knights ruin my chilled watching-duels evening, one of the few things that still make my time here on earth worthwhile! Then they hurt a bunch of arguably stupid people – but people nevertheless! Next they dare trying to harm Blue Angel as well! And finally that network freak saves my girl! I've had enough, I'll go into that stupid network and beat the hell out of those jerks!" He cursed loudly, grabbing his duel disk from the nearby table, going to his bedroom where he then lied down on his bed.

"Well then, get me into the damn place already! Deck Set! INTO ZA BRAINS!" Yukemi shouted vigorously, ready to get into the mess and punish those knights. He looked startled as nothing happened. Then he palmed his head in realization. "Oh, right. It has been so long since I went there for the last time that I did the wrong chant. Due to the accent of everyone I always hear whenever they go there I maybe confused something." He debated with himself. "Well, second attempt! INTO THE VRAINS!" He shouted, this time succeeding.

His hair changed as he was surrounded by flowing data, remaining the same style for the most part, but becoming a bit more revealing on his left-hand facial side, showing more of his forehead. The dark green parts of it turned into an orange-brownish color, his hair also growing a bit more downwards, now almost reaching to the bottom of his neck. The dark purple highlights on his sides and the back of his head assumed a dark blue color while his eyes turned from golden to beige. Finally about his body, his skin assumed a slightly darker tone. Regarding his outfit, Yukemi exchanged his formal school uniform for something far more old school. He now wore a chest plate of golden color with engravings and shoulder-pads made from silver. In addition to that ancient Roman-Greek armor he furthermore wore matching greaves and vambraces, also resembling those used by the aforementioned cultures a few hundred years ago. He wore a brownish skirt made of leather strips studded with gold, another piece of armor worn by ancient warriors. He furthermore wore leathers sandals of the kind that was formerly worn by legionaries and a bright green cape around his shoulders. Finally he had a sword with a cross guard strapped to his back and a pair of small yellowish wings on each side of his head, resembling the impression most people had about the looks of a valkyrie's head armor.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS..._

Yukemi, now in his new appearance, looked around, standing somewhere within Area 2. "Damn it, where are they?" He muttered, searching for Blue Angel, Playmaker and the Knight of Hanoi within the now mostly destroyed replica of Florence. His gaze darted upwards as he saw the latter two gliding on some data wind above him, riding levitating boards as they maneuvered across the sky.

"What the hell are they doing there?! And how can they hover around with those boards?! Is it perhaps...?!" He exclaimed in shock, remembering his previous encounter with Yusaku and Shoichi. "No way, did that hot dog-selling nerd tell the truth with his Data Storm fairy tale after all?!" He shouted in realization, his eyes still glued to the duelists above him. He then began running after them. "Wait! I want to duel that guy as well!" He shouted, also wanting to have his shot against the Knight of Hanoi. But unfortunately for him, Playmaker and the Knight did neither hear the teenager nor were they moving at a pace that Yukemi could keep up with, leaving him behind as they drifted away into the distance.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS, Unknown Location..._

Spectre appeared from a portal again, seeming somewhat alarmed as he addressed his leader who still stood in front of the white screen.

"Revolver-sama, we have detected an energy outburst coming from the restricted area! Another A.I. apparently found its way out of SOL's prison!" He reported to his superior.

"What?!" Revolver repeated, looking fairly surprised, even for his standards. "An A.I. escaped? Is that really true?" He inquired, seeking confirmation.

Spectre nodded. "Genome and Baira double and triple checked. It's definitely an A.I. – the Iris A.I. at that." He responded.

"The Iris A.I.?!" Revolver exclaimed in shock.

"So it's really him. What should we do, Revolver? Should we prioritize it over the Ignis?" Noctis addressed his partner.

"I think so." Revolver retorted. "The Ignis is important for accessing the Cyberse World, but if it was smart, it would have just deleted the information about the current location of its home world, so we have to speculate on the strength of its wish to return home. The Iris A.I. on the other hand will help us to get rid of Cyberse under any circumstances – and on top of that it's also a huge bargaining chip in case SOL Technologies somehow gets ahold of members of our organization." He elaborated.

"A wise choice." Noctis nodded in approval.

"Dispatch two more knights in order to capture the A.I.! Don't let it escape under any circumstances, even if it means giving up the Ignis!" Revolver ordered his subordinate.

"I understand, Revolver-sama. I'll pass on the order immediately." Spectre assured him, vanishing once more.

"Looks like it's our lucky day. An Ignis and an A.I. at once." Revolver stated with a smirk, continuing to observe the ongoing duel between Playmaker and his Knight of Hanoi on his white screen.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS, With Yukemi..._

Yukemi stood still on his place, being bent forward with his hands on his knees whilst panting heavily. The chase had done nothing other than exhausting him, the male now taking a break from the persecution of the two duelists, trying to recover.

"Man, that didn't work. Why are those boards so fast?" He complained, still huffing and puffing. Suddenly he saw an object approaching him at fast pace, shifting his gaze towards it. "Wait a second, what's that over there?" He wondered, narrowing his eyes. Before long he recognized the incoming thing. It looked like a small humanoid being with a body of a pure white color. It also had flowing lines running across its body that possessed a dark green color to contrast from the white. While the pattern of most of the lines seemed rather unimportant, Yukemi noticed that the being had something looking like an eagle with spread wings alongside a laurel wreath on its forehead, Yukemi recognizing this symbol made of green flowing lines as the coat of arms of Rome, merely lacking the signature "SPQR" below it. The being had several dark green protrusions on its head that made something roughly resembling a crown. Yukemi furthermore recognized two symbols on the wrists of the being – a sword on its right arm, a shield on its left. Finally the being had eyes with dark green scleras and irises and golden iris borders and pupils, being fixated on the teenage male.

"What the...? Who the hell are you?" Yukemi addressed the being as it reached him, subsequently attaching itself to his duel disk.

"I think that can wait until later. For now you should focus on running away from them." The white being retorted with an apparently male voice.

"Running away from who?" Yukemi asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"From those two." The creature told him, pointing at the horizon.

Yukemi's now beige eyes widened, looking into the direction the being had pointed at. In the far distance he was spotting two Knights of Hanoi, riding boards akin to those of their comrade and nearing at fast pace. And from their direction of movement, they obviously seemed to be after that being that was now linked to the disk on Yukemi's wrist.

"Oh crap!" The teen shouted, beginning to run anew, this time away rather than after someone.

"Give us the A.I.!" He heard a voice from behind, the orange haired male gulping and accelerating his escape.

"You're not getting away!" The second Knight of Hanoi called out to him, Yukemi realizing that they were catching up to him in panic.

"Great! First my nice evening is ruined and now I'm about to be run over by some psychos on flying boards! What a great proof of just how beautiful the network is!" He shouted in exasperation, looking over his shoulder to make sure just how close his persecutors were. He then looked forward again, spotting a person near a building whom he knew rather well.

"Err, do you need help over there?" A female with blue hair addressed Yukemi in his avatar form, looking concerned about the predicament of the young male.

Yukemi shook his head. "No, I have everything under control. By the way, I am Heavenmail, a big fan of your work. If I make it out of here alive and meet you again, may I please have an autograph?" He addressed Blue Angel.

"Sure. Good luck with those guys." The VRAINS idol retorted, sweat dropping a little as the weird male clad in that ancient armor followed by two Knights of Hanoi who chased after him passed by. "What a strange day." She added, looking at the teenager and his persecutors as they moved away from her into the distance.

"Damn it, those two are about to catch me!" Yukemi or Heavenmail as his virtual reality avatar was called exclaimed after a while, now seeing that the knights had almost caught him. "You!" He addressed the being that rested on his disk, the creature reacting to his abrupt shout almost immediately.

"Yes?" It inquired.

"Can't you do anything to help me? From what I saw you were faster on your own, so why stick with me for your escape?" Heavenmail asked the small humanoid.

"Oh, good that you're mentioning it! I can indeed help you!" It replied to him.

"Great! And how, may I as-" Heavenmail began before he felt his feet leaving the ground. Looking downwards in shock, he realized that he was now standing atop a levitating board as well, having a white base color with green stripes all over it, golden laurel decorating the edges of the vehicle. "What the hell? How did I get on this thing?!" He exclaimed in surprise, clearly startled by the fact that he was now moving within the air at fast pace as well, his light green cape fluttering in the wind.

"I created it for you. That's why I attached myself to you by the way. Without you I couldn't materialize it. So by seeking you out, we can now flee at a pace faster than my flight speed." The white being with the flowing dark green lines and the green crown on its head explained.

"I see. That's quite practical indeed. But I'm not quite comfortable with riding on these things, I hardly got the chance to practice after all." Heavenmail retorted, looking to the ground a bit anxiously.

"You! Hand over the A.I.!" A voice suddenly addressed him, startling the armored male. As Heavenmail looked to his sides, he realized that the Knights of Hanoi had caught up to him.

"Damn it, they have reached us!" The orange and blue haired male cursed.

"That's right! Now prepare to lose against the both of us in a duel!" The knight on his right addressed him, readying his duel disk.

"First, I will not lose against you. Second, what makes you even think that there will be a duel, now that I'm on the same height as you?" Heavenmail retorted.

"What do you mean by th-AAAAAHHH!" The Knight of Hanoi shouted, receiving a kick from Heavenmail that catapulted him off his board, his avatar dissolving as he hit the ground.

The other knight looked shocked, Heavenmail meanwhile turning around to him. After a while he recollected himself, sporting a cocky grin once more.

"That was a rather decent trick to get rid of one of us, but now that I know about it, you won't get me with it as well!" The second knight declared with a victorious grin.

"Maybe not with that trick." Heavenmail admitted, much to the glee of the man with the steel gray mask. "But I think that this trick should still do its work." The orange haired teen continued, drawing the sword from his back and slicing through the hinder part of the knight's board. With shock the Knight of Hanoi realized that the part of his D-Board that contained the drive was severed from the part he stood on. Without the motor he and his board quickly plummeted down as well, shattering and dissolving as his avatar completed its fall and met the ground.

"That was maybe a bit underhanded, but nevertheless effective. You have my gratitude for getting rid of those guys." The small being addressed Heavenmail shortly afterwards.

"Thank you." The orange haired male thanked the small humanoid. "But anyway, who or what are you exactly? And why were the Knights of Hanoi after you?" He questioned it.

"My name is Hector and I'm an A.I. who has just made its way into freedom. I do not remember why I was held captive though. I simply escaped from the restricted area of LINK VRAINS and once I saw you, I somehow knew that I belonged to you, don't ask why." The A.I. explained.

"Hector? Like the Trojan hero who was defeated by Achilles and then had his corpse dragged through the dust by him on his chariot for twelve consecutive days?" Heavenmail inquired.

Hector blushed. "I'd rather not have you bring up my name and its origins too much. It's embarrassing to be named after someone famous for being mistreated after his death in such a spectacular way." The white A.I. stated, visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Heavenmail tried to cheer him up with a reassuring smile. "I mean, of all the heroes named in the Iliad that Troy had during the Trojan War, Hector was one of the few worth of mention. Aside from Aeneas whom the Romans then portrayed as their originator and national hero, Hector was the only one who ever did something noteworthy. He slayed over thirty thousand Greeks during the war and was only defeated by a guy who was literally invulnerable aside from one weak spot on his heel. He was the MVP of Troy, and according to Homer – not the yellow one of course – also a caring father and husband, great son and brother, plus of course a great leader as he guided the Trojan forces. Centuries later he became a figure symbolizing virtue and heroism as well. So I'd say that even with his rather embarrassing post-death experiences, he is a majorly positive character you can be proud of for sharing his name." He told the A.I. in order to make it feel good about its name again.

"Hmm, you have a point there." Hector stated. "Fine, I suppose you're right with that, I have a rather decent name indeed. But anyway, enough of my name, let's talk about yours. I have missed out on asking for it." He addressed the teenager who continued his way along the track of the Data Storm.

"Oh, right! My name is Shimizu Yukemi. But while we are in the network, please use my avatar name Heavenmail. Nice to meet you by the way!" Heavenmail responded.

"Nice to meet you as well, Heavenmail! I hope we can get along quickly, as I intend to keep staying with you." Hector told.

"Eh? But why that?" Heavenmail questioned, slightly startled by this announcement.

"Well, as I said, I somehow instinctively sought you out. I don't know why either, but I just feel like I have to be by your side." Hector explained. The white being with the green lines over its body then gave the male a concerned look. "Except if I bother you with my presence. Just say it and I'll be gone. I don't want to be a burden to you, especially if those guys in white keep coming after you because of me." Hector offered.

Heavenmail shook his head. "Hell no! Do you have any idea about how lonely I am? And now that I have stumbled across someone who actually wants to be by my side, why would I shove that person away from me again? I don't quite like technology, but even if you are an AI, you seem somewhat special, almost sentient."

"I am sentient." Hector interjected.

Heavenmail looked startled for a second before he recollected himself and continued. "All the more reason why I should keep you! Even if those Knights of Hanoi keep coming after me in order to capture you, I will not give up the only friend I have! You'll stay and that is absolute!" The orange haired armored male declared with determination in his voice.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Hector retorted gratefully, running one of his hands across his cheeks.

"Wait, are you crying?" Heavenmail asked in surprise.

"I'm not crying! I'm just really glad about your response!" Hector gainsaid, continuing to wipe his face.

"You are crying." Heavenmail pointed out, slightly deadpanning.

"No, I'm not! An A.I. named after a brave hero would never cry from something like that!" Hector insisted, obviously lying.

"But you do." Heavenmail stayed adamant.

"I'm not! I'm absolutely, definitely, surely, certainly, unquestionably, indeed, without a doubt, not!" Hector insisted, getting all worked up with his denial of feelings.

'_Oh my, it looks like from now on the days are gonna be a thousand times more fun._' Heavenmail chuckled inwardly, amused by the antics of his new partner.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS, Unknown Location..._

"That guy. He has taken out our knights without even engaging in a duel." Revolver mused, observing the male who was clad in ancient armor with a slight frown on his face.

"Indeed. His way to deal with our subordinates is a little bit old fashioned, but undoubtedly effective. We'll have to send someone stronger to deal with him. Especially since he seems to be the origin of that A.I., which could be highly problematic. I suggest that we fight fire with fire." Noctis advised.

Revolver nodded. "I am aware of that. That's why I summoned her after all." He told, looking rightwards as a newcomer arose from a green portal.

"You called, Revolver? What's the matter this time? Is it Playmaker again?" A female asked, approaching the Hanoi Leader.

"No, not this time. Here, look at the screen!" Revolver addressed the female, the girl obeying as she starred at the monitor before them.

"So it's this guy, huh?" She inquired before looking closer. "He has an A.I., now that's something! I already heard rumors from Faust and Chimera, but I was not expecting them to be true. That another A.I. has shown itself, and the Iris A.I. of all at that, wow! Do you believe that this guy could be its origin?" She addressed the male.

"Most certainly he is. A.I.s always seek out their origins, like you could observe with me and your own, White Diamond." Noctis remarked, looking at the duel disk of the girl from which a being looking pretty similar to him emerged. It was a small green humanoid with light blue lines running across its body. Its scleras and irises were light blue as well, whereas the borders of its irises and the pupils were magenta. Its stature and the ponytail-like protrusion on the back of its head suggested it to be a female. It also had the same symbols on its wrists as Noctis and Hector, as well as a light blue diamond-shaped one on its forehead.

"I agree with you, Noctis. If I have found White Diamond and you have found Revolver, that person must be the Iris A.I.'s origin." The green A.I. stated.

"Exactly, Emerald! I therefore dispatch you and White Diamond in order to defeat that boy and capture the A.I.!" Revolver commanded.

The girl made a brief curtsy. "As you wish, my dear Revolver-sama." She said with a mischievous smirk, vanishing again.

Revolver sighed. "Even if we are close, I really wish she wouldn't undermine my authority so much." He told.

Noctis hummed. "I remember how she once requested to have some music play here in this hideout, you know, like in an elevator. Said that it was really depressing with all that silence and darkness around and that we should make this place a bit fancier, even though it is technically a terrorist hideout. She really can be a bit special at times. On the other hand though, she is our most capable duelist." The black AI said before smirking. "Well, apart from you of course." He added with a cocky grin.

"Oh, that much is certain. But even as only the second strongest among the Hanoi, she should easily succeed." Revolver said, confident about the skills of the female.

Noctis hummed. "Especially with Emerald backing her up. That guy is as good as done already." He stated, the two of them beginning to observe via their white monitor once more.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS, With Heavenmail..._

"Well, looks like Playmaker got this in the bag. A pity, I really wanted to defeat that knight for attacking Blue Angel, but oh well." Heavenmail remarked, observing how the duelist in the bodysuit made its final offensive against the Knight of Hanoi with his freshly acquired Decode Talker.

"Yeah, seems like it's over. This is about the moment where you play the edgy comeback music, were this some sort of TV show." Hector added, watching as the knight was defeated alongside a loud scream saying "Decode End!".

"Anyway, that makes things easier for us. I guess we can now log out and..." Heavenmail began.

"Hoh? Log out you say? I believe it's a little bit too early for that!" A female voice interrupted him, Heavenmail spinning around to the source of the noise.

"What?! Who the hell are you?!" Heavenmail demanded, facing the speaker with a frown. The person in question was a young woman riding on a D-Board of dark blue and green color, alongside a vast majority of white that posed the main color of the board. Her outfit consisted a single piece of clothing that possessed neither sleeves, nor did it cover much of her legs, only having the length of shorts. In return for that it covered some of her neck though, having a collar of moderate height. Her outfit was mainly blue, having trim of light brown color. From the middle of her chest upwards everything was black instead, but it still had the brown trim at the edges of it. To cover up her exposed arms and legs she wore sleeves and stockings, the former having the same blackish color as the upper part of her main piece of clothing as well as the same trim as it. The sleeves that only kept her shoulders exposed even covered part of her hands and the girl wore a white duel disk with the same extra colors as her outfit on her left wrist. The stockings on the other hand reached up to a little above her knees and were mainly white with blue stripes running across them irregularly, furthermore possessing light green highlights. She also wore white and dark blue boots with green heels that reached up to about the middle of her lower legs. The final part of her outfit were her earrings which looked the same as those worn by the Hanoi Leader, only reversed with the bullet tokens coming first and then finishing with the blue diamonds that hung at the bottom of them, and her golden belt which was held around her waist by a blue buckle with the shape of a five-edged diamond. Regarding her head, she had long white hair reaching to her hips with a few light blue strands on the right-hand side of her face. The magenta eyes of the fair skinned woman gave him an intense look as the female approached him on her D-Board, her slightly condescending smirk looking like she was issuing a challenge to him.

"Oh, me? I am a member of the Knights of Hanoi, and I'm here to take that A.I.!" She announced, pointing at Hector who was still resting with his lower body being located inside of Heavenmail's duel disk.

"You're a knight? You don't look like one to me. All the knights have the same avatar after all." Heavenmail retorted to her, raising an eyebrow in doubt of her allegation.

The female chuckled, the look in her pink-purplish eyes making him shudder. "Oh, I can assure you that I'm in fact a Knight of Hanoi! My name is White Diamond, and like I said, I am here to take that A.I. from you!" She repeated, bringing her finger back towards Hector.

"Fine then! I will defeat you and make sure that you don't take away my new friend! But you better watch out, as I am no pushover! Especially with someone else backing me up, outnumbering you!" Heavenmail retorted confidently, readying himself.

"That's right! You tell her, Heavenmail!" The white A.I. shouted encouragingly, cheering for his new partner.

White Diamond giggled. "Oh, now that's sweet! Your A.I. truly is on your side already, despite the short time you have known him so far! But I must correct you, as your statement was wrong! I am not outnumbered! Because I have a little friend of my own, right Emerald?" She asked, a green humanoid arising from her disk at that.

"Right, White Diamond. It's two versus two." Emerald agreed with her partner, revealing herself to Heavenmail and Hector, much to their shock.

"What?! You have such an AI as well?!" The orange haired male cried out in terror, gazing at the green A.I. with shock on his expression.

"Yup, I do. Now then, are you ready to duel?" White Diamond inquired, Heavenmail gritting his teeth as he angled his arm to prepare for the incoming fight. "I'll take that as a yes." The female stated, readying herself as well.

"Hold up! What's going on over there?!" A sudden voice startled both of them, White Diamond and Heavenmail plus their respective AIs looking around to face the newcomer, who was none other than Playmaker.

"Hoh, the famous Playmaker is paying us a visit? I feel so honored!" White Diamond remarked sarcastically, performing a brief curtsy.

Playmaker narrowed his green eyes a bit, taking a look at the female. "And you are...?" He addressed her with a demanding undertone.

"I am White Diamond." The female introduced herself to him before a smirk crawled onto her face. "The sister of the Knights of Hanoi Leader!" She added with a victorious grin.

"What did you say?! The sister of the Knights of Hanoi Leader?!" Playmaker repeated in disbelief, his wide open eyes starring at the girl in shock.

"You don't look much like a Knight of Hanoi to me." A voice spoke up from Playmaker's duel disk. As Heavenmail looked at it, he noticed that Playmaker had something looking like a huge moving eyeball inside of his disk, deducing that this must have been the speaker.

White Diamond shrugged her shoulders, doing a brief snap afterwards. At once she wore a coat-like white jacket with green trim that reached down to her knees, startling both Heavenmail and Playmaker.

"Well, I technically have this thing, but I don't wear it a lot. It's only good when it's cold around me so I sometimes wear it during my Speed Duels, but aside from that I don't use it a lot. Covers up too many good-looking things." She said nonchalantly, the jacket dissolving again.

"If I didn't know it any better, I'd say that you're an exhibitionist." Heavenmail remarked, looking at the female with once more exposed skin.

White Diamond smirked. "So what if I am?" She challenged him with a cocky smirk.

Heavenmail decided not to press the topic, switching to another. "Anyway, what is that Speed Duel you mentioned? Does it mean dueling while riding on these crazy-ass boards?" He inquired.

The white and light blue haired female nodded. "Exactly! It's the thing we're about to engage in!" She told, readying her duel disk once more.

"Hold up, I will duel you!" Playmaker chimed in, wanting to use the chance that was offered to him. So long he had been searching for the leader of the hacker group – and now his sister had basically walked right into his face. He couldn't give up this opportunity to find out more about his past.

White Diamond shook her head. "Unfortunately I cannot agree to that." She declined his challenge.

"What?! But why?!" Playmaker shouted angrily, furrowing his eyebrows.

White Diamond chuckled. "Well, for one, you only have an Ignis, whereas Heavenmail over there has an A.I., something far more valuable than your little friend. And for two, he is a wildcard, while I already know how strong you are. So my chances at beating him are probably higher than those of beating you." She explained.

"But he could also be stronger than me. In that case I'm the better choice." Playmaker tried to convince her.

The female giggled once more. "My, you truly are a sly fox, Playmaker! Your arguments trying to convince me are not bad, but unfortunately they won't work on me!" She taunted the male who frowned at her response. "And in addition to that he still has an A.I., so that makes my choice obvious!" She finished, pointing at Heavenmail to indicate the duelist she had chosen as her opponent.

"Hey, I'm also an AI! What is it that makes his more valuable?!" The eye in Playmaker's disk shouted indignantly.

The white haired girl laughed. "My my, you are confusing something here, my dear little collection of algorithms! The expression "A.I." is the abbreviation for two things! First is of course "Artificial Intelligence", something both of you would meet. But Heavenmail's little friend also falls under the second category, where the term stands for "Anti Ignis". Since you aren't this type of AI, you barely interest us compared to that guy's Anti Ignis." White Diamond elaborated.

"What?! Did you just say that I don't matter to you compared to that guy over there?!" The eyeball demanded angrily, referring to Hector who kept his calm whilst remaining in his position on top of Heavenmail's duel disk.

"Exactly! Your value is lower than that of the Iris Anti Ignis, that's why we don't care about you too much." Emerald chimed in, the green A.I. arising from White Diamond's duel disk again.

"Wait, that girl also has one of those Anti Ignis?!" The speaking eyeball cried out before coming to realization, adding another, rather awkward statement. "Wait, Ignis? I am an Ignis!" The eye told as if it had just made the discovery of the century.

White Diamond raised her eyebrows in sarcastic surprise. "Oh, really? No shit, Sherlock! Of course you're an Ignis, that's why we want to capture you after all! But as I said, I first want the Anti Ignis! Once I have it I can turn my attention to you guys!" She said with a smirk towards Playmaker and the eyeball.

"Duel me!" Playmaker insisted with an intense voice, desperately wanting to duel the girl to gather information about his past upon his potential win.

"Get lost, Playmaker! She is threatening my Ignis, so I will face her! You have dueled enough for today! She is my opponent, not yours!" Heavenmail chimed in, causing the other male to frown.

"You heard him, Playmaker! I belong to Heavenmail-kun!" White Diamond mocked the orange haired duelist, the implication in her taunt only pissing him off even more.

"You will regret that you just mocked me like that and that you want to capture Hector! Prepare yourself for an ancient beating a la Vae Victis!" Heavenmail shouted, readying his golden and silver duel disk with light green highlights, a serious expression occupying his face.

"I'll gladly take you on! Give me a few minutes and we're done!" White Diamond smirked, preparing herself as well. "And then I'll take your Ignis as well!" She announced, pointing toward the other male who still grumbled because his challenge had been rejected by the female.

'_Don't worry Yusaku, if that guy beats her, we will most likely get the information about the Hanoi anyway._' Kusanagi tried to reassure his friend over Playmaker's ear piece.

"But that would imply that he actually wins this duel." Playmaker responded to the man who was currently sitting at a screen in real life, observing the ongoing events within LINK VRAINS from there. "Which is far from being guaranteed, given that his opponent is the sister of the Knights of Hanoi Leader." He finished, following the two duelists on the Data Storm.

"Now then, are you guys ready?" White Diamond inquired, having already activated her duel disk.

"As ready as humanly possible! Bring it on!" Heavenmail shot back, having activated his duel disk as well.

"We will definitely not lose this duel!" Hector chimed in, the white Anti Ignis flexing his arm with confidence in his voice.

"I highly doubt that. Even if you are the Iris Anti Ignis while I'm just the Wind A.I., our skills are still worlds apart." Emerald retorted, the comment of the light green Anti Ignis causing her white counterpart to frown, Hector narrowing his dark green and golden eyes in light upset.

-"SPEED DUEL!"- All four or them exclaimed in unison, the Data Storm below them increasing in magnitude.

* * *

**HEAVENMAIL: 8000 LP**

**VS. **

**WHITE DIAMOND: 8000 LP **

**(This Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'll take the first turn!" White Diamond announced, grabbing a card from her hand and activating it. "For starters I will activate the spell Terraforming! I add a field spell from the deck to my hand! I pick the field spell **Galebringer Fortress – Airbase** and add it to my hand! Then I activate it!" She declared, revealing a spell that showed a floating fortress with several runways from which white-greenish lizards bearing white wings launched into the surrounding sky.

"She only played two cards yet, but I already have a bad feeling about this." Heavenmail murmured with a frown on his face.

"I feel you. The way she played these card without hesitation or taking time to deliberate whatsoever shows that she must be very skilled with this deck. We better keep our guard up." Hector advised his partner.

"You would be well advised to listen to your A.I.!" White Diamond addressed them with a smirk before continuing her move. "Now I normal summon **Galebringer Lizard – Stormrifle**!" She declared, a reptilian creature with jet-like wings akin to those beings depicted on the artwork of Airbase appearing. It was mostly white with a few dark blue and black highlights, having something resembling its namesake weapon attached to its right arm. Alongside the green rifle the beast had dark brown slit eyes and a white tail with a metallic tip of green color. It briefly let out a growl before shifting towards its controller, flying alongside White Diamond's D-Board.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Stormrifle**_

_**Wind/ Level 4/ ATK 1200/ DEF 100/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"Reptile, huh? Not the most common monster type for sure. There shouldn't be too much generic support for it." Heavenmail commented.

"I know. But that also means that it has fewer weaknesses than more common types, right?" The female retorted, causing the male to grit his teeth. "Anyway, its effect! Upon normal summoning it I can send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard! So I'll do just that!" She declared, now having four cards in her graveyard.

"You're milling yourself? But why?" Heavenmail asked, confused by this strategy.

"I'll show you! But first the effect of **Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter**! If I already control a Galebringer, I can bring out this one by milling two more cards from the top of my deck! Come!" White Diamond shouted, another lizard with the color scheme of the previous one appearing, only with a slightly different build and another weapon on its right arm.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK ?/ DEF ?/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"A monster with unknown ATK and DEF?" The eyeball in Playmaker's disk spoke up in surprise.

"Yeah, you hardly see a lot of them around, do you? This monster in particular has ATK and DEF equal to the number of cards in my graveyard times 200, meaning its stats will both become 1200!" The white haired duelist announced, her monster powering up.

_Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter: ATK ? → 1200; DEF ? → 1200_

"So that's why she milled herself." Hector realized.

"That's right! But it doesn't end here! Stormrifle's effect! Once per turn, if I have six or more cards in my graveyard, I can add a "Galebringer"-Monster from the deck to my hand! My choice is **Galebringer Lizard – Tempestsniper**!" She announced, showing them the card.

"Her hand went back to two." Heavenmail contemplated, observing his opponent with focused eyes.

White Diamond smirked, stretching out her arm. "And now appear, our circuit that sweeps away our opposition!" The female yelled, emitting a blast of green energy that formed into a dark blue circuit with gray arrows on its edges.

"A Link Summon." Playmaker muttered as he watched the move of the Hanoi Member.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Galebringer"-Monsters! I set Stormrifle and Gustshooter into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" White Diamond yelled as her monsters spiraled upwards, becoming green beams of energy that filled two of the bottom markers of the circuit. "A new gale that blows through the closed world! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, **Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet**!" She announced as a white dragon with green spikes on the tips of its wings appeared, the metallic tip at the end of its tail being light green, resembling a wind symbol. The light blue eyed creature let our a roar as it sped forward from behind Heavenmail, catching up to the line of its controller.

_**Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet**_

_**Wind/ Link 2/ ATK 1000/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect** _(↙▼)

"A formidable monster." Hector admitted, having finished his visual examination of White Diajet.

"I'll take that compliment as I activate the effect of my monster! When I Link Summon White Diajet while I have six or more cards resting inside my graveyard, I may special summon a Galebringer with a level from there! Arise, **Galebringer Lizard – Turbulencegun**!" She exclaimed, a new monster making its entrance.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Turbulencegun**_

_**Wind/ Level 2/ ATK 600/ DEF 1800/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"That's one of the monsters you've milled before." Heavenmail stated.

"Smart boy, I see that you pay attention! Then you better watch what happens next! First my White Diajet receives 100 ATK times the number of cards in my graveyard! And then Turbulencegun also mills three more cards as that can be done when I special summon it! Therefore I'll have ten cards in my graveyard, bringing the ATK of my White Diajet to 2000!" The female declared, her monster powering up at her words.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet: ATK 1000 → 2000_

"Now I'll show you the power of my field spell! By revealing one Galebringer in my hand, in this case Tempestsniper, I am able to summon any number of Reptile Monsters from my hand or graveyard to zones my "Galebringer" Link-Monsters point to! Since White Diajet in the right Extra Monster Zone has a bottom-left and bottom arrow, I can now revive Stormrifle and Gustshooter to my second and third Main Monster Zone!" The girl proclaimed as she brought back her monsters.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK ? → 1600/ DEF ? → 1600/ Reptile/ Effect**_

_**Galebringer Lizard – Stormrifle**_

_**Wind/ Level 4/ ATK 1200/ DEF 100/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"As a result, my Diajet powers down." She added.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet: ATK 2000 → 1800_

"But that doesn't matter! Appear, our circuit that sweeps away our opposition! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Galebringers! I set White Diajet and Stormrifle into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! A new gale that blows through the closed world! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 3, **Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale**!" She yelled, another whitish dragon with green tipped wings and light blue eyes appearing, taking the place of the former.

** _Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale_**

**_Wind/ Link 3/ ATK ?/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect _**(▲↙↘)

"Diagale's effect! When Link Summoned while I have eight or more cards in my graveyard, I can add any spell from my deck to the hand!" She declared with a smirk, searching out a card. "Oh, and about its ATK, it's determined by the number of cards in my graveyard times 300! Meaning with ten, Diagale sits at 3000 ATK!" She told, her monster letting out a screech as it received its new power.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK ? → 3000_

"She brought out a monster this strong already?" The eyeball in Playmaker's disk spoke up in slight anxiety.

"Yup! And it's going to get even better once I play this! The spell card Pot of Greed which I added to my hand via White Diagale's effect! Without any setup or restrictions it enables me to draw two cards, in turn raising the ATK of Diagale as I send it to my graveyard once it resolves!" White Diamond announced, her hand growing from two to three.

"What?! A spell that draws you two cards without any conditions?! What kind of stuff did the creators of that thing smoke, making a free plus one without a once per turn clause?!" Heavenmail cried out in disbelief.

"Something pretty nasty apparently. But I am not complaining about it as I'm one of the few people who actually have that card, so I couldn't care less about how overpowered it is." White Diamond retorted. "Now Diagale's ATK increases to 3300!" She added, her dragon gaining additional strength.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK 3000 → 3300_

"I then place one card face-down and end my turn!" The female duelist concluded, handing over to Heavenmail.

"Alright! It's my turn! Draw!" He yelled inspecting his hand. Suddenly a voice addressed him from behind.

"Hey, you! Do you even know how Speed Duels work?" The eyeball within Playmaker's disk asked Heavenmail. As he shook his head, the eyeball continued. "Both players start with only four hand cards, as you might have noticed already. There is no Main Phase 2. The Main Monster and Spell & Trap Zones are limited to three instead of five and lastly every player has a Skill which they can use once per duel. The latter thing is dependent on the respective duelist in its functionality and can do all kinds of stuff. Got that?" It asked the male clad in the ancient armor.

Heavenmail nodded. "Thanks for the crash course. I really appreciate it." He told the eyeball, which looked like it was grinning from ear to ear at his praise, as crazy as that might sound.

"Anyway, I start my turn by special summoning **Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess** from my hand! This monster can be summoned when I control no monsters!" Heavenmail declared, a dark haired male clad in yellow-brownish fur appearing, taking a fighting stance with the bare fists of his muscular arms directed at the opposing monsters. His body was graced by a pair of white wings protruding from his back, a faint radiance around him hinting at the possibility that it was blessed by an even more heavenly being.

_**Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1000/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Heraklux's additional effect! When special summoned I can add a "Arms of the Goddess"-Card from my deck to the hand! I choose **Arms of the Goddess – Excalibur**!" He told, adding a spell card to his hand.

"Hoh? Excalibur you say? I already assumed that you would be an old fashioned person just from that ancient armor you wear, but also utilizing legendary weapons is what raises your liking for antique stuff to ridiculous levels!" White Diamond giggled in amusement.

"I have to agree with her, your deck is about as pre-rennessance as it can get." Emerald chimed in.

Heavenmail scowled. "Talk all you want! I just don't trust all the new stuff and especially technology, okay?! That's why I much more prefer the legends from my childhood than playing with some monsters that look like they come straight out of Matrix or whatever!" He declared, giving Playmaker a brief side glance at the last part.

'_I feel like I've heard that somewhere already..._' White Diamond contemplated, Heavenmail's statement reminding her of something.

"Anyway, on with my turn! I now activate the field spell **Arms of the Goddess – Hidden Arsenal**! I'll teach you about the full power of this field spell soon, but first its most obvious effect! When activated I add a "Goddess"-Card from the deck to my hand! I pick **Arms of the Goddess – Heavenly Mail**!" He stated, revealing a card that depicted a shining torso armor of gold and silver with gems embedded in it.

"Ah, so that's the namesake of your avatar name, I see! Well, what does it do?" His opponent asked, intrigued by the new card.

"You will see very soon! But first I equip my Heraklux with three equip spells!" Heavenmail declared resolutely.

"Three?!" White Diamond repeated, surprised by the unusual move. Normally decks didn't play that many equip spells after all.

"You heard me correctly! I activate Arms of the Goddess – Heavenly Mail, Arms of the Goddess – Excalibur, and lastly **Arms of the Goddess – Trishula**! I equip all three of them to Heraklux!" Heavenmail shouted, his monster first gaining a shimmering armor for its upper body before two weapons appeared before it, a blue sword enveloped by icy cold and a radiant trident. It grabbed both of them, swinging them around before taking a battle stance anew.

"Three equip spells? Man, that monster must be really powerful now!" The eye in Playmaker's disk remarked as it observed the duel.

"Indeed! My Excalibur and Trishula strengthen my Heraklux by 400 ATK each!" Heavenmail retorted, his monster powering up.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 1800 → 2600_

"But that's not all! Excalibur allow me to search another "Goddess"-Card from my deck when activated! I pick **Achillor, Lance of the Goddess**! And Trishula inflicts 500 damage to you when it's played! Greetings from Shiva!" The orange haired male retorted, his monster dashing forward with the trident to deliver a brief stab to White Diamond who gasped at the pain for a second before recollecting herself.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 8000 → 7500**

"First blood goes to our team!" Hector addressed Emerald victoriously, the green A.I. frowning at the declaration of her white counterpart.

"Damn right, Hector! But I'm not finished yet! Since I control a "Arms of the Goddess"-Card in my Spell & Trap Zone I can special summon **Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess** from my hand!" Heavenmail went on, a blue haired male clad in green samurai armor wielding a cross between a lance and sword appearing on the field, much like the previous monster having a pair of white angel wings.

_**Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1400/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"I activate his effect! By discarding a "Goddess"-Card, I can draw one card from my deck! I discard **Romulivi, Pilum of the Goddess** in order to draw!" Heavenmail continued.

"He exchanged one hand card for another." Emerald commented, observing attentively.

"And now you will witness the real power of my field spell! Arms of the Goddess – Hidden Arsenal's effect! Once per turn I can pick of one of my monsters and any multiple of 400 with a maximum of 2000! Then my monster loses that much ATK, but in return for that I may use a number of "Goddess"-Equip Spells or Traps as link material during this turn that is equal to the multiples of 400 my monster lost!" Heavenmail announced.

"What did you say?! Using equip spells and traps as link material?!" White Diamond repeated in disbelief.

"Exactly! I lower the ATK of Heraklux by 2000, meaning I can use up to five of such cards as link material during this turn!" Heavenmail declared, paying the price by weakening his monster by the specified amount.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2600 → 600_

'_A rather unusual strategy._' Playmaker debated with himself, slightly intrigued by this.

"Nice going, Heavenmail! That means that we now have up to five cards we can use for Link Summons!" Hector exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's right! And I will make use of some of them right now! Appear, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny!" Heavenmail proclaimed, emitting a burst of energy to form a bluish circuit in the sky. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters with different names, except Tokens! As my Hidden Arsenal enables the use of my backrow "Goddess"-Cards as if they were Effect-Monsters, I set Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess, as well as my two equip spells Arms of the Goddess – Excalibur and Trishula into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" The male declared, three energy beams flocking together into the circuit.

"Hmm, let's see what this boy can do with his Extra Deck..." White Diamond whispered in a deliberating tone.

"The shine of moon veils a deadly arrow in dim luminescence! From the ether it will descend and give you a watery grave! Link Shōkan! Arise, Link 3, **Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess**!" Heavenmail shouted, a female with green hair and fox-like ears clad in a mix of armor and ancient robes of golden, blue and black appearing, the upper part of her outfit ending in a short white skirt. She furthermore wore black stockings with golden trim as well as dark blue greaves with the same trim as her stockings and had a golden bow resembling bird wings in design with green gems embedded in it. Drawing an arrow enveloped by water droplets from her quiver and bringing it to her bow, the long haired female rode atop of a dark blue eagle with light blue eyes that let out a high pitched screech as it ascended further into the sky.

_**Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess**_

_**Water/ Link 3/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(◄►▼)

"Hoh? Another monster with unknown ATK? And here I thought I was the only one with those cards! Tell me, how are her ATK determined?" White Diamond inquired with interest.

"Her original ATK become equal to the number of materials I used for her summon times 800! With three materials, she has 2400 ATK!" Heavenmail proclaimed, the eagle letting out another screech as it powered up alongside its rider. "Also, as Heraklux lost his equip spells, he will lose 800 ATK, reaching rock bottom due to this." He added.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK ? → 2400_

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 600 → 200 → 0_

"Not bad! But it won't be enough to strike down my Diagale!" The female retorted in a challenging tone.

"It needn't be, as I'm not done yet! Excalibur's effect! When it's sent to the graveyard I may draw one card for each "Arms of the Goddess"-Card I currently control! At the very moment I have Heavenly Mail and my field spell Hidden Arsenal, so I'll draw two cards!" Heavenmail said, strengthening his hand again.

"He brought his hand back to five!" The eyeball cheered, content with the ongoing of the duel.

"Now I normal summon Achillor, Lance of the Goddess!" Heavenmail continued, an orange haired man clad in black armor worn by the Ancient Greeks appearing, rotating his namesake weapon in his hand as he appeared. Like all Goddess-Monsters he had a pair of white wings.

_**Achillor, Lance of the Goddess**_

_**Dark/ Level 3/ ATK 1300/ DEF 700/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"If Achillor is Normal Summoned, I can add a "Goddess"-Card from my graveyard back to my hand! I pick Arms of the Goddess – Trishula! Then I activate it plus a second copy of Trishula, equipping both of them to Dianahri!" Heavenmail declared, two tridents appearing in the air next to his monster.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 2400 → 2800 → 3200_

"And as you might remember, you receive 500 damage when Trishula is activated! Take that!" Hector exclaimed, pointing toward White Diamond as Dianahri took the two tridents and winded up her bow with them as if they were arrows. With an accurate shot they were launched forward, the female duelist hissing in pain as they hit her.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 7500 → 7000 → 6500**

"I'm not done! With the effect of Achillor I can inflict 200 damage times the number of "Goddess"-Equip Spells I control! With three you take 600 more damage!" Heavenmail went on, his monster hurling three lances at the female who once again grunted in discomfort.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 6500 → 5900**

"All these little hits! I'm feeling like dueling against Blue Angel, not gonna lie!" White Diamond remarked.

"You wouldn't be too wrong with that! Her dueling style shaped my own way of dueling after all! I deeply adore all females, and especially her! Hence why I copied one or two things from Blue Angel!" Heavenmail exclaimed.

"Hoh? Then dueling a cute girl like me must be a great honor for you, right?" The Hanoi Girl asked him with a smirk on her face.

Heavenmail ignored her provocation and continued. "Now the effect of **Tiames, Cleaver of the Goddess** from my hand! By discarding her I can add another "Goddess"-Card from my deck to the hand! I pick **Siegfin, Halberd of the Goddess**! Then I banish Tiames from my graveyard as I have at least two "Arms of the Goddess"-Cards on my field! By doing so I can special summon a "Goddess"-Monster from my hand or graveyard! Revive, Susanova!" He told, the blue haired male in the samurai armor making his return.

_**Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1400/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"And now, to make the finishing touches before the Battle Phase, I will Link Summon again! Appear, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters with different names, except Tokens! I use Heraklux, Susanova, as well as one of my Trishulas, setting them into the Link Markers! In addition to that I can banish the copy of Siegfin, Halberd of the Goddess I have in my graveyard as one of the materials when I Link Summon a "Goddess"-Monster! Circuit combine!" Heavenmail shouted, four beams of energy heading skywards.

"Link-4. Not bad, Heavenmail!" Hector praised its partner.

"I know!" The orange haired male retorted before beginning his summoning chant. "With the bow of storms, great power shall be unleashed! A glorious arrow of wind heading right toward our destiny! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 4, Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess!" Heavenmail yelled, a female wearing the same outfit as the previous one appearing. The only remarkable difference was that everything green and blue about Dianahri was reversed with Apollousa, the latter having light blue hair and a dark greenish outfit instead of the other way around. Everything else though matched, from the design of their bows to their fox-like ears. There was only one additional major difference, as Apollousa was mounting a bear with fur of a mix of light green and sky blue instead of a dark blue eagle. The female wound up her bow with an arrow, awaiting further directions.

**_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess_**

**_Wind/ Link 4/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect _**(▲↙▼↘)

"Her ATK are determined via the same method as her sister, meaning they are 3200 as I used four materials!" Heavenmail proclaimed as his monster assumed her battle value. "In addition to that Dianahri loses 400 ATK as I used one of her Trishulas as link material."

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK ? → 3200_

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 3200 → 2800_

"He summoned another strong monster." Emerald remarked, still observing Heavenmail alongside her partner. "But I wonder why he didn't use Heavenly Mail as link material if it is now destroyed via its equip monster leaving the field anyway." She added in light confusion.

"At this moment the effect of Heavenly Mail!" Heavenmail shouted, answering the Anti Ignis' question. "When its equip monster leaves the field I can equip it to another monster in an adjacent column by moving this card to the same column as that monster! I move Heavenly Mail to my third Spell & Trap Zone, re-equipping it to Dianahri and therefore avoiding its destruction!" He announced, his monster receiving the jeweled chest armor.

"Nice move, Heavenmail! Now beat her up!" Hector shouted, getting fired up.

"I will! I set one card face-down! Now battle! Apollousa attacks White Diagale! Stormforce Arrow!" He shouted, his monster firing a wind projectile at the whitish dragon.

"What? But my Diagale has more ATK than your Apollousa?" White Diamond cried out in surprise.

"Not for long! Dianahri's effect! By sacrificing 800 of her ATK I can make one of your monsters ATK half of her current ATK until the end of this turn while also inflicting 800 damage to you! This lowers Diagale's ATK to 1000!" Heavenmail countered, activating his monster effect.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 2800 → 2000_

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK 3300 → 1000_

"Kuh! Then I use one of my own effects! By discarding **Galebringer Lizard – Draftmortar** during a battle between a Galebringer of mine and one of your monsters, I can boost my monster by 200 ATK for each card in my graveyard! With eleven plus Draftmortar itself, Diagale will go beyond your monster, gaining 2400 ATK" White Diamond shot back.

"Apollousa's effect! Once per turn, by making her lose 800 ATK, I can negate the activation of a monster effect and prevent you from activating that same effect for the rest of this turn! In other words, your monster stays at 1000 ATK!" Heavenmail shouted, his monster piercing the spectral image of Draftmortar with one of her arrows, thwarting White Diamond's attempt to boost the ATK of her monster at the cost of some of his own monster's ATK.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 3200 → 2400_

"Damn it! Then I will activate my face-down card, the continuous trap **Galebringer Super Mobilization – Sapphire Ceasefire Blast**! When a "Galebringer"-Link-Monster is attacked I can once per turn negate the attack by milling cards from the top of my deck equal to its Link Rating! I mill three cards, negating the attack of your Apollousa!" White Diamond said, using her last resort to stop the attack with.

"Alright! Then I use my Achillor to attack your Turbulencegun!" Heavenmail went on, his monster piercing the winged lizard with its lance.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 5900 → 5000**

"Next up Dianahri attacks White Diagale! Now get rid of that wyvern for me! Tidalforce Arrow!" Heavenmail commanded, his monster striking down the white dragon with a water-enveloped arrow.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 5000 → 4000**

"At this moment both my field spell and Dianahri's equip spell trigger their effects! When one of my Goddesses beats one of your Link-Monsters in battle, I can gain 400 LP times the Link Rating of your monster! With Link-3 on White Diagale I gain 1200 LP!" Heavenmail told, receiving an invigorating boost of life force.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 8000 → 9200**

"Furthermore Trishula gives Dianahri 800 ATK since she succeeded in taking down your monster!" He went on, his monster receiving extra power as well.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 2000 → 2800_

"And now the final effect of Trishula! Once per turn I can destroy one of my Goddesses to give the equipped monster an additional attack! I destroy Achillor to enable Dianahri to attack again! And since the effect of Hidden Arsenal not only boosts my lifepoints but also allows for another attack of the victorious monster, you will now receive two further attacks from Dianahri!" Heavenmail proclaimed resolutely.

"Alright! If these attacks connect, Heavenmail wins!" The eyeball in Playmaker's disk shouted enthusiastically.

"Go ahead, Heavenmail! Defeat her with your monster!" Hector chimed in, equally fired up.

"Okay then! Dianahri's first attack! I select Gustshooter for my attack target! Tidalforce Arrow!" The male clad in armor exclaimed, his monster firing another projectile.

"Are you stupid?! Gustshooter has 3400 ATK as its power is 200 times the number of cards in my graveyard!" White Diamond protested.

"Not for long! Heavenly Mail's effect! Once per turn, if the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster while I control another monster in the column of the equipped one, I can negate the effects of your monster until the end of the damage step! I have Dianahri and Apollousa in the third column! Therefore Gustshooter's ATK becomes 0!" Heavenmail countered.

_Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter: ATK 3400 → 0_

"Nice one, Heavenmail!" Hector cheered.

"Alright! My attack continues! Tidalforce Arrow!" Heavenmail yelled, his arrow piercing the winged lizard, damaging the female considerably.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 4000 → 1200**

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 2800 → 3600_

"Good! One more hit and you've won!" Hector yelled, flexing his arm confidently.

"I know! Go again, Dianahri! End this with your Tidalforce Arrow!" Heavenmail commanded, the female launching the third and final arrow from atop of her eagle.

-"We won't let you!"- White Diamond and Emerald snapped, startling the two males. -"From our graveyard we banish Draftmortar in order to activate its effect! It revives one of our Galebringers in attack position, at the cost of decreasing its ATK by 2000 until the End Phase! Return, White Diagale!" The announced, the white dragon making its reappearance.

** _Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale_**

**_Wind/ Link 3/ ATK ?/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect _**(▲↙↘)

-"White Diagale's effect! Its ATK is equal to the number of cards in our graveyard times 300! With 16 kicking around, White Diagale has 4800 ATK! Unfortunately this value is cut by 2000 due to Draftmortar's downside effect!"- They went on, their monster powering up to a moderate amount.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK ? → 2800_

"My monster is still stronger!" Heavenmail retorted, continuing his attack.

"Maybe. But as your extra attack effects are hard once per turns, you won't be able to finish me off!" White Diamond declared victoriously, Heavenmail gritting his teeth as the female lost her monster, but retained enough lifepoints to continue the duel.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 1200 → 400**

"Oh man! He was so close!" The eyeball moaned, its owner not showing any superficial reaction as Playmaker kept watching the duel with a neutral expression on his face.

"Damn it! But my monster will gain 800 more ATK due to Trishula at least!" Heavenmail cursed, visibly annoyed that his opponent had managed to survive his assault.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 3600 → 4400_

"I end my turn!" Heavenmail admitted grudgingly, handing over to White Diamond.

"That's nice! Then I will begin my turn right away! Here goes our counterattack! Draw!" She yelled, her hand rising to two cards.

"Counterattack you say? Then show me how you imagine this counterattack to work with only two cards in your hand!" Heavenmail challenged her.

The white and light blue haired girl smirked. "Only two? I think you're miscounting terribly there! I activate the spell **Squamata Scale**! This lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand, given that my LP are lower than yours and that I only control and have in my graveyard Reptile or Dragon monsters! As a downside I have to discard my entire hand during the Standby Phase of my second next turn!" She declared, replenishing her hand.

"What the hell?! That isn't a downside at all with how short duels are nowadays! And that draw effect is once more just insanely stupid! Why do you have so many broken cards in your deck?! Geez, this is more annoying than the circumference crap from geometry today, not gonna lie!" Heavenmail complained, exasperation apparent on his face.

'_Wait, what did he just say...?_' White Diamond briefly deliberated before responding to her opponent. "Well, let's just say that I'm quite fond of spell cards, making me the opposite of my brother. He has a liking for traps." She told.

'_So the Hanoi Leader uses a lot of traps. Good to know._' Playmaker debated with himself, picking up the piece of information that the female had given him.

"Anyway, the effect of **Galebringer Lizard – Breezeblaster** from my hand! When you control more monsters than me, I can special summon it from my hand! Its ATK are determined by the usual formula, only with 100 ATK instead!" She announced, another winged reptile appearing on her field.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Breezeblaster**_

_**Wind/ Level 4/ ATK ? → 1800/ DEF ? → 1800/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"Next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, reviving White Diagale with it!" She went on, the monster reappearing.

** _Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale_**

**_Wind/ Link 3/ ATK _****_? → 5400_****_/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect _**(▲↙↘)

A grin formed on White Diamond's face. "And now it's time for you to meet my baby girl! Appear, our circuit that sweeps away our opposition! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect-Monsters! I set Link-3 White Diagale and Galebringer Lizard – Breezeblaster into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" The white haired girl shouted, four greenish energy bullets heading upwards into the dark blue circuit.

"Four Link Markers!" The eyeball exclaimed in shock.

"That means that a Link-4 monster is coming." Heavenmail said with a frown.

"This is quite bad." Hector chimed in, sounding mildly concerned.

"A new gale blows through the closed world! It ravages and devastates anything in its path! Now manifest and eradicate those who stand in our way! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 4, my ultimate beast of destructive aerial force! **GALEBRINGER WYVERN – WHITE DIAMONSOON**!" The female shouted, an enormous white dragon with light green horns that were curved forward appearing. It possessed great wings of greenish color that seemed to be as flowing as the wind itself, the translucent gales constantly altering their directions. On certain sections of its torso, arms and legs, the dragon had dark green gems that were embedded into its white scales, as well as a few diamonds that adorned its broad torso that gave impressions of a chest plate from the way it was armored. In addition to dark blue fangs and claws the beast possessed a pair of golden-brownish eyes with black pupils that were turned into slits. Preparing its light green arm cannons with black highlights the dragon let out a roar, causing Heavenmail and Playmaker to shield their eyes with their arms in order to block the incoming winds.

** _Galebringer Wyvern – White Diamonsoon_**

**_Wind/ Link 4/ ATK 3000/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect _**(◄►↙↘)

"She summoned something terrifying!" The eyeball in Playmaker's disk cried out anxiously, retreating further into the depths of the device it was trapped in.

"This must be her ace monster." Heavenmail remarked, bracing himself.

"Impressed?" White Diamond asked with a cocky grin before continuing her move. "Turbulencegun's effect! When I Link Summon a Galebringer while it rests in my graveyard, I can special summon it! However it will be banished when it leaves the field!" She declared, her monster reviving.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Turbulencegun**_

_**Wind/ Level 2/ ATK 600/ DEF 1800/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"When Turbulencegun is special summoned, I can mill three cards! I then tribute it, targeting White Diamonsoon! Now card effects cannot destroy it, securing my precious baby girl! Then the effect of my field spell! I reveal Tempestsniper once more in order to summon Reptiles from my hand or graveyard to the Link Markers my Galebringers point to! I use this effect to bring back Breezeblaster!"

_**Galebringer Lizard – Breezeblaster**_

_**Wind/ Level 4/ ATK ? → 2100/ DEF ? → 2100/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"Then the effect of Breezeblaster! By targeting a "Galebringer"-Link-Monster and milling cards from the top of my deck equal to that monster's Link Rating, I can draw one card!" She continued, bringing her hand to four cards while the number of cards in her graveyard rose to twenty-five, in turn powering up Breezeblaster.

_Galebringer Lizard – Breezeblaster: ATK 2100 → 2500; DEF 2100 → 2500_

"I addition that that I activate the spell Mystik Wok! By tributing one monster I gain LP equal to either its current ATK or DEF! I sacrifice Breezeblaster, gaining 2500 LP!" White Diamond went on, restoring some of her lost lifepoints, now sitting at a moderate value once more.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 400 → 2900**

"Then I special summon Tempestsniper from my hand as well! I can do that when I have Galebringers on my field, including a Link-Monster! By milling two cards from my deck for each Galebringer I control plus Tempestsniper in my hand itself I special summon Tempestsniper to a zone that Link-Monster points to! I summon it to my second Main Monster Zone to which White Diamonsoon points to!" She declared, the monster appearing.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Tempestsniper**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 700/ DEF 1700/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"Tempestsniper's effect! Once per turn I can inflict 100 damage for each card in my graveyard to you! Take 3300 points of damage!" White Diamond shouted, extending her arm towards Heavenmail.

"I activate my trap, **Arms of the Goddess – Half Block**! When I control a "Goddess"-Link-Monster, I can activate this card from my hand by discarding it! All effect damage I take during this turn is halved!" He shouted in response.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 9200 → 7550**

"Not bad! Then I will answer to your move with my own! Galebringer Wyvern – White Diamonsoon activates her effect! I target and lower the ATK of one of your monsters by 100 for each card in my graveyard until the end of this turn! And you cannot react to this effect! Turbulence Yoke!" Wind Diamond went on, pointing at Dianahri whose ATK was drastically lowered, strong winds weighting down on the monster from above forcing her and the eagle she rode toward the ground.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 4400 → 1100_

"The next effect! Once per turn, I can send up to ten cards from my graveyard back to my deck and then destroy one card you control for every five cards I shuffled back! I return ten cards of course, destroying both your Apollousa and Dianahri! Gale Pressure Cannon!" The girl declared, the monster sending out two streams of strong wind from its two arm cannons.

"Apollousa's effect! I reduce her ATK by 800 to negate your effect, disabling its further use for the rest of this turn!" Heavenmail shot back, the arrow of his monster canceling the effect of the great white dragon.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 2400 → 1600_

"I was expecting that! I merely wanted you to use up that effect so I could activate another, plus the shuffling back of my cards still succeeds as it is a cost rather than an effect! Next I activate the quick-play spell **Galebringer Mobilization – Heaven's Retaliation** from my hand! I destroy one spell or trap you control, picking your Heavenly Mail with it!" She declared, the equip spell shattering. "Then I can set a "Galebringer"-Spell or Trap from my deck, also being able to activate it during this turn if it happens to be a quick-play spell or a trap! I set the continuous spell **Galebringer Mobilization – Skyfire Assault**! And then the bonus effect of Heaven's Retaliation! When activated while I have a "Galebringer"-Monster in the same column as itself, I can target one monster you control and halve its ATK for the remainder of this turn! I target Apollousa!" White Diamond told, the female on her bear losing more of her offensive power.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 1600 → 800_

"She cut down the ATK of your monsters quite a bit." Hector addressed his partner.

Heavenmail hummed. "But that also offers an opportunity to me! Dianahri's effect! I lower her ATK by 800 and make one monster you control have half her current ATK, also inflicting 800 damage to you! As Dianahri will have 300 ATK as I use this effect, your Diamonsoon will be nigh powerless with 150 ATK as well!" He yelled back, his move forcing disarming of ATK on both sides.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 2900 → 2100**

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 1100 → 300_

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diamonsoon: ATK 3000 → 150_

"Not a bad move admittedly! But unfortunately, White Diamond and I are not susceptible to these kinds of tricks!" Emerald retorted before her partner went on.

"Now I flip up the card I set before, Galebringer Mobilization – Skyfire Assault! When this card is activated while I have a Galebringer in the same column, I gain 200 lifepoints for each "Galebringer"-Card with different names in my graveyard! I have twelve, so I gain 2400 LP!" White Diamond proclaimed, recovering thrice the amount Heavenmail had just inflicted to her.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 2100 → 4900**

"Then its main effect! By milling two cards, I can add one "Galebringer"-Card from my deck to my hand! I search a copy of Draftmortar! Next I activate the effect of my continuous trap Galebringer Super Mobilization – Ceasefire Sapphire Blast! By tributing one Galebringer a "Galebringer"-Link-Monster points to, I can boost the ATK of my monster by 1000 until the end of this turn! I tribute Tempestsniper to give White Diamonsoon said bonus!" White Diamond told, powering up her ace.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diamonsoon: ATK 150 → 1150_

"Now the effect of my trap Galebringer Super Mobilization – Full Diamond Armor in my graveyard! By shuffling this and nine other cards back into my deck, I can special summon two "Galebringer" Reptile Monsters from there! Arise, Stormrifle, Tempestsniper!" She yelled, the monsters returning.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Stormrifle**_

_**Wind/ Level 4/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1000/ Reptile/ Effect**_

_**Galebringer Lizard – Tempestsniper**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 700/ DEF 1700/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"I activate the effect of Stormrifle to add another "Galebringer"-Card to my hand! Now appear, our circuit that sweeps away our opposition! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Galebringer"-Monsters! I set Stormrifle and Tempestsniper into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" White Diamond shouted. "A new gale that blows through the closed world! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet!" She announced as a familiar white dragon appeared again, the girl having returned it to her Extra Deck with one of her effects.

_**Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet**_

_**Wind/ Link 2/ ATK 1000 → 2700/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect** _(↙▼)

"Diajet's effect revives a Galebringer with a level! Come again, Tempestsniper!" She went on.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Tempestsniper**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 700/ DEF 1700/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"Appear again, our circuit that sweeps away our opposition! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more "Galebringer"-Monsters! I set Link-2 White Diajet and Tempestsniper into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! A new gale that blows through the closed world! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 3, Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale!" She went on, the second Link-Monster from before showing itself again.

** _Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale_**

**_Wind/ Link 3/ ATK ? __→ 5400__/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect _**(▲↙↘)

"Much like before I gain a bonus for having a sufficient amount of cards in my graveyard! I add a spell to my hand! Then I place one card face-down! Now battle!" She yelled, pointing toward her opponent.

"Great. She has two monsters of whom both are arguably stronger than mine." Heavenmail moaned in annoyance.

"Glad that you're so happy about your situation! Allow me to put you out of your misery with some attacks! White Diamonsoon attacks Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess! At this moment Diamonsoon's third and final effect is activated! When a Galebringer battles I can mill up to three cards to have my battling monster gain 500 ATK for each! I mill three cards, giving Diamonsoon 1500 ATK for the rest of this turn! Wind of Change!" White Diamond proclaimed, her monster being enveloped by a strong gale that raised its power.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK 5400 → 6300_

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diamonsoon: ATK 1150 → 2650_

"Now crush his monster! Aerial Crossfire!" She commanded, her monster letting loose a storm of wind from both of its arm cannons, crossing to create a single, even greater vortex that hit Apollousa full force.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 7550 → 5700**

"Ugh! Damn it, that hurt!" Heavenmail shouted in indignation, feeling the hit even through his armor.

"That's the feeling of getting hit, Heavenmail! And I will continue having you experience it by attacking your Dianahri! But first I add a "Galebringer"-Card from my deck to the hand as I can do that via my field spell Airbase when I destroy one of your cards with one of my Galebringers, either by battle or card effect! I add Galebringer Super Mobilization – Full Diamond Armor back to my hand! Then Diagale attacks Dianahri!" The female yelled, pointing at his other monster. "At this moment I discard the Draftmortar I added to my hand previously, boosting the ATK of Diagale by 200 for each card in my graveyard! With 22, it will receive 4400 ATK! This is the end!" White Diamond shouted, her monster receiving the boost and unleashing its attack.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK 6300 → 6600 → 11000_

"Eleven thousand attack?!" The AI in Playmaker's disk spluttered in disbelief, its eye wide open.

"That's what you think! We can play this game together! By discarding the remaining card in my hand, Siegfin, Halberd of the Goddess, I can negate the next battle destruction of one of my Goddesses while also halving all battle damage I take for the rest of this turn!" Heavenmail shot back.

"Huh? But why didn't activate this effect earlier? You could have avoided a lot of extra damage." White Diamond exclaimed, confused by the play of her opponent.

"In order to win of course." Heavenmail responded, the eyes of both his opponents and the spectators widening in surprise.

"What did you just say?! To win?!" The white haired female cried out in terror.

"Exactly. My face-down is the trap **Arms of the Goddess – Blade Reflector**. It can be activated when a Goddess I control is destroyed. It temporarily halves the ATK of one of your monsters after the battle while also inflicting the same battle damage as I took to you. With 10700 total damage which will be halved due to Siegfin, I will take 5350 damage. I have 5700 LP, whereas you have only 4900. If your attack connects, which it will as you have already declared it, I will keep 350 of my lifepoints while you will lose all of them due to Blade Reflector. Alea iacta est." Heavenmail declared, explaining the meaning of his words.

"Well done, Heavenmail! We have this duel in our bag!" Hector shouted in enthusiasm.

White Diamond looked distraught for a while. But eventually she recovered, sporting a victorious grin on her face. "Wow, that was a really nice plan, applause to you for coming up with it! However, you made a grave mistake by revealing it to me before being able to activate your trap – the saying you used means "The die is cast", not "The die has fallen" after all! With that in mind, the result of this battle can still be altered as it isn't determined yet! I guess from your words about how much you revere females like me, it is not far-fetched to assume that you also want to amaze them with your dueling skills! So because you wanted to impress such a cute girl like me by explaining your master plan beforehand, you just gave up your chance at victory!" She declared with a cocky smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Heavenmail asked, frowning at the declaration of his opponent.

"I'll tell you! Quick-play spell activate!" White Diamond responded, using one of the cards in her hand. "With **Super Minimizer**, I can make the ATK of a monster on the field half of its current ATK until the End Phase! I choose Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale!" She declared.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK 11000 → 5500_

"Eh? Her own monster? But why?" The AI in Playmaker's disk cried out in confusion.

"To survive the battle of course." Playmaker replied calmly, the eye starring at him as he continued his explanation. "By reducing the damage Heavenmail takes, she will reduce the damage she takes herself as well. Therefore it is the only way to avoid defeat, as weakening Heavenmail's monster would only make the damage received by White Diamond even greater while not even forcing a tie." He elaborated.

"Damn it! She found the weakness of our card!" Hector cursed, the battle reaching its decisive stage, Heavenmail activating Blade Reflector. Due to the previously played quick-play spell White Diamond withstood the force of Heavenmail's trap, much to the chagrin of the latter.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 5700 → 3100**

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 4900 → 2300**

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK 5500 → 2750_

"I end my turn! The attack modifying effects affecting both of my monsters and your Dianahri expire, bringing them back to their normal values!" White Diamond announced, the monsters changing in value just as she had said.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 300 → 2800_

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK __2750__ → 6900_

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diamonsoon: ATK 2650 → 3000_

"Heavenmail, we're in a quite the pinch." Hector addressed his partner.

The orange haired male looked at the white Anti Ignis with the green lines, nodding. "I know. But I still have a way to recover! Especially with the effect of Half Block! During the End Phase of the turn I used it, if a "Goddess"-Link-Monster was destroyed during this turn, I can draw two cards!" He announced, his empty hand filling itself.

"So you'll have three cards when you begin your turn, I see! But will that be enough for a counterattack?" White Diamond asked him with her usual grin which Heavenmail both found adorable and provocative at the same time.

"Oh, I think so! My turn! I draw! From my hand I activate the equip spell **Arms of the Goddess – Gae Derg**! It destroys a spell or trap you control when activated! However, when equipped to a Link-Monster, I can instead destroy up to two of such cards on either side! I use this effect to get rid of your Airbase and Skyfire Assault!" Heavenmail announced, a lance appearing next to Dianahri who then used it in conjunction with her bow, shooting it like an arrow and destroying White Diamond's cards. "However, if the second option is used, my monster loses 1600 ATK." He added, his eagle-riding archer powering down.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 2800 → 1200_

"Nice! Even with this drawback you can utilize your weakened monster by reducing one of her monsters to half her ATK value once Dianahri pays 800 of her ATK! With the effect of your monster you can make the ATK of Diagale a mere 200!" Hector told encouragingly.

"That won't work. The effects of that monster cannot be activated during this turn. This restricts me from using Dianahri's at any point of this turn, disallowing me the activation of this second version of Gae Derg's effect if I already used Dianahri's effect before. Meaning if I used this effect before, I could only destroy one of her spells, which I am not inclined to do." Heavenmail retorted to the AI.

"Oh. Well at least you got rid of her spells then." The white Anti Ignis responded.

"Precisely. Now the other effects of my equip spell! First the equipped monster of course gets 400 ATK!" Heavenmail announced, his monster powering up again.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 1200 → 1600_

"And then its third effect! By destroying an "Arms of the Goddess"-Card I control, I draw a card! I destroy Gae Derg and draw!" He declared, the ATK of his monster dropping once more while he acquired a new hand card in return.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 1600 → 1200_

"So you removed two of my cards for basically nothing? Not bad, but I still don't see you winning this duel!" White Diamond spoke up to him.

"Not if I play this! The spell **Arms of the Goddess – Royal Armory**! If I control a "Goddess"-Link-Monster and have "Arms of the Goddess"-Equip Spells with different names in my graveyard that exceed or equal the Link Rating of my monster in number, I can draw one card for every Link Rating my highest "Goddess"-Link-Monster has! Dianahri is Link-3 and I have four different equip spells in my graveyard! Therefore I can draw three cards! However, I cannot draw cards by my card effects for the rest of this turn!" He announced, his hand going up to five cards.

"Can you see him winning now?" Hector addressed the female, who gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Now then, I normal summon **Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess**!" Heavenmail continued, a brown haired male clad in green appearing, directing the crossbow he carried toward White Diamond.

_**Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess**_

_**Wind/ Level 4/ ATK 1600/ DEF 800/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Tellur's effect! When normal summoned I can revive a "Goddess"-Monster from my graveyard! Return, Heraklux!" He yelled, the muscular male in the yellow fur reappearing.

_**Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1000/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"If this monster is special summoned I can add an "Arms of the Goddess"-Card to my hand! I search out another Excalibur from my deck! Then I activate it, raising the ATK of Heraklux by 400 while also allowing another search via its ability on activation! I search **Amateret, Tachi of the Goddess**!" Heavenmail shouted, taking another card into his hand.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 1800 → 2200_

"Now the effect of Amateret! By lowering the ATK of a Goddess by 1000, I can special summon her from my hand! I weaken Dianahri and summon her!" He announced, a golden haired female wearing a reddish kimono appearing on the field, wielding a long curved blade.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 1200 → 200_

_**Amateret, Tachi of the Goddess**_

_**Fire/ Level 3/ ATK 800/ DEF 1600/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Also the effect of Hidden Arsenal! I lower the ATK of Heraklux by 2000 to use up to five of my "Goddess"-Equip Spells or Traps as link material during this turn!" He went on.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2200 → 200_

"Now appear, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters with different names, except Tokens! I set Amateret, Dianahri, as well as Excalibur and Trishula into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" Heavenmail shouted, the two monsters alongside the two equip spells flocking skywards.

"The fiery blade that burns away everything! With nigh limitless force it will cut you to pieces! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 4, **Arestis, Sword of the Goddess**!" He yelled, a female wearing the same outfit as his two former Link-Monsters appearing, only that her special cloth color was red instead of dark green or blue. Aside from that she shared their appearance almost entirely, the main differences being her red eyes contrasting Dianahri's light blue and Apollousa's green ones, as well as her brownish hair. Raising a golden sword with red gems embedded in it and a cross guard looking like wings, she was riding a scarlet wolf which let out a howl as she caught up to her controller from behind, now speeding across the sky on her mount.

**_Arestis, Sword of the Goddess_**

**_Fire/ Link 4/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect _**(◄►↙↘)

"I guess you know how her original ATK are determined, right?" Heavenmail inquired, the monster gaining 800 ATK for each of its materials.

_Arestis, Sword of the Goddess: ATK ? → 3200_

"Now I banish Amateret from my graveyard! By doing so I can discard two cards and then special summon one Goddess from my graveyard with negated effects while also recovering an "Arms of the Goddess"-Equip Spell! I add back a Trishula and special summon Achillor with negated effects!" Heavenmail told, the monster in the black armor reviving.

_**Achillor, Lance of the Goddess**_

_**Dark/ Level 3/ ATK 1300/ DEF 700/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"I equip Arestis with Arms of the Goddess – Trishula! Upon activation you receive 500 damage!" Heavenmail shouted, the fox-eared female on the wold throwing the trident at White Diamond.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 2300 → 1800**

_Arestis, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 3200 → 3600_

"Unfortunately I cannot utilize Trishula's other effects too much as I have to send cards with the name of the one that Amateret recycled to the graveyard at the end of the my Main Phase! So appear again, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters with different names, except Tokens! I set Tellur, Heraklux and Achillor, as well as Trishula into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" He shouted as four energy beams shot into the air.

"Another Link-4..." Playmaker mused, slightly intrigued by this. His AI on the other hand was freaking out a lot more than him.

"The spear of wisdom that lights the heavens! Its great force will pierce even reality! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 4, **Athenadur, Spear of the Goddess**!" He yelled, another female in the usual attire appearing, her unique extra color being a radiant white. Her black hair blew in the wind as she rode a gigantic white owl, swinging a golden spear with white gems on it, as well as wing-like protrusions just behind its tip, her white eyes shining in determination.

_**Athenadur, Spear of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Link 4/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(▲◄►▼)

"Another Link-4?!" White Diamond exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right! And with four materials, Athenadur will have 3200 ATK as well! Unfortunately Arestis loses 400 ATK without Trishula equipping her." Heavenmail proclaimed, his monsters following suit, going even.

_Arestis, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 3600 → 3200_

_Athenadur, Spear of the Goddess: ATK ? → 3200_

"Now I equip Arestis with **Arms of the Goddess – Clarent**! This cards boosts the ATK of Arestis by 400 and also gives me 600 lifepoints when activated!" He told, the monster grabbing a second sword that was also enveloped by flames, having a crimson color.

_Arestis, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 3200 → 3600_

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 3100 → 3700**

"I set one card face-down!" Heavenmail declared, eyes narrowing. "Then battle! Athenadur attacks your White Diagale! Heavenforce Pierce!" He yelled, his monster speeding forward with her spear aimed at the white dragon.

"Are you nuts?! Your monster is weaker!" White Diamond shot back in confusion.

"Not for long! Clarent's effect! Once per turn, when a Goddess attacks one of your monsters, I can negate the effects of your card until the end of the damage step! Therefore the ATK of Diagale becomes 0!" Heavenmail shot back, shocking the female.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale: ATK 6900 → 0_

"Fine! Then the effect of White Diamonsoon will...!" White Diamond began.

"Keep on dreaming! Clarent also disables monster effects on your field from being activated during my Battle Phase! Therefore you can activate neither of the value-changing effects of your ace monster!" Heavenmail countered.

"Nice going, Heavenmail! Don't let her thwart our plans!" Hector shouted in vigor.

"What?! Then the trap **Galebringer Super Mobilization – Shimmering Brilliant Cannon**! It will give one of my Galebringers 200 ATK for each card in my graveyard! With 25, my monster will power up to 5000!" She yelled in response.

"Not under my watch! Arestis' effect! Once per turn I can negate a trap or trap effect by reducing her ATK by 800! Your card is a goner!" Heavenmail shot back, his monster slicing through the card of White Diamond with the golden blade, destroying it.

_Arestis, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 3600 → 2800_

"He's countering all of her moves!" Playmaker's eyeball-AI shouted in enthusiasm.

"Kuh! Then my already existing continuous trap will negate your attack by milling three cards from my deck!" White Diamond cursed, using her Sapphire Ceasefire Blast.

"Not happening! During the turn Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess is used as link material for a Goddess, when you use an effect that one of my "Goddess"-Link-Monsters could negate, I can activate Tellur's effect once in order to use the effect of that Goddess without the ATK cost, also destroying your card and giving my "Goddess"-Link-Monsters 600 ATK! Go again, Arestis!" Heavenmail declared, the blazing sword of his monster getting rid of another of White Diamond's traps.

_Arestis, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 2800 → 3400_

_Athenadur, Spear of the Goddess: ATK 3200 → 3800_

"Damn, another negate?" Emerald cursed, even the collected Anti Ignis getting angry at this.

"That's right! Now taste the blade of our monster!" Hector yelled, Arestis continuing her attack onto the collapsed White Diagale.

"This is bad, White Diamond! If this attack connects, we are done for!" Emerald addressed her partner worriedly.

"I know, Emerald!" The female retorted before sporting a grin. "But luckily we still have a backup plan!" She whispered, the green AI reciprocating her expression. "Skill activate! **Winds of Change**! I mill the topmost card from my deck and then gain 100 lifepoints for each card in my graveyard! Currently I have 28 cards there, so I will receive 2800 lifepoints!" White Diamond declared, an invigorating breeze surrounding her, the wind restoring her lost energy reserves.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 1800 → 4600**

"Damn it! She used her Skill! That saves her from losing against this attack!" Hector cursed.

"But not from the following ones! But for now my Athenadur beats your Diagale, inflicting 3800 damage!" Heavenmail stated, the spear of his monster piercing right thought the white dragon that perished with a high-pitched screech.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 4600 → 800**

"Then Arestis attacks your ace monster! Attack on White Diamonsoon with Blazeforce Blade!" Heavenmail continued, his monster swinging her fiery blade at the great white dragon.

"Damn it! Our monster's effects are still disabled!" White Diamond cursed, the blade of the female monster bisecting the massive dragon with a loud roar on White Diamonsoon's behalf.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 800 → 400**

"Now the finale! My field spell gives me 1600 LP as one of my Goddesses defeated one of your Link-Monsters in battle, gaining 400 for each Link Rating your monster had! Furthermore Clarent gives me 1000 more lifepoints as its equip monster was victorious in battle! And Clarent also banishes up to three cards from your graveyard as that happens, meaning Gustshooter, White Diagale and Diamonsoon!" He announced.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 3700 → 5300 → 6300**

"And then the additional effect of Hidden Arsenal allows the victorious monster to attack again! Direct attack with Arestis, Sword of the Goddess! Even if you banish Draftmortar to bring back a Galebringer with 2000 ATK lower than normal, you will not survive my attack as all of your other monsters are too weak! This is the end! BLAZEFORCE BLADE!" Heavenmail screamed, his monster charging at White Diamond for the final attack.

White Diamond smirked. "So you want to end this duel by first defeating my ace and then banishing it alongside all other cards that could help me? You really do want to impress girls! But your attempts are futile!" She told him in a victorious voice.

"What?!" Heavenmail exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, I have a final backup plan! When I am directly attacked I can return five cards to my Deck via the effect of White Diajet, special summoning it and negating the attack! Your plan has failed!" White Diamond proclaimed triumphantly, her monster arising and flapping its wings, the gust sending the wolf-riding Arestis flying backwards.

_**Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet**_

_**Wind/ Link 2/ ATK 1000 → 3100/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect** _(↙▼)

"Damn it! She blocked my attack! Turn end!" Heavenmail hissed in frustration.

"How do you like that? Looks like I live to see another day!" White Diamond proclaimed victoriously.

"Tch! But even if, with only two cards in your hand I don't see how that comeback is supposed to look like! You have used your Skill too!" Heavenmail retorted.

"That's true, White Diamond. We're still in a huge pinch." Emerald remarked.

The white haired female nodded begrudgingly. "I know. But we will find a way! Draw!" She yelled, now with three cards in her hand. "Hmm, this could work!" She murmured with a smirk before revealing her card. "I activate the spell Raigeki! This destroys all of your monsters!" She declared, showing a spell that depicted a lightning striking down through the darkness.

"I don't think so! Athenadur's effect! Once per turn I can lower her ATK by 800 do negate one of your spell or spell effects!" Heavenmail yelled in response, the spear of his monster making short work of Raigeki, ending it with a pierce.

_Athenadur, Spear of the Goddess: ATK 3800 → 3000_

"Kuh! I halfway expected this! Then I shuffle Shimmering Brilliant Cannon from my graveyard back into my deck, destroying one of your face-up monsters! I destroy Athenadur!" White Diamond continued trying.

"Have you forgotten? Arestis can negate traps and their effects! I pay 800 of her ATK and negate your card!" He yelled back, the sword of his monster intercepting the salvo of gems that was directed at Athenadur.

_Arestis, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 3400 → 2800_

"Damn it, that didn't work either! Then I banish Draftmortar, reviving a Galebringer with 2000 reduced ATK until the end of this turn! I summon Stormrifle!" She yelled in slight frustration, her winged lizard making its return.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Stormrifle**_

_**Wind/ Level 4/ ATK 1200 → 0/ DEF 1000/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"Stormrifle's effect! Once per turn I can add one Galebringer from my deck to the hand should I have six or more cards in my graveyard! I add Gustshooter! Then I special summon it by milling two cards as I already control a Galebringer!" She added, the frustration on her expression growing.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK ?/ DEF ?/ Reptile/ Effect**_

"It's ATK and DEF are 200 times the number of cards in my graveyard, meaning 4200. But that won't be enough to finish you off during this turn!" She said, becoming increasingly desperate.

_**Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter: ATK ? → 4200; DEF ? → 4200**_

"I return Mobilization – Skyfire Assault to my deck in order to draw one card! Then I activate the spell Snake Rain, discarding the other card in my hand in order to send four reptiles from the deck to my graveyard. I select these four. Then I set the final card in my hand." She told, revealing four monsters to him with a look of nigh hopelessness on her face.

Heavenmail examined the cards before smirking. "Turbulencegun there could possibly help you, but it appears that you have no further Link-Monsters in your Extra Deck you could summon, given you either control them or had them banished by me! It's over!" He proclaimed victoriously.

The look of White Diamond changed into a grin as well, startling the male. "My, you really fell for it! Did you actually think I was finished yet? This match will end soon, but not in your favor!" The female announced deviously.

"What are you saying?! Your damn Extra Deck is empty! There is nothing left you could use those three monsters of yours for!" The orange haired male snapped at her in exasperation.

"Not yet!" White Diamond replied. "But I have a way to change that!" She declared, her smirk growing wider.

"Don't tell me...!" The eyeball in Playmaker's disk cried out in disbelief. "But you have already used your Skill, so even if you have Storm Access and the required threshold of less than 2000 lifepoints, you won't be able to use it!" The AI shouted indignantly.

"You are right." The white haired girl responded, the eyeball sporting a grin, if that was even possible. It abruptly lost it though as she continued. "However, there is something else that allows me to turn the tides of this fight! Emerald, if you will?" She addressed her own AI.

"Of course, White Diamond." The green humanoid retorted politely, hovering above her partner and spreading her arms, the light blue lines on her body including those that resembled a sword and shield beginning to glow. White Diamond repeated after her, much to Heavenmail and the other spectators' confusion.

"What the hell is she doing?" Heavenmail whispered with a frown, not the least bit delighted by this mysterious move of his opponents.

Playmaker noticed that the data wind around them began increasing, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oi, why is the Data Storm getting stronger?" The eyeball asked. A sudden rather surprising shout answered that question for him whilst startling the AI.

-"PROWESS ACTIVATE!"- White Diamond and Emerald yelled in unison, their poses synchronizing as the data gale began enveloping them in a vortex.

"Prowess you say?!" Heavenmail screamed in terror, even Playmaker looking majorly surprised by this. Through his ear piece, the latter could hear a similar shout coming from Kusanagi, mirroring the thoughts the two AIs had on that declaration.

"Exactly! It's an unique ability owned by Anti Ignis which their partners can access during a duel! Or in words that you can comprehend, it's like a second Skill! This one in particular has the ability to create any card from the Data Storm once my lifepoints are lower than 3000, adding it to my Extra Deck!" White Diamond explained, grinning from ear to ear as the Data Storm around her increased in power.

"What?! You can choose the card you want – and it can be used with a higher threshold as well?!" The eyeball shouted in disbelief.

"Exactly! It's better than Storm Access, but that's only natural as Anti Ignis have the very purpose of surpassing you and your kind! As such I can now create a new monster that doesn't even have to be a Cyberse from the Data Storm, adding it my Extra Deck!" The white and light blue haired female responded before the gale around her grew in intensity once more, her and Emerald beginning to shout in unison at that.

-"A new breath resides among the winds, already within our grasp! Manifest yourself, new card created from our mutual will! Now come to us and enable our victory! **PROWESS – GALE SYNTHESIS!**" They screamed, a radiant card appearing before them.

"They are really creating a new card for themselves!" Hector shouted in disbelief, Heavenmail sharing his shock.

"Magnificent power!" White Diamond proclaimed with a smirk, grasping the card. She then raised her right arm, a serious expression forming on her face. "Now it's time to settle things! Appear, our circuit that sweeps away our opposition! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect-Monsters! I set Link-2 White Diajet and Galebringer Lizards – Stormrifle and Gustshooter into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" The white haired girl shouted, four greenish energy ascending into the sky, filling up four link markers on a blue circuit within in.

"Four Link Markers again!" Heavenmail cried out in disbelief.

"Another scary dragon?!" The eyeball freaked out.

"Damn it, this could be it! Whatever she's summoning could be our end!" Hector cursed violently, highly annoyed and intimidated by this development at the same time.

"A new gale blows through the closed world! With adamantine gales as sharp as swords it will cut everything! Now manifest and eradicate those who stand in our way! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 4, my piercing storm that blows you away! **GALEBRINGER WYVERN – WHITE DIAZEPHYR**!" The female shouted, another enormous white dragon with light green curved-forward horns appearing. Its green wings wings were also made from translucent gales, having sharper edges than Diamonsoon, Heavenmail feeling a sting as one of the winds caused by them touched him. The beast furthermore had white colored scales with green embedded gems as well, in addition to the dark blue fangs and claws and the golden-brownish eyes with black pupils that were turned into slits. A great difference to the former Link-4 was that the weapons on its arms were no cannons, but sharp lance-like blades instead. Moreover it had a slender torso, unlike Diamonsoon which was a little bit more bulky in that region as it possessed armor-like defenses of scales and gems there, however Diazephyr compensated that with strong legs that had small pores emitting wind on their backsides, functioning akin to a booster that allowed the monster to use the air streams coming from the back of its legs as a way to speed forward with immense swiftness. Doing just that the great white dragon flew in from a few hundred feet behind them, passing by at enormous velocity as its sliced through the air with its arm blades.

_**Galebringer Wyvern – White Diazephyr**_

_**Wind/ Link 4/ ATK 3000/ Dragon/ Link/ Effect** _(▲◄►▼)

"Wah! It's the buddy of the scary dragon!" Playmaker's AI shrieked.

"Manners please! That's no way to talk to a lady!" White Diamond admonished, criticizing the Ignis for its way to address the apparently female monster. "Anyway, time to take my newest girl out for a ride! Battle! White Diazephyr attacks Athenadur!" The girl announced, pointing towards the opponent's monster.

"So you're going for mutual destruction?" Heavenmail addressed her.

"Nope! Now it's time to show you the effect of White Diazephyr! I can return any number of cards from my graveyard to my deck and then boost the ATK of Diazephyr by 200 for each! As I return 28 cards to my deck, her ATK will increase by 5600! Razor Gale!" White Diamond announced, strong winds enveloping the green and black arm blades of her monster.

"But doesn't Heavenmail's Clarent disable monster effects during battle or something?" The eyeball asked Playmaker in a hopeful voice, wishing for his theory to be true.

"No." Playmaker retorted neutrally, must to the disappointment of the AI. "Clarent's effects only work during his Battle Phase. During hers they are useless." He responded.

"That's right! Now observe how my monster surpasses the definition of the word 'powerful' as her ATK become 8600!" White Diamond proclaimed, her monster letting out a roar as it reached a new apex of strength.

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diazephyr: ATK 3000 → 8600_

"Damn it! Then I reveal my face-down card, the trap Covering Fire! My Athenadur gains ATK equal to the ATK of Arestis!" Heavenmail shouted, a flaming sword stroke heading toward the attacking monster, assisting Athenadur.

_Athenadur, Spear of the Goddess: ATK 3000 → 5800_

"Fine! But my monster is still superior! Crush her, Diazephyr! Storm Cutter!" White Diamond yelled, the lance-like weapons of her monster's arms clashing against the spear of the white haired owl-riding female. For a moment it looked like Athenadur could withstand the attack, but then her spear broke, the white dragon slicing her to pieces mercilessly.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 6300 → 3500**

"Nice try, but that wasn't quite enough, even with all the ATK your monster received by its own effect!" Heavenmail addressed the white haired female.

White Diamond smirked. "Oh, it's not over yet! If I returned ten or more cards with the effect of Diazephyr, my monster gains an additional attack!" She declared victoriously.

"What did you just say?! Another attack?!" Hector repeated in disbelief.

"That's right! Now the two of you will lose!" Emerald responded, her partner raising her arm as she spoke up again.

"That duel was a lot of fun, but now I'll have you lose it, Heavenmail! Galebringer Wyvern – White Diazephyr attacks Arestis, Sword of the Goddess! With this it's over! **STORM CUTTER!**" White Diamond screamed, her monster speeding forward to deliver the final strike. With a loud bang the wolf-riding warrior exploded, veiling her controller in dust as he received the damage.

"Oh no! Heavenmail lost! Now she's going to get us next!" Playmaker's AI shouted melodramatically, dreading the idea of his current owner fighting the female before them.

White Diamond gave the other duelist a smirk. "Looks like it's time to turn to you, Playmaker! With the skills I've seen from you so far I doubt that you can even match Heavenmail in power! Might as well hand over the Ignis already!" She addressed the stoic yellow haired male. As Playmaker opened his mouth to respond, a sudden voice interrupted him, much to his and White Diamond's surprise.

"I'm not done yet! I still have 600 lifepoints!" Heavenmail panted, the dust around him disappearing, revealing an indicator that confirmed his statement.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 3500 → 600**

"What?! You still have lifepoints?! But how?!" The white and light blue haired Hanoi Duelist cried out in confusion, her certainty about having won disappearing again.

"When I took the hit, I banished Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess from my graveyard! By doing so, I halved the damage!" Heavenmail told, White Diamond quickly doing the math, confirming his statement in its verity.

"Damn it! But that will change nothing about the outcome of this duel! You have 600 lifepoints, no cards in your hand, and only your useless field spell on your field! Draw your last card and then hand back to me so I can finish you off if you will, but all that pointless thrashing around will achieve nothing! During my End Phase the ATK boost of Diazephyr expires! But I also activate its quick effect, targeting a monster and gaining LP equal to half of its original ATK! You cannot react to it as I target Diazephyr itself, gaining 1500 lifepoints! Wind Rejuvenation! Also Diazephyr can mill five cards during the End Phase, so I'll do just that! Now I end my turn!" White Diamond retorted, the ATK of her monster returning to normal, alongside her other declarations which also became reality.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 400 → 1900**

_Galebringer Wyvern – White Diazephyr: ATK 8600 → 3000_

"This duel is not over yet! My turn! I draw!" Heavenmail yelled resolutely, only for his expression immediately losing all of the courage it previously had.

White Diamond chuckled. "A bad draw? Wow, that's one unlucky way to go down! Will you show me your useless card or will you end your turn right away?" She giggled in amusement.

"I summon Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess." Heavenmail said in a voice devoid of fighting spirit, playing the lone card in his hand.

_**Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess**_

**_Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1400/ Fairy/ Effect_ **

"That monster? Oh boy, that does absolute nothing on its own! I guess that concludes our duel! Especially when I play my trap Galebringer Super Mobilization – Full Diamond Armor! When this card is activated, it equips to a Galebringer, making it invulnerable in battle and against card effects that would destroy it! This will make my White Diazephyr even more resilient against your cards! I furthermore use the quick effect of White Diazephyr in order to target itself, gaining 1500 lifepoints! Wind Rejuvenation!"

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 1900 → 3400**

"Now then, mind ending your turn? You have nothing left to play!" White Diamond asked politely, having a clearly noticeable mocking undertone.

"Don't give up now, Heavenmail! You still have your Skill available! Use it to summon a Link-Monster and beat her!" Hector yelled, wanting to encourage his partner again.

"Even if I could, it won't help. Equipped with Full Diamond Armor and with its own effects, White Diazephyr surpasses anything that is still left in my Extra Deck. I've lost." The once brave male said desperately, letting his head hang.

"Oh come on, don't surrender like that!" Hector snapped, the small palm of the being hitting Heavenmail in the face with not little impact.

"Ouch!" Heavenmail exclaimed in surprise, not expecting this the least bit.

"Listen, buddy!" Hector continued, his voice getting serious now. "As you discussed with me before the duel, I am named after a hero who got his body dishonored spectacularly after dying! And I have no intention whatsoever to be defeated alongside you and then bound to a chariot by my heels, being dragged through the dust for twelve days like my namesake! I have no idea what these Knights of Hanoi want to do with me, but I'm not taking any risks, so I'll be expecting the dust-dragging! So be it just for my own selfish reasons, I don't want you to lose! Especially since you've grown on me over these past few minutes and I don't want that to end already! So whatever you do, don't you dare giving the hell up, got that, Heavenmail?!" The white Anti Ignis yelled at him with emotion.

Heavenmail looked somewhat startled by this emotional outburst before he recollected himself, addressing Hector with a questioning look. "Okay, I will continue to duel. But how should I win? My resources are limited and even if I had enough material for a Link Summon, I don't have anything in my Extra Deck that could turn this battle around." The orange haired male voiced his concerns.

"Yeah, that's right! You and your partner stand before a dead end!" Emerald chimed in with a triumphant look on her face.

Hector looked around to the other Anti Ignis, giving her a deep frown, something that only seemed to amuse Emerald even more. Her expression changed to shock though as Hector began smirking, much to the confusion of the green AI.

"You really seem to forget against whom you're dueling here! The Prowess is not just a power you possess, but every Anti Ignis has it! And as I just remembered from my fractured memories, mine just so happens to be the same as yours!" He proclaimed with a hint of gratification in his voice.

"What?! You mean...?!" White Diamond cried out in terror.

"Is that really true, Hector? You also have that power?" Heavenmail addressed his AI.

Hector nodded. "I do. I just remembered it as those two used it themselves. And even if most of my other memories are lost for some reason, I still know how to perform it. But you must synchronize your mind and body with me, or else it won't work." The white A.I. told his partner.

Heavenmail nodded. "I understand. But when do I know that we are synchronized?" He inquired, not entirely knowing how they were supposed to pull off that move together.

"You'll feel it." Hector simply replied, turning back to looking at their opponents.

"That's not very helpful." Heavenmail retorted, slightly sweat dropping at this response.

"Just repeat after me and you'll eventually feel it!" Hector commanded, hovering upwards until he was levitating above his partner, spreading his arms with the green lines on his body glowing.

"If you think so, fine." The orange haired male sighed, spreading his arms in the same manner as the Anti Ignis.

"Can they really pull it off?" White Diamond whispered, slightly worried by this.

"With how short they have been together so far, no. But we Anti Ignis are more to be judged by human standards rather than the calculable standards of Ignis. And as we both know, the humans' trademark is the ability to perform miracles in times of need." Emerald retorted, her words only making the female worry even more.

"Oi, do you think it will work?" The eyeball addressed Playmaker.

Playmaker simply continued looking forward as he gave his response in the usual collected tone. "That depends on their willpower. I see their chances at around 50%." He bluntly stated, the AI looking surprised that he had given such a rational response. After a moment it noticed something, speaking up once more.

"Er, Playmaker, was this data wind already there before?" The eye asked, looking at small pixilated gales that had begun blowing around them.

"It must be them. They are beginning to synchronize." Playmaker stated, gazing at the two partners with even for his standards no little interest.

"Wait, they do? Keep going, Heavenmail, Hector! I don't want to face that scary lady!" The eyeball yelled, having no intention for Playmaker to fight White Diamond whatsoever, just wanting to save his own skin.

The wind around the male and his Anti Ignis began strengthening gradually. Suddenly a jolt rocked through their bodies, White Diamond looking majorly distraught by this development.

"Oh no! They managed to synchronize!" She screamed, bracing herself for the worst.

"This could makes things a little bit harder." Emerald added begrudgingly.

The winds near Heavenmail and Hector started blowing in a vortex around them. The two of them then began yelling in unison.

-"PROWESS ACTIVATE! Once per duel, if our lifepoints are 3000 or lower, we can activate this ability and add a new card of our choice to our Extra Deck! A new breath resides among the winds, already within our grasp! Manifest yourself, new card created from our mutual will! Now come to us and enable our victory! PROWESS – GALE SYNTHESIS!"- They yelled, a glowing card appearing before them, the Data Storm calming down once again. Heavenmail's hand swept through the air, grabbing the card. Taking a brief look at it, he allowed for a short smirk. "Now this is what I call power!" He remarked, the card being transported to his Extra Deck after that.

"Even if, you have no material to summon that monster! You have still lost!" White Diamond shouted angrily, her finger pointing at Heavenmail for emphasize.

"You seem to forget that there is still something else that can be used!" The teenager clad in armor shot back.

"What?! Oh right, your...!" She realized in shock.

"Yes, exactly! Skill activate, **Legend of Destiny**! This allows me to draw one card from my deck at random!" Heavenmail declared, putting his fingers onto the card pile in his disk.

"You leave the outcome of this duel to chance?!" White Diamond cried out in disbelief.

"Of course not! I never trust technology or random algorithms that determine the card I draw by sheer luck! No, this ability is linked to my very heart! So if my wish is only strong enough...!", He began, grabbing the card in his pile that had begun glowing in the meantime, "...I WILL DRAW EXACTLY WHAT I NEED TO WIN THIS DUEL! **DESTINY** **DRAW!**" He shouted, taking the card with a long swipe of his arm.

"A Skill that interacts with the user itself?!" White Diamond repeated, surprised by the unusual ability.

"Exactly!" Heavenmail retorted before beginning to grin. "And using it I got just the card I needed! I activate **Arms of the Goddess – Aegis**! This card will be equipped to Susanova, giving it 400 ATK!" He declared, the samurai grabbing a golden shield that was summoned before him.

_Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess: ATK 1000 → 1400_

"And what use has this?!" White Diamond snapped at her opponent.

"A great one! Because on activation, Aegis enables me to revive a Link-3 or lower "Goddess"-Link-Monster from my graveyard! Revive, Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess!" He declared, the eagle-riding female reemerging.

_**Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess**_

_**Water/ Link 3/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(◄►▼)

"Oh no! Now they can...!" The white haired girl began in terror.

"Exactly! Now we can Link Summon with it! Appear, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny!" Heavenmail proclaimed, emitting a burst of energy while raising his hand, Hector repeating after him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect-Monsters! I set Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess and Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" He shouted, the two monsters filling up four markers of the circuit in the sky.

"A Link-4 monster...!" White Diamond stuttered.

"This could be bad." Emerald voiced her concern as well.

"From the holy sanctum, a new warrior shall descend to guide fortitude on its way to greatness! Behold the righteous flame from above! With a blazing sword it will purify this world from evil! Link Shōkan! Now descend, Link 4, **MICHAEL, ARCHANGEL OF THE GODDESS**!" Heavenmail yelled, a male angel clad in white robes descending from a cloud emitting radiance that blinded those spectating the arrival of the new monster. His attire had red trim and fine embroidery and he was wearing golden sandals, making for a simple, yet heavenly-looking outfit. Wearing a golden caplet atop his scarlet hair, the angel possessed ten great feathery wings, the pair in the middle bearing the Hebrew symbol for 'fire' in red color on it. He also had a halo that had been set aflame, burning with the same fiery zeal as his eyes. Swinging a golden sword with a single ruby embedded in the intersection between its wing-like cross guard and the other linear part with the blade on the one side and the handle on the other, the archangel finished his descend, the blade of his sword lighting up into flames as that happened.

**_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess_**

**_Fire/ Link 4/ ATK 3000/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect _**(▲↙▼↘)

"A new ace monster?!" White Diamond spoke up in disbelief.

"Oh, definitely!" Heavenmail yelled back triumphantly before continuing, raising his arm. "Michael's effect! When Michael is Link Summoned, I can set any number of "Arms of the Goddess"-Cards with different names from my graveyard to my Spell & Trap Zone! I use this effect to recover Aegis, Clarent and Heavenly Mail! Then I can negate the effects of face-up cards on the field up to the number of cards I recovered with this effect! I select your Galebringer Wyvern – White Diazephyr as well as your Full Diamond Armor! Holy Disarm!" He exclaimed, his monster swinging his flaming sword to send fire upon the two declared cards that burned away the aura they had previously emitted, resulting in loss of their effects.

"What?!" The Hanoi Duelist cried out in disbelief, Emerald sharing her emotion.

"But it isn't over with that! Because now I will activate all of the cards I set before, equipping them to Michael! This raises his ATK by 800!" Heavenmail went on, the angel grabbing a second, though much darker flaming sword, furthermore receiving two layers of armor as he put the shield of Aegis over his left arm whilst using the chest plate that was Heavenly Mail for further protection.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 3000 → 3800_

"We also gain 600 lifepoints when Clarent is activated!" Hector reminded them, Heavenmail's lifepoints rising just as he had declared.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 600 → 1200**

"And now the final effect of Michael! Once per turn I can make him gain 300 ATK for each "Arms of the Goddess"-Card I control while also destroying one of your cards! I destroy Galebringer Super Mobilization – Full Diamond Armor! Sword of Judgement!" Heavenmail yelled, another swing of the flame blade being performed by Michael, this time destroying a card rather than negating their effects. His ATK rose during the same moment.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 3800 → 5000_

"Now end this! Battle!" Heavenmail bellowed, pointing forward.

"Wait! We can talk about this!" White Diamond protested in a subdued tone, trying to talk her way out.

"There is nothing to talk about! I attack your White Diazephyr with Michael, Archangel of the Goddess! HOLY INCINERATION!" Heavenmail cried out, his monster swinging the blazing sword again, this time against the opposing ace monster, engaging it in battle.

"Kuh, you asked for it! I banish **Galebringer Lizard – Cyclone Cannon** from my graveyard! This is one of the two cards I left in my graveyard when I activated Diazephyr's effect last turn! By banishing it I can destroy the attacking monster! This will end your archangel!" She yelled, the monster briefly arising from a portal to fire a blast of wind projectiles at the angel.

"Did you already forget my avatar name?! I am called Heavenmail for a reason! The effect of my equip spell Arms of the Goddess – Heavenly Mail! Once per turn, when the equipped monster would leave the field by any means, I can protect it against that! As such your effect fails!" Heavenmail retorted, the golden and jeweled breastplate redirecting the blast as soon as it made contact with the angel.

-"What?!"- White Diamond and Emerald cried out in unison, the former losing the balance on her D-Board for a second as the impact of the now succeeding attack hurled them back a bit.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 3400 → 1400**

"But that wasn't enough damage to win this duel! You failed!" White Diamond addressed him, regaining her composure alongside her signature smirk.

"So you did indeed forget about it? No wonder, you called the card useless on your previous turn after all!" Heavenmail spoke up to her.

White Diamond's eyes widened. "You don't mean...!"

"The effect of my field spell, Arms of the Goddess – Hidden Arsenal! As I beat one of your Link-Monsters in battle, I gain 400 lifepoints times its Link Rating! I recover 1600 lifepoints!" He announced, recovering the amount her had stated.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 1200 → 2800 → 3800**

"But that's not the main thing! Because this effect also allows the successful monster to attack again! And I will do just that, attacking you directly in order to win this duel!" Heavenmail declared resolutely, stretching out his arm toward the female who flinched at his words.

"Don't worry, White Diamond! We still have White Diajet and enough targets for it as a backup plan in our graveyard!" Emerald whispered to her partner.

"Not anymore! As you probably saw, Heavenmail and I gained 1000 more lifepoints! That was because Clarent's effect triggered! And do you know what that effect also does?!" Hector addressed the two of them triumphantly.

"Oh no! He banished White Diajet and two other cards in our graveyard with it!" Emerald realized, the white A.I. giving her a victorious smirk.

"Wait, didn't you say that you revere females?! You wouldn't hurt a girl like me, would you?!" White Diamond addressed him, beginning to sweat heavily.

"Right! You wouldn't just strike down two defenseless girls, right?!" Emerald chimed in, supporting the attempts of her partner to convince their opponent to spare them.

"I do indeed revere females." Heavenmail responded, a smile of relief forming on White Diamond's face. "And because I do, I will strike you down just as ruthlessly as if you were a guy!" He went on, the smile of the female disappearing at once.

"That's right, Heavenmail! Take that gender equality and hit them right in the face with it!" Hector chimed in enthusiastically.

"Wait! This isn't necessary at all!" White Diamond screamed as her opponent gestured his monster to move, Michael beginning to raise his flaming blade above his head.

"Oh, this is very necessary! Michael, Archangel of the Goddess attacks White Diamond directly! This is what happens when someone tries to take away my friend! **HOLY INCINERATION!**" Heavenmail screamed, his monster letting lose a wave of fire as Michael swung his flaming blade in an arc, sending the white haired girl flying as her lifepoints were depleted.

**WHITE DIAMOND: LP 1400 → 0**

**HEAVENMAIL WINS!**

"Heavenmail won! We're saved!" The eyeball shouted, relieved that its owner didn't have to fight the Hanoi Duelist now.

"Hallelujah, that was some good stuff! We totally rocked this duel!" Heavenmail exclaimed, sighing in relief as well.

"Yeah! We won the duel! But then again, that was never out of question!" Hector shouted triumphantly.

"You didn't sound too convinced about that throughout the duel at times." Heavenmail remarked in response.

"What are you saying? I never doubted that we would win!" Hector protested indignantly.

"Really?" Heavenmail asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe once." Hector admitted.

Heavenmail raised the eyebrow a bit further.

"Okay, maybe even twice." Hector grunted, annoyed to concede it.

Heavenmail raised the eyebrow to the absolute maximum, prompting the Anti Ignis to let out a huff of exasperation.

"Okay, maybe I doubted that you would win a whole lot, but all that matters is that we won in the end!" Hector finally said, his partner stopping raising his eyebrow at that.

"I suppose you are right. Anyway, what about White Diamond?" He asked, his head turning back to his opponent.

"She's fleeing!" Playmaker exclaimed, speeding forward on his D-Board to catch White Diamond, the female disappearing into a circular portal of green particles. Before he could reach her she finished her evacuation, the greenish portal swallowing her.

"Unlucky, looks like she got away." Heavenmail remarked, approaching the other male.

"That was your fault! You were closer to her than I! You should have gone after her instead of talking to your AI! Now she got away before we could extract intel about the Knights of Hanoi from her!" Playmaker snapped, yelling at Heavenmail for sacrificing valuable data for a quick chatter with his new partner.

"What's your deal?! I defeated her, so I can do whatever I want with her! If I allow her to retreat, fine, not your business! Besides, I think her being gone is better than both of us losing against her and having Hanoi run rampant in LINK VRAINS! So from my viewpoint, this day was still a success!" Heavenmail shot back.

"From your viewpoint maybe! But from mine we just let the sister of the Hanoi Leader holding what is probably one of the greatest data archives about the Knights of Hanoi get away! You should have let me duel, I wouldn't have allowed her to escape!" The yellow, red and pink haired male retorted angrily.

"You would have gotten your ass kicked royally! I saw your duel against the Knight of Hanoi – and just as White Diamond said, I don't see how you could have matched let alone outperformed me with the kind of moves I saw there! White Diamond would have annihilated you during her third turn at best!" Heavenmail responded, feeling his temper rising as well.

"ENOUGH!" Hector interfered, ending the childish bickering between the two duelists. "I have extracted some data from White Diamond as we won against her! You can have it, but only if you cease this stupid argument at once!" He spoke up to Playmaker, who nodded in agreement.

"I understand. I apologize for my rudeness." He said politely, though Heavenmail wondered if he really meant it.

"Alright then! Here is your data!" Hector said, a greenish energy beam shooting out from his palm. As it connected to Playmaker's disk, the AI within it spoke up.

"Ou, that feels weird. How he's showering me with all that stuff." The eyeball remarked.

"Be quiet." Playmaker told, the eyeball flinching in discomfort.

"I hope you are happy now." Heavenmail addressed the other duelist, still mad from the way Playmaker had accused him.

"I am. Thank you for the data and see you around." Playmaker thanked them, logging out.

"I guess we can log out too, or what do you think?" Heavenmail addressed his AI.

Hector nodded. "As I don't want anyone else forcing us to duel before we can log out, we better do so now." He agreed with his partner, giving him a nod.

Heavenmail hummed. "Okay then. Log out!" He said, his body dissolving into pixels before disappearing.

* * *

_Den City, Shimizu Residence..._

Yukemi flapped open his eyes, sitting up on his bed. "Okay, I'm back. But what about...?" He began, halting his sentence as a white humanoid emerged from his disk.

"Me? Don't worry, I was right behind you. Just took a while as I crossed into your world for the first time." Hector said.

Yukemi nodded, his hair and attire back to normal, now that he was back in the real world. "I see. Anyway, how are we going to handle this? The Knights will most likely come after you, so I better keep you with me all the time, if possible. So do I just carry my duel disk around for that?" He addressed his Anti Ignis in a questioning tone.

Hector shook his head. "That is how someone like Playmaker who has caught an Ignis would probably handle it, but as I am an Anti Ignis, we can do something a little different!" He told, to Yukemi's surprise leaving the duel disk and flying up to his head. Yukemi looked baffled as Hector began dissolving into particles before he was gone entirely. Then he heard a something inside of his mind.

"_Impressed? Guess who's inside of your mind now!_" Yukemi heard the familiar voice of Hector echoing in his thoughts.

"Wow, that's crazy! How did you do that?!" Yukemi cried out in surprise, palming his forehead as if he could still somehow touch the Anti Ignis.

"_I merged with you in the way I was programmed to! You see, we Anti Ignis are apparently highly complex entities capable of entering a symbiosis with humans! This protects us from outside harm while we boost the brain capacity of our host while also strengthening their physical body and resilience! Or in other words, if someone tries to hurt you now, I will shield you from it – and you can use the extra brain power you got from me to cheat on your next tests at school, if you are inclined to do so!_" Hector proclaimed proudly.

Yukemi gasped with a mix of surprise and happiness in his voice. "Man, that is awesome! This way I can protect you while also not running danger to be harmed myself! And I can constantly keep an eye on you without anyone noticing! Geez, that is an amazing ability of yours!" He cried out enthusiastically, though he didn't take the cheating part seriously as Hector was obviously joking there.

Yukemi felt the Anti Ignis inside of his mind smirk. "_Oh, definitely! But anyway, it's late and you have school tomorrow. You better get some rest now, you've earned it after all._" Hector advised.

Yukemi nodded, laying down on his bed again and grabbing the blanket, getting rid of the duel disk on his wrist in the meantime. "Agreed. I feel so tired after this duel! Good night, Hector!" He yawned, laying down his head and pulling the blanket over him.

"Good night, Yukemi!" Hector retorted, putting his systems on sleep mode as well, decreasing the activity of the A.I. within the green haired male's mind. Not long after, both Yukemi and the Anti Ignis within him fell soundly asleep.

* * *

_Den City, Cafe Nagi..._

Playmaker, or rather Yusaku now, exited the room within the food truck of his best friend, Kusanagi looking around to him.

"Yusaku, you're back! How are you?" He inquired, concerned about his friend after the straining duel against the Knight of Hanoi and the events after that.

"I'm fine." Yusaku replied before extending his duel disk towards the purple haired male. "But that doesn't matter now! Analyze the data that Anti Ignis gave me! We need to know anything regarding the Knights of Hanoi we can!" He commanded him, Kusanagi giving him an understanding nod.

"I'm on it!" Shoichi replied, typing buttons on his computer interface. "Just one more click and... oh." He said, enthusiasm changing to disappointment.

"It's just one file." Yusaku said, not able to fully hide his own disappointment in his voice.

"And a fractured one as well. 'P**m***e*s P**j*ct'." Shoichi read the name, the only content of said file. "What could that possibly mean?" He addressed Yusaku.

Yusaku shook his head. "Frankly, I have no idea. All I know is that this file alone, even if we decipher it, might as well say nothing relevant for us. Or in other words, today was a failure." The blue haired male said, a hint of depression in his tone.

Kusanagi stood up, putting his hand onto Yusaku's shoulder to comfort the teenager. "Don't worry, I'm sure that we will discover other leads that help us to find out about the culprit of the incident from back then. We just have to keep searching." He told his friend encouragingly.

"Hopefully." Yusaku said, sounding not as confident about that subject as Shoichi, but still somewhat at ease from the comfort of his friend.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS, Unknown Location..._

"I'm back, onii-san!" A rather cheerful voice called out to the man who still stood before the white monitor, now turning around to face the newcomer.

"Oh, White Diamond, you're back." Revolver responded to her, taking a step towards the girl in order to greet her. "You sound not too sad about your defeat." He remarked, the female briefly flinching at that.

"Well, it wasn't exactly what I planned, but the information I gathered during it is more than enough to compensate for that, onii-san!" White Diamond declared with a cryptic undertone, Revolver deducing that his sister was trying to tease him with her way of making it a mystery.

"I see. So what would that information be, White Diamond? Care to share with me?" Revolver inquired.

"I would like to hear it, too!" Noctis chimed in from his partner's duel disk.

White Diamond smirked. "Well onii-san, I have found out the identity of Heavenmail, the boy with the Iris Anti Ignis!" She proclaimed victoriously, grinning from ear to ear.

"You what?!" Revolver repeated in disbelief, prompting the female to chuckle.

"You heard me! I found out his real life identity!" White Diamond repeated, still grinning triumphantly like there was no tomorrow.

"And how did you manage to do that, might I ask? And more importantly, who is he?" The red haired Hanoi Leader now asked his sister.

"Well, he mentioned that he had annoying circumference stuff in geometry today. That and the fact that his avatar looks like a teenager leads me to the conclusion that he must go to school here in Den City, just like me. And now guess what I had in math class today!" White Diamond said, giving her brother a look that challenged him to guess the answer.

"Geometry, more specifically circles, including of course circumference." Noctis finished on behalf of his partner.

White Diamond smirked. "Exactly!"

After a brief moment of deliberation, Revolver spoke up again. "But there are four classes in your year at school, each of them holding around 60 students. That means there are at least 240 students of whom all could be Heavenmail, given that males can make female avatars and vice versa. He could not even be part of your class." Revolver told his sister.

White Diamond shook her head, her grin staying on it. "No onii-san, he is in my class! Our math teacher specifically mentioned that we would do geometry earlier than all other classes. So if he already had it, that means..." She responded, giving her brother another chance to complete her statement.

"...he's in your class!" Revolver concluded, now grinning as well.

"Precisely!" White Diamond retorted, still shooting a prideful smirk due to her realization of her opponent's identity.

"Still, that only narrows down the pool of possible candidates to about 60 people. How do we know whom of them is Heavenmail?" Noctis voiced his concern.

Emerald chuckled, arising from White Diamond's duel disk. "Well, let's just say White Diamond had a rather interesting run-in today!" The green Anti Ignis answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Revolver addressed her.

White Diamond responded on the behalf of her AI. "Well, there was a boy I collided with on my way out of the classroom today. He was rather old fashioned just like us and didn't like technology a lot, just as Heavenmail has claimed of himself. Furthermore he seemed to be quite charmed by me – and Heavenmail also declared that he was quite the fan of girls. The final spark I needed to be absolutely sure were the similarities in appearance. While their hair colors are different, the general style of it is nearly the same, plus his eyes also give me the same impression, despite their differences in color! So I know just about who our dear Heavenmail could be!" She finished with a wide grin of victory on my face.

Revolver grinned back. "Alright then, here is the list of your classmates! Mind showing me our friend?" He asked her politely, the white screen before them displaying a variety of images.

White Diamond laughed. "Oh, of course, onii-san! Here, it's this one!" She said, pointing at a particular image with a sweet smile on her face.

"Shimizu Yukemi, I see." Revolver murmured, visibly delighted by this development. He lost a bit of his enthusiasm as he continued though. "Now then, how do we make use of this information? He barely gives us any weaknesses we could pressure him over, and the Anti Ignis will protect him even if we attack him in real life." He asked, rubbing his chin in a deliberating manner.

"Oh, he has one great weak spot, I can assure you!" White Diamond told him with another of her signature grins halfway in between being malicious and adorable.

"And what, might I ask?" The Hanoi Leader asked her, intrigued by her statement.

White Diamond assumed the smirk she always had when she knew something her conversation partner didn't, starting the explanation with her signature word for it. "Well, there are three things I noticed about him!" She began, holding up three of her fingers. "First, he seems to be alone quite a lot. His personal data confirms that he is indeed all by himself, so he would appreciate any kind of friend he can get. Second, he seems to like human contact a lot, and especially the notion of the meetup between us two to make up for our bump-in being like a date threw him off quite a bit. When I brought up the subject he was clearly embarrassed, which is a good sign that he would like the idea of going on a date with a pretty girl. And third, as he said himself, he adores females a lot, and while he would like any kind of friend, he truly seems desperate for a particular kind of female friend, with how he looked at me and begged for my number so pitifully. Conclusion: If for say one of best looking girls of his class – scratch that, the best looking girl in his class! – came up to him and wanted to be his girlfriend, he would probably fall heads over heels in love with said girl and trust her blindly! He will stop paying attention about his personal security or intel, and once that happens...!" The girl elaborated with a grin, once more leaving it for her brother to finish.

"...we will either seize the Anti Ignis or gain information that helps us to get ahold of it! Wow, you can be so devious sometimes, Kogami Atsuko!" Revolver whistled, impressed by the cunning plan of his younger sibling.

White Diamond, also known as Kogami Atsuko, smirked. "Oh, I definitely can be a little devious at times! But then again I don't wear my heart on my sleeve and tell everyone about my deepest secrets, right Emerald?" She addressed her Anti Ignis.

"Oh, most certainly you don't." Emerald said, reciprocating her grin.

"Great! Looks like even if we suffered two loses, it's still a win for the Hanoi today! Death to Cyberse!" Noctis cried out, sharing their sentiment with a smirk of his own.

-"Death to Cyberse!"- The lot of them repeated, continuing to stare at the monitor containing Yukemi's private data with victorious expressions on their faces.

* * *

_**Card Corner:**_

**Heavenmail's Cards:**

**Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess**

Attribute: Light

Level: 4

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1800/1000

Effect:

If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Arms of the Goddess" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Achillor, Lance of the Goddess**

Attribute: Dark

Level: 3

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1300/700

Effect:

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Goddess" card from your GY to your hand. You can inflict 200 damage x the number of "Goddess" Equip Spells you control to your opponent. You can only activate each effect of "Achillor, Lance of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 3

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1000/1400

Effect:

If you control a "Arms of the Goddess" card in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can discard 1 "Goddess" card; draw 1 card. You can only activate each effect of "Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Tiames, Cleaver of the Goddess**

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1600/900

Effect:

You can discard this card; add 1 "Goddess" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Tiames, Cleaver of the Goddess". If you control 2 or more "Arms of the Goddess" cards while this card is in your GY: You can banish this card (from your GY); Special Summon 1 "Goddess" monster from your hand or GY. You can only activate each effect of "Tiames, Cleaver of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Siegfin, Halberd of the Goddess**

Attribute: Water

Level: 2

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 500/100

Effect:

If a "Goddess" monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; your monster cannot be destroyed by the next battle this turn, also halve battle damage you take for the rest of this turn. If you would Link Summon a "Goddess" monster: You can banish this card from your GY as 1 of the Link Materials. You can only activate this effect of "Siegfin, Halberd of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Romulivi, Pilum of the Goddess**

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1500/1300

Effect:

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can make all "Goddess" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each equip spell you control. If a "Goddess" monster(s) you control would leave the field by a card effect: You can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only activate this effect of "Romulivi, Pilum of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1600/800

Effect:

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Goddess" monster from your GY. During the turn this card is used as Link Material for a "Goddess" Link Monster, if your opponent activates an effect which 1 of your "Goddess" Link Monsters could negate (Quick Effect): You can activate this effect from your GY; apply the effect of that "Goddess" Link Monster (you do not have to lower its ATK), also that opponent's card that activated its effect is destroyed and your "Goddess" Link Monsters gain 600 ATK. If you would take battle damage (Quick Effect): You can banish this card (from your field or GY); halve it. You can only activate each effect of "Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Amateret, Tachi of the Goddess**

Attribute: Fire

Level: 3

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 800/1900

Effect:

You can lower the ATK of 1 monster you control by 1000; Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can banish this card from your GY; discard 2 cards, then add 1 "Arms of the Goddess" Equip Spell from your GY to your hand, but you must send cards with that Card Name from your field and hand to your GY at the end of this Main Phase; also Special Summon 1 "Goddess" monster from your GY, but its effects are negated. You can only activate each effect of "Amateret, Tachi of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Hidden Arsenal **

Card Type: Spell/Field

Effect:

When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Goddess" card from your Deck to your hand. You can lower the ATK of 1 monster you control by any multiple of 400 (Maximum: 2000), and if you do, this turn, you can use a number of "Goddess" Equip Spells or "Goddess" Trap Cards as material for Link Summons treating those cards as Effect Monsters, up to the number of multiples of 400 that monster you control lost. If a "Goddess" monster you control destroys an opponent's Link Monster by battle (Quick Effect): You can gain 400 LP x the Link Rating of the destroyed monster, and if you do, your monster can declare an additional attack this turn. You can only activate each effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Hidden Arsenal" once per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Heavenly Mail**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster in the same column as this card. Once per turn, when the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or removed from the field by card effect, it doesn't. Once per turn, if the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster while you control another monster in the same column (Quick Effect): You can negate the effects of that opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can target a monster in a neighboring column; equip this card to that monster by moving it to your Spell & Trap Zone in the same column.

**Arms of the Goddess – Excalibur**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: Add 1 "Goddess" card from your Deck to your hand. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY: You can draw cards equal to the number of "Arms of the Goddess" cards you control. You can only activate each effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Excalibur" once per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Clarent**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: Gain 600 LP. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. During your Battle Phase, your opponent cannot activate monster effects on their field. Once per turn, if a "Goddess" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): Negate the effects of that opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can banish up to 3 cards in your opponent's GY, also gain 1000 LP.

**Arms of the Goddess – Aegis**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: You can target 1 Link-3 or lower "Goddess" Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. If a "Goddess" monster(s) you control would be removed from the field by an opponent's card effect (Quick Effect): You can negate their removal. You can only activate each effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Aegis" once per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Gae Derg**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; if this card was equipped to a Link Monster, you can destroy up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards either player controls instead, then that Link Monster loses 1600 ATK. The equipped monster cannot activate its effects during the turn you use this effect. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. You can target 1 "Arms of the Goddess" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only activate each effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Gae Derg" once per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Trishula**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It gains 800 ATK. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Goddess" monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, the equipped monster can declare an additional attack during this turn's Battle Phase. You can only activate this effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Trishula" once per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Royal Armory**

Card Type: Spell/Normal

Effect:

If you control a "Goddess" Link Monster and have a number of "Arms of the Goddess" Equip Spells with different names in your GY that is equal or higher than your monster's Link Rating: Draw cards equal to the Link Rating of the "Goddess" monster with the highest Link Rating you control; also you cannot draw cards by your card effects for the rest of this turn after this effect resolves. You can only activate 1 "Arms of the Goddess – Royal Armory" per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Blade Reflector**

Card Type: Trap/Normal

Effect:

If a "Goddess" monster you control is destroyed (by battle or card effect): Target 1 monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK, also have your opponent take the same battle damage as you did (if any). If you would take damage that reduces your LP to 0 while this card is in your GY: You can banish this card; you take no damage for the rest of this turn, also draw 2 cards. You can only activate this effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Blade Reflector" once per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Half Block**

Card Type: Trap/Normal

Effect:

Halve all effect damage you take during this turn. If you control a "Goddess" Link Monster, you can activate this card from your hand by discarding it. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this card, if a "Goddess" Link Monster(s) was destroyed during this turn: Draw 2 cards.

**Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess (altered effects)**

Attribute: Wind

Link Rating: 4 (▲↙▼↘)

Type: Fairy/Link/Effect

ATK: ?

Effect:

2+ monsters with different names, except Tokens

This card's original ATK becomes the number of materials used for its Link Summon x 800. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose exactly 800 ATK, and if you do, negate the activation, also your opponent cannot activate that same effect for the rest of this turn. You can only control 1 "Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess".

**(Note: This card is here despite being existent in real life as it was both the source of my inspiration for the rest of this archetype and because its effects were slightly altered as I don't like too oppressive negate cards.)**

**Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess**

Attribute: Water

Link Rating: 3 (◄►▼)

Type: Fairy/Link/Effect

ATK: ?

Effect:

2+ monsters with different names, except Tokens

This card's original ATK becomes the number of materials used for its Link Summon x 800. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose 800 ATK, and if it lost ATK, make the ATK of a monster your opponent controls equal to half of this card's current ATK until the end of this turn, also inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can only control 1 "Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess".

**Arestis, Sword of the Goddess**

Attribute: Fire

Link Rating: 4 (◄►↙↘)

Type: Fairy/Link/Effect

ATK: ?

Effect:

2+ monsters with different names, except Tokens

This card's original ATK becomes the number of materials used for its Link Summon x 800. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card/Effect (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose exactly 800 ATK, and if you do, negate the activation, also your opponent cannot activate that same effect for the rest of this turn. You can only control 1 "Arestis, Sword of the Goddess".

**Athenadur, Spear of the Goddess**

Attribute: Light

Link Rating: 4 (▲◄►▼)

Type: Fairy/Link/Effect

ATK: ?

Effect:

2+ monsters with different names, except Tokens

This card's original ATK becomes the number of materials used for its Link Summon x 800. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card/Effect (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose exactly 800 ATK, and if you do, negate the activation, also your opponent cannot activate that same effect for the rest of this turn. You can only control 1 "Athenadur, Spear of the Goddess".

**Michael, Archangel of the Goddess**

Attribute: Fire

Link Rating: 4 (▲↙▼↘)

Type: Fairy/Link/Effect

ATK: 3000

Effect:

2+ Effect Monsters

If this card is Link Summoned: You can Set any number of "Arms of the Goddess" cards with different names from your GY in your Spell & Trap Zones, then you can negate the effects of cards face-up on the field, up to the number of cards you Set in your Spell & Trap Zones with this effect. During your Main Phase: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Arms of the Goddess" card you control, then destroy 1 card on the field. You can only activate each effect of "Michael, Archangel of the Goddess" once per turn.

* * *

**White Diamond's Cards:**

**Galebringer Lizard – Stormrifle**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1200/1000

Effect:

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can send the top 3 cards from your Deck to your GY. If you have 6 or more cards in your GY: You can add 1 "Galebringer" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Galebringer Lizard – Stormrifle" once per turn.

**Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 3

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: ?/?

Effect:

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards in your GY x 200. If you control a "Galebringer" monster: You can send the top 2 cards from your Deck to your GY, then Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only activate this effect of "Galebringer Lizard – Gustshooter" once per turn.

**Galebringer Lizard – Tempestsniper **

Attribute: Wind

Level: 3

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 700/1700

Effect:

If you control a "Galebringer" monster(s), including a Link Monster: You can send 2 cards from the top of your Deck to your GY for each of those monsters (including this card), and if you do, Special Summon this card (from your hand) to a zone that Link Monster points to. During your Main Phase: You can inflict 100 damage x the number of cards in your GY to your opponent. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Lizard – Tempestsniper" once per turn.

**Galebringer Lizard – Breezeblaster**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: ?/?

Effect:

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards in your GY x 100. If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can target 1 "Galebringer" Link Monster you control; send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY equal to the Link Rating of that targeted monster, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Lizard – Breezeblaster" once per turn.

**Galebringer Lizard – Draftmortar**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: ?/?

Effect:

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards in your GY x 100. If a "Galebringer" monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; that monster gains 200 ATK x the number of cards in your GY, until the end of this turn. (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Galebringer" monster from your GY in Attack Position, but lower its ATK by 2000 until the end of this turn. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Lizard – Draftmortar" once per turn.

**Galebringer Lizard – Turbulencegun**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 2

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 600/1800

Effect:

If this card is Special Summoned: You can send the top 3 cards from your Deck to your GY. You can Tribute this card and target 1 "Galebringer" monster you control; that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. If you Link Summon a "Galebringer" monster while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Lizard – Turbulencegun" once per turn.

**Galebringer Lizard – Cyclonecannon**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Type: Reptile/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1000/500

Effect:

You can shuffle 5 cards from your GY into your Deck; Special Summon this card (from your hand). If a "Galebringer" monster you control is targeted for an attack while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can banish this card; destroy that attacking monster. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Lizard – Cyclonecannon" once per turn.

**Galebringer Fortress – Airbase **

Card Type: Spell/Field

Effect:

You can reveal 1 "Galebringer" monster in your hand; Special Summon Reptile-Type monsters from your hand or GY to zones "Galebringer" Link Monsters you control point to. If a "Galebringer" monster you control destroys a card your opponent controls (by battle or card effect): Add 1 "Galebringer" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Fortress – Airbase" once per turn.

**Galebringer Mobilization – Skyfire Assault**

Card Type: Spell/Continuous

Effect:

Send the top 2 cards from your Deck to your GY; add 1 "Galebringer" card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is activated while you control a "Galebringer" monster in the same column as this card is placed in: Gain 200 LP for each "Galebringer" card with different names in your GY. If a "Galebringer" monster you control would be destroyed by card effect while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can instead shuffle this card into your Deck. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Mobilization – Skyfire Assault" once per turn.

**Galebringer Mobilization – Heaven's Retaliation**

Card Type: Spell/Quick-Play

Effect:

Target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy it, then Set 1 "Galebringer" card from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone; it can be activated during this turn if it was a Quick-Play Spell or Trap Card. If this card is activated while you control a "Galebringer" monster in the same column as this card is placed in: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK until the end of this turn. You can shuffle this card from your GY into your Deck, except during the turn it was sent there; draw 1 card. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Mobilization – Heaven's Retaliation" once per turn.

**Squamata Scale**

Card Type: Spell/Normal

Effect:

Activate only if all monsters you control and in your GY are Reptile or Dragon-Type and if your LP are lower than your opponent's. Draw until you have 5 cards in your hand, and if you do, discard your entire hand during your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation. You can only activate 1 "Squamata Scale" per turn.

**Super Minimizer**

Card Type: Spell/Quick-Play

Effect:

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its current ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn.

**Galebringer Super Mobilization – Full Diamond Armor**

Card Type: Trap/Normal

Effect:

Target 1 "Galebringer" monster you control; equip this card to that target. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects while it is equipped with this card. Once per turn, if the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster: You can return that opponent's monster to their hand. During your Main Phase: You can shuffle this card plus 9 more cards from your GY into your Deck; Special Summon 2 "Galebringer" Reptile-Type monsters from your GY. You can only activate this effect of "Galebringer Super Mobilization – Full Diamond Armor" once per turn.

**Galebringer Super Mobilization – Ceasefire Sapphire Blast**

Card Type: Trap/Continuous

Effect:

If your opponent declares an attack on a "Galebringer" Link Monster you control: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to your monster's Link Rating, and if you do, negate that attack. You can Tribute 1 "Galebringer" monster in a zone your "Galebringer" Link Monster points to; that Link Monster gains 1000 ATK, until the end of this turn. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Super Mobilization – Ceasefire Sapphire Blast" once per turn.

**Galebringer Super Mobilization – Shimmering Brilliant Cannon**

Card Type: Trap/Normal

Effect:

Target 1 "Galebringer" monster you control; it gains 200 ATK x the number of cards in your GY, also, if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of their monster's original ATK. These changes last until the end of this turn. You can shuffle this card from your GY into your Deck and target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Super Mobilization – Shimmering Brilliant Cannon" once per turn.

**Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet**

Attribute: Wind

Link Rating: 2 (↙▼)

Type: Dragon/Link/Effect

ATK: 1000

Effect:

2 "Galebringer" monsters

Gains 100 ATK for each card in your GY. If this card is Link Summoned while you have 6 or more cards in your GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Galebringer" monster with a Level from your GY. If your opponent attacks you directly (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card from your GY and shuffle 5 cards from your GY into you Deck; negate the attack. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Wyvern – White Diajet" once per turn.

**Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale**

Attribute: Wind

Link Rating: 3 (▲↙↘)

Type: Dragon/Link/Effect

ATK: ?

Effect:

2+ "Galebringer" monsters

This card's ATK are equal to the number of cards in your GY x 300. If this card is Link Summoned while you have 8 or more cards in your GY: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Galebringer Wyvern – White Diagale" once per turn.

**Galebringer Wyvern – White Diamonsoon**

Attribute: Wind

Link Rating: 4 (◄►↙↘)

Type: Dragon/Link/Effect

ATK: 3000

Effect:

2+ Effect Monsters

You can shuffle up to 10 cards from your GY into your Deck; destroy 1 card your opponent controls for every 5 cards you shuffled into your Deck with this effect. During the Damage Step, if a "Galebringer" monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can send up to 3 cards from your Deck to your GY, and if you do, that monster gains 500 ATK for each card sent to your GY, until the end of this turn. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field; it loses 100 ATK x the number of cards in your GY, until the end of this turn. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Wyvern – White Diamonsoon" once per turn.

**Galebringer Wyvern – White Diazephyr**

Attribute: Wind

Link Rating: 4 (▲◄►▼)

Type: Dragon/Link/Effect

ATK: 3000

Effect:

2+ Effect Monsters

During the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can shuffle any number of cards from your GY into your Deck; this card gains 200 ATK for each, until the end of the this turn. If you shuffled 10 or more cards into your Deck with this effect, this card can declare a second attack during this turn. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field; gain LP equal to half of its original ATK. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. During the End Phase: You can send the top 5 cards from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate each effect of "Galebringer Wyvern – White Diazephyr" once per turn.

* * *

**And that's it! The first chapter shows us Shimizu Yukemi, our protagonist, as well as a first look at the new elements for Season 1. Regarding his deck, sometimes I really see cards around which I want to make a whole archetype, and Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess is definitely one of them. I doubt that they make it an archetype but just leave it as a standalone generic card like Saryuja (on whom I have my eyes as well by the way), and as the mythological background the card has makes a lot of sense for a rather old fashioned guy like Yukemi who prefers myth over tech it seemed logical for him to use that kind of deck. I hope you liked his duel and could adapt to the 8000 LP format. It just makes me more comfortable to write with and also benefits some characters directly who could need it to have more satisfying duels (I think you can guess one in particular; hint: she uses a burn damage deck). But as I increased the lifepoints and didn't want to nerf Storm Access, I doubled the threshold for its activation, so that should make things balanced out again. I plan on making similar changes to Soulburner's Burning Draw and a couple of other Skills if necessary.**

**About other characters, I really have to say something, namely that Kogami Atsuko is in fact not my character. I just got around to use her because I have permission to do so. All credit regarding her design goes to AliceKuroCross, so please visit her DeviantArt if you want to have visuals about her, since unlike me, Alice can actually draw really well. The only additional thing about Atsuko's design is that I added a pair of white stockings with green elements plus boots to her yet untouched lower avatar half, mainly to have her fit the wind theme she has going around more and to look more like a Knight of Hanoi. There is technically her jacket-coat, but well, as you saw she doesn't like to wear it a lot. Aside from that visual change to White Diamond she looks quite exactly like Alice has drawn her so far, same thing going for her real life appearance I just added some shoes to, so if you are interested, go to DeviantArt and look her up. Regarding Atsuko's deck, I think the typing of her monsters really showcases her younger sister relationship with Ryoken and the attribute explains the whole "My gale that..."-thing Revolver had going for his three Link-4 Borrel Dragons in the anime, offering another reason for that particular summoning chant other than his "I must find and destroy the Closed World/Cyberse", as for the wind-part it was never really explained why he used it. In this story it will be used by him as an honoring allusion to his sister. Back to Atsuko, she also likes using generic spells as opposed to her brother's trap obsession. And before anyone brings that one up, I see and will always see Pot of Greed as a broken card, key words being "generic plus one without conditions or restrictive clauses", hence why I included some meta humor in this story. A lot of generic draw spells are broken by the standards of a TCG player like me when using their anime effects, so I felt like making some jokes about them. Just a little disclaimer I wanted to mention.**

**Finally for names, I picked the name for Yukemi's A.I. because of the two aspects it covers with it: On the one hand Hector is obviously a name associated with ancient times, but as Hector was a Trojan hero and the word 'Trojan' also has a heavy association with modern internet culture, it makes for a nice summary of Hector's identity as the A.I. of a rather old fashioned person like Yukemi while also maintaining the emphasis of being an artificial being. A similar thing is going on with Yukemi's avatar name as 'mail' is both a word for a piece of ancient armor and alludes to the word 'email' (which is technically there if you exclude five letters of the previous word 'Heaven', leaving only an 'e'). This both considers the conservative and the modern aspect of his character as he is an Anti Ignis Origin. The first part of his avatar name on the other hand obviously alludes to the archetype he uses.**

**I hope you liked this first chapter of Destiny Junction and enjoy the plot so far! Please read, review, favorite, follow, and if you are so inclined and have the time, pay my other story a visit!**

**Until next time, **

**Haoh Ryu Z-ARC out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Disputes

**Welcome back for the second chapter of this story! I thank everyone for their reviews of the last chapter and the other forms of support you have given me! I will now go over a few reviews and then start this chapter.**

* * *

**To And then the sky: Thank you for your extensive review! It's amazing to get one going this much into detail for a story's first one. To pick out the point about Yukemi's different character, as you mentioned, I didn't want to make someone too similar to Playmaker. That goes from behavior and general personality to the fact that I didn't want yet another Storm Access User being around. Hence I moved that power to his Prowess – which have a valid reason for why these powers exists that will be explained eventually. Regarding Yukemi himself, I just felt that someone like him was needed to have a contrast to the overwhelmingly technology-versed cast so far. That's why I liked Takeru when he appeared, he was something different with how he had no clue about technology at all. The fact that he later turned into Playmaker 2.0 regarding his dueling results of never losing diminished that a bit, but luckily he finally experienced defeat at the end of Season 2. I hope Yusaku does so this season as well, could be really interesting how he deals with "You lose" flashbacks and develops after that.**

**To ZarcEternal: It's good to see you around in this story as well. Sorry for the usual lengthiness by the way. But you know me by now, so that shouldn't be a surprise, right? I must admit though that I found it kinda amusing how I have this reputation as that guy whose writes whole novels for a single chapter by now. Beware the day when my writer's block about Dawn of Twilight wears off, because then your eyes shall be dried until they turn into a desert! (*laughs evilly)**

**To Insertname: No worries, everyone has a bad day sometimes. No offense taken.**

**To Romadrox8975: Yukemi's hate for tech is not unfounded. It will be explained pretty soon. And yeah, I also think there could be more female monster archetypes. Though Heavenmail's Goddesses have only a small portion of such monsters in the Main Deck. His Extra Deck on the other hand has – besides the angels like Michael – exclusively female monsters, so I guess that's a start.**

**To SakushiRyu: Yeah, this story sure is different. That was one of my main goals when I started it after all. About the length of the chapter though, I kinda had to grin when I read that part of your review. Did you know the word counter for a single chapter here on this website has a cap of 65,535? How do I know this? Well, I have surpassed that word number in the chapters of my first story Dawn of Twilight already. Thrice to be exact. And I don't do card corners there, just rarely upcoming card collections when a certain character has a big enough number of cards (it happened twice so far and one of them was only half completed). The longest among those three chapters, which is Chapter 10, currently sits at 101k words, with a count of 115k words being the original pre-exclusion of a problematic section. So I guess that should give you an idea of why this story has comparably small chapters for me. It was one of the reasons why I began writing this story too, as I can relax way more with only 15-25k words on average per chapter. The original seven chapters of Dawn of Twilight were released as a bundle to form a first exposition and were really short for my standards, but the eighth and every subsequent one has never managed to get under 30k so far, with the only exception being Chapter 9 with 16k words. All others though (8; 10 – 14) have an average length of 67k. So yeah, for me Destiny Junction has rather tiny chapters. To celebrate my compulsive habit of writing long chapters I dedicate the following parody poem to you and ZarcEternal. You better like it!**

**In brightest day, in blackest night**

**No reader shall escape my sight**

**Reading fanfic should feel like a fight**

**Beware my chapters – your eyes shall be dried!**

* * *

**With this terrible Green Lantern oath parody out of the way we can nearly start! I just want to mention that Ai looks interesting with his new human form. And that I made one hell of a prediction ****with Chapter 14 of Dawn of Twilight****. I had conflicted feelings about making Ai evil and giving him a human form at first, but it now appears that I made evil human Ai before it was even a thing in VRAINS. Hoo boy was I astounded when I saw that my idea became reality in the actual show! I even predicted that he would make a pun with his name, be it his AiLand field spell from the show or the ainihilation he announced to his opponent in Dawn of Twilight! But oh well, that makes it easier to write the new Cyberse Overlord, given I can use the show as inspiration for it. Now then, I have talked enough. Let's start this chapter, alright?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disputes**

_The Next Day, Shimizu Residence..._

"Man, that was some good sleep! Good morning, Hector!" Yukemi yawned in a groggy voice, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while sitting up.

"Good morning, Yukemi!" Hector said, appearing from the duel disk on his nightstand.

Yukemi raised an eyebrow. "Wait, didn't you attach yourself to my brain or something?" He asked, slightly confused by the physical presence of the Anti Ignis.

Hector shrugged his shoulders. "I did, but I can just separate at any time I please. I felt like looking into your eyes for our conversations unless I needed to stay inside of your brain for protection was common courtesy. We'll have enough of that once you leave your house anyway." He retorted.

"Guess you have a point there. Anyway, I just realized that I didn't change clothes when I came home yesterday, which is pretty unfortunate as I now have to go to school with this wrinkled uniform." He moaned, looking at the clothes from yesterday, which he hadn't even taken off before he had fallen asleep, as he now noticed. Grudgingly he realized that the duel from the day before must have had tired him so much that he didn't bother to get rid of the dress shirt, alongside the other components of the Den City School uniform. He sighed, standing up from his bed. "Well, I can get a shower I guess to look at least somewhat decent." He announced, beginning to leave the room. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind me picking you up for breakfast after I'm done with showering. I really like your company, but I think I'd rather be alone in the bathroom." He addressed Hector before exiting his room.

Hector nodded. "Sure, go ahead. You have every right for privacy in your own house. See you in a few minutes." The white AI responded.

"See you in a few minutes." Yukemi replied, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

_Den City, Streets..._

'_So, what should we do from now on, knowing that the Knights are after us?_' Yukemi addressed Hector via his thoughts while he was on his way to school, the A.I. within his mind taking a moment to deliberate.

"_I think the best thing would be staying away from the network, as that is the place where we're the most vulnerable to their attacks. However, I am slightly intrigued by the reasoning of that Playmaker person to hunt down the knights, so I somewhat want to find out why he's persecuting them so extensively. According to data from the network he already defeated over a hundred Knights of Hanoi and judging from the few visual recordings of his duels that are still left, he doesn't just fight them to protect the network, but because he has some sort of personal thirst for revenge. And just that raised my interest. Maybe these Knights of Hanoi have done more things than we are aware of. And in that case it would be advisable to find out what exactly that is, as we need to know as much as possible about them in order to prevent them from capturing me. Or would you disagree?_" Hector asked him, having reattached himself to Yukemi's brain.

Yukemi shook his head. '_No, you have a point there. We should definitely find out what exactly those Knights of Hanoi are plotting. Given that Playmaker as the practical Hanoi Terminator probably knows the most about them aside from the knights themselves of course, we should contact him somehow._' He responded to the AI.

Hector chuckled in amusement. "_You want to cooperate with Playmaker? From what I saw so far you and him don't seem to get along very well._"

Yukemi huffed sulkily. '_That's his fault though, first he thinks he can just take my duel – which he would have probably lost by the way – and then he snaps at me for letting White Diamond get away! He acts like he is allowed to do anything when the topic at hand are the Knights of Hanoi, as if he had a monopoly on defeating that hacker group!_' He yelled inwardly.

"_Maybe he has a personal grudge against them, so don't be too mad on him. After all he apologized to us after I gave him the files._" Hector defended the other male.

Yukemi laughed. '_Exactly! __**After**__ you gave him the files! That cold-hearted guy just cares about bringing down that group and behaves like the king of VRAINS because of it! He offends you with his insulting commands, and only once you give him what he wants he makes a half-assed apology! And on top of that he constantly has this neutral "I know and am an expert at everything without even trying, nothing you have is good enough to impress me, and even when I'm put against insurmountable odds I'll still win, just because I am that awesome"-expression that pisses me off to no end!_' He ranted violently.

Hector sighed. "_Geez Yukemi, now you are just pointlessly hating on him. I don't think he truly thinks that way, much rather he is just bad at expressing what he feels and not very enthusiastic. I'm sure he isn't the type of jerk you just described. But you have a point in the claim that he is not the most thankful of persons, his way to express his gratitude after receiving the files was indeed really lackluster and didn't sound much like it was meant honestly. But that's still not a valid reason to avoid him, as he probably knows what we need to know._" The Anti Ignis appeased his partner.

Yukemi nodded with a slight sense of guilt. '_You are right, I got too emotional there. Sorry for freaking out like that._' He apologized, despite the subject of his rant not even being present now.

The AI in his mind gave him a reassuring smile. "_No worries, it's okay. You can't like every person you come across equally, right? What's important is that you overcame your anger and are willing to cooperate with Playmaker now. Anyway, how do we find him?_" He asked Yukemi.

The dark green and purple haired male sighed. '_Honestly, I have no idea. We have to wait for him entering the VRAINS again – or in other words, for the Hanoi to become active. Wherever they appear, he will as well._' He retorted to the white humanoid in his mind.

Hector hummed. "_That would be the way I suppose. Now then..._" The A.I. began before a shout of Yukemi interrupted him.

"Hold up, I think I just saw something important! Let me check really quickly, okay?" Yukemi asked the Anti Ignis, this time using his voice, making his statement audible to the outside world as well.

"_Something important? And what, may I ask?_" Hector inquired from within his mind.

"Her." Yukemi responded, glancing at a female who was on her way to school, much like him. Hector gave the girl whom Yukemi had already seen on the previous day a look as well using the visual organs of his host, speaking up again shortly afterwards.

"_That girl over there? Do you like her? Maybe you should talk to her then._" Hector suggested.

"Are you nuts?!" Yukemi shouted, earning him the attention of a few surrounding students, much to his embarrassment. He blushed, continuing in his thoughts after a few moments so they wouldn't hear him again. '_That girl is way out of my reach! Zaizen Aoi is in another league than I, someone like me could never deserve her!_' He protested on the inside.

"_Oh come on, you are a fine person, you just try to talk yourself into believing that you're not good enough for her!_" Hector encouraged him in a soft tone.

Yukemi shook his head violently. '_No, I am really that unworthy! I am not deserving of her, she is a Raigeki while I am a Fissure with a discard two cost at best!_' He yelled back.

"_Please Yukemi, you are really not that bad of a person. If you just went and talked to her properly, I'm sure that she will ac-_"

'_NO!_' Yukemi snapped, causing the Anti Ignis to flinch. '_I am an utter disgrace no one likes or needs! Besides, I look like crap today with my wrinkled uniform and would only disgust her with my lack of self care, so forget about it!_' He shouted at the AI internally.

Hector sighed. "_Okay, the last point may have some value. But promise me to try talking to her on another day._" He pleaded, only to receive an upset huff of discomfort from the male. '_I really wonder why he's acting like that. He must have some sort of inferiority complex._' Hector debated with himself as the teenager increased the distance between him and the female student, changing his route as he continued heading for school.

* * *

_Den City, High School..._

'_Man, when is this lesson gonna end? We need to get into the VRAINS and find Playmaker!_' Yukemi cursed inwardly, awaiting the end of his classes impatiently. '_Anyway, what about the network, Hector? Did any things worth of mention happen since yesterday?_' He addressed the Ant Ignis within his mind.

"_Actually quite a few things happened since you beat White Diamond yesterday. Only one hour later another Knight of Hanoi ravaged the network and Playmaker logged in again. He defeated said knight with another new monster he created with his Skill._" Hector reported.

Yukemi put his hand to his chin while deliberating. '_That means that he has two of these Code Talkers now. If he keeps acquiring them, he might eventually have enough power to defeat even someone like White Diamond._' He contemplated.

"_And once that happens he will be a main concern for the Knights of Hanoi._" Hector concluded.

'_Exactly. Due to that he will redirect the Hanoi's attention to himself in our favor, while also potentially eliminating them which saves us from the trouble of protecting you. But I'd rather find and help him to take down those knights so they can't harm you than just sitting around and waiting for Playmaker-sama to finish the job for us._' Yukemi retorted.

"_But for that we have to contact him somehow. He only logs in when the Knights of Hanoi approach and then vanishes again immediately. Or in other words, for us to find him we have to predict where the Hanoi will strike for the next time._" Hector told the green haired male.

'_Which is not exactly easy._' Yukemi replied with a sigh. He looked up startled as a sudden voice from the seat rows below him spoke up at once.

"Adachi-sensei, may I please leave and head to the infirmary? I don't feel very well." A male voice asked from behind Yukemi.

The English teacher nodded. "Alright, Yusaku-kun. I hope you feel better in our next lesson." The man responded, the teenager standing up from his seat after receiving the permission to leave.

Yukemi raised an eyebrow as he turned his head around towards the other male. '_Hmm, that's suspicious. While I'm glad that he isn't asleep at the very least he still finds a way to avoid education. I would normally don't raise any suspicions, but with him getting around the lessons permanently and not looking particularly sick on the last evening I somehow doubt that he's really feeling as bad as he claims. Hector, I have no big idea about technology and your capabilities in particular regarding it, but can you attach some sort of tracker to him? I want to know if he does something backhanded so I can get him punished if he indeed steps out of line again._' He debated with himself, addressing his Anti Ignis for the last part.

The AI transmitted an affirmative emotion to his brain, nodding. "_Sure I can! Here it goes!_" He said, emitting a thin green energy stream from Yukemi's palm that bridged the distance between his seat and the leaving male, attaching itself to Yusaku inconspicuously.

"Err, Playmaker-sama, I just felt something weird." The eyeball in Yusaku's disk addressed the teenager discretely.

"Be quiet, we need to get out of here and defeat the Knight of Hanoi that has just appeared." Yusaku quietly retorted to the Ignis, leaving the room at that.

A few minutes passed, Yukemi resuming to pay attention to the subject matter. After a while Hector spoke up to him again, notifying him of a change.

"_Yukemi, I feel something! Fujiki Yusaku hasn't gone very far, in fact he's still in the school building, but he logged into the VRAINS!_" The A.I. reported to his partner.

'_What?! Into the VRAINS you say?! As far as I know Yusaku has no liking in being within the network whatsoever!_' He shouted inwardly, surprised by this development. '_Anything else?_' He went on inquiring.

Hector hummed. "_Actually yes. Another Knight of Hanoi has appeared within the network. And Playmaker has just appeared as well._"

Yukemi's expression changed in shock. "Wait a minute, could I be?! This is way too much of a coincidence!" He murmured in disbelief before addressing his AI anew. '_Can you give me visual footage of Yusaku within the network? That is if your tracker still works if the target enters the VRAINS of course._' He asked his partner.

"_Sure._" Hector retorted, a small flash of the usual energy coming from Yukemi's fingertip and connecting to the tablet in front of the green haired male. "_Look at your electronic device, I transmitted the data to it!_" He instructed the male, Yukemi doing just that by switching on his tablet, taking a look at it. The image the teenager then saw only helped to increase his shock.

'_No way! His coordinates within the VRAINS are the exact same ones as those of the current location of Playmaker! Which means that Fujiki Yusaku __**IS**__ Playmaker!_' Yukemi screamed internally.

Hector giggled. "_Man, and it was so obvious too! Their appearance is nearly the same after all! How could we overlook that?_" He laughed at their own stupidity before continuing in a more serious tone. "_But anyway, that makes things a lot easier for us! Now we can just approach him in real life and get the information we need!_" He stated victoriously.

Yukemi grinned. "And on top of that we have a bargaining chip with his misbehavior in school and of course his real identity, so he can hardly refuse!" He whispered, his tone showing a hint of deviousness. Hector guessed that his partner had still not fully forgiven the other male for addressing them so rudely after the duel.

"_I guess so. But if we intend to team up with him, we also have to reveal our own identity to him, right?_" Hector interjected.

Yukemi nodded, still with a slight grin. '_That's right, but we have fewer weaknesses than him! He is vulnerable in real life, while I am not thanks to you! If for say the Knights of Hanoi knew about both of our identities, he would be screwed over while I would only have slight problems._' He reminded the Anti Ignis.

"_You would sell him out to the Hanoi if he refused your request of giving us the information we need?_" Hector asked in surprise.

Yukemi shook his head. '_Of course I wouldn't, but he doesn't have to know this when I make my threat, right?_' He asked with a brief smirk.

Hector chuckled. "_Geez Yukemi, you can be so evil sometimes!_" He laughed, far more amused than disgusted by this declaration of Yukemi. He wasn't making any real threat after all, so in the end it wasn't all that malicious to tell this to Yusaku.

'_Well, let's just say I find a way to get what I want. If saving my pretty much only friend means briefly scaring another teenager who also happens to severely disrespect our teacher, then I am ready to make those kinds of threats! Let's just hope that he accepts right away, if he doesn't, I'll have no means to further pressure him given I cannot tell some terrorists the name of their greatest enemy. He would be doomed if the Hanoi knew about who he was in real life._' Yukemi responded.

Hector nodded in approval of the morals his partner had. "_Right. Let's just hope he is cooperative so we can find out what we need. And then let's apologize for the threat we made._" He suggested.

Yukemi nodded. '_Of course. Anyway, it looks like the famous Playmaker just got his next Code Talker._' He stated, looking at his tablet which showed Playmaker pulling a new monster from the Data Storm.

"_Now he has three of those._" Hector briefly commented before continuing. "_Now then, are we gonna approach him after school?_" The A.I. inquired.

Yukemi nodded. '_Hell yeah we will!_' He retorted eagerly, his voice full of anticipation.

And just like that the rest of his lessons went by rather quickly, the male spending them with deliberating how he would approach Yusaku once school was over.

* * *

_Den City, High School Entrance..._

"Well then, where is he?" Yukemi murmured, scanning the leaving masses of students for the person he was looking for.

"_I'm looking, don't worry! He won't escape the sight of my scanners!_" Hector reassured him from within his mind, using the full capacity of his internal programs to look for the blue haired male they wanted to approach.

"Hey, Shimizu-kun! What are you doing standing around over there?" Yukemi heard a loud voice speaking – or rather yelling – up at once. As Yukemi turned leftwards his eyes widened with a mix of shock and annoyance.

"Oh god, not him! Why are you so cruel to me, you gods and goddesses out there? My reputation will be ruined for good if I spend too much time with that guy!" He sighed under a breath, heavy-heartedly facing the familiar appearance of Shima Naoki.

"Shimizu, did you catch the news?" The corpulent male addressed the other teen excitedly.

Yukemi raised an eyebrow. "The news? What news?" He inquired in a bored tone.

Naoki chuckled. "Oh, my bad, I forgot you didn't like the VRAINS, so of course you missed it." Naoki remarked more to himself than Yukemi before looking up and continuing his conversation with the other male. "Playmaker fought a Knight of Hanoi who attacked LINK VRAINS and the people within it! Of course he won, but the way he dueled was something entirely different than before! He and that knight were riding some kind of data wind, standing on flying boards they mounted whilst dueling! And here I though VRAINS couldn't get any better!" He enthused, much to Yukemi's annoyance.

"Oh, is that so? Sounds not the least bit boring at all." Yukemi responded with an eye roll, turning around to make his exit.

"And that other guy in the ancient armor was something as well!" Naoki continued, Yukemi freezing in panic.

"What did you say?" He asked, trying to mask his insecurities so the other male wouldn't notice.

"There was another guy who battled the Hanoi yesterday! And he even fought one of their elites! The source material is gradually getting all but deleted, but as I saw it live it won't matter to me! His name is Heavenmail, a duelist who runs around in some ancient armor! A bit odd of an outfit, but his dueling skills make up for that! He dueled a girl who claimed to be the sister of their leader, which doesn't seem all that unlikely with how good she was! But luckily Heavenmail was stronger and defeated her! Man, I don't know whom I should prefer, Playmaker or Heavenmail! Well, I guess with a little bit of time those two are bound to meet and then they will engage in an epic duel and we will all know who of them is the superior duelist!" Naoki continued, going into ruptures with his fanboying.

'_Shit, my duel was being recorded?! That damn pigeon and frog must have followed us around to broadcast the damn thing! Curse them, publicity is the last thing I wished for! I'm gonna search the telephone book of Den City for every goddamn person called Yamamoto and pay those people a visit until I find the frog in real life! And then he is going to receive the fattest beat-up session of his entire damn life! And if the real life version of the pigeon happens to stick around, I'll let him join in of course!_' Yukemi cursed violently on the inside.

"_Hey, it's just some reporters, Yukemi. No need to get upset because of that._" Hector pacified him.

'_Do you honestly think so? Them parading you around all across the media so other people beside the Knights of Hanoi know about your existence is a good thing?_' Yukemi asked sarcastically.

"_Forget what I just said._" Hector sweat dropped.

"Anyway, that Heavenmail guy sounds interesting. Maybe I'm gonna have a look at him." Yukemi stated, putting up a facade with the knowledge that saying literally anything was less suspicious than just avoiding the topic altogether.

"You better do! Man, I wonder when and where he will appear next!" Naoki swarmed enthusiastically, much to the embarrassment of the other green haired teenager.

"Nowhere near you, that's for sure." Yukemi whispered awkwardly, walking away. As he looked ahead once more he smiled, having finally spotted the person he was here for.

"_Alright, there he is! Let's do this!_" Hector shouted encouragingly.

"Fujiki Yusaku, it's nice seeing you around!" Yukemi exclaimed, walking up to the blue and pink haired male who was just making his way back home.

"Good afternoon." Yusaku responded, barely giving the green haired teenager a glance, his eyes looking tired and bored. Yukemi had observed that he seemed less deprived of sleep today, sending a thank you prayer to Kusanagi for keeping his promise. Of course he had still been up late, the fact that he battled another Knight of Hanoi one hour later on the previous day was proof of that. But he heeded his warning at least partially, which was a huge success for Yukemi.

"Good afternoon!" Yukemi retorted in a friendly tone, trying to appease the other male by putting him in a better mood for his eventual proposition. "You look less tired today. Looks like Kusanagi-san made sure to get you a bit more rest than usual after all!" He continued.

Yusaku nodded. "Uh, he did. Anyway, do you have something to talk about with me? I'd rather not waste my time with meaningless conversations." He retorted to the other male.

Yukemi's golden eyes narrowed, slightly angered by Yusaku's attitude. "Well, I have something important to talk about indeed!" He said in a definite tone, putting a hand onto the shoulder of the other male to stop him.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Yusaku wondered, confused by the course of action taken by Yukemi. The latter then pulled him into a seemingly friendly embrace before speaking up.

"I know your secret, Yusaku! I know that you are Playmaker!" Yukemi hissed into Yusaku's ear, his tone midway between being friendly and making a threat.

Yusaku tensed up in terror. "What... what are you talking about? I have nothing to do with the network!" He lied, desperately trying to sound convincing. However, that didn't fool the green haired male.

"Don't even try to deny it! I have evidence that proves it! When you left I had Hector attach a tracking device to you that revealed it! You logged into the VRAINS, and since the tracking device functions there as well and the paparazzi spotted a certain yellow haired person called Playmaker in the exact location of your signal it is safe to say who that mysterious duelist in the black bodysuit is!" Yukemi whispered to him victoriously.

Yusaku's eyes widened both in shock and realization. "Hector? Then you are...?"

"Heavenmail? That's right! And I am here to ask you for a favor!" Yukemi retorted.

"A favor?" Yusaku asked nervously. Even if he also knew about the identity of his conversation partner he was still feeling a hell lot uncomfortable with this situation.

"A favor?" The black eyeball Ignis of Yusaku repeated, manifesting on the surface of his duel disk.

"Yeah, a favor! I heard that you like to fight those Knights of Hanoi a lot! In fact that seems to be your sole subject of concern! Back yesterday when the two of us and Shima Naoki were talking I imagined you reacting each time when I mentioned said hacker group! At first I thought it was just my imagination, but with you as the Hanoi Terminator it all makes sense! They are your archnemesis and you probably know a lot about compared to other people, right?" Yukemi inquired, not dropping his "I know your deepest secret, so you better do everything I say"-tone.

"I know a few things about them others do not, yeah." The blue haired male responded, still with an anxious undertone.

"That's good! Because they are out for me and we'd rather defeat them before they get ahold of me!" Hector proclaimed, manifesting as an eyeball as well as he moved from Yukemi's mind to his duel disk.

"And for that we want to join forces with you!" Yukemi finished, giving the other male a solemn look.

"Did you just say... join forces?" Yusaku repeated in disbelief.

Yukemi nodded. "Exactly! You are the top fighter when it comes to battling the Hanoi! You seem almost obsessed to defeat them and therefore have researched them thoroughly! I want to make use of that knowledge, help you to defeat those guys, and then I can continue to sit on my couch safely without having to worry about them taking Hector!" Yukemi explained.

Yusaku frowned. "And why should I accept your help? I don't work with other people." He replied coldly.

Yukemi chuckled. "Again a lie! I remember Kusanagi-san bringing up that the two of you worked a lot with computers! With him being pretty much your only friend it is safe to say that he is your helper on the outside who coordinates your movements within the VRAINS while aiding you with his own skills as a hacker! The next time you try to fool me try harder please!" He challenged Yusaku in a triumphant tone.

Yusaku gritted his teeth. "I still see no reason why I should agree to that! You have nothing you can bargain with, no threat to make! You know about my identity, but so do I about yours! You have no bargaining chip against me!" He hissed back.

Yukemi smirked. "So you think someone like the Knights of Hanoi could hurt me in real life? Then let me show you a little something!" He mocked, stealthily pulling out a pocket knife. Yusaku's eyes widened in horror, for a moment fearing that the other male would just stab him to death here on the streets. But only moments later he recovered from his panic. No, that wouldn't be a wise idea. They were in public, he would be arrested immediately if he made a move on him here. Yusaku's surprise returned as Yukemi pointed the tip of the knife at his own hand which he shifted so that it was in the space in between them that was shielded against views from the outside, consecutively addressing his Anti Ignis.

"Hector, would you please reattach yourself to me?" He asked politely.

The eyeball blinked in confirmation. "Alright, Yukemi." Hector responded, a flash of green light shooting out from the disk and connecting to his head.

Yukemi smirked. "Did you see that? My Anti Ignis merged with me! He now resides within my mind!" He declared cockily.

"What?! He is inside your mind right now?!" Yusaku's AI shouted hysterically.

"That's right! And he says that your constant loudness is really annoying! Please calm it down a few levels!" Yukemi retorted, the eyeball grumbling in upset. "Anyway, in this state I have greatly increased attributes, including for instance resilience! Look!" Yukemi commanded, pressing the knife against his skin.

"Are you crazy?! Why are you hurting yourself?!" Yusaku exclaimed, muffling his voice to not alert the inconspicuous students that passed by around them.

Yukemi chuckled. "I am not hurting myself! Just look!" He instructed Yusaku. The latter obeyed, his eyes widening in shock: Despite Yukemi thoroughly pressing the blade against his hand the knife didn't pierce into it. He kept on increasing the pressure, but it just wouldn't enter his flesh. Eventually he pushed so hard that the metal snapped, the blade breaking away and shooting towards Yusaku's chest with the sharp edge aimed forward. Unable to react in time the blue haired male could only observe and await the painful impact with horror on his expression, his AI letting out a panicked shout. The hand darting forward and catching the projectile startled Yusaku though, with shock realizing that Yukemi had stopped the flying knife blade.

Yukemi smirked. "Oh, empowered reaction speed and speed in general are also abilities gained from the symbiosis with an Anti Ignis! Quite practical, right?" He addressed the other male with a victorious grin.

Yusaku nodded nervously, still appalled by the experience of almost taking a nigh lethal hit to his chest. He understood the message behind Yukemi's act immediately: "I am safe in the real world, but you aren't. Disagree and you will have both of us reveal our respective identities to the Hanoi and others, but that won't matter to me. You on the other hand will be helpless." After a few moments he regained his composure though, a frown reoccupying his face.

"Even if you can barely be harmed in the real world while I can, I don't think that I can work with you. I only work with people who don't hold me back. I need helpers, not burdens." He addressed the dark green and purple haired male.

Yukemi frowned. "So you think that I'll hold you back? That I'm not good enough for your little team?" He hissed.

Yusaku nodded. "One: You likely don't offer any technological help with your hate of it. It's safe to say that you have no hacking skills at all. Two: You lack any countermeasures against being found out. You neither have a dummy deck nor do you act discretely enough. The fact that you brought up school in the duel against White Diamond is proof of the latter. You give away too much information about yourself that could lead to your identity or even mine and Kusanagi's being exposed. Only because of that I had to delete a great deal of source material about your duel against White Diamond." He chastised in a neutral analyzing tone.

"I never planned on becoming a VRAINS celebrity like you, so the part of not having a dummy deck yet is a little unfair, don't you think?! About White Diamond, the words just slipped past my tongue, okay?! It won't happen again, now that I'm aware of the stakes! Also, I am surprised that you even know that I mentioned subject matter, given you are almost never fucking awake during class! And lastly, if I'm not mistaken, you are the one who has been exposed, aren't you?!" Yukemi shot back.

Yusaku flinched. That last bit stung. He recollected himself quickly and continued. "There is still a third thing that eliminates all counterarguments: You aren't helpful enough with the one thing you can actually do. And as I said, I need no burdens." He retorted calmly.

Yukemi's face twisted in outrage. "Did you just say... THAT I WAS A BAD DUELIST?!" He snapped, a few of the other students looking around to them in surprise at his loud shout.

"No, but you simply aren't good enough." Yusaku responded neutrally.

"Well then, what is 'good enough' according to your definition then?! Being nearly as good as you?! As good as you?! Or better than you?!" Yukemi hissed angrily.

Yusaku shrugged his shoulders. "The latter two preferably. And I doubt that you are either of them." The male replied calmly.

Yukemi's dark frown intensified. "I defeated White Diamond whereas you beat only foot soldiers so far, by the skin of your teeth at that! I don't see you as better than me by a long shot!"

Yusaku made a small chuckle. "Do you honestly think that what I have shown so far was my full strength? These lackeys don't require the full force of my deck. Besides that, I have fought many Knights of Hanoi already, most of them you haven't seen officially broadcasted duels about! And before you go on about how my recent duels against the knights seemed like close calls, I merely took advantage of those weaklings to gain more power to fight the Hanoi with via my Skill Storm Access! If I ever decided to go full power, you wouldn't even stand a chance." He proclaimed with certainty in his voice.

Yukemi shot him a challenging smirk. "Oh, so you think that you are that unbeatable, huh? Then let me show you that I can not only match your strength, but surpass it! How about this: We duel, and if my skills as a duelist satisfy your demands, you let me and Hector join your little troupe!"

Yusaku raised an eyebrow. "And what if you don't?" He inquired.

Yukemi narrowed his golden eyes. "If I don't, you are free to delete my and Hector's memories about your identity with whatever black magic technology crap you and Kusanagi-san have access to! You will once more become the mysterious Playmaker no soul knows anything about! Deal?!" He asked with great intensity in his voice.

Yusaku nodded. "Deal."

* * *

_Den City, Kusanagi's Van..._

Shoichi leaned against his vehicle, looking around for his friend. He usually picked him up after school to start their research about the Hanoi as soon as possible. However, the younger male was late today. '_Please don't say Yusaku got into trouble!_' He cursed inwardly. He looked up again, only to see not one, but two people approaching his vehicle.

"Yusaku, why are you bringing him along? I thought we would...!" Shoichi began in a confused tone.

Yusaku raised his hand to silence him. "There are other matters to deal with at the moment, Kusanagi-san. He knows." He responded.

Shoichi raised an eyebrow. "Knows what?" He asked, clueless.

Yusaku sighed. "You know, what I am doing within the network. My VRAINS identity." He admitted uncomfortably.

Shoichi's eyes widened in shock. "You know about him being Playmaker?! How did you find out?!"

Yukemi tapped on his duel disk from which a familiar white and dark green humanoid arose. "Oh, with a little bit of help." Hector responded for him, grinning proudly as he crossed his arms.

Kusanagi's shock intensified. "Then you are... Heavenmail?" He stuttered in disbelief.

Yukemi nodded. "The one and only. Anyway, Yusaku and I made a deal, as I want to join your whole cause so the Hanoi don't get Hector, but he wouldn't accept me: We duel and if my performance is enough for the demands of the oh so mighty Playmaker-sama, you two let me join in. If I don't duel well enough, you are free to delete any of my and Hector's memories regarding you. Do you have any kind of device that could do that? I honestly have no clue about the capabilities of modern day technology anymore." He asked.

Shoichi nodded. "I think I can come up with something with a little bit of time. Anyway, are the two of you going into the VRAINS to carry it out there?" He addressed the two younger males.

Yusaku nodded. "That is the plan. But before that we are going to pay Shimizu Yukemi's place a visit. He said that there was something there he needed to get before we could duel."

Kusanagi hummed. "Alright. Then get into the van." He said, entering his vehicle and inviting Yusaku and Yukemi into it.

* * *

_Den City, Street Before The Shimizu Residence..._

"What's taking him so long? I want to get this over with already." Yusaku grumbled, leaning against one of the seats in the hinder part of the van. He and Kusanagi usually did their research before these monitors, but now that was being postponed by this sudden development of Yukemi wanting to join in by proving himself in battle. Yusaku knew that he should be doing research about the Hanoi now instead of having to duel some guy from school. But at least he could work while he was waiting for the other male to get ready, so that was something he guessed.

"Maybe he's taking a little snack or drink, who knows." Kusanagi replied absent-mindedly before looking up. "Oh, there he is!" He exclaimed, relieved that the waiting was over. After a moment his eyes widened in terror. "Wait a second, what is he carrying?! Is that a sword?!" He cried out in shock, spotting a blade in the arms of the green haired male. "Is he trying to kill us with that?! Is he from the Hanoi?! Was this whole story about dueling you just a trap?!" He stuttered in panic.

Yusaku put his hand on Shoichi's shoulder to calm him down. "Most certainly not. One: He already had a chance to severely hurt me prior to us coming to you, but he didn't take it. So why would he do it now? Two: When he told me that he needed to go home first, he mentioned a good luck charm. Given how old fashioned he is that sword is probably a treasured possession of his family he wants to have close by when we log into the VRAINS and duel. Especially with how fitting it is to bring along a katana for a fight. And three: He knows that we could just drive away if he was serious to murder us with that sword. You spotted him early enough for us to just make a run for it. And he is not that stupid to trade a prior situation where he could have seriously hurt me for another where he could get the two of us with only very slim chances. A true Knight of Hanoi would have killed me to make sure I wasn't in their way instead of speculating on earning my trust and then very possibly get the both of us. The Hanoi mainly care about me, the man in the chair supporting Playmaker from the real world isn't that big of a threat to them." He elaborated.

Kusanagi nodded. "That makes sense. Sorry for overreacting." He apologized.

Yukemi chuckled as he reached the van, approaching the two of them. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call a nigh stranger walking up to you with a katana in his hands overreacting, but your friend is right. I only brought this sword because it is a treasured possession of my family and a personal good luck charm." He explained, talking a seat on the chair next to Yusaku as Shoichi stood up to make room for him, placing the sheathed katana on his lap.

Kusanagi nodded. "I see. Does it have a name?" He inquired.

Yukemi hummed. "It has. It's called Tenkire Yoakruri." He replied.

The purple haired man raised an eyebrow. "Heaven-Slicing Lapis Dawnbreak?" He repeated, slightly surprised by the name.

Yukemi nodded. "I didn't come up with the unusual name, but I don't dislike it."

Shoichi reached out his hand. "Can I hold it please?" He requested.

"Do you know how to hold an unsheathed katana? I don't want you to cut off one of your precious typing hands." He asked with a smile of joking concern on his face.

Kusanagi chuckled. "Don't worry, I know how to properly hold one! Before I got into the whole computer stuff I was a lot into sports! I also had a certain interest for traditional swords, after all I am named after one!"

Yukemi allowed for a brief grin. "That's a point, I suppose. Here you go!" He said, handing over the weapon.

Shoichi unsheathed it and looked at the raw metal. "Extraordinary quality. The steel isn't rusty at all." He analyzed.

Yukemi hummed. "Yeah, mainly because I polish it every week." He responded.

Shoichi nodded. "That much I can see." He said, turning the weapon. From the dark blue hilt wrappings the katana had on its silver handle and its eight-edged guard that was, much to his surprise, made from sapphire – Like what the hell? How expensive was that thing? – he guessed where the "lapis" in the sword's name had come from. He took a closer look at the cutting edge, spotting a surprising feature on the curved blade. "Wait, what's up with the cutting edge? It's a zigzag, almost saw-like." He stated.

"Yeah, it's unusual, I know. My father said that my great-grandfather had such a blade too. It was much longer, he described it as a tachi that was less curved than a normal katana or tachi with a broad and saw-like blade that give one the impression of shark teeth. According to him the cutting edge of that sword had a length of a hundred and ten centimeters." He narrated.

"A hundred and ten centimeters?! That's colossal for an eastern blade! And your grandfather could use such a weapon?!" Kusanagi repeated in disbelief.

Yukemi shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently he swung it like it was nothing. It was a great sword that instilled fear in those who opposed it. I figure he used it in some kind of war and was rather successful there." He explained.

Kusanagi chuckled. "Man, that sounds interesting! Do you have it somewhere home as well?" He inquired.

Yukemi shook his head. "Unfortunately it's not in my family's possession anymore." He replied.

Kusanagi wanted to speak up again, but the discrete sound of Yusaku clearing his throat interrupted him. "Right, the duel." Shoichi sweat dropped, sheathing the katana and handing it over to Yukemi again. "Are you gonna log in now?" He inquired.

Yusaku nodded, standing up and heading for the neighboring closet-like room. "I intend to. I'm going to use the usual room, okay? Shimizu, you can sit down here." He said, gesturing to the chair Yukemi was seated on.

Yukemi nodded, preparing his duel disk. "Alright, I am ready!"

"And so am I!" Hector chimed in, appearing from the disk. He pointed towards Yusaku's disk at that. "What about your partner? Is he ready to?" He asked.

Yusaku looked around. "He isn't my partner. He's just a hostage." He then shrugged his shoulders. "But I guess I can unmute him now." He said, tapping a button on his disk.

"Ah, freedom!" The AI sighed in relief as it manifested as an eye. It then gave Yusaku an accusing look. "How do you dare to just mute me? I am your savior!" It addressed the blue haired male indignantly.

"You're annoying." Yusaku replied coldly, the eyeball deadpanning. He then looked back to the two others. "Anyway, I am ready. Can we start this duel?" He inquired again.

Yukemi nodded. "Bring it on." He declared resolutely.

Yusaku nodded as well and entered the narrow neighboring room. "Then it's decided." He said, the two of them continuing in unison after that.

-"Deck set! INTO THE VRAINS!"- They shouted together, both of them transforming in order to gain new looks while their consciousness transferred into the network.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS..._

Heavenmail looked around, realizing that he and Playmaker were standing in the middle of some square. The place looked like it was modeled after the Forbidden City in Beijing, with them standing on one of its main squares. While he felt every usual sensation of the armor on his body, there was something new. Looking into his hands he realized that Tenkire Yoakruri had followed him into the network.

Playmaker looked around to him, spotting the katana in Heavenmail's hands with slight interest on his expression. "Your weapon came along? I guess you really have a good luck charm now." He stated calmly.

Heavenmail nodded, fixing the katana on his back by sacrificing the broadsword that was usually attached to it. Unlike Tenkire Yoakruri it was a purely fictional construct after all, while this sword was existing in the real world. "I suppose that is a message." He responded cryptically.

Playmaker raised his eyebrow. "And what message, might I ask?"

Heavenmail's expression turned serious. "It's a sign that I am destined to win this duel! Prepare yourself!" He shouted, drawing the new blade from his back and pointing it at Playmaker for emphasis.

Playmaker frowned. "It will require more than a sword transferring into the network to beat me. Now then, what kind of duel do you want to have, Speed or Master?" He addressed Heavenmail.

Hector arose from his disk with crossed arms. "I suggest something a little more spectacular. We challenge you to a Dominus Duel!" He proclaimed.

"Dominus Duel?" Playmaker repeated in confusion. His AI luckily had his back.

"A special form of duel in between the two others. It has the board, phases, and starting hand of a Master Duel, but the Skills of Speed Duels. Furthermore each player can once per duel pay half of their lifepoints to refresh their Skill, but they still cannot use their Skill twice per turn, but must wait if they already activated their Skill on the very same turn. And lastly there is a draw ruling that allows the player with fewer lifepoints to draw two cards instead of only one for their normal draw from their second turn onward. Plus the first turn player draws a card." It explained.

Hector smirked. "You are well informed, Ignis! Yeah, that's what a Dominus Duel is! It's the form of duel where you have to consider the most and the message behind it is clear: Crush your opponent early on or they will recover and then possibly crush you! The resolute finisher wins, the occasional hitter loses! Only the most consequent duelists can win in a Dominus Duel, for its recovering rules allow for rapid comebacks! So it's perfect for proving Heavenmail's worth, isn't it?" He asked.

Playmaker nodded. "It sounds like something I would give a shot. Fine, I accept! Do you agree with your A.I., Heavenmail?" He addressed the orange haired male.

Heavenmail hummed in agreement. "Hell yeah I do! Let's duel and settle this issue already!" He exclaimed, activating his duel disk.

"You speak words I couldn't possibly agree with more!" Playmaker retorted fiercely, repeating after the other male.

"Ou, that's gonna be a fierce battle. Good luck, Playmaker!" The eyeball spoke up.

"Do your best, Heavenmail!" Hector cried out encouragingly, summoning a sword suited for his size with the green energy of his body, thrusting it forward with great anticipation and enthusiasm.

"Hey, look there!" A voice from afar exclaimed.

Looking sideways, Yukemi spotted a frog with a microphone being carried around by a pigeon with a camera on its head. "Great, the media has arrived. Stupid paparazzi." He sighed in exasperation.

* * *

_Den City, Central Plaza..._

Zaizen Aoi was annoyed, to say the very least. Receiving company that stuck to her on her way home because of shallow reasons was one thing. Said company being Shima Naoki of all people, talking about how amazing certain duelists were, was another. Though his praise about Blue Angel made up for his annoying babbling to some degree at least.

"...and then his angel brought down its flaming sword, and boom, Heavenmail won! He is so awesome!" Naoki enthused excitedly.

"Sure, if you say so." Aoi retorted indifferently, bored by the corpulent teenager and just wanting him to leave already. She had other concerns after all, her priority being to make her brother proud of her at last, proving him that she could hold her own. Aoi was also worried because of the new Speed Duels. As the most recent advancement in dueling she would have to hop onto the Speed Duel bandwagon eventually to not lose her popularity as a duelist. And she knew about the risks of those duels. Her brother wouldn't approve of his little sister putting herself in danger like that. Fear of Akira forcing her to quit her career as Blue Angel permanently gnawed on her heart. Dueling as Blue Angel was the only thing that still made her happy. If that was taken away from her as well, there would be nothing left for...

She was interrupted in her depressive thoughts as the MC entered the stage of the square and spoke up to the people on the plaza who quickly gathered around him.

"Hello, everybody! Are you ready for the duel of the century?" He asked the crowd.

"The duel of the century?" Naoki repeated, coming to a halt alongside Aoi, both of them looking at the MC in curiosity.

"Today two of the strongest individuals of LINK VRAINS have met for a fight!" The MC told, gesturing at the screens. "Furthermore it is going to be a form of duel you have never seen, one called Dominus Duel!" He went on, causing excited whispers among the spectators. "In the left corner we have the savior of LINK VRAINS and number one combatant against the Knights of Hanoi, the amazing Playmaker!" He shouted enthusiastically, the screens showing images of the yellow, red and pink haired male in the black bodysuit at the one end of the Chinese-looking square.

"Playmaker is dueling?! Wow, is he facing another Knight of Hanoi?!" Naoki shouted, getting fired up.

"Obviously not." Aoi responded with her trademark clear, neutral tone, Naoki looking around to her. "I don't think the MC would praise a Knight of Hanoi like that. It must be a Charisma Duelist, like Blue Angel or Go Onizuka." She explained, the male nodding understandingly.

"And in the right corner we have our newest star who made himself a name just yesterday by besting the sister of the man who leads the Knights of Hanoi! Applause for our newcomer, Heavenmail!" The MC continued, the cameras shifting to show the male on the other side of the square in LINK VRAINS.

Naoki's enthusiasm skyrocketed on his expression. "WHAT?! Playmaker and Heavenmail are going to duel?! I was expecting this to happen eventually, but not so soon! Man, this is awesome!" The obese teenager went into ruptures.

Meanwhile the brown haired female next to him had a surprised look on her face. It had been surprising anyway that this weirdo clad in ancient armor who had run past her with two Knights of Hanoi being in hot pursuit of him had been able to take down a duelist such as the sister of the Knights of Hanoi Leader. The fact that he now dueled Playmaker only helped to increase her interest for the strange newcomer.

A few dozens of feet away, a familiar light blue and white haired girl and a young adult of similar hair colors gazed at the monitors as well.

"This is an intriguing development, isn't it, onii-san?" Atsuko spoke up to her brother.

The white and dark blue haired male nodded. "Most certainly, Atsuko. No matter how this duel goes, we will learn something about our enemies either way. It's also interesting that they decided to engage in a Dominus Duel." Kogami Ryoken said.

"_So it's Ignis owner versus Anti Ignis owner? Hah, with this matchup Heavenmail should win by default!_" Noctis laughed from within Ryoken's mind.

"_Don't be foolish, Noctis. This is a battle between humans, not Ignis. If it were only a fight of the latter, the result would indeed be already determined, but with them only playing a part of the role, it can go either way. So we shouldn't make hasty presumptions just yet._" Emerald retorted from within Atsuko's mind.

Noctis clicked his tongue. "_Fair point, Emerald. Then let us observe and make our judgement later on!_" He admitted.

Ryoken nodded. "That would be wise. Anyway, it looks like they are about to start. Noctis, do me a favor and record this duel over my eyes!" He instructed his Anti Ignis.

Noctis smirked. "_As you wish! I'm already on it!_" He reassured his partner.

"Hmm, I am truly interested how Shimizu Yukemi is going to fare against someone like Playmaker. He better not loses, because if he does, he implies that Playmaker is stronger than me as well! And I cannot have that, it's already embarrassing to have the MC proclaim that I lost against one person! Having the media boast about me being inferior to two people I cannot tolerate!" Atsuko grumbled, slightly annoyed.

The A.I. within her smirked. "_Oh, don't worry, Atsuko! I am certain that your precious Yukemi-kun will defeat the mean Playmaker to defend your glory!_" She chuckled, Atsuko rolling her eyes in annoyance at her Anti Ignis' teasing.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS..._

-"DOMINUS DUEL!"- Heavenmail and Playmaker yelled together, a field with five zones in each row accept the one with the Extra Monster Zones appearing before them.

* * *

**HEAVENMAIL: 8000 LP**

**VS. **

**PLAYMAKER: 8000 LP **

**(This Duel is conducted as a Dominus Duel.)**

"I'll make the first move! My turn!" Playmaker shouted before looking at his disk in confusion. After a while he figured out why it wouldn't let him proceed to his Main Phase. "Oh right, the Dominus Duel has the first turn player draw a card. Guess I wasn't used to this. I draw!" He yelled, ripping the top card from his deck and adding it to his hand, increasing it to six. "I start by normal summoning Draconnet!" He declared, a small cybernetic dragon of light blue color with dark blue lines running over its body taking off into the sky.

_**Draconnet**_

_**Dark/ Level 3/ ATK 1400/ DEF 1200/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Cyberse. So that's your special type, huh?" Heavenmail spoke up.

Playmaker nodded. "And I will summon a couple more of them! The effect of Draconnet! When I normal summon it I can special summon a Level 2 or lower Normal-Monster from my hand or deck in defense position! I special summon Bitron from my deck!" He announced, a small white ball with white wing-like protrusions on its sides appearing. Its face was a black screen on its front side with two blue circles on it for its eyes.

_**Bitron**_

_**Earth/ Level 2/ ATK 200/ DEF 2000/ Cyberse**_

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouted, raising his arm to fire a flash of blue energy from it.

"That was fast. He's Link Summoning already." Hector remarked.

Heavenmail nodded. "That's his trademark. Consecutive Link Summons eventually ending in a great monster formation." He responded.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are one Normal-Monster! I set Bitron into the Link Marker! Circuit combine!" Playmaker yelled, the monster heading skywards. "Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 1, Link Spider!" He announced, a metallic arachnid appearing before him.

_**Link Spider**_

**_Earth/ Link 1/ ATK 1000/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect_ **(▼)

"Link Spider's effect! Once per turn I can summon a Level 4 or lower Normal-Monster from my hand to a zone it points to! I special summon Leotron to my fourth Main Monster Zone!" He went on, a cybernetic lion making its entrance with a roar.

_**Leotron**_

_**Earth/ Level 4/ ATK 2000/ DEF 0/ Cyberse**_

"Appear for a second time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Level 3 or higher Cyberse Monsters! I set Draconnet and Leotron into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" He yelled, another circuit forming above him. The two monsters turned into bolts of energy, filling up its markers. "Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, Elphase!" Playmaker shouted, a blonde haired elf clad in a rather futuristic outfit appearing in his fourth Main Monster Zone.

_**Elphase**_

_**Wind/ Link 2/ ATK 2000/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect** _(▲►)

"Its effect! Elphase gains 300 ATK for each monster it points to! With Link Spider that's one!" Playmaker declared, his monster powering up.

_Elphase: ATK 2000 → 2300_

"Then I activate the continuous spell Cynet Codec!" He went on, reducing his hand to three with the activation of his card. "Then appear for a third time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect-Monsters! I set Link Spider and Elphase into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 3, Decode Talker!" He cried out as a dark blue, black and yellow humanoid made from metal appeared, wielding a purplish blade.

_**Decode Talker**_

_**Dark/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲↙↘)

"That's one of his ace monsters." Heavenmail whispered with slight concern in his voice.

"Now Cynet Codec's effect! When a Code Talker is summoned from my Extra Deck I can add a Cyberse Monster of the same attribute from my deck to the hand! I pick the Dark Attribute Micro Coder! Furthermore Elphase's effect! When I use this face-up Link Summoned monster as link material I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse from my graveyard, but it has its effects negated and cannot be used as link material this turn! I bring back Draconnet!" He proclaimed, the monster returning in his fourth Main Monster Zone.

_**Draconnet**_

_**Dark/ Level 3/ ATK 1400/ DEF 1200/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Next is the effect of Backup Secretary! When I control a Cyberse I can special summon it from my hand! Come!" Playmaker went on, a purple haired female with an eye visor and overall futuristic attire joining Decode Talker and Draconnet.

_**Backup Secretary**_

_**Light/ Level 3/ ATK 1200/ DEF 800/ Cyberse/ Effect **_

"Since Backup Secretary is in my third Main Monster Zone Decode Talker points to, the latter gains 500 ATK! Power Integration!" Playmaker stated, his monster powering up.

_Decode Talker: ATK 2300 → 2800_

"Now I activate the spell **Cynet Bargain**! By tributing a Cyberse Link-Monster I control I can draw cards from my deck equal to its Link Rating! However, damage you take during this turn is halved! I tribute Decode Talker and draw three cards!" He stated, his hand growing back to five cards.

"He sacrificed his ace monster." Hector spoke up.

Heavenmail frowned. "He most certainly plans for something bigger if he is willing to make such sacrifices." He murmured worriedly.

"Appear for a fourth time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are one Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster! I set Backup Secretary into the Link Marker! Circuit combine! Appear, Link 1, Link Disciple!" Playmaker went on, a white, red and black humanoid appearing in the right Extra Monster Zone.

_**Link Disciple**_

_**Light/ Link 1/ ATK 500/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▼)

"Link Disciple's effect! I tribute the Draconnet in the zone it points to in order to draw one card!" Playmaker shouted, bringing his hand to six. "However, I must then put one of my hand cards to the bottom of my deck! I select **Reverse Rebooter**! This then triggers the effect of Reverse Rebooter! If this card in my hand, graveyard or on my field would be sent to the deck, banished or added to my hand, I can instead special summon it! Furthermore it can bring along a Link-2 or lower Cyberse Monster from my graveyard with negated effects! Come, Reverse Rebooter, Elphase!" Playmaker said, a splash of pixilated water revealing the arriving monsters. Alongside the elf was a black and blue robot enveloped by a watery aura, its signature element flowing upwards instead of downwards, true to its reversing name.

_**Elphase**_

_**Wind/ Link 2/ ATK 2000/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect** _(▲►)

_**Reverse Rebooter**_

_**Water/ Level 4/ ATK 1500/ DEF 800/ Cyberse/ Effect **_

"Appear for a fifth time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters! I set Link Disciple and Reverse Rebooter into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, Flame Administrator!" Playmaker continued, a reddish robot arising in the left Extra Monster Zone.

_**Flame Administrator**_

_**Fire/ Link 2/ ATK 1200/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄↘)

"Its effect gives all Link-Monsters I control 800 ATK!" Playmaker pointed out, his monsters powering up.

_Elphase: ATK 2000 → 2800_

_Flame Administrator: ATK 1200 → 2000_

"Then I activate the continuous spell Cynet Optimize! Before I use its effect, appear for the sixth time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect-Monsters! I set Elphase on my field and Micro Coder in my hand into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" Playmaker declared.

"From your hand?!" Heavenmail repeated in disbelief.

"That's right! I can use Micro Coder from there where I use Cyberse Monsters on my field to Link Summon a Code Talker! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 3, Transcode Talker!" He shouted, a bulky orange robotic humanoid wielding a rifle appearing in Playmaker's third Main Monster Zone.

_**Transcode Talker**_

_**Earth/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲►▼)

"Now the effects of my cards! Cynet Codec gives me an Earth Attribute Cyberse from my deck since I special summoned an Earth Code Talker from my Extra Deck! I search out Dotscaper! Furthermore Micro Coder allows me to add a "Cynet"-Spell or Trap from my deck to the hand when used as link material for a Code Talker! I add the field spell Cynet Storm to my hand! Now the effect of Transcode Talker! Once per turn I can revive a Link-3 or lower Cyberse to a zone it points to! Arise, Decode Talker!" He proclaimed, the bluish humanoid reappearing beside its comrade.

_**Decode Talker**_

_**Dark/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲↙↘)

"I see. So he sacrificed one gundam to bring it back later on for no cost at all." Heavenmail murmured to himself.

"Much like Transcode Talker before, Decode Talker gains 800 ATK from Flame Administrator!" Playmaker reminded his opponents as his monster powered up.

_Decode Talker: ATK 2300 → 3100_

"Next I use the quick-play spell **Cynet Shifting**! This allows me to target and then move up to two monsters to neighboring monster zones while switching the locations of monsters when necessary! However, I cannot have two monsters in the Extra Monster Zones after this effect resolves! I move Flame Administrator to my first Main Monster Zone and Decode Talker to the right Extra Monster Zone! I furthermore gain 600 LP for each monster I targeted with this effect! I therefore gain 1200 LP!"

**PLAYMAKER: LP 8000 → 9200**

"Decode Talker now points to a monster, namely Transcode Talker! This gives it 500 ATK! Power Integration!" Playmaker told as his monster became stronger.

_Decode Talker: ATK 3100 → 3600_

"Now the effect of Cynet Optimize! Once per turn I can activate it for another normal summon of a Cyberse! I summon Cyberse Gadget!" He declared, another robotic monster showing up.

_**Cyberse Gadget**_

_**Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1400/ DEF 300/ Cyberse/ Effect **_

"Upon normal summoning it I can special summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense position! Come, Bitron!"

_**Bitron**_

_**Earth/ Level 2/ ATK 200/ DEF 2000/ Cyberse**_

"Appear for the seventh time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters! I set Cyberse Gadget and Bitron into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, Honeybot!" He announced, a bee-like robot descending from the circuit onto the fourth Main Monster Zone of Playmaker.

_**Honeybot**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 1900 → 2700/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

"Cyberse Gadget's effect! When it leaves the field and goes to the graveyard I can special summon a Gadget Token! Furthermore Transcode Talker is now co-linked with a monster, so by its effect that monster and itself gain 500 ATK!" Playmaker said, a small cybernetic entity arising on his field while Transcode Talker and Honeybot powered up.

_**Gadget Token**_

_**Light/ Level 2/ ATK 0/ DEF 0/ Cyberse**_

_Honeybot: ATK 2700 → 3200_

_Transcode Talker: ATK 3100 → 3600_

"As I have one remaining zone that isn't occupied yet and that zone happens to be one my Decode Talker points to, I can special summon Link Infra-Flier from my hand to that zone! This also powers up Decode Talker! Power Integration!" He shouted as a hang-glider-like monster joined his current formation of five Cyberse Monsters.

_Decode Talker: ATK 3600 → 4100_

"Now appear for the eighth and final time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two monsters! I set the Gadget Token and Link Infra-Flier into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, Proxy Dragon!" Playmaker concluded, summoning a whitish dragon with an incomplete blue disk on its forehead, its wingspans being partially dark blue. It flew a brief loop before joining the formation next to Honeybot in the fifth Main Monster Zone from the left, Decode Talker therefore regaining its ATK boost immediately.

_**Proxy Dragon**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 1400 → 2200/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

"I activate the field spell Cynet Storm, giving all linked monsters 500 ATK and DEF! This boosts the ATK of all my Link-Monsters aside from Flame Administrator!" Playmaker told as four of his monsters powered up.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4100 → 4600_

_Honeybot: ATK 3200 → 3700_

_Proxy Dragon: ATK 2200 → 2700_

_Transcode Talker: ATK 3600 → 4100_

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Playmaker finished, leaving one card in his hand and passing his turn over to Heavenmail.

"Well done, Playmaker-sama! I want to see them getting past this wall of monsters!" The eyeball shouted from Playmaker's disk.

"Be quiet. We are in public." Playmaker chastised the AI.

"_And that's it, everyone! Playmaker ends his turn with a field consisting of five Link-Monsters! How is Heavenmail going to respond?_" The MC addressed the crowd in the real world.

"_Playmaker has constructed a solid defense. I honestly didn't expect him to be that good._" Ryoken said to his sister.

Atsuko nodded. "_Looks like he made use of our knights to acquire even greater power with Storm Access. We should keep him in our minds as a major threat._" She advised.

"_Hey Yusaku, aren't you a bit too harsh to him?_" Kusanagi addressed his friend through an earpiece Playmaker wore.

"No, I'm not." Playmaker retorted coldly.

The man in the real world sweat dropped. "_Yusaku, I don't quite understand why you even need to duel him. He wants to help us and shows no sign of ill will. We should accept his help, especially since he has an Anti Ignis._" He advised.

"I won't just accept him." Playmaker remained firm in his opinion. "This fight against the Hanoi is something personal, and it's also a matter of life and death. I don't want to drag an outsider into it. I'll only allow it if he proves to be good enough so I can be sure that he can defend himself." He insisted.

Kusanagi sighed. "_You are selfish, Yusaku. Sometimes you should just accept help, no matter how little it might be. You accepted my offer to work together as well after all._" He reminded him.

Playmaker shook his head lightly. "That was something different. He will undergo this test and his performance alone will sway me or not." The Cyberse Duelist stayed adamant, to his friend's slight exasperation.

"He has built a formidable formation. And he probably counted the number of his Link Summons to intimidate you with his power." Hector remarked.

Heavenmail grinned. "That's only more motivating! Because the more solid the defense, the more fun it is to crush it again! My turn! I draw!" The armored duelist yelled in anticipation, beginning his move.

"For starters I will discard Tiames, Cleaver of the Goddess! That allows me to add a new "Goddess"-Card to my hand! From my deck I search out Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess! Then I special summon him as I control no monsters!" Heavenmail shouted, the man in the yellow fur appearing with his fists ready to brawl.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess_

_Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1000/ Fairy/ Effect_

"When Heraklux is special summoned I can search out an "Arms of the Goddess"-Card! I add Arms of the **Goddess – Durandal** to my hand! Then I equip it to Heraklux! This gives him 400 ATK as usually with my equip spells!" Heavenmail told, his monster grasping a green sword emitting an aura of wind.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 1800 → 2200_

"Furthermore its effect upon activation! I target a monster and destroy it!" He carried on.

"Then pick your target! But because of Honeybot you can pick none of the monsters it points to! Meaning Transcode Talker and Proxy Dragon are out of your choice range!" Playmaker responded.

"Fine! I target Decode Talker and destroy it!" Heavenmail shot back, his monster swinging the blade to unleash a razor-sharp gale intended to cut down the opposing monster.

Playmaker raised his hand. "It won't work! Decode Talker's effect! When an opponent's card or card effect targets one of my cards I can tribute a monster Decode Talker points to in order to negate and destroy that opponent's card! I tribute Proxy Dragon and destroy Durandal!" He retorted, foiling the enemy move with his effect.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4600 → 4100_

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2200 → 1800_

Heavenmail clicked his tongue as Durandal was destroyed, his monster powering down as a result. "Fine! Then I will discard Siegfin, Halberd of the Goddess via the effect of Durandal! This allows me to add it back to my hand!" He declared, recovering his equip spell.

"I will use my trap in response to that effect! I activate **Cynet Samsara**! I target a Cyberse Link-Monster in my graveyard that was sent there on this turn and revive it! Come, Proxy Dragon!" Playmaker told, the white dragon reappearing in its former zone.

_**Proxy Dragon**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 1400 → 2700/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

_Decode Talker: ATK 4100 → 4600_

"Alright then! I activate Durandal again! Up to twice per turn its effect upon activation can destroy a monster! I target Decode Talker anew!" Heavenmail said.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 1800 → 2200_

"And I activate the effect of Decode Talker again! I tribute Proxy Dragon to negate and destroy your card!" Playmaker responded.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4600 → 4100_

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2200 → 1800_

"That might have worked, but my Siegfin is more useful in the graveyard right now! You on the other hand consumed resources, so I call that a win overall!" Heavenmail proclaimed victoriously.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a win! Cynet Samsara's additional effect!" Playmaker countered.

"What? Additional effect?" Heavenmail repeated in surprise.

"Exactly! The targeted monster is reborn whenever it goes to the graveyard during this turn, except by becoming link material! And it revives with 300 more ATK than it left the field with! Therefore Proxy Dragon returns with a vengeance and 3000 ATK! And all ATK bonuses can be reapplied, so that's 800 from Flame Administrator and 500 from Cynet Storm!" Playmaker explained, the white dragon coming back to the field.

_**Proxy Dragon**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 1400 → 4300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

_Decode Talker: ATK 4100 → 4600_

"Kuh! What an annoying effect! Then I will activate my field spell Arms of the Goddess – Hidden Arsenal! I reckon you remember its effect, Playmaker? Upon activation it searches a "Goddess"-Card from my deck! I add my trusted Excalibur to my hand! Then I equip it to Heraklux!" He declared, his monster grasping the icy sword.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 1800 → 2200_

"And much like Hidden Arsenal it adds another "Goddess"-Card from my deck to my hand! I pick **Arms of the Goddess – Joyeuse**! Then I activate it by equipping it to Heraklux! I hope you like Charlemagne, because his sword is about to arrive!" Heavenmail announced, his monster grabbing a black-brownish blade surrounded by chunks of earth.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2200 → 2600_

"Its activation effect! I draw one card for each monster in the Extra Monster Zones! You have Decode Talker, so I draw one!" Heavenmail told, his hand going up to four cards. "Then I use the effect of Hidden Arsenal to lower the ATK of Heraklux by 2000 so I can use one "Goddess"-Equip Spell or Trap as link material this turn for every 400 ATK my monster lost! With 2000 that's five of such cards, so I can now use that number of cards as link material as if they were Effect-Monsters!" He stated.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2600 → 600_

"Watch out, Playmaker. He's preparing his attack." The eyeball warned the opposing duelist.

"I know." Playmaker simply retorted.

"I continue by equipping Heraklux with Arms of the Goddess – Heavenly Mail and Trishula! The latter boosts his ATK by 400 and inflicts 500 damage to you when activated!" The orange haired duelist went on, his monster receiving the jeweled armor and throwing the radiant trident at the other duelist before retrieving it via teleportation of the weapon.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 9200 → 8700**

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 600 → 1000_

"Then I normal summon Achillor, Lance of the Goddess! When I do so I can recycle an "Arms of the Goddess"-Card from my graveyard! I pick Durandal and then equip it to Heraklux! Its destruction effect is capped at twice per turn and cannot resolve anymore!" Heavenmail said, his black armored warrior arising, bringing along the wind sword that reequipped to its former owner.

_**Achillor, Lance of the Goddess**_

_**Dark/ Level 3/ ATK 1300/ DEF 700/ Fairy/ Effect**_

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 1000 → 1400_

"I use the effect of Achillor and burn you for 200 times the number of "Goddess"-Equip Spells I have! Take these 1000 damage, sponsored by Blue Angel! Watch her duels if you want to see more burn damage like this!" The male in the ancient armor yelled, stretching out his arm as his monster threw a multitude of spears at Playmaker who briefly flinched at the impact of them. Meanwhile in the real world Aoi looked mildly surprised by the advertisement Heavenmail made for her.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 8700 → 7700**

"Then appear, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters with different names, except Tokens! I use Achillor, Excalibur treating it as an Effect-Monster via Hidden Arsenal's effect, and Siegfin by banishing it from my graveyard and set them into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" He shouted, the three beams heading skywards to fill up the red markers on the blue and gray circuit.

"_And there it is! Heavenmail's Link Summon! What monster will our newcomer show us this time?_" The MC announced on the other side.

"Earth-shaking force manifests to sweep you from your feet! Her ground blade will shatter your defenses with seismic impact! Link Shōkan! Arise, Link 3, **Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess**!" Heavenmail yelled, a female with the usual outfit appearing. She had brown hair and the same armor as Apollousa, Arestis, Athenadur and Dianahri, except of course that her unique extra color on it was brown. Wielding a golden sword with a wing-like cross guard and a brown gem embedded in it, the female was mounting a brown lion which let loose a roar as it landed on the floor of the square with the soft impact cats usually had when they fell.

_**Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess**_

_**Earth/ Link 3/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect**_ (↙▼↘)

"I think we all know how she gains her ATK! Three materials times 800 makes 2400 ATK!" Heavenmail said while the monster in the right Extra Monster Zone from his viewpoint assumed her ATK value.

_Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess: ATK ? → 2400_

"Furthermore Excalibur! Once per turn when it heads to the graveyard I can draw one card for each "Arms of the Goddess"-Card I control! I have Heavenly Mail, Trishula, Joyeuse, Durandal and my field spell Hidden Arsenal! Five cards make for a draw five!" He proclaimed, his hand sextupling at once.

"Nice, Heavenmail! We restocked our hand to six!" Hector shouted confidently.

Heavenmail smirked. "That's one of my favorite plays, Hector! Spam equip spells and then get rid of Excalibur for one hell of a draw! Now we have enough resources for even more plays! And I will start using them by special summoning Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess! I can do that since I have "Arms of the Goddess"-Cards in my backrow!" He stated as the winged samurai clad in green armor appeared.

_**Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1400/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"And then appear again, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Goddess"-Monsters! Using them as Effect-Monster I set Joyeuse and Trishula into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! The speed of sound is nothing compared to this! In a flash the herald of the divine arrives on the battlefield! Link Shōkan! Arise, Link 2, **Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess**!" Heavenmail cried out as a female clad in the standard Goddess Link-Monster outfit appeared, much like its predecessors having fox-like ears. Taking a quick lap around the square with her golden winged sandals she came to a halt in Heavenmail's third Main Monster Zone.

_**Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 2000/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

"Now the effect of Cynet Storm gives both her and Tyreno 500 ATK as they are both linked!" Heavenmail went on, his monsters powering up.

_Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess: ATK 2000 → 2500_

_Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 2400 → 2900_

"Then the effect of Mercurias! When Link Summoned I can add back up to two "Arms of the Goddess"-Cards from my graveyard to my hand! I return Trishula and Joyeuse to my hand! I follow up by banishing Tiames from my graveyard to trigger her effect! When I have two or more "Arms of the Goddess"-Cards on the field I can banish her to special summon a Goddess from my hand or graveyard! I summon Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess from my hand!"

**_Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess_**

**_Wind/ Level 4/ ATK 1600/ DEF 800/ Fairy/ Effect_**

"Now appear, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters with different names, except Tokens! I set Heraklux, Tellur as well as my two equip spells Durandal and Heavenly Mail into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" Heavenmail declared.

"Playmaker, it's coming. One of his strongest monsters." The eyeball reminded the yellow haired duelist.

"I know." Playmaker responded, observing attentively.

"With the bow of storms, great power shall be unleashed! A glorious arrow of wind heading right toward our destiny! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 4, Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess!" Heavenmail shouted, the bear-riding fox archer making her appearance with her wind bow at the ready.

_**Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess**_

_**Wind/ Link 4/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(▲↙▼↘)

"Now I have used five equip spells as link material, so my limit for this turn has been reached!" Heavenmail told, his field spell becoming pale as its special ability ceased. "Onto her ATK, they become 3200 as I used four materials! Then she also gains 500 ATK from Cynet Storm because she is linked and lastly the effect of Mercurias gives all Goddesses she points to 600 ATK! Apollousa is in the fourth Main Monster Zone which is next to Mercurias, therefore the former receives said bonus from the latter!" The owner of the freshly summoned monster proclaimed.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK ? → 3200 → 3700 → 4300_

"Next the effect of **Izanaga, Katana of the Goddess**! By banishing two "Arms of the Goddess"-Cards from my graveyard and paying 800 LP I can special summon him! I banish Heavenly Mail and Excalibur to have him join the party!" Heavenmail said, a dark haired man clad in a brown kimono wielding his namesake weapon appearing, much like all Main Deck "Goddess"-Monsters having a pair of angelic wings.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 8000 → 7200**

_**Izanaga, Katana of the Goddess**_

_**Earth/ Level 4/ ATK 1500/ DEF 1600/ Fairy/ Effect **_

"I'm not done! By reducing the ATK of Susanova by 1000 I can special summon Amateret via her own effect!" Heavenmail went on, a female in a red kimono accompanying the other eastern culture inspired monster.

_Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess: ATK 1000 → 0_

_**Amateret, Tachi of the Goddess**_

_**Fire/ Level 3/ ATK 800/ DEF 1600/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Since you summoned that monster to your second Main Monster Zone, Decode Talker gains 500 ATK! Power Integration!" Playmaker spoke up.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4600 → 5100_

"However, my monster also gains 500 ATK and DEF because of Cynet Storm plus 600 ATK from Mercurias who points to her!" Heavenmail retorted.

_Amateret, Tachi of the Goddess: ATK 800 → 1300 → 1900; DEF 1600 → 2100_

"That won't matter for too long though! Because I will continue with this! Appear, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters with different names, except Tokens! I set my Shinto trio – Izanaga and his two children when it comes to mythology – into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" Heavenmail proclaimed, Izanaga, Amateret and Susanova flocking upwards into the circuit.

"A fourth Link-Monster? Man, that guy is on fire as well!" Playmaker's AI remarked.

"The shine of moon veils a deadly arrow in dim luminescence! From the ether it will descend and give you a watery grave! Link Shōkan! Arise, Link 3, Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess!" Heavenmail announced, another fox-eared female arriving on the battlefield, this one riding her trusted bluish eagle as she was summoned to Heavenmail's second Main Monster Zone.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess_

_Water/ Link 3/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect _(◄►▼)

"Her ATK become 2400 according to the usual formula! Then she gains 500 ATK from your field spell and 600 from Mercurias! Your Decode Talker gets to keep his prior boost of 500 as there is still a monster in my second Main Monster Zone!" The orange haired duelist elaborated, his monster powering up.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK ? → 2400 → 2900 → 3500_

"Now her main effect! Once per turn I can lower her ATK by 800 and then freeze the ATK of one of your monsters at the value that is equal to half of Dianahri's effect after her ATK loss! Dianahri has 2700 ATK after she pays the price of 800, so your Decode Talker's ATK will become 1350 until the end of this turn! Furthermore you take 800 damage!" Heavenmail announced, his monster weakening the opposing one at the expense of herself, firing one arrow at Decode Talker and one at its owner.

_Decode Talker: ATK 5100 → 1350_

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 3500 → 2700_

**PLAYMAKER: LP 7700 → 6900**

"In addition to that the effect of Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess! Once per turn I can pay the usual price of 800 ATK to make my face-up monsters gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn! Furthermore I gain 1000 LP!" He went on, using the effect of his Earth Link-Monster as well.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 4300 → 5300_

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 2700 → 3700_

_Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess: ATK 2500 → 3500_

_Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 2900 → 3100_

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 7200 → 8200**

"I equip Trishula and Joyeuse to Apollousa! The former inflicts 500 damage to you when activated while both boost her ATK by 400 each!" Heavenmail told, halving his hand to two cards.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 5300 → 5700 → 6100_

**PLAYMAKER: LP 6900 → 6400**

"Lastly I equip Apollousa with **Arms of the Goddess – Kusanagi**!" Heavenmail stated, his archer adding an eastern blade to its collection of weapons. Playmaker deadpanned a little as he heard a brief chuckle through his earpiece coming from the real world, his friend seeming amused about Heavenmail using the card version of his namesake sword.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 6100 → 6500_

"When this card is activated I can target one card on the field and negate its effects until the end of this turn! I target Flame Administrator to weaken your monsters!" Heavenmail said, stretching out his arm.

"Decode Talker's effect! I tribute Proxy Dragon and...!" Playmaker retorted.

"Not like that! You can sacrifice your monster to heart's content as this is a cost, but you cannot execute that effect of yours! Apollousa's effect! Once per turn I can reduce her ATK by 800 to negate the activation of a monster effect, as well as suppressing that same effect for the rest of this turn! Decode Talker loses!" Heavenmail countered, his green haired monster besting the dark blue humanoid by disabling its effect. Kusanagi's effect went through, the missing effect of Flame Administrator dragging Playmaker's monster down. Decode Talker remained at 1350 ATK as its value was frozen due to Dianahri.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 6500 → 5700_

_Flame Administrator: ATK 2000 → 1200_

_Honeybot: ATK 3700 → 2900_

_Transcode Talker: ATK 4100 → 3300_

"Due to Cynet Samsara Proxy Dragon revives with 300 more ATK than it had when it left the field! The 500 ATK boost from Cynet Storm is reapplied as well!" Playmaker responded, his monster reappearing.

_**Proxy Dragon**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 1400 → 5100/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

"That's nice for you!" Heavenmail said sarcastically before pointing forward. "Battle! Apollousa attacks Transcode Talker!" He declared.

"The effect of Honeybot prevents monsters it points to from being destroyed by battle!" Playmaker shot back.

"Nice effect! However, I have one of my own! The effect of Apollousa's equip spell Kusanagi disables the effects of the monster it battles, as well as all those monster effects of yours that affect that monster! Since the protection effect of Honeybot affects Transcode Talker it is deactivated until the end of the damage step and your monster can be destroyed! Furthermore the own effect of Transcode Talker that boosts its and Honeybot's ATK by 500 is negated! Go, Stormforce Arrow!" Heavenmail bellowed, his monster firing a wind-enveloped projectile that struck and destroyed the orange gundam.

_Honeybot: ATK 2900 → 2400_

_Transcode Talker: ATK 3300 → 2800_

"_Sorry, Yusaku. I guess my namesake just foiled your plans._" Kusanagi apologized to his friend.

Playmaker gritted his teeth. "Fine! I banish Cynet Shifting from my graveyard to activate its effect! By targeting a Link-Monster I control I reduce all battle damage I take during this turn by that monster's Link Rating times 800! With Decode Talker as my target the incoming damage will be reduced by 2400 points!" He yelled in response.

"Alright! 5700 ATK of Apollousa clashing against 2800 ATK of Transcode Talker make for 2900 damage! Minus 2400 reduction that makes 500 damage!" Heavenmail calculated, Transcode Talker exploding and Playmaker taking a little hit.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 6400 → 5900**

"Now my field spell kicks in, giving me 400 LP for each Link Rating of your monster, meaning 1200! Apollousa gains another attack as well! Furthermore the effect of Trishula boosts her ATK by 800 as she destroyed one of your monsters in battle!" Heavenmail declared, he and his monster powering up.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 8200 → 9400**

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 5700 → 6500_

"Now Tyreno attacks Honeybot! Your monster is destroyed! Groundforce Blade!" He shouted, his female bringing down her blade onto the bee-like robot.

Playmaker clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Maybe, but I don't take the damage because it was lower than 2400!" He replied.

"Then you won't mind your Proxy Dragon powering down from lack of being linked, right?" The orange haired duelist mocked as Playmaker's monster was weakened, red energy streams flowing downwards on its body to visually indicate said ATK loss.

_Proxy Dragon: ATK 5100 → 4600_

"Mercurias attacks Flame Administrator! The damage will be 2300, so it is negated entirely! However, that's still one monster less I have to worry about! Godforce Jet Blow!" Heavenmail continued as the female monster sped forward, a solid punch in the gut of the red robot ending its existence with a loud bang.

"And now the real fun! Apollousa attacks Decode Talker using the extra attack she gained from Hidden Arsenal! Even with 2400 damage less you will still take a respectable amount of 2750 damage! Stormforce Arrow!" Heavenmail commanded, his monster sending out another arrow that in turn sent one of Playmaker's monsters to its grave.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 5900 → 3150**

"Through Trishula's effect Apollousa gains 800 ATK!" He reminded Playmaker.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 6500 → 7300_

"This damage! That was the moment I was waiting for! Cynet Storm's effect!" Playmaker yelled at once.

"What?" Heavenmail repeated in surprise.

"Once per chain, when I take 2000 or more damage, I can shuffle all face-down cards in my Extra Deck and excavate its top card! If that monster is a Cyberse Link-Monster I can special summon it!" Playmaker announced.

"A card based on luck?" Hector contemplated.

Heavenmail shook his head. "Luck? Hah, as if someone rational like him would rely on that! He has nothing but Cyberse Link-Monsters in his Extra Deck, so this effect will succeed no matter what! The only question is whether he'll get one of the stronger monsters or the weaker ones!" He addressed his partner who nodded in understanding.

"I excavated Link-3 Cyberse Accelerator! I therefore summon it to my fourth Main Monster Zone Proxy Dragon points to! As such the previously lost ATK boost of Proxy Dragon returns as it is one more linked, Accelerator receiving the same 500 ATK from Cynet Storm!" Playmaker said, a white, green and dark blue robot warrior with an orange eye visor appearing on his field.

_**Cyberse Accelerator**_

_**Light/ Link 3/ ATK 2000 → 2500/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►▼)

_Proxy Dragon: ATK 4600 → 5100_

"Fine! Then I will just make use of this new, compared to Proxy Dragon much weaker monster by attacking it with Apollousa! She can attack twice per turn as she is equipped with Joyeuse, so with the additional attack from Hidden Arsenal that gave her a total of three attacks during this turn! Go, Stormforce Arrow!" Heavenmail shouted in response.

"I banish Cynet Bargain from my graveyard to redirect the attack to Proxy Dragon! For the rest of this turn your Apollousa can only battle monsters of that name!" Playmaker countered.

"Well, then I'll take on that monster!" Heavenmail responded, shifting his arm towards the white metal dragon.

"I activate the effect of Cyberse Accelerator! Once per turn I can have a monster it points to gain 2000 ATK until the end of this turn! I select Proxy Dragon!" Playmaker told.

"Tellur's effect! When an effect is activated that one of my Goddesses could negate during the turn Tellur was used as link material I can once per turn...!" Heavenmail began.

"Forget about it! I won't let you use that effect to negate my effect and strengthen your monsters! The additional effect of Cynet Bargain allows me to negate one monster effect during the turn I banished it to redirect an attack! I negate the effect of Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess in your graveyard!" Playmaker interjected.

The armored duelist gritted his teeth, throwing back his green cape with an exasperated jerk of his arm. "Damn it! But even if my monsters won't power up now, I will still foil your effect! The effect of Apollousa's equip spell Kusanagi negates your monster effects that affect your battling monster! Since Cyberse Accelerator affects Proxy Dragon your monster will remain at 5100 ATK!" He shouted angrily.

"But Apollousa has only 7300 ATK, so I'll take no damage as the ATK deficit of Proxy Dragon is less than 2400! Furthermore Proxy Dragon revives due to Samsara, returning with 300 extra ATK plus 500 more as the boost from Cynet Storm reiterates!" Playmaker yelled back, much to Heavenmail's annoyance.

_**Proxy Dragon**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 1400 → 5900/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 7300 → 8100_

"Curse you and your eternally reviving dragon thingy! Then I'll have Dianahri crush your cybernetic soldier! Tidalforce Arrow onto Cyberse Accelerator!" Heavenmail commanded, his second archer letting loose a water arrow that destroyed the other monster as Apollousa could not battle anything but Proxy Dragons this turn due to Cynet Bargain.

"Again I take no damage!" Playmaker responded.

"You do indeed! But your Proxy Dragon loses 500 ATK as it is no longer linked!" Heavenmail snapped back, Playmaker's monster powering down a bit.

_Proxy Dragon: ATK 5900 → 5400_

"You could tribute one of your monsters via the effect of Trishula to have Apollousa attack again." Hector suggested.

Heavenmail nodded. "But his Proxy Dragon will just revive anyway. Plus the damage of 2700 would be reduced to 300, so that isn't worth it at all." He replied.

Hector hummed in approval. "Thought so myself. Just wanted to have it mentioned." He stated.

"Fine then! I end my turn! The effect of Tyreno expires, resulting in the loss of 1000 ATK among my monsters!" Heavenmail said, his monsters dropping in offensive value.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 8100 → 7100_

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 3700 → 2700_

_Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess: ATK 3500 → 2500_

_Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 3100 → 2100_

"The effect of Cynet Samsara returns the ATK of Proxy Dragon to normal." Playmaker chimed in.

_Proxy Dragon: ATK 5900 → 1400_

"However, the additional effects of Cynet Samsara! During the End Phase I can special summon a Link-Monster from my graveyard to my Extra Monster Zone with a Link Rating that is equal or lower than the number of times the target of Samsara revived this turn! Proxy Dragon came back four times, so I can special summon a Link-4 or lower monster! I bring back Link-3 Decode Talker! And finally I can draw one card if Proxy Dragon was special summoned at least thrice this turn, which it was!" Playmaker continued, his hand growing to two cards while Decode Talker revived.

_**Decode Talker**_

_**Dark/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲↙↘)

"It gains 1000 ATK from its own effect and Proxy Dragon and Decode Talker gain 500 more ATK from my field spell!" Playmaker finished, his monsters receiving a slight boost.

_Decode Talker: ATK 2300 → 3300 → 3800_

_Proxy Dragon: ATK 1400 → 1900_

"_And that's it, people! Heavenmail managed to construct a solid field and overran Playmaker's formation, but Playmaker not only survived, but already started his recovery during the End Phase! Will he be able to continue his retaliation?!_" The MC commented in the real world.

"_He is even better than yesterday, starting out with four Link-Monsters instead of two on his first turn! Man, this duel is gonna be awesome!_" Naoki swarmed, watching the duel on the monitors of the Den City plaza.

'_He is a good duelist. But so is Playmaker. I wonder how he is going to respond to Heavenmail's offensive._' Aoi debated with herself.

"_Nice going so far, Yusaku. Even though I'd wish you'd not make it so hard for him. He just wants to help._" Shoichi addressed his friend via their vocal link.

Playmaker allowed for a brief smile. "Oh, I haven't even started to be hard on him yet. Watch, this is what me being hard on him looks like!" He murmured with a hint of hubris in his voice before speaking up.

"My turn! Due to the ruling of Dominus Duels I draw two cards instead of one from my second turn onward, should my lifepoints be lower than yours at the moment! Dominus Draw!" Playmaker yelled, taking two new cards into his hand. He briefly inspected them before continuing. "First I return Reverse Rebooter from my graveyard to my deck and pay 800 lifepoints! Now I can draw a card, but I cannot chain the other effect of Reverse Rebooter to this!" He declared.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 3150 → 2350**

"I could use the effect of Apollousa, but I better wait for something more important." Heavenmail contemplated silently, the other duelist stocking up his hand to five.

"Then the spell card Monster Reborn! I bring back Transcode Talker to my second Main Monster Zone!" Playmaker went on, the orange humanoid reviving at his command.

_**Transcode Talker**_

_**Earth/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲►▼)

"Its effect! Once per turn I can revive a Link-3 or lower Cyberse Monster to a zone it points to!" Playmaker announced.

"Not if I have any say about it! Apollousa's effect! I negate the effect of Transcode Talker at the price of 800 of her attack points!" Heavenmail countered his move.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 7100 → 6300_

Playmaker smirked. "That's what I was waiting for!"

Heavenmail flinched. "Damn, it was a bait!" He cursed quickly, Playmaker now raising his arm.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Link-3 Transcode Talker and Link-2 Proxy Dragon into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" Playmaker shouted, the former monster spiraling upwards as one beam of energy while latter turned into a pair of them.

"This must be...!" Heavenmail murmured.

"Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 3, **Procode Talker**!" Playmaker yelled, a ruby colored humanoid with yellow highlights wielding a shestophyor-type mace in its right hand appearing on the middle of his field. It had a broad back with an exoskeleton that magnified its spine, forming a row of spiky metal plates on its back. Its head was a flat oval with almost complete armor, only leaving a small eye visor that revealed its light blue eyes.

_**Procode Talker**_

_**Fire/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (↗◄►)

"I knew it! The monster he acquired during school today!" Heavenmail whispered in annoyance.

"The effect of Decode Talker! Since it points to a monster again its ATK go back to 3800! Furthermore Procode Talker receives 500 ATK from Cynet Storm!" Playmaker told, his freshly summoned monster gaining the declared value.

_Procode Talker: ATK 2300 → 2800_

"Then the effect of Procode Talker! Once per turn I can select a monster and move it to any monster zone of that player! Then you take 400 damage for each Link-Monster in neighboring zones! I move Tyreno to your first Main Monster Zone from your left! Since Dianahri is next to it, as well as my Decode Talker which is diagonal from Tyreno, you take 800 damage!" Playmaker said, his monster swinging its mace and hurling the female monster to another zone with its impact.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 9400 → 8600**

"Next up I activate Cynet Mining! This spell lets me send one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster from my deck to the hand! I discard Latency and add Flame Bufferlo to my hand!" Playmaker said, conducting his plan. "I then summon ROM Cloudia!" He went on, a brownish sheep with a few futuristic devices attached to its body appearing with a bleat.

_**ROM Cloudia**_

_**Dark/ Level 4/ ATK 1800 → 2300/ DEF 0 → 500/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Upon normal summon I can add a Cyberse Monster from my graveyard back to my hand! I select Latency! However, now its effect! When Latency is added from my graveyard to my hand, I can special summon it! Come, Latency!" Playmaker said, a small red metal angel with golden wings and halo holding an hourglass appearing.

_**Latency**_

_**Light/ Level 1/ ATK 0/ DEF 0/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters! I set ROM Cloudia and Latency into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, Inverted Code Talker!" Playmaker proclaimed, a silver humanoid wielding a spear appearing right from Procode Talker.

_**Inverted Code Talker**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 1300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

"This triggers the effects of Latency and Cynet Codec! The former allows me to draw a card while the latter adds a Light Cyberse Monster from my deck to the hand! I pick Balancer Lord! Then the effect of Inverted Code Talker allows for a special summon of a Cyberse in my hand! I summon Flame Bufferlo to my fifth Main Monster Zone, in turn powering up Bufferlo, Inverted Code and Decode Talker alike!" Playmaker explained his culmination of effects.

_**Flame Bufferlo**_

_**Fire/ Level 3/ ATK 1400 → 1900/ DEF 200 → 700/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

_Decode Talker: ATK 3800 → 4300_

_Inverted Code Talker: ATK 1300 __→ 1800_

"Now I activate the effect of Cynet Optimize, allowing me another normal summon of a Cyberse Monster! I summon Balancer Lord!" Playmaker continued his move, a white and green cybernetic warrior carrying a blade akin to Decode Talker's and a shield in its other hand showing up.

_**Balancer Lord**_

_**Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1700/ DEF 1200/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Then its effect! I pay 1000 lifepoints for another normal summon! Come, Lady Debug!" He stated, a robotic humanoid version of a ladybug joining his monsters, gaining 500 ATK and DEF as it was summoned next to Procode Talker.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 2350 → 1350**

_**Lady Debug**_

_**Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1700 → 2200/ DEF 1400 → 1900/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Via its effect I add a Level 3 or lower Cyberse from my deck to my hand! I pick Backup Operator! Then appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters, except Tokens! I set Lady Debug, Balancer Lord and Flame Bufferlo into the Link Markers! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 3, Tri-Gate Wizard!" Playmaker shouted, a cylinder-wearing black humanoid wielding a blue staff arising left from Procode Talker.

_**Tri-Gate Wizard**_

_**Earth/ Link 3/ ATK 2200 → 2700/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲◄►)

_Decode Talker: ATK 4300 → 3800_

"At this moment the effect of Flame Bufferlo can be activated! When it leaves the field I can discard one Cyberse Monster to draw two cards! I discard Dotscaper! Then the effect of Dotscaper brings back itself when it enters the graveyard!" Playmaker declared, a pixilated being of white and green color appearing before him.

_**Dotscaper**_

_**Earth/ Level 1/ ATK 0/ DEF 2100/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "And now it's time! Come, Data Storm!" He commanded, a twister of Data Material appearing next to him.

"Damn it! His lifepoints are below the threshold!" Heavenmail cursed.

"Once per duel, when my lifepoints are 2000 or less, I can add a random Cyberse Monster from the Data Storm to my Extra Deck! SKILL ACTIVATE – STORM ACCESS!" He shouted, the gale descending onto him. With a swift motion of his arm he went through the Data Storm with his hand, grabbing a card. He briefly showed it to Heavenmail before continuing.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect-Monsters! I set Link-2 Inverted Code Talker and Dotscaper into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" Playmaker yelled, the two monsters heading upwards, filling up three markers of a blue circuit within the sky.

Heavenmail took a brief look at the field. His eyes widened in terror. "No way! Is he seriously...?!" He whispered, shell-shocked by his discovery.

"_That Playmaker! I never thought that he could accomplish something like this, and so early on as well!_" Ryoken spoke up begrudgingly with a tone of disbelief, watching the duel from the real world.

"_It is indeed terrifying to learn that he was capable of that all along._" Atsuko agreed, equally aghast by his move.

"His field! That is...!" Hector stammered.

"Exactly!" Playmaker responded before raising his arm, still holding the newly created card in it. "Under normal conditions, each player may only use one Extra Monster Zone at a time! However, by constructing a bridge of sequentially co-linked monsters that ranges from one Extra Monster Zone to another, a player may harness the other Extra Monster Zone by completing the bridge with a final monster!" Playmaker explained, the arrows of his monsters blinking in red color as Decode Talker diagonally co-linked to Procode Talker, who in turn co-linked leftwards to Tri-Gate Wizard. The latter finally pointed upwards, the left Extra Monster Zone Playmaker had previously removed Tyreno from shining brightly as a column of light broke loose from the ground.

"Did he really just...?!" Heavenmail stuttered, still in disbelief.

"Heavenmail! This is what I define as high-level dueling! Appear, Link 3, **Bicode Talker**! Extra Link!" Playmaker shouted resolutely, a dark blue humanoid wielding a mechanical crossbow as its weapon appearing in the other Extra Monster Zone. It had very slender limbs, causing it to look almost fragile. A series of thorns on its arms, legs and torso made up for that weakness though. A pair of shining eyes flashed to life behind the eye visor of its heaume-shaped head as it directed its crossbow skywards and fired a watery bolt that exploded into a splash of energized fluids.

_**Bicode Talker**_

_**Water/ Link 3/ ATK 2300 → 2800/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲►▼)

"_It's there, it's there, it's there!_" The MC announced enthusiastically, the audience in the real world breaking into wild cheers. "_Playmaker has constructed an Extra Link, something only a handful of duelists have ever accomplished so far! What is Heavenmail planning in order to take it down?!_" He asked, more rhetorically than as a honest question.

"_Playmaker! I knew you were the best duelist within the network! Take out that Heavenmail!_" Naoki screamed in utter amazement, his favor swinging back to his already established idol.

Aoi looked over to him. Normally she would have paid at least a second to be annoyed by him and especially by his statement that put her below Playmaker in her value as a duelist, but considering the current situation that didn't matter to her. The Cyberse User had just constructed an Extra Link, an achievement very few duelists could brag about. Seeing one of them live, in the second turn of said player at that, was an astonishing experience for her as well. Back in the corners of her mind she reminded herself to step up her game as Blue Angel on the next days so Playmaker wouldn't be the sole subject of all conversations regarding the VRAINS.

"_He really managed to build an Extra Link. It looks like we severely underestimated his power. We must be wary of Playmaker from now on, who knows what else he can do._" Ryoken murmured.

Noctis hummed from within his mind. "_Yes, he is indeed quite the threat. Disposing of him shortly would be a wise way to advance._" He advised.

"That sly fox really managed to Extra Link us! But his arrows unlock two of our zones, so that shouldn't restrict us too much!" Hector spoke up.

"You misunderstand my intention! I will settle this duel on this turn!" Playmaker chimed in, causing Hector and his partner to grit their teeth – or in the former's case grimacing in a way that looked like it. "Since a Water Code Talker was summoned from my Extra Deck, I add Sea Archiver to my hand! Then I discard it with the effect of Defcon Bird to special summon the latter! At this moment the effect of Sea Archiver triggers, allowing me to special summon it from my graveyard when I normal or special summon a Cyberse Monster to a zone one of my Link-Monsters points to! Come, Defcon Bird, Sea Archiver!" Playmaker commanded as a flying Cyberse and a metallic sea horse appeared.

_**Defcon Bird**_

_**Wind/ Level/ ATK 100/ DEF 1700/ Cyberse/ Effect **_

_**Sea Archiver**_

_**Water/ Level 3/ ATK 300/ DEF 2100/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Since Defcon Bird was summoned to my fifth Main Monster Zone, Decode Talker gains 500 ATK! Power Integration!" Playmaker went on, his monster reaching the maximum of its effect once more.

_Decode Talker: ATK 3800 → 4300_

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters! I set Defcon Bird and Sea Archiver into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, Link Bumper!" He shouted, a new high tech machine warrior being summoned right from Procode Talker, due to his co-link with Procode Talker attaching itself to the co-link chain, making it an extra linked monster as well.

_**Link Bumper**_

_**Earth/ Link 2/ ATK 1400 → 1900/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲◄)

_Decode Talker: ATK 4300 → 3800_

"Now the effect of Backup Operator! I can special summon it from my hand while returning one face-up monster one of my Link-Monsters points to back to the hand! I target your Dianahri and return her to your hand!" Playmaker declared, pointing at the eagle-riding female.

"Not like that! I discard **Arthuribos, Broadsword of the Goddess** from my hand! By doing so I can negate all card effect removal onto my monsters for the rest of this turn!" Heavenmail yelled in response, discarding the sole card in his hand.

"Fine! My monster is still summoned though!" Playmaker shot back, a female with a similar appearance as Backup Secretary appearing.

_**Backup Operator**_

_**Light/ Level 3/ ATK 1200/ DEF 800/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Finally I activate the effect of **Fiendish Paster** from my hand! I target two Link-Monsters I control, one of which hasn't activated its effects during this turn! I negate the effects of the first monster and have the second monster gain them! I copy the effect of Tri-Gate Wizard onto Procode Talker! This effect transfer lasts until the end of this turn!" He explained.

"You're copying the effects of one monster onto another? What for?" Heavenmail asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You will see why in time! But first Fiendish Paster is also special summoned by its effect!" He said, a small robotic creature looking akin to a little devil appearing, having a plus sign on its right palm and a minus sign on its left. It grabbed the shoulder of Tri-Gate Wizard with the minus sign hand while it took hold of Procode Talker with its other hand. Jolts rocked through its body as a flow of energy went from the former monster to the latter, the Code Talker receiving a set of new effects. Playmaker's hand became empty as he summoned this new monster.

_**Fiendish Paster**_

_**Fire/ Level 3/ ATK 1200/ DEF 400/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Then appear for a final time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Effect-Monsters! I set Backup Operator and Fiendish Paster into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" He shouted, the two monsters gathering to form another.

"Seems like he is going for a six Link-Monster board." Hector remarked.

"Looks like it." Heavenmail agreed, bracing himself.

"Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, Trackblack!" Playmaker declared, a robotic bird with yellow lines running across its metallic feathers appearing in his rightmost Main Monster Zone.

_**Trackblack**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 1200 → 1700/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (↖↘)

"Now the effect of Tri-Gate Wizard that Procode Talker inherited! If it is co-linked with two or more monsters, I can once per turn banish a card you control! Procode Talker is co-linked with three monsters, so I can now banish your field spell!" Playmaker announced, his monster opening up a black hole that sucked up Hidden Arsenal.

"He got our field spell. This is gonna limit our summoning possibilities during the following turns a lot." Hector stated.

"You won't have a next turn! For that I activate the effect of Trackblack, targeting one of my monsters it points to! I target Decode Talker!" Playmaker spoke up again.

"I have no idea what you're planning, but I won't just stand by and watch it! I activate the effect Dianahri, reducing her ATK and then changing the ATK of one of your monsters! And I have just the right one in mind!" Heavenmail yelled in response.

"I won't let you! The third bonus effect of Tri-Gate Wizard! Once per turn I can negate the activation of one of your cards or card effects and banish that card! It must have three co-linked monsters for that, which Tri-Gate doesn't fulfill! The Procode Talker who now wields this effect does have three of such co-links though!" Playmaker countered.

"Kuh! So that was why you shifted those effects elsewhere! But my monster isn't removed by your effect due to Arthuribos and doesn't lose ATK either as that is an effect, not a cost!" Heavenmail admitted grudgingly, at least getting some form of triumph from this unfortunate countermeasure of Playmaker.

"Let's go! Battle!" Playmaker said, extending his arm towards Heavenmail and his monsters.

"Hold up! I banish Izanaga from my graveyard! This halves all battle damage I take during this turn! Furthermore I chain Tyreno's effect to it, reducing her ATK by 800 to boost the ATK of all my monsters by 1000 until the end of this turn! I also gain 1000 LP!" The orange haired duelist declared in response to Playmaker entering his Battle Phase.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 6300 → 7300_

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 2700 → 3700_

_Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess: ATK 2500 → 3500_

_Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 2100 → 2300_

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 8600 → 9600**

"Fine! I activate the effect of Bicode Talker! I target one of my Link-Monsters and have it gain 500 ATK for each of my monsters Bicode points to! I target Decode Talker, granting it 500 ATK! Then, if I controlled at least three Link-Monsters when this effect was activated, I can destroy one card you control! As your monsters are protected against removal by card effects during this turn I destroy Arms of the Goddess – Kusanagi!" Playmaker delivered his answer to Heavenmail's move.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4300 → 4800_

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 7300 → 6900_

"_Hey! Not cool,Yusaku!_" Shoichi complained from the other end of the line as Playmaker destroyed the namesake of his friend.

"I attack Apollousa with Decode Talker!" Playmaker declared.

"Are you nuts?! Your monster is a wimp compared to her!" Heavenmail shouted in disbelief of the opposing move.

"Not for long! At this moment the effect of Procode Talker! When a monster it points to battles, Procode negates the effects of all cards in your Spell & Trap Zone until the end of the damage step and also increases the ATK of my monster by 500 during that battle! Meaning your equip spells are disabled, resulting in loss of Apollousa's ATK!" Playmaker shot back, his Code Talker powering up while the Goddess was weakened.

_Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 6900 → 3700_

_Decode Talker: ATK 4800 → 5300_

"He reversed the situation!" Hector shouted in agitation.

"And there is nothing you can do about it right now! By Cynet Optimize's effect you cannot activate cards or effects when a Code Talker battles, so until the end of the damage step you will have to resort to watching! Go, Decode Talker! Decode End!" He yelled, the monster bringing down its blade onto the bear-riding archer who was promptly destroyed.

"The effect of Izanaga halves the damage!" Heavenmail reminded him.

"However, this is neutralized as Procode Talker who has the effect of Tri-Gate Wizard points to Decode Talker in a Co-Link! By the effect of Tri-Gate Wizard monsters it is co-linked with have all of the battle damage they inflict to you doubled!" Playmaker countered, Heavenmail gritting his teeth as the shockwave created from Decode Talker's impact sent him skidding back, his monster alongside her two remaining equip spells being destroyed.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 9600 → 8000**

_Decode Talker: ATK 5300 → 4800_

"Now the effect of Trackblack lets me draw one card as the monster I targeted with its other effect destroyed one of your monsters by battle! Furthermore the effect of Bicode Talker gives me 800 LP whenever one of my Link-Monsters destroys an opponent's monster! Bicode Blessing!" Playmaker spoke up, his monster infusing him with a water arrow launched from its crossbow that quickly healed some of his minor scratches.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 1350 → 2150**

Playmaker inspected the newly drawn card and smiled. "With this it's decided! Now I will unleash my ultimate combo that will close out this duel!" He proclaimed.

"What are you talking about?!" Heavenmail snapped, furious about the hint of condescension in the other male's tone.

"I'll show you! I activate the effect of **Trojan Overloader** in my hand! Your friend Hector should enjoy this card a lot, given its name! By discarding it I can summon up to two monsters from my Extra Deck to any of your zones! I summon Cyberse Enchanter and Link Devotee to your fourth and fifth Main Monster Zone respectively! Their original ATK becomes 2000 and their effects are negated! Furthermore only one of them can have its ATK further changed for the rest of this turn, so only Link Devotee will receive the 500 ATK bonus from Cynet Storm!" Playmaker declared, two of his monsters arising on the opposing field.

_**Cyberse Enchanter**_

_**Light/ Link 3/ ATK 2400 → 2000/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►▼)

_**Link Devotee**_

_**Earth/ Link 1/ ATK 500 → 2500/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲)

"You're giving me monsters?! Why?!" Heavenmail asked, completely dumbfounded by this move.

"To execute my ultimate combo of course! When my Decode Talker finished attacking I activated Link Bumper's effect! Decode Talker gains an additional attack for each Link-Monster I control besides Link Bumper, but my other monsters cannot attack! This effect has one weakness though, namely that I cannot attack anything but Link-Monsters with that monster!" Playmaker elaborated.

Heavenmail's eyes widened in shock. "So for you to attack for the maximum of five extra strikes you just had to give me two Link-Monsters!" He realized, his face paling.

Playmaker nodded. "And it gets worse! Unlike Decode Talker not all of my other monsters are strong enough, trigger an effect that suppresses your cards and backrow, deal doubled damage to compensate for your Izanaga, or heal and let me draw cards when they destroy your monsters in battle! However, if I give all of their attacks to my Decode Talker, I can reap all of the benefits! Due to Cynet Optimize you cannot activate cards or effects when Decode Talker battles! Tri-Gate Wizard grants it doubled battle damage via Procode Talker who now owns that effect! Trackblack allows me to draw a card on each successful battle destruction of your monsters by Decode Talker! Procode offers 500 ATK to Decode Talker and negates all cards in your Spell & Trap line, had you any left there! And finally Bicode Talker heals me whenever Decode wins against and destroys one of your monsters! And this all happens on each of the five attacks my Decode Talker will now declare! Prepare yourself, this is my ultimate combo!" Playmaker announced, his monster preparing its blade.

Heavenmail's jaw dropped. "That... is probably the most meticulous and unfair combo I have ever seen." He stammered, his eyes wide open in terror.

"Amazing, Playmaker-sama! We have this duel in the bag!" The eyeball AI enthused.

"This is bad! If he gets all of these attacks through, we are done! If we could just activate cards during battle...!" Hector hissed in exasperation.

"_Amazing! Playmaker truly is the greatest genius among all duelists in history! Go, Playmaker!_" Naoki yelled in the real world while the MC made commentary about the progress of the duel, equally excited as the teenage student.

"_This combo! And here I thought Heavenmail was the more terrifying duelist! If Playmaker had brought this combo upon me, I would have lost instantly!_" Atsuko muttered, distraught by the realization of her inferior dueling skills which she had viewed as superior to Playmaker's only minutes ago.

Emerald hummed from within her mind. "_It truly is a terrifying combination of cards. We better take precautions against it if we intend to fight Playmaker in the near future._"

Ryoken nodded. "_Definitely. Going up against this combo unprepared is a death sentence._" He stated.

"_Agreed. This could even take out the likes of us if we aren't careful. We better play it safe and think of ways to counter this formation with or disrupt him so much that he cannot even build it. Topologic Bomber would be a good start._" Noctis advised.

Ryoken smirked. "_That's for sure! Without uninterrupted swarming Playmaker cannot build this formation and execute his combo! Thanks for the tip, Noctis!_" He thanked his partner.

"_You're welcome._" Noctis retorted, the two of them alongside their female counterparts resuming to look back at the monitors that displayed the ongoing duel within the network.

"Now Decode Talker attacks Cyberse Enchanter! Once more my monster gains 500 ATK during this battle! Decode End!" Playmaker yelled, his monster making short work of another card in the possession of Heavenmail, alongside a good chunk of the latter's lifepoints.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4800 → 5300_

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 8000 → 4700**

_Decode Talker: ATK 5300 → 4800_

"The effect of Trackblack lets me draw a card! Furthermore Bicode talker heals me by 800 LP! Bicode Blessing!" Playmaker said, reaping the benefits of his combo.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 2150 → 2950**

"Decode Talker attacks for the third time! Link Devotee is destroyed, you take 2800 damage, I gain 800 lifepoints and draw a card! Decode End!" Playmaker went on, his monster bisecting the second monster he had handed over to Heavenmail.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4800 → 5300_

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 4700 → 1900**

_Decode Talker: ATK 5300 → 4800_

**PLAYMAKER: LP 2950 → 3750**

"Not good! One more strike and we're done!" Hector said worriedly.

"Not yet! I banish Arms of the Goddess – Kusanagi from my graveyard! I can do this after a battle, gaining 1000 LP for each Link-Monster you control with a different name! With six of them I gain 6000 LP! Practical that its effect utilizes the short time window between your consecutive uptimes of Cynet Optimization's effect, right?!" Heavenmail spoke up, his lifepoints skyrocketing again.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 1900 → 7900**

"Just from the fact alone that this card just bought him a bit more time and has your name on it, I think that you are totally on his side, with how your namesake even influences the duel in his favor." Playmaker murmured in slight annoyance, his friend chuckling through the earpiece the Cyberse Duelist wore. Even if he was a rational person Yusaku got the impression that Kusanagi's wish for the other male to join their team might have manifested as a card that had just delayed his victory by a few attacks, much to Yusaku's exasperation.

"You should have attacked Mercurias first to get rid of her ATK boost effect! Now you lose 600 damage because you underestimated his survivability!" The Ignis eyeball chastised its owner.

"Be quiet! It will still be more than enough to finish him off!" Playmaker scolded back, stretching out his arm anew. "Fourth attack! Decode Talker attacks Mercurias! Decode End!" He yelled, his monster's blade striking down on the fast-running Goddess. The usual effects of Playmaker did their work again, his hand growing to three while he reduced the lifepoints of his opponent and gained some himself. Dianahri also lost 600 ATK as the bonus coming from Mercurias was no longer around.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4800 → 5300_

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 7900 → 6100**

_Decode Talker: ATK 5300 → 4800_

**PLAYMAKER: LP 3750 → 4550**

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 3700 → 3100_

"Fifth attack! Decode Talker attacks Dianahri! Decode End!" Playmaker cried out, another attack ending the second last monster that Heavenmail controlled, Tyreno losing ATK due to a lack of being linked.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4800 → 5300_

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 6100 → 3900**

_Decode Talker: ATK 5300 → 4800 → 4300_

**PLAYMAKER: LP 4550 → 5350**

_Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess: ATK 2300 → 1800_

"The end! Sixth and final attack of Decode Talker onto Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess!" Playmaker shouted, extending his arm once more, a fierce expression forming on his face.

"That attack will only do 3000 damage as Decode Talker lost 500 ATK since Dianahri left the field! It won't be enough!" Hector pointed out.

"I discard one of the four cards I have in my hand thanks to Trackblack, **Invasion Blockbreaker**! By doing so I can activate its effect! My attacking monster gains 300 ATK for each Link-Monster on the field! With six on my side and one on yours, Decode Taker will gain 2100 ATK!" Playmaker shouted, the blade of his monster being surrounded by a piercing wind, in tandem with Procode Taker powering up Decode Talker.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4300 → 4800 → 6900_

"What?! But with that many ATK...!" The Anti Ignis stammered in disbelief.

"That's right! With than many ATK on Decode Talker I win! GO, DECODE TALKER! **DECODE END!**" Playmaker screamed, the dark blue humanoid bringing down its blade onto the brown haired female, her existence ceasing with a loud bang, the resulting smoke veiling her controller in an impenetrable cloud of dust.

"_Heavenmail..._" Emerald began.

"_...lost._" Noctis finished.

Atsuko's head sunk. "_Now it's official. There are two non-Hanois better than me. My reputation is ruined._" She whispered in defeat.

"_Playmaker won! I knew he was the better duelist!_" Naoki cheered, clearly satisfied with the duel he had been shown.

'_A pity. I really was getting into his dueling style._' Aoi thought before lightly shrugging her shoulders and turning sideways. '_Oh well, I'll just go home then._' She mused, lifting her foot to make the first step towards home.

"Playmaker-sama, we did it! We defeated them!" The AI cheered, visibly delighted by the outcome of the duel.

"More like I defeated them. You just dropped occasional comments." Playmaker retorted coldly.

The eyeball flinched before its mood turned more fiery. "Hey, I did help! Don't act like my help didn't assist you on your way to victory!" It shouted indignantly.

"On your way to victory, huh? I guess you didn't get the memo yesterday! I am not defeated that easily! Or as I like to express it, ex pulveri orior – from the dust I rise!" Heavenmail spoke up, the air around him clearing to reveal that he was still standing.

"What?! How did you manage to survive my attack?! Your cards and effects were disabled!" Playmaker cried out in confusion.

Heavenmail rubbed his chin. "That's a good question indeed! Well, you were so caught up with what happened after your attack that you didn't pay attention to what happened before you declared it! In a similar way than Kusanagi I can banish Arthuribos, Broadsword of the Goddess from my graveyard during the Battle Step! I then gain 500 ATK for each monster that has been destroyed by battle this turn! As you destroyed Cyberse Enchanter, Link Devotee, Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess, Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess and finally Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess, I gained 2500 LP! And that was enough to survive your ATK!" Heavenmail explained, the indicator showing his lifepoints at that.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 3900 → 6400 → 1300**

Aoi halted her movements, shifting back to her prior position. Meanwhile Naoki cheered again, this time alleging his eternal faith to Heavenmail, saying that he never doubted that he wouldn't lose, prompting the brown haired girl to roll her hazel eyes at his hypocrisy.

Atsuko sighed in relief. "_Looks like my reputation isn't in shambles after all._" She said.

"_Yet._" Ryoken replied, allowing a brief grin.

"_It almost sounds as if you are making fun of me, onii-san._" Atsuko grumbled, clearly upset.

Ryoken chuckled, patting her on the head reassuringly. "_Oh, I am. People learn the most from losses and other negative experiences akin to that. Next time you will have learned your lesson and annihilate him, okay?_" He asked her with a warm smile.

Atsuko nodded eagerly. "_Definitely! I won't lose to Heavenmail or any other opponent ever again!_" She pledged resolutely.

Ryoken kept up his smile. "_I know._" He simply responded.

"_Would you look at that, everybody! Heavenmail managed to pull off another surprising escape move, despite practically all of his effects being disabled by Playmaker! Will he be able to make a comeback from here on?!_" The MC commented the twist enthusiastically.

Playmaker gritted his teeth. "You really survived my combo attack, huh? In that case my Decode Talker loses its additional ATK from Procode and Invasion Blockbreaker again! However, I still gain 800 lifepoints from Bicode Talker and draw a card via Trackblack!" Playmaker said, not fully able to contain his anger as he spoke.

_Decode Talker: ATK 6900 → 4800 → 4300_

**PLAYMAKER: LP 5350 → 6150**

He took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the frustration. After a moment he regained his stoic attitude once more and continued. "That was a nice defense! However, you are still far from achieving victory! You have few lifepoints, no cards on the field and none in your hand! And to make sure that you realize just how big your disadvantage is I place two of my four hand cards face-down and then banish Trojan Overloader to activate its effect! I can revive up to two Link-Monsters from my graveyard that were destroyed by battle since my opponent's last Standby Phase! I revive Cyberse Enchanter to my first Main Monster Zone! Then I end my turn, meaning Trackblack's effect expires and Tri-Gate Wizard's effects return to it, Procode Talker losing them! Now show me how you are going to overcome this formation with no resources at all!" Playmaker challenged him, the adult version of Cyberse Magician appearing in his leftmost Main Monster Zone.

_**Cyberse Enchanter**_

_**Light/ Link 3/ ATK 2400 → 2900/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►▼)

The audience let out a collective gasp of disbelief as they realized what Playmaker had just done. The MC even dropped his microphone in sheer shock, everybody facing the monitors with aghast expressions.

Ryoken's eyes widened in shock. "_He really did it! But that's impossible! This is something not even I have managed to create so far! Extra Link – Full Mode!_" He stated in disbelief, gazing at the formation of seven Cyberse Monsters on the field of Playmaker, ranging from the three Code Talkers he controlled to other monsters like Link Bumper, Tri-Gate Wizard, Trackblack or Cyberse Enchanter.

"_And it's the most perfected form of it as well! All of his monsters are either part of the Extra Link chain or attach themselves to its flanks via Co-Links, making them extra linked as well! Seven Link-Monsters with all of them extra linked! That's the pinnacle of Link Summoning!_" Atsuko chimed in, looking at the monster formation in awe.

"_He is powerful, that much is certain._" Emerald admitted.

"_He is dangerous. Too dangerous! We must dispose of him or he will be our undoing!_" Noctis said, clearly not comfortable with Playmaker running around as their enemy.

"He has a great board of seven Link-Monsters as well as five spells and traps plus two remaining hand cards and plenty of lifepoints. That makes him about as invincible as Troy was told to be. How the hell are we going to overcome this with no resources to work with?" Hector asked, worried about the state of his partner's duel.

"Our situation is indeed grim." Heavenmail said with equal worry. His face then lit up as he smirked. "But you forget that Troy was defeated and destroyed in a storm of flames! All we have to do so Playmaker's board meets the same fate is getting the damn horse into the city! I'm going to bet everything on this draw! My turn! Due to my lifepoint deficit the rules allow me to draw two cards instead of one! Dominus Draw!" He shouted resolutely, beginning his turn against the overwhelming odds of nothing versus a perfected Extra Link – Full Mode.

**Duel will continue...**

* * *

_**Card Corner:**_

**Heavenmail's Cards:**

**Izanaga, Katana of the Goddess**

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1500/1600

Effect:

You can banish 2 "Arms of the Goddess" cards from your GY and pay 800 LP; Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY). At the start of the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; halve all battle damage you take during this turn. You can only activate each effect of "Izanaga, Katana of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Arthuribos, Broadsword of the Goddess**

Attribute: Light

Level: 4

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1800/1300

Effect:

If a "Goddess" monster(s) would leave the field by a card effect (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; until the end of this turn "Goddess" monsters cannot leave the field by you opponent's card effects. During the Battle Step (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; gain LP equal to the number of monsters destroyed by battle during this turn x 500.

**Arms of the Goddess – Durandal**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. You can discard 1 card; add this card from your GY to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Durandal" twice per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Joyeuse**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: Draw 1 card for each monster in the Extra Monster Zones. You can only activate this effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Joyeuse" once per turn. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and can attack twice per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Kusanagi**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn. You can only activate this effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Kusanagi" once per turn. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. When the equipped monster battles: Negate the effects of your opponent's monster as well as those of their monsters that affect it, until the end of the Damage Step. During the Battle Step (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; gain 1000 LP for each Link Monster with a different name they control.

**Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess**

Attribute: Earth

Link Rating: 3 (↙▼↘)

Type: Fairy/Link/Effect

ATK: ?

Effect:

2+ monsters with different names, except Tokens

This card's original ATK becomes the number of materials used for its Link Summon x 800. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose 800 ATK, and if it lost ATK, your face-up monsters gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn, also gain 1000 LP. You can only control 1 "Tyreno, Sword of the Goddess".

**Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess**

Attribute: Light

Link Rating: 2 (◄►)

Type: Fairy/Link/Effect

ATK: 2000

Effect:

2 "Goddess" monsters

"Goddess" monsters this card points to gain 600 ATK. If this card is Link Summoned: You can add up to 2 "Arms of the Goddess" cards from your GY to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess" once per turn.

* * *

**Playmaker's Cards:**

**Reverse Rebooter**

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

Type: Cyberse/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1500/800

Effect:

If this card would be banished, added to your hand, or returned to your Deck (from your field, hand or GY): You can Special Summon this card instead, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 Link-2 or lower Cyberse monster from your GY, but it has its effects negated. You can shuffle this card from your GY into your Deck and pay 800 LP (you cannot activate this card's other effect in response to this effect); draw 1 card. You can only activate each effect of "Reverse Rebooter" once per turn.

**Fiendish Paster**

Attribute: Fire

Level: 3

Type: Cyberse/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1200/400

Effect:

You can target 2 Cyberse Link Monsters you control, 1 of which has not activated its effects during this turn; Special Summon this card (from your hand), then negate the effects of the first monster and have the second monster gain its effects. These changes last until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). You can only activate this effect of "Fiendish Paster" once per turn.

**Trojan Overloader**

Attribute: Dark

Level: 2

Type: Cyberse/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1300/1700

(Quick Effect): You can discard this card; Special Summon 2 monsters to any zones on your opponent's field from your Extra Deck in Attack Position. Their effects are negated and their original ATK becomes 2000, also only 1 of them can have its ATK changed by other effects for the rest of this turn (if an effect that changes their ATK is applied on both, you can target 1 of them; only that monster is affected by that change). During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon up to 2 Link Monsters from your GY that were destroyed by battle since your opponent's last Standby Phase.

**Invasion Blockbreaker**

Attribute: Wind

Level: 3

Type: Cyberse/Effect

ATK: 1100/600

Effect:

If this card is used as Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link Material for a Cyberse Monster, that Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Link Monster gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects. During the Damage Step, if a Cyberse monster battles (Quick Effect): You can discard this card and target 1 Cyberse monster you control; that monster gains 300 ATK x the number of Link Monsters on the field, until the end of the Damage Step. You can only activate this effect of "Invasion Blockbreaker" once per turn.

**Cynet Bargain**

Card Type: Spell/Normal

Effect:

Tribute 1 Cyberse Link Monster you control; draw cards from your Deck equal to its Link Rating, but halve all damage your opponent takes during this turn. If your opponent declares an attack: You can banish this card from your GY; direct the attack to another Cyberse monster you control, additionally that attacking monster can only attack monsters of the name you redirected the attack at for the rest of this turn, also you can negate the activation of 1 monster effect during this Battle Phase. You can only activate each effect of "Cynet Bargain" once per turn.

**Cynet Shifting**

Card Type: Spell/Quick-Play

Effect:

Target up to 2 Cyberse Link Monsters you control; move both of them to neighboring Monster Zones, and if you do, gain 600 LP for each monster you targeted with this effect. You cannot have 2 monsters in the Extra Monster Zones after this effect resolves. (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY and target 1 Link Monster you control; reduce all battle damage you take during this turn by that monster's Link Rating x 800.

**Cynet Samsara**

Card Type: Trap/Normal

Effect:

Target 1 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY that was sent there this turn; Special Summon it. During this turn, whenever it is sent to the GY, except by using it as Link Material, Special Summon it with the ATK it had when it left the field + 300. During the End Phase: Your targeted monster's ATK becomes equal to its original and you can Special Summon 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY to your Extra Monster Zone with a Link Rating equal or lower than the number of times the target of this card was Special Summoned from your GY this turn, also, if that targeted monster was Special Summoned at least thrice this turn, draw 1 card.

**Procode Talker**

Attribute: Fire

Link: 3 (↗◄►)

Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect

ATK: 2300

Effect:

2+ Cyberse monsters

If your monster this card points to battles, negate the effects of cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone until the end of the Damage Step, also your monster gains 500 ATK during that battle only. You can target 1 monster on the field; move it to another Zone on its controller's field, then inflict 400 damage for each Link Monster in neighboring Monster Zones. You can only activate this effect of "Procode Talker" once per turn.

**Bicode Talker**

Attribute: Water

Link: 3 (▲►▼)

Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect

ATK: 2300

Effect:

2+ Effect Monsters

When a Link Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain 800 LP. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Link Monster you control; it gains 500 ATK for each of your monsters this card points to, and if you controlled 3 or more Link Monsters when this effect was activated, destroy 1 card your opponent controls. You can only activate this effect of "Bicode Talker" once per turn.

* * *

**That concludes our second chapter. Yukemi makes a move on Yusaku and tries to team up with him, but Yusaku has other plans and insists on a battle. I cut the duel because I don't want my chapters to be overly massive in this story as well, so you'll have to settle with the cliffhanger for now. Just a little note about Playmaker, I pushed his dueling a bit because he has clearly one of the best swarming decks with Link-Monsters, but never Extra Linked so far. Also he wasn't quite the powerful duelist before he got Storm Access, which makes little sense. With how many Knights of Hanoi he already defeated up until that point he should be WAY stronger. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the duel and him going to his limits so far.**

**There has been a new form of duel I introduced this chapter, the Dominus Duel. It makes for something in the middle of Master and Speed Duels. Furthermore it gives vibes of the pre-Pendulum era as it has the first turn player starting with a draw as well, like back in Master Rule 2. It also has a draw ruling that allows for recovery, making back and forth duels possible should neither player be able to finish off their opponent ****emphatically****. I hope you like the idea, just felt like it could be a nice addition to the story.**

**About Playmaker's monsters, I altered the sequence of his acquisition of Code Talkers, for one to make things a bit less reminiscent of the actual show, and for two so he could have Transcode in this duel, which is arguably the best Code Talker. I also introduced new Code Talkers in here as with a new series of Ignis, might as well give him a new series of those monsters. Those who read Dawn of Twilight already saw that coming probably, given the Cybullet deck over there that strongly hinted at them.**

**Next chapter will wrap things up regarding their battle. Please read, review, favorite, follow!**

**Until next time, **

**Haoh Ryu Z-ARC out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dragonic Might

**And the next chapter begins. First to the reviews, then we will start with the plot once more.**

* * *

**-To Kyred: Well, looks like you're getting your duel conclusion this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**-To Zarc Eternal: Yusaku's behavior is riding on the premise that he doesn't have social skills, so he doesn't realize that he's such a dick, and his unconscious tendency to stay in control. Since he had taken control away from him when he was kidnapped as a kid he now desperately wants to remain in control. In a physical sense that means that he doesn't want to experience defeat in duel, hence why his win record is so high. As Akira has even said to Go in Season 2 he doesn't want to lose because of his trauma, so he seeks to remain in control of his duels. In a mental sense being in control means being superior to others though, which can either be achieved by raising yourself above your opponent or putting them below you. That's why Yusaku is so insulting towards Yukemi, because he wants to ensure mental superiority by putting himself as the far better duelist – which has some truth in it though.**

**-To Insertname: Yeah, the anime would take forever to finish one of my duels. Remember though that I am a real life player where turns of that length aren't really that uncommon. In fact most turns nowadays last for ages with all the combo plays and stuff. Even Yusaku's deck can build Extra Links Turn 1 without major issues due to the support from the Shootingcode Talker Structure Deck.**

**-To And then the sky: Thanks again for the extensive and highly detailed review, the way you put your points really makes this amazing feedback! I won't go too much into detail with it, but know that the sword of Yukemi is more than it appears to be.**

**-To Seraphina: Again, those monster formations are what is nowadays not unusual. A lot of recent decks can build such boards, even during Turn 1, not Turn 3 like Yusaku. They won't be Extra Link – Full Mode boards, but usually have fewer monsters with way more powerful effects though. For instance any deck that can properly use Guardragons ends up with 2 or 3 negates on the board for their first turn, like Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss or Borreload Savage Dragon for instance. About your first point, Yusaku doesn't really have to prove himself here. Yukemi only assumed that he was weaker than he really is based on what he saw during Playmaker's duel with the Knight of Hanoi, which as Yusaku stated was far from his maximum power. With the Extra Link – Full Mode Yusaku has proven that he is stronger than Atsuko, as she herself admitted that his offense against Heavenmail would have instantly crushed her. Therefore the only one who has to prove himself here is Yukemi.**

* * *

**With that the chapter shall commence! Prepare for some weird if not totally strange and unexpected moves!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dragonic Might**

Saying that Heavenmail who faced Playmaker in a duel at the moment was in a bad situation was an understatement. But even against a perfected Extra Link – Full Mode he didn't surrender, continuing his turn after drawing two cards via Dominus Draw.

"Skill activate – Legend of Destiny! I draw a card from my deck at random, and I feel like it's just going to be the one I need! Destiny Draw!" Heavenmail yelled, performing his Skill and drawing a card surrounded by golden light from his deck pile.

"He used his Skill. Be careful, Playmaker. Last time he used it White Diamond lost." The eyeball addressed him.

Playmaker nodded. "I know."

"Now it's time to activate the spell Monster Reborn, much like you before! I bring back Dianahri!" Heavenmail announced.

"Not under my watch! The effect of Tri-Gate Wizard! Once per turn, if it is co-linked to three monsters, I can negate the activation of a card or card effect and banish that card! Your Monster Reborn fails!" Playmaker shot back.

Heavenmail grinned. "And just as your Transcode Talker using its effect last turn, this was just a move to bait out your negate effect! I special summon another Heraklux from my hand as I control no monsters! Come!" He said, a familiar warrior arising on his empty field.

_**Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1000/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Using his effect I add my second copy of Hidden Arsenal to my hand! Then I equip Heraklux with Arms of the Goddess – Aegis! This raises his ATK by 400 and allows me to revive a Link-3 or "Goddess"-Link-Monster when I activate it! I bring back Dianahri!" Heavenmail declared, his monster attaching the golden shield to its arm and firing a ray of light on the ground from which the female archer arose, mounting her trusted eagle.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 1800 → 2200_

_**Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess**_

_**Water/ Link 3/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(◄►▼)

"I activate the effect of Bicode Talker! I increase the ATK of Decode Talker by 500 and destroy one of your cards as I have at least three Link-Monsters on my field! I destroy Dianahri!" Playmaker shouted in response.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4300 → 4800_

"Nice move! But it won't work! I think I didn't show you the effect of Aegis yesterday, did I? Once per turn I can negate the removal of a Goddess I control!" Heavenmail shot back, his winged warrior blocking the incoming water arrow with its shield.

"Looks like he was prepared for your move, Playmaker." The eyeball said in disappointment.

"Then I activate my field spell! Via the activation effect of Hidden Arsenal I search out Excalibur and equip it to Heraklux, which in turn searches out another card! I pick Arms of the Goddess – Gae Derg, equipping it to Dianahri!" Heavenmail said, one of his monsters receiving an icy sword while the female one gained a red spear.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 0 → 400_

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2200 → 2600_

Heavenmail smirked. "I think you still remember the power of Gae Derg! This spear from Irish mythology is told to destroy any magic that touches its head! As such it can destroy your spell and trap cards, up to two of them to be exact as I equipped it to a Link-Monster! However, Dianahri will lose 1600 ATK and have her effects negated! I destroy Cynet Storm and Optimize!" He declared, his monster firing the red spear as an arrow, first hitting and destroying Playmaker's field spell before ricocheting sideways, taking his continuous spell out as well. It then bounced for a second time, returning to its owner.

_Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess: ATK 400 → 0_

"Since my field spell left, all of my monsters lose 500 ATK." Playmaker admitted begrudgingly.

_Bicode Talker: ATK 2800 → 2300_

_Cyberse Enchanter: ATK 2900 → 2400_

_Decode Talker: ATK 4800 → 4300_

_Link Bumper: ATK 1900 → 1400_

_Procode Talker: ATK 2800 → 2300_

_Trackblack: ATK 1700 → 1200_

_Tri-Gate Wizard: ATK 2700 → 2200_

"Now the other effect of Gae Derg! I can destroy an "Arms of the Goddess"-Card to draw a new card once per turn! I destroy Excalibur!" Heavenmail said, adding a card to his empty hand. "However, that triggered the effect of Excalibur! I draw one card for each "Arms of the Goddess"-Card I control when it leaves the field! I have Gae Derg, Aegis and my field spell Hidden Arsenal, so I draw three cards!" He announced.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2600 → 2200_

"I don't think so! I chain my face-down card Cybersal Cyclone to your effect! I target one of your Link-Monsters and banish a monster with the same Link Rating from my graveyard! I target Dianahri and banish Cyberse Accelerator! Now that monster is destroyed and I can also destroy one card in your Spell & Trap Zone if my banished card happens to be a Cyberse Monster! I destroy Aegis! Therefore Aegis, as well as Dianahri and her equip spell Gae Derg will leave the field before Excalibur's effect resolves, diminishing your draw by two cards!" Playmaker countered, Heavenmail gritting his teeth as he had to settle for only one card instead of three.

_Heraklux, Fist of the Goddess: ATK 2200 → 1800_

"Nice move, Playmaker!" His eyeball cheered.

"Kuh! Then I'll have to make do with only two hand cards, I suppose! I activate the effect of **Quetzalcam, Macahuitl of the Goddess** in my hand! By discarding a Goddess from my hand I can special summon him from there! I discard **Basteris, Khopesh of the Goddess** in order to special summon him!" Heavenmail went on, summoning a winged warrior clad in Aztec robes wielding a wooden club with splinters of obsidian on its sides, making it akin to a sword.

_**Quetzalcam, Macahuitl of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Level 3/ ATK 1200/ DEF 900/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Now his effect! Once per turn, if I control an "Arms of the Goddess"-Card, I can special summon a Goddess with a level from my graveyard! I bring back Basteris!" He said, a tanned female with a sickle-shaped blade appearing, clad in the robes of Ancient Egypt.

_**Basteris, Khopesh of the Goddess**_

_**Earth/ Level 4/ ATK 1500/ DEF 1800/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"This triggers her effect! When special summoned I can draw a card! If it was a "Goddess"-Monster I can discard it in order to revive one of such monsters from my graveyard! Draw!" He shouted, conducting his move and taking a look at the card. He smirked at the result. "Great, it was Tiames, Cleaver of the Goddess! I discard her and bring back Dianahri!" He announced, the female coming back.

_**Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess**_

_**Water/ Link 3/ ATK ?/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(◄►▼)

"Now the effect of my field spell! I lower the ATK of Basteris by 1200 to use up to three of my "Goddess"-Equip Spells or Traps as link material this turn!" Heavenmail went on, activating Hidden Arsenal's effect.

_Basteris, Khopesh of the Goddess: ATK 1500 → 300_

"Then appear at last, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny!" The orange haired male shouted, extending his arm skywards.

"It's coming." Playmaker murmured to himself.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect-Monsters! I set Link-3 Dianahri, Bow of the Goddess and Basteris, Khopesh of the Goddess into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! From the holy sanctum, a new warrior shall descend to guide fortitude on its way to greatness! Behold the righteous flame from above! With a blazing sword it will purify this world from evil! Link Shōkan! Now descend, Link 4, MICHAEL, ARCHANGEL OF THE GODDESS!" Heavenmail shouted, his blazing angel residing in his fourth Main Monster Zone at his declaration.

_**Michael, Archangel of the Goddess**_

_**Fire/ Link 4/ ATK 3000/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(▲↙▼↘)

"_It's there. Heavenmail's Ace Monster that defeated me yesterday._" Atsuko whispered, observing attentively from the real world.

"His effect! Upon being Link Summoned I can set as many "Arms of the Goddess"-Cards as I please to my Spell & Trap Zone, negating the effects of your face-up cards up to that number! I reset Joyeuse, Trishula, Durandal, Gae Derg and Aegis! I can therefore negate five of your face-up cards, so I select Decode, Procode and Bicode Talker, Cyberse Enchanter and Tri-Gate Wizard! Holy Disarm!" Heavenmail commanded, the flame sword of his monster doing its work as it stripped Playmaker's monsters from their powers.

"Decode Talker loses the ATK gained from its effect! The gains from Bicode Talker remain though!" Playmaker admitted begrudgingly, his monster powering down.

_Decode Talker: ATK 4300 → 3300_

"Alright! The effect of Basteris is also triggered, allowing me to add back a Goddess from my graveyard except herself as I used her as link material! I recycle Achillor, Spear of the Goddess! Then I summon him!" Heavenmail stated, another winged warrior appearing, this one having dark armor resembling that of its Ancient Greek namesake.

_**Achillor, Lance of the Goddess**_

_**Dark/ Level 3/ ATK 1300/ DEF 700/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Upon normal summoning Achillor I can receive an "Arms of the Goddess"-Card, picking my trustworthy Excalibur! Now onto my face-down equip spells! I activate Durandal, equipping it to Michael! Alongside the usual power-up effect I can now destroy one of your monsters! I destroy Decode Talker!" Heavenmail said.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 3000 → 3400_

"Then I reveal my other face-down, the continuous trap **Cynet Blocklayer**! Upon activation it gains three Cynet Counters! This card is destroyed when it has no counters left, but cannot be destroyed by other card effects! And by removing one Cynet Counter from it I can prevent Decode Talker from being destroyed!" Playmaker countered.

_Cynet Blocklayer: Cynet Counters 0 → 3 → 2_

Heavenmail clicked his tongue. "Fine! Then I activate all of my other face-down equip spells! Gae Derg and Aegis have reached their effect activation limit, but Trishula and Joyeuse haven't, so I now inflict 500 damage to you with the former and draw two cards with the latter since there are two monsters in the Extra Monster Zones! And of course Michael gains 400 ATK per equip spell!" Heavenmail declared, his angel receiving more arms than he could carry, resulting in Michael bashfully holding some of the weapons with his wings, in total having a golden arm shield, a radiant trident plus a reddish spear, and finally a wind and an earth blade, alongside the fire blade Michael had by default.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 3400 → 3800 → 4200 → 4600 → 5000_

**PLAYMAKER: LP 6150 → 5650**

"I use the effect of Achillor and hit you with 200 damage for each "Goddess"-Equip Spell I control! Once again enjoy the burn damage sponsored by our loveliest Charisma Duelist!" Heavenmail went on, his monster throwing a salvo of spears at Playmaker, much like on his last turn dealing 1000 damage – sponsored by Blue Angel as he expressed it of course.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 5650 → 4650**

Heavenmail's eyes widened. "Hector, now!" He addressed his Anti Ignis at once.

"On it!" Hector nodded, taking his position at the height of Heavenmail's forehead and spreading his arms alongside his partner.

"Oi, are they gonna use it now?!" Playmaker's AI yelled in realization, a gale of data swirling around the orange haired duelist.

-"PROWESS ACTIVATE! Once per duel, if our lifepoints are 3000 or lower, we can activate this ability and add a new card of our choice to our Extra Deck! A new breath resides among the winds, already within our grasp! Manifest yourself, new card created from our mutual will! Now come to us and enable our victory! PROWESS – GALE SYNTHESIS!"- Heavenmail and Hector yelled together, the former grasping a new card from the small Data Storm which now began dissolving again.

"They used it." Playmaker whispered, bracing himself.

"I activate the effect of the Tiames I discarded previously! Since I have two or more "Arms of the Goddess"-Cards I can banish her from my graveyard to summon a Goddess from my hand or graveyard! I bring back Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess!" Heavenmail spoke up, the man in green samurai armor appearing on the field.

_**Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1400/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"I briefly use his effect to discard one "Goddess"-Card to draw a new card!" Heavenmail announced before his beige eyes widened.

"Great! Now it's time!" Hector chimed in enthusiastically before his partner continued.

"Appear, our ancient circuit that guides to my destiny! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect-Monsters! I set Quetzalcam and Susanova, as well as my equip spells Trishula and Durandal into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! From the pits of hell, a new warrior shall ascend to guide malice on its way to destruction! Behold the hellish blaze from below! With a stroke of its blade it will send my opposition to its doom! Link Shōkan! Now ascend, Link 4, **LUCIFER, FALLEN ANGEL OF THE GODDESS**!" Heavenmail shouted, a dark haired angel with black and purple wings arising from a portal on the ground, a world of darkness and fire visible through it. A contemptuous smirk on his expression, the pale skinned demon with yellow eyes and curved horns on his forehead raised a sword with a blade as black as the night, holding it by a handle as pale as sun-dried bones. A circle with a reversed pentagram flared up on the ground around the portal he had come from, the flames growing skywards as pillars, keeping their unholy pattern. The bright blue eyes of Michael gave the newcomer a slightly hostile look which the demon responded to with a simple grin, the letters on his wings saying 'darkness' in Hebrew glowing at that.

_**Lucifer, Fallen Angel of the Goddess**_

_**Dark/ Link 4/ ATK 3000/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(◄►↙↘)

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 5000 → 4600 → 4200_

"WAAAH! It's the devil himself!" Playmaker's AI cried out hysterically.

Playmaker raised an eyebrow. "I thought you Ignis were rational beings who calculated their way to victory. Why would you care about something religious then?" He asked.

The eyeball creature huffed. "It doesn't take a believer to know that this monster is bad news! Just look at it! It's clearly evil!" The Ignis snapped.

Playmaker hummed. "Fair point."

"Lucifer's effect! By destroying a "Goddess"-Card in a zone he points to I can add up to two "Arms of the Goddess"-Spells from my graveyard back to my hand! I add back Trishula and Durandal by destroying Achillor in my first Main Monster Zone left from Lucifer! Afterlife Resurface!" Heavenmail said before raising the two cards up again. "Then I equip them to Michael!" He declared, his monster recovering the lost weapons.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 4200 → 4600 → 5000_

"With Trishula activated you suffer 500 damage! Furthermore Durandal destroys a monster! I target Decode Talker!" He went on.

"I remove a Cynet Counter from Cynet Blocklayer to negate its destruction!" Playmaker responded.

"Fine! But you still take the damage!" Heavenmail retorted as a certain trident came flying Playmaker's way.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 4650 → 4150**

_Cynet Blocklayer: Cynet Counters 2 → 1_

"Now the effect of Michael! I have him gain 300 ATK for each "Arms of the Goddess"-Card I control, also destroying one of your cards! I boost his ATK by 1800 and destroy your continuous spell Cynet Codec! Sword of Judgement!" Heavenmail commanded, his monster's flaming blade getting rid of another part of his opposition.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 5000 → 6800_

"Battle!" Heavenmail exclaimed, raising his arm.

"In response to that I discard **Pop-Up Wall**! If I have Cyberse-Type monsters in my Main Monster Zones I can prevent you from attacking those monsters during this turn, except with your monster with the lowest ATK! Furthermore I gain 300 LP for each of their Link Ratings should there be Link-Monsters among them! In my Main Monster Zones are Link-2 Trackblack, Link-2 Link Bumper, Link-3 Procode Talker, Link-3 Tri-Gate Wizard and finally Link-3 Cyberse Enchanter! Thirteen Link Ratings make for a 3900 lifepoints heal!" Playmaker declared, a brown metal wall with a pair of light blue robot eyes in their middle appearing before him to shield his monsters.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 4150 → 8050**

"Alright! If you protect your Main Monster Zones, I will just attack your Extra Monster Zones! Michael attacks Decode Talker! Show this robot guy that myth is better than tech and shatter that cybernetic blade alongside it! Holy Incineration!" Heavenmail screamed, his angel crossing swords with Decode Talker. After a while the flaming sword began winning, Decode Talker's on the other hand had cracks forming on it, finally breaking as Michael added the earth blade Joyeuse to his attack. Briefly throwing his flame sword upwards, Michael grabbed Durandal, inflicting a deep stab onto the metallic humanoid. The two medium range weapons Michael now swung with his wings sealed the deal, Decode Talker exploding as Gae Derg and Trishula pierced his torso. The flame sword returned via gravity and Michael reclaimed it, having stored Durandal on the belt of his robe in the meantime.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 8050 → 4550**

"My favorite offensive combo of Hidden Arsenal and Trishula triggers, the former giving me 1200 LP as your destroyed monster was Link-3 while Michael gains another attack from it plus 800 ATK due to the latter card!" Heavenmail told, his field and equip spell doing their respective work.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 1300 → 2500**

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 6800 → 7600_

"Again, Michael! Attack Bicode Talker and end this duel! Holy Incineration!" Heavenmail bellowed, commanding his monster to finish the duel.

"By discarding Rescue Interlacer I negate the battle damage!" Playmaker countered fiercely.

"But your monster still takes the damage!" Heavenmail retorted, Bicode Talker exploding. "Now Trishula kicks in once more!" He said, his monster powering up.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 7600 → 8400_

"Since only my weakest monster is allowed to attack your monsters in the Main Monster Zones I use Heraklux to attack your Trackblack!" Heavenmail went on, his monster slamming its fist into the metallic bird, Playmaker taking a bit of damage as a result.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 4550 → 3950**

"Now the effect of Trishula! I sacrifice a monster to give Michael another attack! I destroy Heraklux!" Heavenmail declared.

"You still cannot attack my Main Monster Zones with it!" Playmaker pointed out.

Heavenmail smirked. "No, but with Heraklux gone Lucifer is my weakest monster, so it can now attack! Lucifer attacks Link Bumper! Tides of Hell!" He cried out, his monster pointing its blade forward to unleash a flood of darkness and hellfire that quickly consumed the metallic humanoid.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 3950 → 2350**

"This triggers Lucifer's effect! When he destroys a monster in battle he takes along all other of your monsters that are in the same row! And for each destroyed monster I gain 900 LP! Your Link Bumper was in the Main Monster Zone, so now all of those zones are wiped from your monsters! And you cannot respond to this with card effects! Unholy Requiem!" Heavenmail yelled, a wall of black flames breaking loose from the ground, consuming all monsters in Playmaker's aforementioned zones.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 2500 → 5200**

"_This effect. It reminds me of your Topologic Bomber Dragon._" Atsuko remarked.

Ryoken nodded. "_But it can also affect the Extra Monster Zones, even breaking Extra Links. We have to watch out for this one._" He replied.

"Since Cyberse Enchanter was destroyed I can special summon a Cyberse Wizard from my hand, deck or graveyard! Come in defense mode, Cyberse Wizard!" Playmaker spoke up, a male sorcerer clad in a futuristic outfit appearing.

_**Cyberse Wizard**_

_**Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1800/ DEF 800/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Kuh! This simpleton monster from yesterday, huh?" Heavenmail cursed in annoyance. After a while he regained his composure and grinned. "Well, it's not going to thwart my plans! Since your Pop-Up Wall only protects monsters that were in your Main Monster Zones when its effect was activated, my Michael is free to attack! I use the second attack effect of Joyeuse and attack once more! Holy Incineration!" He yelled as the flaming blade struck Cyberse Wizard.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 8400 → 9200_

"I take no damage." Playmaker told.

"I know! But now you are defenseless once more! So I will use the additional attack gained from activating the effect of Trishula previously in order to attack you directly! IT'S OVER! **HOLY INCINERATION!**" Heavenmail screamed, his angel executing its final attack.

Playmaker raised his hand in response. "By the effect of Cynet Blocklayer I can send it to the graveyard while it has Cynet Counters in order to negate the damage!" He announced, his trap card sacrificing itself to intercept Michael's attack.

Heavenmail's expression changed in exasperation. "Stupid trap! You really do not go down that easily! I end my turn!" He admitted begrudgingly.

"Due to its own effect Rescue Interlacer is special summoned." Playmaker said.

_**Rescue Interlacer**_

_**Light/ Level 3/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1200/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Damn it, he survived!" Heavenmail cursed in frustration.

"But you broke his Extra Link – Full Mode, leaving him with only one monster on the field and no cards in his hand. That's still a huge success given you were in the same predicament at the end of his last turn, isn't it?" Hector addressed him.

Heavenmail put a finger to his chin. "That's right I suppose. But I am still worried. With the double draw from the Dominus Duel Ruling he might recover faster than I am comfortable with." He voiced his concern.

The Anti Ignis nodded. "You have a point, but there is no doubt that our current situation is still far better than that of one turn earlier." He remarked.

The old fashioned duelist chuckled. "Oh, that's for sure!"

"_And that concludes Heavenmail's turn! He has destroyed Playmaker's entire formation in one go, taking the lead with a formation of his own! Can Playmaker overcome Heavenmail's Michael and his freshly acquired Lucifer? Or has the famous Cyberse Duelist finally met his match? The answer to that will be delivered to you all in just a few moments!_" The MC announced in the real world.

"_He is strong._" Aoi whispered, trying to ignore the constant fanboy shouts of the green haired teen next to her.

"_Well, that was a great turn. He completely turned the tables around. Now Playmaker is the one who's in a big pinch._" Atsuko stated.

Ryoken hummed. "_But don't forget that this is a Dominus Duel. With this form of battle and Playmaker's natural recovery abilities we might see a comeback soon._"

"_I agree. I can practically see the counterattack already._" Noctis chimed in from within the male's mind.

"We are in a bad situation, Playmaker. One bad draw and we are done for." The eyeball addressed its owner.

"I know." Playmaker said, placing his hand atop the deck pile. "But I won't lose, so there won't be a single bad card! Dominus Draw!" He shouted, his empty hand being filled with two cards.

"Please be garbage! Please be garbage!" Hector prayed silently. The hint of a smile on Playmaker's face caused him to cease that activity, realizing that the draw had been good.

"I activate the spell **Cynet Emergency**! When I control exactly one monster I can tribute that monster and banish Cyberse Link-Monsters from my graveyard! I can banish any number of them, but their Link Rating must be equal or higher than that number! As I intend to banish three monsters they must be Link-3 or higher! I banish Transcode Talker, Tri-Gate Wizard and Cyberse Enchanter! I then draw that many cards, meaning three!" Playmaker declared, bringing his hand to four cards.

"Ugh, that's meddlesome! Now he has plenty of resources again!" Hector grunted.

"I then special summon Linkslayer as I control no monsters!" Playmaker continued, a bladed Cyberse Warrior appearing.

_**Linkslayer**_

_**Earth/ Level 5/ ATK 2000/ DEF 600/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"By its effect I discard the trap Recoded Alive to destroy one of your spells and traps! I choose Aegis!" He went on, the golden shield on Michael's arm shattering.

_Michael, Archangel of the Goddess: ATK 9200 → 8800_

"Now I banish Recoded Alive from my graveyard! By doing so I can bring back one of my banished Code Talkers! Revive, Transcode Talker!" Playmaker yelled, the orange humanoid appearing once more, readying its rifle.

_**Transcode Talker**_

_**Earth/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲►▼)

"Kuh! He even made profit of the discard cost of Linkslayer and the banish cost of Cynet Emergency! His efficiency is almost infuriating!" Heavenmail hissed.

"I now use the effect of Transcode Talker, bringing back Decode Talker to my fourth Main Monster Zone! Resurrect, Decode Talker!" The Cyberse Duelist spoke up, his second gundam joining the party.

_**Decode Talker**_

_**Dark/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲↙↘)

Playmaker's eyes narrowed. "And now my retaliation will commence! I activate the renewal ability of the Dominus Duel! By paying half of my lifepoints I can refresh my Skill just once per duel! Dominus Restoration!" He cried out, gritting his teeth as he took the physical toll of his move.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 2350 → 1175**

Heavenmail flinched. "No way! With this he has less than 2000 lifepoints! He will...!" He began in terror.

"That's right! Once per duel, if my lifepoints are 2000 or lower, I can add a new random Cyberse Link-Monster to my Extra Deck! SKILL ACTIVATE – STORM ACCESS!" He shouted, a second Data Storm being stirred up by his Ignis. With a quick movement of his hand he acquired the new card, Heavenmail taking a step back at the sensation he felt from it. He sensed that this monster was clearly on another level than Playmaker's previous ace monsters.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters!" Playmaker declared, a dark blue circuit forming above him.

"Be careful, Heavenmail! Whatever is coming should not be taken lightly!" Hector warned him.

"I set Linkslayer and Link-3 Transcode Talker into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" Playmaker continued, completing the summoning requirements as four arrows on the circuit lit up.

"This is...!" Heavenmail stammered.

"Majestic dragon! Beat your wings to create an inferno that ravages its way to victory! This is Cyberse's newest potential! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 4!" Playmaker shouted, blue particles gathering and forming a new monster, white wings with black wingspans that had dark blue lines running across them manifesting. White arms and legs, as well as a white head followed, dark blue disks scattered across the monster's body. Red eyes flashed to life, revealing the full form of the metallic white dragon.

"FIREWALL DRAGON!" Playmaker finished, his monster ascending into the sky, spinning around its axis once before letting out a roar.

_**Firewall Dragon**_

_**Light/ Link 4/ ATK 2500/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲◄►▼)

"Link 4! That must be his real ace then!" Heavenmail cursed, bracing himself.

"Decode Talker's effect! As it is co-linked with the Firewall Dragon in my Extra Monster Zone it gains 500 ATK! Power Integration!" Playmaker spoke up, his former ace gaining a small ATK boost.

_Decode Talker: ATK 2300 → 2800_

"I then special summon Degrade Buster from my hand by banishing Dotscaper and Balancer Lord from my graveyard! Now their effects trigger, Dotscaper special summoning itself and Balancer Lord allowing me to special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come, Flick Clown!" He cried out, the white and green pixilated Cyberse appearing alongside a colossal robot carrying a small sun, and man in a purple, turquoise and golden outfit, wielding a purple staff with a golden head.

_**Degrade Buster**_

_**Fire/ Level 7/ ATK 2500/ DEF 2500/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

_**Dotscaper**_

_**Earth/ Level 1/ ATK 0/ DEF 2100/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

_**Flick Clown**_

_**Dark/ Level 4/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1400/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Three monsters at once!" Heavenmail gasped in shock.

"I activate the effect of Flick Clown! If a have no cards in my hand and control at least two other Cyberse Monsters I can pay 1000 lifepoints to draw a card!" The Cyberse User went on, trading his lifepoints for a hand card.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 1175 → 175**

"Now the effect of Degrade Buster! Once per turn I can target a monster you control with higher ATK than Degrade Buster and banish that monster until the end of this turn! I select Michael!" Playmaker said.

"Not if I have a say about it! I banish **Arms of the Goddess – Vigilant Guard** from my graveyard! You remember the "Goddess"-Card I discarded last turn with the effect of my Susanova? Yeah, this trap was that card! By banishing it from my graveyard I can negate the removal of one of my monsters via your card effect!" Heavenmail shot back, his trap shielding Michael.

"Fine!" Playmaker retorted unfazed, raising his arm. "Then appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters, except Tokens! I set Degrade Buster and Link-3 Decode Talker into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 4, Rasterliger!" He yelled, a white lion-tiger hybrid armed with futuristic weaponry emerging, wearing a metallic collar with red stripes on all four sides of its boarder, resembling the directions of its Link Markers. Its body had the same shining silvery metal with the addition of light blue highlights, functioning as armor for the feline monster. Attached to its torso it had some sort of futuristic weapon on either side of its body, Heavenmail guessing that they were laser guns or something. It roared as it settled down in the fourth Main Monster Zone.

_**Rasterliger**_

_**Light/ Link 4/ ATK 2500/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲◄►▼)

"Another Link-4? Slowly it's getting out of hand!" Hector stated uncomfortably.

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters! I set Dotscaper and Flick Clown into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 2, **Pendulan**!" Playmaker spoke up, summoning a white monster consisting of a router with eyes that had a long silvery string attached to its bottom, hanging down with a piece of metal attached to it.

_**Pendulan**_

_**Wind/ Link 2/ ATK 1200/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (◄►)

"Its effect! When Link Summoned Pendulan gains one Shift Counter for each Link Rating the highest Link-Monster on my field has! Firewall Dragon is Link-4, so Pendulan gains four Shift Counters! Furthermore I can draw a card if it was summoned in a Co-Link!" Playmaker said, four of the antennas on the head of his monster lighting up.

_Pendulan: Shift Counters 0 → 4_

"I remove counters from Pendulan! By removing a Shift Counter I can move one of my monsters to another zone and switch locations if necessary! I remove one to shift Pendulan to my first Main Monster Zone and another to move Firewall Dragon to my second Main Monster Zone!" Playmaker announced, his monster swinging leftwards before grabbing Firewall Dragon with its low point, swinging like a pendulum as it transferred Firewall Dragon to its new location.

_Pendulan: Shift Counters 4 → 3 → 2_

"I normal summon Clock Wyvern!" He went on, a purplish metal reptile with wings joining his monster formation.

_**Clock Wyvern**_

_**Wind/ Level 4/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1000/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"When I summon Clock Wyvern I can halve its ATK to summon a Clock Token!" Playmaker declared, a new monster appearing.

_**Clock Token**_

_**Wind/ Level 1/ ATK 0/ DEF 0/ Cyberse**_

_Clock Wyvern: ATK 1800 → 900_

"I activate the effect of Rasterliger! By tributing any number of monsters it points to I can destroy that many cards on the field! I sacrifice Clock Wyvern and my Clock Token to destroy Michael and your field spell Hidden Arsenal!" He declared, his monster making use of its weaponry to get rid of Heavenmail's cards, the equip spells following Michael to the graveyard.

Heavenmail gritted his teeth. "Damn it! Then I use this opportunity to special summon **Thoresus, Hammer of the Goddess** from my hand! I can do that when a Goddess leaves the field!" He said, a new monster of light hair color appearing, clad in silver armor and holding a hammer in its hand.

_**Thoresus, Hammer of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Level 3/ ATK 1400/ DEF 2000/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Alright! Then I also activate a monster effect! When a monster in a zone Firewall Dragon points to is destroyed by battle or sent to the graveyard I can special summon a monster from my hand! I special summon Swap Cleric! Force Supplier!" Playmaker announced, a new monster replacing one of the two sacrifices for Rasterliger's effect.

_**Swap Cleric**_

_**Earth/ Level 2/ ATK 500/ DEF 1000/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

Heavenmail looked startled. "That's an incredible effect. Hector, would have a look at it and tell me if it has any restrictions?" He addressed his Anti Ignis.

Hector analyzed the card for a while before responding. "Nope, no restrictions on that effect." He said.

Heavenmail's face paled. "No hard once per turn?" He specified his former question.

"Uh-uh." Hector replied.

"No soft once per turn either?" Heavenmail went on.

"Nope." Hector said.

"No downside? Not even delayed?" Heavenmail continued desperately.

"No, nothing of that." The Anti Ignis responded.

"No activation requirement? Something that specifies that only certain kinds of leaving the field toward the graveyard can trigger it? Or that the summoned monster has to go to a specific zone?" The orange haired male went on inquiring with increasing frustration.

"No, that effect always triggers without any requirement. And it does so not matter how those monsters are sent to the graveyard. It furthermore can summon monsters to any zone without a restriction on where they have to be placed." The AI told.

"No level, attribute or type restriction of what monster can be summoned?" Heavenmail asked his final question, his disbelief growing into infinity.

"No, there is nothing that restricts you from summoning practically any monster you want from your hand." Hector stated.

"Wait a second, give me a break!" Heavenmail excused himself, walking away to approach the nearest wall in order to bang his head against it repeatedly.

"This... stupid... effect... is... so... incredibly... idiotic.. that... I... cannot... even... begin... to... put.. it... into... words!" He shouted, each of his words interrupted by a loud thud. "To hell with that card! Just use monsters it points to however you like and immediately replace them! Oh yeah, that sounds not the least bit unfair! If Go Onizuka had that card, he could just loop his resources infinitely with the search effect of his Goukis that trigger upon entering the graveyard, adding new monsters to his hand as that happens which can then be special summoned with Firewall's effect, synergizing with this card so ridiculously unfairly that he could just build Extra Links left and right! Which Cyberse Abomination that created this crap thought that making something like Firewall Dragon was a good idea?! Jesus!" He yelled in exasperation, throwing up his arms while returning to his former position.

Yusaku raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but I am not in charge for the Cyberse card design. Anyway, I activate the effect of Pendulan to move Rasterliger to my third Main Monster Zone! Then I activate the other effect of Firewall Dragon!" He declared.

_Pendulan: Shift Counters 2 → 1_

"That thing has another effect?! Does something so blatantly overpowered even need one at this point?!" Heavenmail retorted in exasperation.

Playmaker decided to ignore Heavenmail, continuing with his turn. "Once while on the field, Firewall Dragon can return a number of monsters from either field or graveyard to the hand, up to the number of monsters it is co-linked with!" He said.

Heavenmail's expression intensified. "Oh, so it can remove stuff with something better than your average destruction effect AND recycle or loop cards?! Wow, that's such a weak effect, I wonder why something as generic as this card should have a lousy effect like that! Sounds like it's not the least bit problematic for degenerate loop combos at all!" He yelled sarcastically, the exasperation about the brokenness of Playmaker's new monster reaching new heights.

"I return Lucifer and Thoresus to your hand! Emergency Exit!" Playmaker continued, unfazed by his opponent. His dragon emitted a lightning vortex from the blue disk on its forehead, sending the two monsters away.

"Damn it! Our field has been breached entirely!" Hector cursed.

Heavenmail laughed in annoyance. "Yeah, due to Playmaker pulling out that absurdly broken card from the Data Storm!" He responded, not able to hide his frustration.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Link-2 Pendulan and Swap Cleric into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Shōkan! Appear, Link 3, Vector Scare Archfiend!" Playmaker announced, a whitish Cyberse demon with a demonic head on its chest appearing, wearing a purple cape. Its head was split into two halves, one of them white while the other was dark. It was summoned to his second Main Monster Zone where it joined the line next to Firewall Dragon.

_**Vector Scare Archfiend**_

_**Dark/ Link 3/ ATK 2400/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲►↙)

"I gain half of my Vector Scare Archfiend's original ATK if I use Pendulan as link material while it still has counters! I therefore gain 1200 LP!" Playmaker added, receiving a small recovery to compensate for the lack of lifepoints he currently had.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 175 → 1375**

"Another monster, I see! Now that your Pendulan has left the field while it was in a zone Firewall points to, maybe you wanna summon another monster from your hand with your stupid unrestricted effect?!" Heavenmail snapped.

Playmaker raised a card. "If I control two or more Link-Monsters, I can special summon Cross Debug from my hand!" He said, wanting to do Heavenmail a favor by not using the effect of Firewall Dragon to summon his monster. And because he was getting tired of his constant yelling. He briefly cursed the fact that this new card was just that strong, even if strength was all he needed against the Hanoi, so he shouldn't complain about receiving it.

_**Cross Debug**_

_**Dark/ Level 2/ ATK 900/ DEF 600/ Cyberse/ Effect**_

"Now appear for the final time, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Vector Scare Archfiend and Cross Debug into the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Appear, Link 4, **Obezel Basilisk**!" Playmaker proclaimed, a large snake with white metal plates above its black scales appearing before him. It had a pair of cybernetic silver horns with dark blue lines running over them, its menacing green eyes flaring to life and turning some of the nearby plants to stone upon making eye contact, light blue steam coming from its jaws, Heavenmail coughing heavily upon inhaling it.

_**Obezel Basilisk**_

_**Dark/ Link 4/ ATK 2600/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲↙▼↘)

"_And with that Playmaker has shown us our third Link-4 monster this turn! Will Heavenmail be able to withstand the force of their attacks?!_" The MC announced in the real world.

Playmaker's eyes narrowed. "He won't! I activate the effect of Rasterliger to target one Link-Monster in either graveyard! I target Michael, so now Rasterliger will gain its ATK until the end of this turn! Hyper Arming!" He declared, his monster receiving a massive boost, reaching the halfway checkpoint towards the five decimal ATK values.

_Rasterliger: ATK 2000 → 5000_

"Battle!" Playmaker cried out, extending his hand towards his defenseless opponent. "Obezel Basilisk attacks you directly! Lethality Vapor!" He yelled, his monster unleashing another of its harmful breaths, veiling Heavenmail in a light blue cloud of poison that made him nearly suffocate.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 5200 → 2600**

"Now Rasterliger attacks you directly! Brute Force Takedown!" The Cyberse Duelist went on, his monster pouncing on Heavenmail.

"I banish Tellur, Crossbow of the Goddess from my graveyard to halve the damage! Last turn I couldn't use it because of your Cynet Optimize suppressing cards and card effects, but now he is free to do his work!" Heavenmail retorted, the incoming monster being halted by an arrow from the afterlife, Heavenmail surviving the attack.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 2600 → 100**

"I was aware of you still having that monster! It won't matter though! I activate the effect of Obezel Basilisk! Since it resides in my Extra Monster Zone and Rasterliger which happens to point to said monster just inflicted battle damage to you, I can now target a monster and have it gain 1000 ATK! I also recover lifepoints equal to that monster's original ATK! I target Firewall Dragon! Domination Flux!" Playmaker yelled, his monster emitting its poisonous breath again, contrary to Heavenmail benefiting him and his monsters as Firewall was strengthened while he recovered lifepoints.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 1375 → 3875**

_Firewall Dragon: ATK 2500 → 3500_

"NOW IT'S OVER! FIREWALL DRAGON ATTACKS HEAVENMAIL DIRECTLY! **TEMPEST ATTACK!**" Playmaker shouted at the top of his lungs, his monster turning red, joining its wings together to charge up and then release a reddish energy ray at the armored duelist.

"Heavenmail, watch out!" Hector warned his partner hysterically, observing the incoming attack in terror.

"Don't worry, Hector! I still have the effect of Thoresus! During the turn he leaves the field I can negate one instance of damage! Thanks for the bounce, Firewall!" He yelled, a hammer that came out of nowhere hitting the white dragon's energy ray full force and bringing the attack to an end.

Playmaker gritted his teeth. "Why won't he go down?! I am throwing everything I've got at him and he still survives!" He hissed angrily before speaking up again. "I end my turn! The ATK boosts from Obezel Basilisk and Rasterliger expire!" He admitted begrudgingly, handing over to Heavenmail.

_Firewall Dragon: ATK 3500 → 2500_

_Rasterliger: ATK 5000 → 2000_

"Oh man, that was so close." His Ignis moaned, feeling a sense of frustration too.

"Well done, Heavenmail! We live to see another day! On this turn we can reverse the situation!" Hector shouted enthusiastically.

Heavenmail nodded. "I hope so." He said, shifting his hand to his deck pile.

"_That concludes another turn! Playmaker unlocked a new amazing monster that drove even the mighty Heavenmail to nigh insanity with its great strength! But despite this Heavenmail withstood Playmaker's assault! How is he going to respond to Playmaker now?! Will his turn bring the reversal?! Or will Playmaker face no noteworthy counterattack and wrap things up next turn?! Only time will answer these questions!_" The MC cried out to the spectators in the real world.

"_That was a nice defense of Heavenmail. And an even greater offense of Playmaker. He started out with pretty much nothing but still managed to clear Heavenmail's entire field while building a powerful formation of his own. Both of them are remarkable duelists._" Ryoken stated, his sister and their Anti Ignis humming in agreement.

"_Wow, this duel is going back and forth like crazy! You think that you know who's gonna win at one moment, but only a single moment later the tables turn entirely! This is by far the best duel that has ever been broadcasted about the VRAINS!_" Naoki cheered enthusiastically.

Aoi allowed for a brief sigh. '_That was close._' She thought in relief. After a moment she realized what she had just done. '_Wait, am I actually concerned about him? We only met once, and he didn't leave a good impression at that._' She wondered in confusion.

"My turn! The ruling of the Dominus Duel kicks in, allowing me to draw two cards instead of one! Dominus Draw!" Heavenmail declared, his hand growing to five.

"I wonder how he is going to respond." Playmaker mused.

"_Probably fairly well. Anyway, what do you think, Yusaku? Is he good enough for you now? He survived both your Extra Link board and your triple Link-4 formation. That qualifies him as competent enough, doesn't it?_" Kusanagi inquired from the real world.

Playmaker shook his head. "No, that's not enough for me." He replied.

Kusanagi let out a gasp of disbelief. "_What? But why not? He clearly is an amazing duelist!_" He protested.

"But I don't want him to join us. If he is weaker than me, he may eventually fall during the fight against the Hanoi. And I cannot bear the guilt of being responsible for that. It's not right to give him hope just to have it crushed later on. I would feel like I didn't do enough to save him if he is defeated because he joined us and helped executing one of our plans, only to be challenged and defeated by the Knights of Hanoi. If he is at least equally powerful as me, I won't have that problem. With both of us on the same level there would be nothing I could have done that he didn't alright try prior to his defeat. I will feel salvation until I lose against the knights myself. So I will only accept him if he at least ties with me." Playmaker said.

"_So you'd rather go down with the ship than surviving and watching it sink whilst thinking about how you could have prevented it from going down?_" Shoichi asked, starting to comprehend his friend's thoughts.

"Exactly." Playmaker retorted, resuming to look at his opponent who had outlined his move in the meantime.

"First I activate the effect of Amateret from my graveyard! By banishing her and discarding two cards I special summon a Goddess from my graveyard and add one "Arms of the Goddess"-Card from my graveyard to the hand! I add Trishula to my hand and special summon Mercurias!" Heavenmail announced, his fast-running monster resurrecting.

_**Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 2000/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(◄►)

"Then I equip her with Excalibur! With this her ATK rises by 400 and I add a "Goddess"-Card from the deck to my hand! As I lack Hidden Arsenals I add Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess to my hand! Then I normal summon Romulivi, Pilum of the Goddess! When this monster is normal summoned I can boost the ATK of my Goddesses by 300 for each equip spell I control! With one that makes 300 ATK!" He declared, a male clad in blue armor appearing, wielding one of the spears that had been used by Romans as this monster embodied their very founder.

_Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess: ATK 2000 → 2400 → 2700_

_**Romulivi, Pilum of the Goddess**_

_**Water/ Level 4/ ATK 1500 → 1800/ DEF 1300/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Heavenmail, our resources are expiring." Hector addressed his partner worriedly.

Heavenmail reciprocated his expression. "I know. But I can still special summon Susanova!" He yelled, summoning a third monster.

_**Susanova, Naginata of the Goddess**_

_**Wind/ Level 3/ ATK 1000/ DEF 1400/ Fairy/ Effect**_

"Playmaker returned Lucifer to my hand with Firewall's effect! Which means I can once more Link Summon it from my Extra Deck and win this duel with him!" Heavenmail declared in a hopeful tone.

"Not happening! The effect of Obezel Basilisk protects my co-linked monsters against destruction by card effects! So your Lucifer won't be able to destroy them!" Playmaker yelled in response.

"But Obezel Basilisk has only 2600 ATK! Lucifer can destroy him and then apply his effect later on!" Heavenmail shot back.

"That's impossible! I have already made precautions against a battle! Your Lucifer has been rendered useless!" Playmaker countered in a loud voice.

Heavenmail's shoulders slumped downwards. "This is it. Now I have lost for good." He admitted in defeat.

"Don't be like that, Heavenmail! We can still win this duel!" Hector objected encouragingly.

Heavenmail looked around to him. "You forget one vital point. Our Prowess has already been used. And only Skills can be refreshed by Dominus Restoration, not Prowesses." He told the Ignis, who gave a similar reaction as he had before, losing his fighting spirit as well.

"_No way! Has Heavenmail given up on the duel?!_" The MC yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, Playmaker-sama, that was mean of you!" The eyeball addressed its master.

Playmaker raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You told them that on purpose! They would have tried winning at least, but now they are so desperate that they cannot fight on! That was underhanded of you!" The AI accused him.

"It's not underhanded to just tell them the facts. The result of the duel won't change." Playmaker retorted calmly.

"It's over. I end my..." Heavenmail began.

'_**What the hell?! Stop right there, you pitiful loser! Your ancestors would be ashamed of you if they saw you like that!**_' A sudden voice echoed within Heavenmail's mind.

Heavenmail looked around confused. "Hector, was that you who just spoke?" He addressed the white humanoid.

Hector turned around to him with a confused expression. "Spoke what?"

Heavenmail furrowed his eyebrows. "The one who just spoke in my mind! That was you, right?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hector shook his head, much to his annoyance. "No, I wasn't speaking." He replied firmly.

Heavenmail's frown intensified. "Don't mess with me! Clearly someone spoke within my mind, so it must have been you!" He snapped loudly.

'_**Hey, idiot! Stop yelling at that Ignis already! I'm not some artificial being in white and green color! I am someone entirely else! And now stop trying to surrender and listen to me, maggot!**_' The voice from before spoke up, Heavenmail looking shocked as he saw his Ignis saying words he neglected for the most part that were entirely different from those he was just hearing.

'_Who the hell are you?!_' Heavenmail addressed the voice in disbelief, only receiving an amused chuckle as an answer before the voice spoke up once more.

'_**Who I am matters not as of now! What matters is you continuing this duel!**_' It said.

'_But how? No monster in my Extra Deck can break his formation! It's hopeless!_' Heavenmail retorted.

Another chuckle became audible in his mind. '_**Currently you have nothing that surpasses his monsters! But I can offer you the power to do so! You just have to follow my instructions!**_' The voice replied.

Heavenmail raised an eyebrow. '_And what instructions, may I ask?_' He inquired.

The voice gave him the instructions.

'_And you are sure that this will work?_' Heavenmail asked in a doubtful voice.

'_**Absolutely sure! Just do what I said and speak the chant! Then everything will change in your favor, I promise!**_' The voice reassured him.

Heavenmail nodded nervously. "Okay then. Here goes nothing. I'm going to look so stupid if this doesn't work." He whispered, drawing the blade from his back.

"What are you doing?" Playmaker exclaimed in surprise, majorly startled by this unusual course of action.

"Veil me in a primordial iris! Rise to the ether and beyond! Manifest and alter me, Tenkire Yoakruri!" Heavenmail yelled, his blade beginning to emit a light that forced Playmaker, Hector and the other Ignis to shield their eyes. A series of differently colored lights lit up at the edge of the katana guard, twenty-two different colors shining in unison.

* * *

_SOL Technologies, Section Of The Higher-Ups..._

A light haired male observed the ongoing events within the network with interest. A few minutes ago a duel between Heavenmail and Playmaker had started to which he had turned his attention to entirely. His main interest had been the Ignis and Anti Ignis, but then...

"_Veil me in a primordial iris! Rise to the ether and beyond! Manifest and alter me, Tenkire Yoakruri!_" He heard the orange haired duelist say, his expression changing drastically as he perceived the images and sounds.

"A shining blade and a chant?!" He shouted in outrage, his facial muscles going wild. "That sword is a damn Shinseiken! How can a brat like that have one of them?! Is he perhaps...?!" He screamed, just barely restraining himself from throwing the chess board on his desk through the nearest window.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS..._

"What is happening?" Playmaker's Ignis yelled, the blinding light slowly beginning to fade.

"Heavenmail, what did you just do?" Hector spoke up, equally confused as his fellow Ignis.

Heavenmail looked down on his hand, allowing for a faint smile. "I think... that I just made our comeback possible." He said with returning hope in his voice. Then the orange haired male raised his arm, emitting a burst of energy.

"Oi, is he going to...?" The eyeball AI exclaimed.

"Appear, the circuit of heavenly force!" Heavenmail proclaimed, a dark blue circuit being constructed in the sky above him.

"A Link Summon? Way to go, Heavenmail!" Hector shouted with his trademark enthusiasm.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more Effect-Monsters! I set Romulivi, Susanova, as well as my Link-2 Mercurias into the Link Markers! Circuit combine!" The armored duelist stated, his three monsters flocking together.

"This monster! What is that pressure?!" Playmaker whispered in shock at the inexplicable sensation he felt from its arrival.

"When the gems of heaven combine, a new creature is born from their union, crystal clear as the truth! Its power becomes a force to bring justice to the world! Witness the birth of a miracle! Come forth, radiant dragon with the wings of an iris! Even among the strongest dragons one of the most powerful!" Heavenmail declared, rays of light that covered the whole spectrum gathering to form a new creature. The light became a dragon, a bit taller than Firewall Dragon, but with similar build. It looked much more organic though, possessing dark green scales, its claws and teeth of a venom-like purple. Its chest was adorned by a circle of gems, each of them having a different color, making for a number of twenty-two in total. On its shoulders, arms, hips and lower legs it was especially well protected, its scales thicker in said places, almost looking like some of the pieces of armor that Heavenmail wore. It unfolded its wings, the wingspans consisting exclusively of something that looked like energy that had taken the form of stained glass. As two curved horns of silver with dark blue and green lines running over them grew from its head and two golden eyes flapped open with the typical dragon pupils that were turned into slits, Heavenmail concluded his summoning chant in a loud and resolute voice.

"LINK SHŌKAN! APPEAR, LINK 4! DESCENDANT OF THE STRONGEST, **FABLED NEOSTORM DIVINITY DRAGON**!" He yelled, the dragon letting out a roar as it manifested in his Extra Monster Zone.

_Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon_

_Heaven/ Link 4/ ATK 3000/ Tenryuu/ Link/ Effect _(▲◄►▼)

"A dragon?" Playmaker spoke up in surprise before his attention turned towards another matter. "Wait a second, what is that aura your monster emits?! It doesn't feel normal at all!" He cried out in shock.

Heavenmail scoffed. "Of course it doesn't! This dragon is like your Cyberses in a way, as it has a rare type you or anyone watching this duel for that matter has never seen! It's a Tenryuu-Type monster!" He declared, another roar coming from his monster stressing his point.

"Tenryuu you say?!" Playmaker repeated in disbelief.

"And that's not all! Its attribute is also special! Feast your eyes on the first Heaven Monster you have ever seen!" Heavenmail added.

"Eh?! It's attribute as well?! What are those things?!" The eyeball cried out in surprise.

"Well, they are subtypes." Heavenmail responded. "Tenryuu is a subtype of Dragon while Heaven is a subattribute of Divine. All cards that can affect Dragon Monsters also work on Tenryuus. And the same goes for Heaven Attribute monsters and Divine Monsters of course." He explained.

Playmaker's eyes widened in shock. "Subtypes?! Something like that exists?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Heavenmail shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently. But don't ask me, I just got the knowledge about that card and its characteristics a second ago, so I don't know much more about it than you do." He addressed the other male.

* * *

_Den City, Central Plaza..._

"What the hell is that monster? Noctis, do you have any idea about it?" Ryoken addressed his A.I., still in disbelief of what he was just seeing.

"_What the hell am I supposed to know?! I know nearly everything about Cyberse, but Tenryuus?! I have no clue in hell about those things!_" The Anti Ignis snapped back.

"You, Emerald?" Atsuko asked her Anti Ignis.

"_Sorry, I don't know anything about them either. Today has been the first time I've heard about them._" The green AI retorted from with her mind.

"This is concerning. I'm not fond of the idea to fight something we don't know anything about." Ryoken debated with himself.

"Amazing! A new type of monsters, just like the Cyberse Monsters of Playmaker!" Naoki exclaimed in awe.

"Plus a new attribute as well. And both of these characteristics belong to already existing types and attributes as a subcategory. That really is unique." Aoi chimed in quietly, the announcer reflecting her thoughts with similar, though much more enthusiastic shouts.

* * *

_SOL Technologies, Section Of The Higher-Ups..._

The light haired man from before looked at the screen in his bureau in disbelief. Then his temper took an elevator to the sky, grabbing the chess board on his desk.

"These stupid, stupid **TENRYUUS!**" He screamed, his voice cracking as it assumed a high-pitched tone. "**WHY WON'T YOU EVER LET ME ALONE?! WHY MUST YOU FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE I GO?! **_**AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!**_" The man shrieked, throwing the chess board through the nearest window, a female letting out a cry of surprise as the object entered her room abruptly.

"King-sama, please calm down!" The female pleaded, looking at the man through the hole in the glass wall between their rooms, her voice halfway in between begging and sounding frightful.

"Shut up, Queen! You have no idea about what these things can do! Maybe you should have yourself nearly get killed too, then you'd understand me! **NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!**" The man snapped back.

"As you wish, King-sama." The woman nodded obediently, keen on avoiding further conflict and leaving at that.

* * *

_LINK VRAINS..._

"Since Mercurias left the field as material for my Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon, Excalibur is destroyed." Heavenmail announced, his equip spell shattering.

"Great! Now we also have a Link-4 Monster on the field! What can it do though?" Hector asked his partner.

"I'll tell you!" Heavenmail retorted, stretching out his arm towards his dragon. "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon's effect! Once per turn, by discarding one card, I can equip my dragon with equip spells from my graveyard until it is equipped with three of such cards! I discard Thoresus and equip it with Durandal, Joyeuse and Aegis! Relic Recurrence!" He shouted, the cards appearing on the colorful wings of his monsters as the latter glowed and emitted colorful energy particles that gathered to form the cards.

_Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon: ATK 3000 → 3400 → 3800 → 4200_

"Now the effects of my equip spells when they activate! Joyeuse lets me draw one card for each monster in the Extra Monster Zones! I draw two with your Obezel Basilisk and my Fabled Neostorm! Then the effect of Durandal! I destroy one of your monsters! I target Obezel Basilisk!" He declared.

"Obezel Basilisk protects my co-linked monsters from effect destruction, did you already forget that?" Playmaker shot back, the wind sword's effect failing.

"Fine! But Aegis' effect is there too! I can revive a Link-3 or lower Goddess! I special summon Mercurias from my graveyard!" Heavenmail retorted, his monster resurrecting.

_**Mercurias, Emissary of the Goddess**_

_**Light/ Link 2/ ATK 2000/ Fairy/ Link/ Effect** _(◄►)

"I pay half of my lifepoints to refresh my Skill! Dominus Restoration!" The orange haired male continued, paying the cost.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 100 → 50**

"And now... SKILL – LEGEND OF DESTINY ACTIVATE! I draw a random card from my deck! DESTINY DRAW!" Heavenmail shouted, using the second instance of his Skill, thereby consuming all of his charges for this duel.

"Be careful, Playmaker. He has three cards in his hand now." The Ignis addressed the Cyberse Duelist, once again pointlessly as Playmaker was paying close attention anyway.

"I activate an equip spell you are already familiar with by now, Trishula! Furthermore I activate another equip spell, **Arms of the Goddess – Gae Bulg**! When activated I can shuffle a card from my hand into the deck and gain 1200 lifepoints! I return Arthuribos, giving me said value while Trishula cuts down your lifepoints by 500 when I activate it!" Heavenmail said, two more weapons appearing on the stained glass-like wings of his dragon.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 3875 → 3375**

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 50 → 1250**

_Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon: ATK 4200 → 4600 → 5000_

"His monster has gotten pretty powerful..." Playmaker whispered with a trace of worry in his voice.

"And now the effect of my Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon!" Heavenmail proclaimed, extending his right arm towards the monster that hovered above him.

"Eh? It has another effect?" Playmaker's AI asked.

"Of course it has! Your partner's stupid Firewall Dragon has multiple effects as well after all!" Heavenmail shot back.

"He isn't my partner. He's just a hostage." Playmaker clarified, causing discomfort among both of the Ignis from his coldheartedness.

"If you say so, very well! But even if he was your partner, he couldn't help you now! I can destroy any number of equip spells I control to apply a number of effects! I destroy all five of them, Aegis, Durandal, Joyeuse, Trishula and Gae Bulg! Legend Equivalency!" Heavenmail announced, the images on his dragon's wings dissolving into colorful orbs of energy that gathered around the dragon.

"What?! All five of them?!" The eyeball repeated in disbelief.

"Exactly! By doing that I apply the following effects, one for each card! First effect: If I destroy at least one equip spell, I destroy one card you control! I choose Obezel Basilisk! Millennium Corrosion!" He cried out, a green orb hitting the black and white basilisk at his declaration.

"Obezel Basilisk's effect protects my monsters against effect destruction as long as they are co-linked!" Playmaker objected.

"I'll get to that! But first I continue with the next ability! Second effect: If I destroy at least two equip spells, I negate the effects of one card on the field! I pick Firewall Dragon! Skill Crystallization!" Heavenmail retorted, a white orb coming from his dragon freezing Firewall Dragon over, coating its body with a mysterious rainbow fluid as the ice melted.

"Why not Obezel Basilisk? When its protection effect is gone it becomes vulnerable." The eyeball Ignis asked in confusion.

"Because his monster says that the effects are applied in a sequence, numskull!" Hector addressed the other AI, earning a series of upset shouts as a response.

"Third effect: If I destroy at least three equip spells, I can have a "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon"-Monster attack for a second time this turn! Twin Catharsis!" Heavenmail spoke up, his dragon gaining a colorful aura at his words as a yellow orb dissolved to form said aura.

"He's preparing for an all-out attack." Playmaker debated with himself.

"Fourth effect: If I destroy at least four equip spells, the first effect ignores the effects of the card that would be destroyed! Furthermore you take 1000 damage! Legend Crusher!" Heavenmail continued, his dragon hurling a blue orb at Obezel Basilisk, assisting the green orb to crush the monster, Playmaker also taking some collateral damage.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 3375 → 2375**

"And finally the fifth effect! If I destroy five equip spells, the former four effects cannot be responded to by you and I can have a "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon"-Monster deal doubled battle damage on one instance this turn! Iris Strike!" Heavenmail finished, his monster sending the final orb it had – a red one – skywards where it exploded into a rain of particles, some of them enveloping his dragon to form another aura.

"That monster can destroy anything regardless of effects and even prevent the opponent from responding?" Playmaker spoke up with gritted teeth.

"Exactly! I guess your Firewall Dragon is not the only monster with a powerful effect! Now my dragon has its final effect triggered! When its equip spells are destroyed it gains half of the ATK those cards gave to my Fabled Neostorm while they were still on the field! I-" Heavenmail began.

'_**Stop! Screw this effect, it doesn't matter right now! What matters is that you use this opportunity to bring out an even greater force!**_' The mysterious force from before interrupted him again.

'_You again? What do you mean by that?_' Heavenmail addressed the voice in confusion.

'_**Just do what I say again, okay?**_' The voice retorted, giving him another set of instructions.

"Alright!" Heavenmail nodded in understanding, deciding to trust the voice as it had been truthful to him up until now. He raised his arm at that. "At this moment I activate an effect from my Extra Deck!" He declared, starting to hover upwards, much to Playmaker's shock.

"From your Extra Deck?!" Playmaker's Ignis repeated in disbelief.

"Exactly! If a Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon destroyed five equip spells with its own effect, I can bring out this new monster by returning that Fabled Neostorm to my Extra Deck!" Heavenmail explained, ascending even further into the sky, bewildering both his partner Hector, Playmaker and his Ignis, as well as the spectators in the real world and the frog and pigeon who filmed the duel.

Heavenmail looked at his body in confusion, the aura around him that had formed from nowhere mirroring that of his dragon exactly. He didn't speak a word, too confused of what was happening to him. Upon reaching the height of his monster Heavenmail's eyes glowed, the young man losing control as something else took control of him, speaking through him as the aura around his body grew, simultaneously raising the blade he had been holding before.

"_**In the light of twenty-two forces I shall reveal my true form and power to you! Assemble and flock together within the iris! This is the full extent of a Tenryuu! Rinne Link Shōkan!**_" The voice cried out via Heavenmail, him and the dragon vanishing as they were veiled in a great multicolored radiance.

"What did you just say?! Rinne Link Shōkan?!" Playmaker repeated in disbelief.

"Uh! Did I stutter?" A new, yet sounding similar to Yukemi, voice growled as the rainbowish mist began to clear, revealing the same great dragon from before, but one that wielded a katana of matching size, also having a greenish cape on its shoulders and golden and silver armor on its body. A pair of now much more lively golden eyes that were framed by winglike golden protrusions on the sides of the head widened as the beast continued, the jaws of the dragon moving in a perfectly human fashion whilst speaking.

"Rinne Link Shōkan! Behold in awe before myself! The descendant of the strongest in his fully progressed form! Link 4! **FABLED NEOSTORM DIVINITY DRAGON – PALADIN MODE**!" The dark green dragon in golden and silver armor spoke up, pointing a massive version of the sword Tenkire Yoakruri at his opponent.

_**Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Paladin Mode**_

_**Heaven/ Link 4/ ATK 3000/ Tenryuu/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲◄►▼)

Playmaker's eyes were shaking. "You... forcibly merged yourself with that dragon?!" He stammered in terror.

The massive dragon shook his head. "No, I just followed an invitation of it. There is nothing unnatural about this union, in fact I feel more natural than I have ever been while I am like this." Heavenmail responded, twisting and moving his members a bit to get a better feeling for this enhanced body. "Anyway, I suppose I just eclipsed your field, didn't I?" He asked, gesturing to the opposing monsters.

In the real world the chaos was perfect, everybody among the spectators excitedly and with surprise conversing about this highly unusual development while the MC shouted around frantically. At SOL Technologies a certain King got even madder at this, continuing to devastate his bureau. Meanwhile Ryoken slumped back whilst keeping his eyes glued to the monitors, quite aghast by what Heavenmail had turned into and nearly hitting the ground, if it wasn't for his sister catching him.

"_He merged with his monster! How is such thing even possible?!_" He whispered in shock.

"_I have no clue either. But it sure must be some powerful ability. Possibly there's even more to it._" Atsuko spoke up, equally distraught as her brother.

"_From my intuition I'd say that this is some Tenryuu ability._" Noctis chimed in.

Emerald hummed. "_Certainly. It must be connected to this unusual monster he summoned. Maybe all of these monsters can merge with their duelists like that._" She theorized.

"_**OH MY GOD! DID HE AND HIS DRAGON SERIOUSLY COMBINE JUST NOW?! THIS IS THE BEST DUEL EVER!**_" A nearly passing out from amazement Naoki cried out, hyperventilating.

"_This is... wow._" Aoi said, finding no words to properly express her current thoughts.

In the network, a dark green dragon rose his blade, speaking up again.

"Well then, I suppose it's time to battle now." Heavenmail spoke up, turning his blade which caused it to make a chiming sound. "And I will make sure that you are going down from it this time! By doing it myself of course!" He yelled, slightly bending his knees as he went down to prepare his attack.

"I don't know how the hell you became one with that dragon, but go and slice his monsters up, Heavenmail!" Hector shouted encouragingly, regaining his composure at last.

"I will! I attack your Rasterliger with myself! Paladin Dragon Lance!" Heavenmail growled aggressively, thrusting his sword forward and piercing into the white mechanically enhanced feline.

"But that will only cause 1000 points of damage! And your monster can only attack once! I survive your Battle Phase!" Playmaker shouted whilst shielding his eyes.

"No, you don't! Did you already forget that the bonus effects of my prestage were tied to any "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon"-Monster, not just the basic monster alone?! As such this evolved form can work with these effects as well! And one of them was to amplify one instance of battle damage caused by a "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon"-Monster this turn, doubling it! Iris Strike!" Heavenmail protested, his blade gaining an even greater rainbow-like aura that sent out a shockwave, hurling Playmaker even further backwards.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 2375 → 375**

"What?! But that means that you can...!" The Cyberse Duelist exclaimed in realization, coming to a halt after skidding back for a while.

"That's right! I can attack twice because of the third bonus effect of my prestage! And with only 2500 ATK on your Firewall Dragon and 3000 on myself it will be enough to finish you off! Using the power of Twin Catharsis I attack your Firewall Dragon! **PALADIN DRAGON LANCE!**" Heavenmail screamed, lunging forward with another thrust of Tenkire Yoakruri.

"Great! If that attack connects, we win!" Hector shouted victoriously as he observed his partner.

Playmaker faced the assaulting dragon with relative calmness. "I was prepared for this! When two Link-Monsters battle I can banish Cross Debug from my graveyard and target a Link-Monster in there! I target Obezel Basilisk! Now my Firewall Dragon gains ATK equal to that of Obezel Basilisk, meaning 2600!" He declared, his monster powering up.

_Firewall Dragon: ATK 2500 → 5100_

"No! He reversed the fight! Now Heavenmail will lose!" Hector cried out in panic as he starred ahead towards his partner.

"Not like this! I activate my effect! Once per turn I can assimilate my ATK with that of the opposing monster whilst preventing my battle destruction! The ATK boost lasts until the end of the Damage Step! Insurmountable Heaven!" He cried out, his armor and sword shimmering brightly as he reflected the Tempest Attack launched by Firewall Dragon.

_Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Paladin Mode: ATK 3000 → 5100_

"By the effect of Cross Debug my monster cannot be destroyed by battle either!" Playmaker responded, the returning red beam leaving no mark on the white body of Firewall Dragon.

Heavenmail clicked his now dragonic tongue. "Kuh! Mercurias can't attack a monster as strong as that Firewall Dragon! But I managed to regain pole position, and that's all that counts! I can go even with any of your monsters once per turn and can also not be removed by your card effects once per turn! That gives you no way of defeating me, given you have no cards on your field or hand besides Firewall Dragon with permanently negated effects, no charge of your Skill either and only 375 LP! You better draw something good for your next Dominus Draw, or else you are finished already! I end my turn! The ATK of our monsters return to normal!" Heavenmail said, his own ATK as well as that of Firewall Dragon reaching their former value once more.

_Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Paladin Mode: ATK 5100 → 3000_

_Firewall Dragon: ATK 5100 → 2500_

"We're in a huge pinch, Playmaker-sama." The Ignis eyeball addressed the Cyberse User worriedly.

Playmaker nodded. "I know. But I won't give up already! Dominus Draw!" He yelled determinedly, using the ruling of the dueling format they were in to draw two cards. He then frowned. "Not the greatest cards, but I will have to make do with them for now! I activate the continuous spell **Cynet Mobilization**! When this card is activated I can bring back any number of "Code Talker"-Monsters from my graveyard! Resurrect, Decode Talker, Transcode Talker, Procode Talker, Bicode Talker!" He said, one monster after another appearing on his field.

_**Bicode Talker**_

_**Water/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect **_(▲►▼)

_**Decode Talker**_

_**Dark/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect **_(▲↙↘)

_**Procode Talker**_

_**Fire/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (↗◄►)

_**Transcode Talker**_

_**Earth/ Link 3/ ATK 2300/ Cyberse/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲►▼)

"What?! Four of them at once?!" Heavenmail stammered in disbelief.

"Exactly! But unfortunately they come in with hefty restrictions! They have their effects negated and cannot be used as link material! Furthermore they cannot attack during this turn! However, if a Code Talker attacks, I can make it gain 500 ATK for each Code Talker with different names I control! If I do that though, my monster is destroyed after that battle! And lastly you cannot attack my Code Talkers while I control other Cyberse Monsters!" Playmaker elaborated.

Heavenmail smirked, his dragonic teeth blitzing. "I see! So you plan on holding me off with that Firewall Dragon until your monsters can attack next turn! With their numbers even the one time protection of myself won't work as the next Code Talker will then be able to overpower me! However, there is a fatal flaw in this strategy! You expect me to let you live another of my turns, which I most certainly won't!" He retorted victoriously.

"If you say so! I set the other card in my hand face-down and attack your Mercurias with Firewall Dragon! Tempest Attack!" Playmaker shouted, his dragon disintegrating the Goddess, Heavenmail taking some damage as a result.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 1250 → 750**

Heavenmail grinned menacingly. "I'll get back at you for what you did to my poor Mercurias! Draw!" He yelled, one card shooting out from his deck pile whose corresponding disk now floated freely in the air as the dragonic duelist was not inclined to wear it in this gigantic form anymore. With a glare at his pile the draw was conducted, the card responding to his will as it removed itself from the top of the deck, now hovering before him.

"That looked amazing, how did you do that?" Hector addressed him, sitting on the levitating duel disk.

The dragon shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought it and it became reality. Just some Tenryuu things apparently." He responded before speaking up to his opponent once more. "I activate the spell I just drew, Dian Keto the Cure Master! It gives me 1000 lifepoints, just to be safe!" He said, receiving a slight heal.

**HEAVENMAIL: LP 750 → 1750**

Two slitted dragon eyes narrowed. "Battle!" Heavenmail declared, readying his blade once more.

"Watch out, Playmaker! He is about to launch his final attack!" The eyeball shouted hysterically.

"I know." Playmaker responded, bracing himself.

"Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Paladin Mode aka I attacks Firewall Dragon! This settles it, Playmaker! Paladin...!" Heavenmail began, winding up his right dragon arm.

"He's about to strike!" Playmaker's AI stated.

"...DRAGON...!" Heavenmail went on, raising his left foot.

"This is it! We have won!" Hector said, awaiting their imminent triumph.

"...**LANCE!**" Heavenmail screamed, lunging forward with his blade thrusting ahead with the impact of a lance, glowing with the iris light that his dragon form was usually enveloped with.

Playmaker smirked. "Just as planned." He whispered victoriously.

"What?!" Heavenmail cried out in shock, Playmaker meanwhile raising his hand.

"Trap activate! **Cynet Phalanx**! When this card is activated I gain 800 LP for each Link-Monster I control! With five that's 4000! Furthermore it can once per turn boost the ATK of one of my battling Cyberse Monsters by 1000, lasting for the remainder of this turn! I strengthen Firewall Dragon!" Playmaker declared, the formation of his monsters resulting in a gathering of energy that was then transmitted to him as life force, his dragon meanwhile receiving a boost from similar sources.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 375 → 4375**

_Firewall Dragon: ATK 2500 → 3500_

The dragonic Heavenmail gritted his elongated predatory teeth. "Damn it! Now I can't finish you off this turn! Not only that, but I must use my effect to even out the power between me and Firewall Dragon and become indestructible! If I lose this monster and revert back to my normal form, I will have nothing to protect myself with on your next turn!" He cursed silently. "Fine, you got me! I activate my effect, making me indestructible by this battle and raising my ATK to the point where they go even with Firewall Dragon! Therefore only your monster will be destroyed! Insurmountable Heaven!" He cried out, his armor and blade glowing brightly again as he reflected the attack of the counterattacking monster back to Firewall Dragon.

_Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Paladin Mode: ATK 3000 → 3500_

Playmaker didn't cease his grin, on the contrary, it grew a bit wider. "I knew that you would do that! And now that you used that effect I have an opening to finish this!" He stated with a hint of triumph in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?!" Heavenmail snapped back, his dragon form amplifying his anger's audibility as his voice always had a certain growling in it.

"It's very simple. Once while Cynet Phalanx is on the field I can have a Link-Monster gain 500 ATK for each of those monsters I control! I have five Link-Monsters, so the amount of ATK my Firewall Dragon will gain is...!" Playmaker explained, leaving it for his opponent to finish the sentence.

"2500." Heavenmail stated in disbelief, slumping back in defeat.

_Firewall Dragon: ATK 3500 → 6000_

"That's right! Now end this, Firewall Dragon! TEMPEST ATTACK!" Playmaker yelled, his monster transforming into its attack mode, firing a red energy laser at the other dragon that pushed back Heavenmail foot by foot, the Code Talkers giving it backup fire that strengthened the impact of the attack.

"NO, HEAVENMAIL!" Hector shouted frantically, observing his partner skidding towards the end of the square.

"If memory serves me right, that building behind you should be one of the warehouses where the Chinese stored their gunpowder in – in the real version of the Forbidden City and this network replica alike. Once Firewall Dragon pushes you into it you can go down with a big boom. It was a nice duel. See you!" Playmaker said, turning his back to Heavenmail as he began leaving.

"No way. Do I seriously lose here?" Heavenmail said, continuing to slide towards the edge of the square. He scoffed in resignation. "Oh well, I suppose losing against someone like that isn't a shame." He admitted his defeat, closing his eyes in acceptance.

'_**Isn't a shame?! Dude, that guy is a freaking human! How will they ever let me into the Heavenly Vanguard if I lose against a stupid human that early on?! Think about your ancestors, idiot! They would be ashamed to see you like this!**_' The voice from before spoke up to him again.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Heavenmail asked in surprise, continuing to skid back as Firewall Dragon kept up its attack.

'_**Think for one second please! That's like what, your second serious duel against someone who isn't a total casual?! A now you think you can just lose like that, exploding with a loud bang like a weakling?! If you let that happen, I could honestly understand why your parents thought that you were worthless!**_' The voice retorted.

Heavenmail's dragonic face twisted in anger. "Shut up! Don't you dare bringing up my parents, you fucking idiot!" He growled furiously.

The voice chuckled. '_**Oh, I am merely reminding you of what they would think about you! You give into defeat because you think it's already determined! But let me tell you something: Nothing is determined, nothing at all! The only way that becomes possible is for someone to set the course of destiny! If you but wish it, you can achieve that, but that won't be happening if you continue to behave like a total loser!**_' It told him.

"Then how do I do that, oh so great all-knowing voice?" Heavenmail asked sarcastically.

'_**I'll give you a hint.**_' It replied, a tremor going through Heavenmail's huge body at that.

"That... really is possible?" Heavenmail asked in disbelief.

'_**About anything is possible in this world! Now then, still wanting to give up after seeing what I've just shown you?**_' The voice addressed him.

Heavenmail scoffed. "Hell no! I will go down fighting or triumph, nothing in between!" He declared resolutely, the voice letting out a brief chuckle of satisfaction.

"**PLAYMAKER!**" A dragonic voice boomed, echoing over the square.

The yellow haired male halted his movements and looked around. "What?" He asked, not knowing what his opponent still had to say, expecting some last words maybe.

"Don't you dare just leaving before the final blow has been struck! Stay and see the conclusion of this duel through!" Heavenmail snapped at him.

Playmaker raised an eyebrow. "And what for, may I ask? This game looks pretty over and I don't feel like watching your demise. It's barbaric to enjoy the view of people suffering." He responded.

"Oh come on, drop your "cool guys don't look at explosions, they blow things up and then walk away"-attitude! This duel is far from over!" Heavenmail shouted indignantly.

"I don't see you winning to be honest." Playmaker retorted calmly.

"Then look again, Playmaker! I'll open your eyes for you if you can't see it!" Heavenmail yelled back resolutely, his opponent flinching in surprise of the certainty he said this with. Heavenmail then began to chant, quietly reciting a few lines.

"Help me in this time of need!

Change my fate, avert defeat!

Everything changes in one heartbeat!

Creating miracles is this power's feat!"

"What is he doing?" Playmaker's A.I. asked, visibly confused.

"Great power resides within me!

Shields me from despair and misery!

It consolidates, becomes visible for all to see!

**MY WILL CAN CHANGE EVEN DESTINY!**" Heavenmail chanted, bellowing the last part as a flash of light enveloped him.

"What the...?! What is happening?!" Playmaker shouted, startled by this sudden change.

"I won't lose like that! **Never!**" Heavenmail snapped, a silver gem appearing on the armor he wore on his chest, shrouding him in an aura of the same color.

"What are you doing, Heavenmail?!" Hector addressed him, equally confused as the others.

"Something I should have done years ago! Not giving up at every major obstacle! I will fight until the very end and not look back to anything!" The male continued, a trim appearing on the top border of his dragon wings, looking like a line of silvery winglike protrusions that pointed left and rightwards alternately.

"Is he changing into something again?" The eyeball wondered with concern.

"I won't give in so pathetically! I am a Tenryuu – and Tenryuus fight until the bitter end!" Heavenmail declared, a row of silver spikes growing on his head in a circular pattern, forming a crown. He rose his sword on which only a silver circle was glowing now, enveloping the center of its guard. Furthermore a thick silvery aura had formed around the entirety of him.

"**Cardinal Link Change! Celestial Might – DES!**" He cried out, the armor on his dragon body modifying, taking a more elegant and stylized form, his katana becoming less curved and a bit longer, with a slightly broader blade too.

"What did you just do?!" Playmaker asked him in terror.

Hector looked at the duel disk he was still riding on, his eyes widening in disbelief. "He changed his form and summoned a new monster!" He said.

Heavenmail didn't react to this statement of his partner, but just began yelling instead.

"**FABLED NEOSTORM DIVINITY DRAGON – HEAVENLY MODE!**" He roared with his head directed skywards, revealing the name of the new form he had taken to his opponent and partner alike as his dragon cry echoed across the network.

_**Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Heavenly Mode**_

_**Dark/ Link 4/ ATK 3000/ Tenryuu/ Link/ Effect**_ (▲◄►▼)

"A new form?! Again?!" Playmaker repeated in disbelief.

"What can it do?" Playmaker's Ignis asked, the Tempest Attack of Firewall Dragon meanwhile connecting to the freshly summoned monster, pushing it back a little.

Hector looked at the card on the disk and read it. "Apparently this monster can only be Link Summoned by returning a "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon"-Monster that was destroyed by battle to the Extra Deck. It nullifies the damage from that battle and then Fabled Neostorm – Heavenly Mode continues the battle of the former monster." He read. His voice gained a happy undertone of enthusiasm as he read the next few bits. "And if it battles a monster because of that, the ATK of Fabled Neostorm – Heavenly Mode become equal to that of the monster that battled its predecessor plus the difference in ATK between the former monster and the opponent's one! And if it destroys a monster by battle, it sends all other opposing monsters to the graveyard and inflicts 300 damage for each!" He shouted in enthusiasm.

"What?! But that means...!" Playmaker stammered in disbelief.

"Firewall Dragon surpassed Fabled Neostorm – Paladin Mode by 2500 ATK! Firewall Dragon has 6000 ATK! That means Fabled Neostorm – Heavenly Mode...!" Hector shouted hopefully.

"I can take this!" Heavenmail grunted in pain of the attack that was directed at him, skidding back towards the end of the square.

"I can take all of this!" He hissed, slowly decelerating.

"But...!" He growled, his movements finally coming to a nigh sluggish level.

"Will you be able to do the same?!" Heavenmail asked his opponent while coming to a halt as he became fully able to resist the force of Firewall Dragon's attack.

Playmaker just gulped anxiously.

Heavenmail growled angrily as the scorching attack continued enveloping him, hitting his dragon body full force and searing the entirety of it.

"HEAVENLY...!" He grunted, the red beam splitting up- and downwards before him, an energy impulse dispersing the attack at once, lifting the anguish from him as the Tempest Attack ceased to reach him.

"Can he really...?!" Playmaker whispered in disbelief.

"...**DRAGON**...!" Heavenmail shouted, the silver aura around his body intensifying as he wound up his sword.

_Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Heavenly Mode: ATK 3000 → 8500_

"Is this for real?!" Hector asked, sharing a similar feeling of surprise, though a much happier one.

"Playmaker, brace for the impact!" The eyeball jelled, panicking at this.

"..._**LANCE!**_" Heavenmail roared at the top of his lungs, lunging forward with Tenkire Yoakruri. Splitting Tempest Attack, his blade quickly reached the maw of Firewall Dragon, tearing a hole through it as he buried Tenkire Yoakruri it its skull and upper chest, making his way through the opposing monster which exploded as soon as he had crossed it. Less than an eye blink later the Code Talkers followed suit in a loud explosion, falling as their backup fire got reflected onto them. Playmaker felt the air leaving his lungs abruptly as the attack suddenly reached him, the numb side of Heavenmail's blade colliding with his stomach full force, sending him across the square in an uncontrollable flight path.

'_What is that power?_' He wondered inwardly whilst spinning around his own axis like crazy, his thoughts getting cut short as he felt a stinging pain in his back upon colliding with the wall on the opposing end of the square. He dropped to the ground, remaining there for a while, unable to stand up from both the exhaustion and stunned state of his body.

**PLAYMAKER: LP 4375 → 1875 → 675**

In his van, Shoichi heard a thud coming from the neighboring room. He swiftly stood up, taking a look into it. His eyes widened.

"_That's ... impossible...!_" He whispered, aghast from the view.

"_He destroyed all of Playmaker's monsters..._" Atsuko spoke up in disbelief, looking at the monitors in the real world.

"_With a single attack..._" Her brother added, equally astonished.

"Urgh, what was that attack? It felt so sharp and real!" Playmaker groaned, standing up again.

Heavenmail smirked. "Oh, that's because a portion of the damage I deal to my opponents while I am in this form gets transferred into the real world! Once you log out you should feel an aching sensation in your back and stomach!" He explained with a trace of triumph in his voice.

"What?! This monster can deal real damage?!" Playmaker repeated in disbelief.

"Well, yes. Paladin Mode was already able to do that, but as the damage was relatively small you didn't notice it back then, unlike with the attack from just now." Heavenmail responded, much to his opponent's shock.

Ryoken slumped back, once more taken by surprise. "_That person! Just what is he? Merging with a dragon in the network is one thing, but dealing real damage that transfers to this world?_" He spoke up, appalled by this revelation.

"_That's concerning indeed. There's no telling what he could use or abuse this ability for. We better be careful regarding him._" Atsuko said, the two Anti Ignis giving a hum of approval from within the siblings' minds.

"_Real damage? That's possible?_" Aoi whispered in disbelief.

"_Apparently. I thought losing your consciousness data was the biggest harm one could meet in the VRAINS, but it looks like this guy can do even more. You better not get on the bad side of Heavenmail then._" Naoki responded, even he surprised enough to put down his constant yelling for a more collected tone.

"_So do you think he is dangerous for us network commoners, Zaizen?_" The green haired male asked after a while.

Aoi contemplated for a moment before shaking her head. "_He doesn't sound like he intended to hurt Playmaker on a serious level, his injuries in the real world are probably only minor if he really does only a portion of the damage he caused within the VRAINS. Furthermore he could have used the sharp side of his blade to hit Playmaker, which he didn't. So that attack was probably just to make a point in their rivaling contest between each other. Therefore no, I don't think he's dangerous for the people in LINK VRAINS._" She responded calmly.

"_I see. I guess that makes sense._" Naoki murmured.

"Anyway, how about closing out this duel now? I'd like to get my reward after all!" Heavenmail asked, approaching his opponent with the gigantic steps of his dragon form.

"And how do you plan on achieving that? I still have lifepoints!" Playmaker grunted back, standing in a hunched manner due to the consequences of the prior attack.

"Well, the effect that sends all of your monsters to the graveyard once I destroy a monster in battle also allows me to attack again in a row! I therefore use Iris Shatter and attack you again!" Heavenmail said.

Playmaker took a step back in shock. "You can... what?! Attack again?!" He repeated in disbelief.

"That's right! And this attack will be the one to finish you off! Say your prayers!" Heavenmail retorted, lifting his blade.

"Hey, Playmaker! You can't lose like this, can you? You have some card in your graveyard to banish in order to protect you, right?" The eyeball addressed the Cyberse User frantically.

"Even if he has that Cynet Emergency in his graveyard that can cancel out a direct attack, he can't use it." The greenish dragon told the Ignis.

"Say what?" The AI asked Heavenmail with lack of understanding in its voice.

"Now, you see that when I declare an attack in this form, a die is rolled. The result determines the ability that then takes effect: A one means that my opponent cannot activate monster effects until the end of the damage step while also taking 1000 damage. A two means the same, only with spells and spell effects instead of monster effects. A three does the same trick with traps and their effects. A four disallows for the activation of cards until the end of the damage step, but only does 500 damage. A five does the same, only with card effects instead of cards. And lastly a six does no effect damage, but disables the opponent from using any card or card effect until the battle is over." Heavenmail explained.

"So you have a certain chance to prevent us from using our effect! That still doesn't mean that you have won, only three of your effects can prevent us from activating it, so it's a fifty-fifty chance!" The Ignis yelled back indignantly.

The golden eyes of the dragon narrowed. "Well, there is one more major effect on this form of mine. Namely the strongest of them all!" He declared, before his eyes glowed while his voice assumed an ethereal tone, almost if he was possessed by a higher entity. "The Cardinal Force of Destiny!" He proclaimed, the supernatural possession wearing off after he had spoken those five words.

-"The Cardinal Force of Destiny?"- The two Ignis repeated in confused unison.

"Exactly! It wields the power to alter any circumstance in my favor, to erase every possibility of me getting the short end of the stick! In a duel that means the following: Whenever any action based on luck is conducted – be it a dice roll or a coin toss – I can simply choose whatever result I wish! That can be my card or your card, it matters not! As such I can choose whatever of my effects I want to apply!" Heavenmail proclaimed before his dragonic eyes narrowed. "And I pick six! Cardinal Force – DES!" He yelled as a colorful die was hurled into the sky, the silvery symbol on his chest plate blinking as the flight of the airborne dice was altered, landing on the six shortly afterwards.

"Impossible! That was just a fluke!" Playmaker's AI yelled.

"Not quite! You see, my will turns thoughts into physical happenings! That is what this power is all about! Now then...", Heavenmail said, looking over to his opponent who faced him with wide open eyes, "I believe it's time to end this! It's over, Playmaker!" He began, raising his sword and preparing for a strike onto Playmaker who stood still just a few feet before him.

Playmaker starred ahead, frozen in fear of the incoming attack. While the greenish dragon wound up his blade, towering above him with a height that was something just within the double digits regarding his size in meters, he suddenly felt a familiar feeling. Yes, he did indeed remember this! It felt like a surge of electricity, shocking his numb body in periodic intervals. The phantom pain grew as Heavenmail continued, the heavy breathing and horror in Playmaker's eyes increasing.

"Heavenly...!" The greenish dragon said, raising the gigantic blade to the maximum height, the tip pointing skywards, reflecting a ray of sunlight.

"Leave me alone!" Playmaker muttered barely audible, the area around them changing into a narrow white room with a lack of any form of decor before it turned into some sort of dueling arena. His hallucinations progressed as the dragonic Heavenmail before him turned into a black creature with an expression devoid of heart or compassion. His breaths became heavier and his eyes widened further, reaching unhealthy levels of size, starting to rival dinner plates.

"...Dragon...!" Heavenmail went on, a silvery aura flashing to life around him and his sword, enveloping him with the mystical energy from before.

"Please...! Please stop...!" Playmaker whispered in horror, a feeling of dread he had buried deep down in his mind resurfacing as the arrival of Heavenmail's attack drew nearer. With a sense of helplessness in his thoughts a sudden voice began echoing within Playmaker. A wild canon of "You lose!" erupted within his mind, his terror increasing manifold. His wide open eyes full of horror fixated at Tenkire Yoakruri, Playmaker observed Heavenmail initiating the final stage of his attack.

"...La-!" Heavenmail yelled, bringing his blade downwards before halting his movements at an abrupt scream.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Playmaker cried out in terror, losing his composure entirely, even bursting into tears of fright.

Heavenmail stopped his attack with a mix of shock and confusion. '_What? Why is he reacting like that? This is definitely not normal!_' He contemplated, lowering his blade at once.

"_Oh no, Yusaku...!_" Kusanagi murmured with deep concern, watching his friend worriedly whose real life body he had meanwhile taken to the other chair in his van after he had noticed the impact he had taken from Heavenmail's previous attack.

"_What's going on there? Why is Playmaker behaving like that?_" Naoki yelled with lack of understanding.

"_I don't know. But he seems very frightened._" Aoi responded apprehensively.

"_That was... unexpected._" Ryoken stated, startled by the most recent development.

"_Definitely. What did just cause this anxiety-freakout? The fear of losing?_" Atsuko asked, evenly confused by this.

"_Maybe. It would be a plausible explanation._" Emerald chimed in. Meanwhile Noctis had a grin on his internal face, speaking up within the other Anti Ignis owner's mind.

"_It would appear so! That means he has a weakness! One we should definitely make use of for the incoming battle!_" The Dark Anti Ignis said maliciously.

"Playmaker, what's wrong?! Are you alright?!" Heavenmail asked rhetorically, though with a great deal of concern in his voice, reverting back to his human form, the card remaining on his disk though. He placed a hand on the other male's shoulder to comfort him, yet he still didn't receive an answer, causing him to assume that Playmaker was too distraught to respond to him.

"Hey, what's going on there?" The pigeon asked as he and the frog approached the two duelists while filming them from the sky.

"I don't know! I just declared my final attack and he got horrified and had an anxiety breakdown, so I canceled my attack!" Heavenmail responded to them.

"Then what about the duel? We need a winner for our great scoop!" The frog yelled indignantly, keen on not missing out on his bonus.

"The hell you media idiots need! Playmaker is clearly in a state where continuing this duel by resuming to attack him would cause some permanent mental damage! I am not an expert at psychology, but I recognize a PTSD outburst when I see one! This duel is fucking canceled!" He snapped, angrily deactivating his duel disk.

**DUEL ENDS WITHOUT CONCLUSION!**

-"WHAT?! BUT YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"- The frog and pigeon cried out in disbelief.

"I can and I will! Do you paparazzi jerks have no heart at all?! Just look at him, you stupid idiots!" He bellowed at them, the reporter couple flinching as Heavenmail gestured to the clearly disturbed duelist next to him. He took a deep breath before speaking up to Playmaker, giving him a caring look. "Let's log out, okay Playmaker? I don't think we should continue to be in the network." He addressed him in a friendly, compassionate tone.

Playmaker nodded weakly, pressing the log out button in unison with Heavenmail.

"Thank you." He whispered as their virtual bodies dissolved.

* * *

_Den City, Inside of Cafe Nagi..._

The consciousness returning to them, Yukemi looked around, worriedly gazing at Yusaku. Kusanagi rushed to his friend, trying to comfort him as he was still in dismay of what had happened.

"I don't know why you just reacted like that, but you seemed really horrified just now. Would anyone care to explain, please? I really don't like seeing people like this without having a clue of how to help them." Yukemi spoke up, still facing the other male with concern.

Shoichi nodded. "I think you deserve to hear it after you have prevented it from getting any worse by canceling the duel." He said before looking over to his friend. "Only if that's okay for you of course."

Yusaku took a breath before nodding. After a while of quiet, the distraught male calming down again, he started speaking. Yukemi listened patiently, sometimes nodding, but not daring to interrupt the other male. As Yusaku finished giving him a rough version of his backstory, leaving out the details for reasons, Yukemi spoke up again.

"So you basically got kidnapped alongside five other children that include Kusanagi's younger brother ten years ago, were forced to duel, and every time you lost you received an electroshock and had your meals cut down? You found out that the name of that project alluded to the Knight of Hanoi, so you teamed up to fight them in order to have revenge, is that it?" Yukemi asked, summing up the tale he had heard from Playmaker.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. We want to find out about the past and have the culprit of that incident pay for what he did to my brother and Yusaku." Shoichi responded.

"Is that why you were so adamant in not letting me join your team? Because you didn't want to pull me into this?" Yukemi asked Yusaku, getting an idea about his previous behavior now.

Yusaku nodded, more relaxed now, but traces of his previous horror still faintly visible on his face. "Yes. I didn't want to involve you in our personal war against the Hanoi. This is a fight that has serious consequences if you lose it. I didn't want to offer you the hope of protecting your Anti Ignis to have you lose far more than just Hector later on, should you be defeated by the Knights of Hanoi. I apologize for sounding so rude and arrogant before." He admitted a bit bashfully.

"Don't worry, I'm not holding any grudges because of it. Actually I must apologize too, namely for the threat I made before. It was only a bluff, but with how you had taken control away from you ten years ago, the thought about being helpless with the Hanoi knowing your real identity must have terrified you. Just like losing control over our previous duel led to you panicking." Heavenmail said.

"I think you're right." Yusaku said, breathing evenly again. "Normally I always have a way out of pinches like that, be it by discarding something from my hand or banishing a card from my graveyard. But your Heavenly Mode, it disabled all of that. I had nothing to defend myself with. I felt as helpless as back then. And I guess that's when I started losing it. I'm sorry, that wasn't an honorable move for a duel like that." He apologized, trying to forget the feeling he had just described.

"Don't worry, the duel doesn't matter in comparison to the duelists, so I don't really care as long as you're doing well again." Yukemi responded, the blue haired male flashing a brief, faint smile. "Anyway, what about our deal now? The duel had no conclusion after all." He asked, clueless.

"I'd say with how he would have won, had he continued his attack, plus his compassionate course of action to end the duel, we should let him and his Anti Ignis join, right?" Kusanagi asked his friend. "He has proven himself as strong after all. And the ability to merge with a dragon of unique type and attribute to inflict real damage by attacking someone in the network isn't too bad either, is it?" He added.

"So we're in?" Hector asked.

Yusaku nodded. "I think so." He said, his eyeball AI erupting in cheers of celebrations.

"Anyway Yusaku, how did you go from there? From what happened all those years ago I mean? You received counseling, right? Didn't it help you to get over it and move on somehow?" Yukemi addressed the blue haired teenager, returning to the previous topic.

"I did. They tried to help me – and I really tried to overcome it. But...!" Yusaku said, clenching his right hand to a fist in frustration. "Nothing helped! I just couldn't move on! It was like time had been stopped, with only one way to let it resume! I needed to get back at those who did this to me! Sometimes I wake up at night, dreaming about the events from back then! And after calming down, each time I have such a nightmare, I can only think of one thing: Revenge! Only if I get it and have the culprit of that incident ten years ago atone for their crimes I'll be satisfied! The worst thing is that I cannot think of anything else, so while other teenagers make plans for their future, I can only think of revenge while I'm stuck in the past! I really try to think differently, but it's like running against a mental wall!" Yusaku cursed, the hopelessness of the situation infuriating him.

"That sounds awful. I'm sorry to hear that it impacted you like this and hope that we can defeat those Knights of Hanoi quickly while finding out what really happened back then." Yukemi said before sitting up from the chair. "Anyway, may I please request something?" He asked Yusaku.

The other student raised an eyebrow. "Request something?" He repeated in confusion before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, go ahead."

"I want to have a look at the place where you live." Yukemi responded bluntly.

Yusaku repeated his previous mimic. "Why that?" He asked, dumbfounded by this request.

"Well, first it's obviously practical if you know something about your allies, so knowing where you live is surely helpful for our future as a team. But more importantly I want to have a look at your environment, as it plays a not insignificant role for the progression of your trauma." Yukemi responded.

Yusaku nodded, though with a slight feeling of discomfort. "I see. Kusanagi-san, can you drive us there please? It would make things much quicker." He addressed the purple haired man.

"Sure. I'll take you there immediately." Shoichi said, sitting down on the driver's seat and starting the engine.

* * *

_Den City, Inside Yusaku's House..._

Yukemi had not expected much as he and Yusaku had exited the car to have a look at his place. But this was just ridiculous.

When they had arrived at the scene, he already had widened his eyes slightly, looking at a white house at the street corner with walls already worn-off, showing the bricks beneath the surface. While this wasn't that concerning at first, it had progressively gotten worse. The part of the house Yusaku inhabited started after a stairway that didn't go upwards like usually with apartments in this part of Den City, but downwards instead. The apartment wasn't very spacial either, the walls in the same state as on the outside of the building, maybe even worse as Yukemi could spot several worn-off parts in the wall. There was some furniture in his apartment, but Yukemi could tell that there was no form of emotional link between the owner and it, making it all the more dreary. He guessed that it might have even came in with the room as Yusaku had rented in. The only saving grace was a ridiculously exaggerated side room that served the sole purpose of allowing Yusaku to log into the VRAINS, something that could be done anywhere without the need of a specific room for it. The lighting was okay, but nothing beautiful either that could compensate for the lack of pleasant atmosphere in the room.

"So you live in this apartment alone? Without any parents?" Yukemi addressed the owner of the place.

Yusaku nodded. "Yes, I do. And I don't have any parents."

Yukemi sighed. "And friends? Do you have anyone who comes here frequently? Kusanagi-san maybe?" He asked.

Yusaku shook his head. "No, he doesn't come here very often."

Yukemi's exasperation rose. "Do you have any neighbors you like to talk to?" He inquired, already having an idea about the answer.

Yusaku shook his head again. "No, I don't talk to my neighbors."

Yukemi pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before speaking up. "Okay, that's it! You're moving out of this flat at once! Pack your stuff, we're going to my house!" He commanded the other male in exasperation.

"What?" Yusaku asked, startled by this sudden declaration.

"You heard me! You're moving out of here!" Yukemi repeated in an absolute tone.

"But why? And where should I go then?" Yusaku asked him in confusion.

"As I said, you're going to my house! It's spacial, has good lighting, clean walls and nice furniture! Or in other words, it's a much better environment for you than this place! Just look at it! It's dreary, run-down, and does absolutely nothing good to you at all! You say that you're trying to move on from your past, but with how you live in isolation at a place like this, you're a blatant liar! You should live at a welcoming place that makes you feel like being alive again, not at one like this that reflects just how dead inside you really are! What you're doing by living here is like pouring vinegar and salt onto an open wound, you further your already existing problems, tumbling down into numbness and solitude more and more with each passing day! And as your new ally – and friend if you will – I cannot allow you to continue with that! So you're moving into my place! Period!" Yukemi declared, giving the other male a steadfast expression, surprising him.

"Eh? But that..." Yusaku stuttered.

"What is there against it?" Yukemi interrupted him determinedly, choking Yusaku's protest immediately. "My place is nearer to the central plaza and the school than yours, so we save time and effort if you live at my place. Furthermore it offers you a number of advantages, including more space, free food, nice furniture, and pretty much anything else you could expect from a fancy house. It's far more convenient for you and anyone else in your team. You can take your belongings and bring them over to my place and if you're worried about personal space, don't, there is a great deal of space in my house, so if you want you can avoid me while still moving around in the house normally. And if you feel a bit more social I'm always there if you need something. So there is no reason for you to live here instead." Yukemi insisted.

"But..." Yusaku began anew, only to be cut off again.

"But what?! Do you have any sentimental attachment to this apartment?!" Yukemi snapped at him.

"No. But..." Yusaku said meekly.

"If it's about that ridiculously overdone room to log into the VRAINS, forget it! You can log into the network at any other place, you don't need a special room like this! But if you hold some emotional value with it, fine, I can have this room taken out and transported to my house, if you are so desperate to keep it!" Yukemi interjected.

"You can do that?" Yusaku asked in disbelief.

Yukemi nodded. "Of course! There are spedition companies after all! Now then, grab the stuff you wanna bring along, and if you want, I'll make the arrangements for taking that special room of yours to my house! And hurry up, we don't have all day!" He commanded the other male.

"Yes." Yusaku muttered, not fully comfortable with this decision, but realizing that he had lost this battle, being drowned underneath an overwhelming flood of reasonable arguments supporting Yukemi's suggestion.

* * *

_Den City, Shimizu Residence..._

"And here we are! You may enter, but please get rid of your shoes before you walk too much into the central parts of my house, alright?" Yukemi said, swinging the door open and beckoning Yusaku and Kusanagi who accompanied the former to enter.

"Alright." Yusaku said, his mind occupied with expectations of how living at this place would be like. He and Shoichi looked around curiously, Yukemi meanwhile closing the door, joining them after he had gotten rid of his shoes too.

"There isn't any reaction. Normally people notice when someone enters their house. Are your parents at work or something?" Kusanagi asked.

Yukemi shook his head. "Unfortunately I have no such thing as parents. At least not anymore." He said with a trace of sadness in his voice.

Yusaku's ears perked up. "Not anymore? What happened to them?" He addressed the green haired male, though with an idea about the response already.

Yukemi sighed. "Well, originally this house was inhabited by me, my parents, and my sisters, Yukire, the first who was one year older than me, and the second, Yukari, one year younger than me. Nine years ago my parents went on a business trip, taking along my sisters. They boarded an airplane that had been equipped with a new computer system regulating energy supply. At first everything went well,", He narrated, moving his hand along an even level to depict a regular flying motion, "but then that new system malfunctioned, leading to a power shortage that caused one of the turbines to fail. The second followed soon after. And then..." Yukemi said, his hand tumbling to the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yusaku said with downcast eyes, Shoichi showing a similar reaction.

"Don't be. I have gotten over it by now. Though I still miss them a lot." Yukemi replied, his tone indicating that the second sentence was a lie.

"Is that why you hate technology?" Yusaku then asked.

Yukemi hummed absent-mindedly, thinking about his relatives. "Yeah, exactly. Because the plane my family boarded had a new prototype system that failed despite careful tests, they are now dead. Because of technological advancements I am now all alone. I always had a preference for interhuman contact rather than interactions with machines, but this accident gave me a decisive push." Yukemi told before his tone changed, getting furious as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "That's why I will never like technology, it is cold and rational and uncaring of people's feelings! Rather than establishing connections it destroys them or replaces them with pseudo friendships that are only real as long as they are within the network! Outside of it those so called "friends" couldn't care less about each other!" He said with venom in his voice.

"So that's it about your attitude towards technology. But that still doesn't explain your inferiority complex." Hector said, appearing from Yukemi's duel disk.

Yukemi chuckled spitefully, seemingly angry at himself and someone else at once. "Oh right, I totally forgot that! Then let me tell you the story about the worthlessness that is Shimizu Yukemi!" He said, the way he viewed himself as despicable letting the Ignis gulp in anticipation of the following tale.

"Once there was nothing I had to worry about. I had two caring parents and two loving sisters and was important to them. But eventually, when me and my sisters had grown up a bit, my parents realized the difference between me and them. They were smart, gifted and skilled, whereas my talents were limited to nonexistent. From there onward my parents never saw me the same way again. They didn't completely shun me, but it would be a lie to say that they didn't neglect me. The worst thing was that I couldn't even hate them for that as I am mentally incapable of it. So they went on favoring my sisters as the years passed. Eventually, when that fateful day came and they left for the business trip, I begged them to take me with them as well. But they didn't listen and told me to stay at home. I wasn't deserving to come along because I was the worthless son! They left me here because I was a disgrace to them! I would have even went with them if I knew about what was going to happen, so I could be together with them in the afterlife! But no, I wasn't even worthy of dying alongside them! And now I – a person who despairs in solitude – am stranded here all alone! Just because I am that worthless! I'm a waste of flesh, and that will lever change!" He told in a monologue, Yusaku and Shoichi looking distraught from his self-destructive way of thinking.

Hector looked at him, agape, had he a mouth. "Yukemi... I'm sorry for you. But you shouldn't think like that. I will always be there for you, I promise. I will never leave you, no matter if you are deserving of my company or not. You shouldn't have to earn the attention of me in the first place after all." He reassured his partner in a compassionate tone.

Yukemi flashed a brief smile. "Thank you, Hector. That means a lot to me." He said, wiping his eye before turning his focus to Yusaku, clearing his throat. "Anyway, as you can see both of us are mentally messed up in one way or another, so that makes us the perfect roommates I suppose. Now then, there are three empty bedrooms in this house, those of my sisters and that of my parents. The latter has a double bed. Which one would you like to take?" He asked the blue haired male.

"The latter preferably. I don't think I would feel comfortable in a room that formerly belonged to a girl. And it also has more sleeping space." Yusaku responded.

Yukemi nodded. "Alright. Then you can move into my parent's room. Before that though just drop your stuff on the kitchen table over there. We're getting dinner first, the whole stuff with the room can come later." He said before looking out of the window. "It's pretty late though, so I don't think I have the enthusiasm to cook something today, especially after that duel from before. We're getting some food elsewhere." He stated.

"How about at my van? It's a food truck after all." Kusanagi suggested.

Yukemi shook his head. "No, I think it's better for Yusaku to leave his comfort zone a little, so we're visiting another fast food place."

Yusaku raised an eyebrow. "And what place, may I ask?" He inquired.

Yukemi smirked. "Oh, you'll see." He said knowingly.

* * *

_Den City, Burger World..._

A brown haired female blinked, turning towards the entrance of the building as she heard the door opening. She smiled as she realized who the new customer was, though with a confused expression about those who accompanied said person.

"Oh hey, it's you Yukemi! Glad that you're here today!" Anzu said, smiling at the green haired male before turning her attention to the other persons. "And they are?" She inquired.

"They're new friends of mine. This is Fujiki Yusaku and that is Kusanagi Shoichi." Yukemi said, gesturing to the other males.

"Nice to meet you!" The waitress told with a genuine smile.

"Good evening." Shoichi said friendly, his comrade only mustering a muttered greeting.

"Take a seat somewhere. I'll be sure to come to your table very soon." Anzu assured them before heading somewhere else.

Yukemi sat down on a table for four persons, Yusaku and Shoichi taking the seats on the opposing end of the table.

"You seem to know that girl quite well. Who is she?" Kusanagi inquired, intrigued about Yukemi's connections to the waitress.

"Her name is Mazaki Anzu. She wants to be a professional dancer and aims to go to America to learn it there. She needs the money for it though, so she works here until she can afford the flight and the dancing school. I offered her the money, but she wouldn't accept it. Said that she wanted to get there without help. Such a hard-working girl." Yukemi narrated.

"You offered her the money? Are you that wealthy?" Yusaku asked, mildly surprised.

Yukemi shrugged his shoulders. "Well, before my parents died they were making quite the money with how hard they were working, so there is quite the fortune left for me." He told.

"And you get to administrate all that money yourself?" Kusanagi wondered.

Yukemi nodded. "Yeah, I have full control over it. There is nobody who regulates my life even if I'm orphaned, just a caretaker who comes every month and checks on me, so nothing much." He said.

"Which makes you the practical owner of your family's house and their wealth, right?" Yusaku addressed him.

"Yeah. That's why I have a lot of freedom and it's not problematic to just invite someone to live in my house, there is plenty of space after all." Yukemi stated.

"Makes sense." Yusaku said.

Yukemi cleared his throat. "Anyway, what burger do you want? I recommend the cheese burger with extra spice." He asked, switching the topic.

"I don't know." Yusaku said, looking at the menu. "I'd rather have something cheap, as I'm not in possession of the greatest budget." He conceded.

Yukemi chuckled, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Oh please, get yourself whatever you want! I've invited you here, so I'll be paying!" He reassured the blue haired male.

"Well, looks like you now get to enjoy one of the benefits of living with him, Yusaku! He compensates for you being nearly broke on a constant basis!" Kusanagi chuckled, Yusaku lightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what was that with your dragon? How did you merge with it?" Yusaku addressed Yukemi, wanting to switch the topic as soon as possible.

Yukemi looked surprised before shrugging his shoulders. "No idea honestly. I just listened to a voice in my mind and then everything kinda happened by itself. Quite frankly I have not much more of a clue than you do." He admitted.

"Strange. But if you say so, I'll believe you." Shoichi said, Yukemi sighing in relief as he didn't inquire further since he really had no clue about the whole thing with Fabled Neostorm.

"So you know nothing about it? What a pity." Yusaku said before grimacing, rubbing his back. "But my stomach and back still hurt from the attack of that form of yours! Geez, couldn't you hit me a bit softer?" He complained.

"Sorry..." Yukemi blushed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, I just remembered something! Say Kusanagi-san, how did Yusaku get in possession of that Ignis?" He continued after a while.

"It was running from SOL Technologies and the Knights of Hanoi, so we made an escape route for it." Kusanagi narrated.

"Which was really a trap, wasn't it?" Hector inquired, arising from Yukemi's duel disk with his head.

"Exactly. And now he is my hostage." Yusaku said bluntly, the eyeball residing in his duel disk pouting in annoyance.

"I see. Did you give it a name already? It would be much more convenient than addressing it as eyeball or Ignis or whatever." Yukemi asked.

Yusaku rubbed his chin, deliberating about a possible name. "I think we should call it Ai." He said after a while.

"What? Seriously? Because I'm an AI and an eyeball at the moment?" The Ignis deadpanned in disbelief.

"It's simple but accurate. I like it." Yukemi said, much to the AI's surprise.

"Eh?! But...!" It tried protesting.

"I agree. It sounds like a good name for that AI." Kusanagi told.

"No no no no no! That name is terrible!" The eyeball complained frantically, its protest being overheard by the others.

"Yeah, it surely fits him." Hector chimed in, nodding in agreement as he and the others continued outvoting the Ignis.

"Et tu, Hector?!" The Ignis yelled melodramatically at the betrayal of its brethren.

"Then it's decided. From now on your name will be Ai." Yusaku concluded, sealing the deal.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" The freshly named Ignis yelled, causing a chuckle among the others.

* * *

_Den City, Shimizu Residence..._

After a nice meal Kusanagi drove Yusaku and Yukemi back to the latter's house, departing soon after that. Yusaku then brought his belongings to the designated room. After little complications about the bathroom the two males were now standing upstairs in the first floor of Yukemi's house, facing each other in their pajamas.

"Well then, good night, Yusaku! Sleep well!" Yukemi addressed the other male.

"I'm not too certain if I will." Yusaku said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I might have a nightmare and scream." He added bashfully.

Yukemi gave him a hand wave of dismissal. "Don't worry, it will be okay. I'll be checking on you if you need it, okay?" He reassured the other male.

Yusaku gave him an expression between embarrassment and gratefulness. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Have a good night." He said, opening the door to his room.

"Have a good night as well." Yukemi said, opening the door to one of the neighboring rooms as well as he went to his own room, the two of them closing their respective door in unison.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Yusaku screamed, sitting up with a hysteric shout and horror in his eyes. While he was breathing heavily, trying to calm down again, the door opened with Yukemi entering, looking a bit tired.

"I see you had a nightmare. Are you okay again?" Yukemi asked with a slightly groggy voice, taking a seat on the side of the double bed that wasn't occupied by Yusaku.

Yusaku nodded weakly. "Yes. Sorry for waking you up." He apologized.

Yukemi shook his head. "You don't need to be. I accepted your presence here in my house knowing fully well that you would have these kinds of issues." He reassured the other male before giving him a firmer look. "Maybe right after having a traumatic nightmare like this is the right time to deal with your past. Do you want to talk about what happened back then?" Yukemi asked, trying his shot at counseling the other male.

Surprisingly Yusaku gave him a small nod after a while, beginning to slowly narrate about his experiences in captivity. Yukemi listened carefully, occasionally asking a brief question or giving Yusaku a gentle verbal push when he was about to cease talking. As Yusaku had finished Yukemi spoke up again.

"I see. So the words and presence of that mysterious person with the three things mantra gave you a glimmer of hope and comfort, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. When I was on the brink of giving up I remembered his words and regained the strength to fight on. He was the one who saved me." Yusaku retorted.

"Hmm, I see." Yukemi said thoughtfully. "Then I guess it's better if you are not left alone at night. If the presence of someone else gave you comfort back then, it might be the same today. So I think it's better if I sleep here in this bed as well. It is intended for two persons and has enough space anyway. Or would you mind that?" He asked with concern.

The blue haired male shook his head. "You're my host anyway, so you can do whatever you want in your house." He responded.

Yukemi nodded. "Okay. Then I'll be talking this half of the double bed. Good night." He said, sliding underneath the blankets and switching off the lights.

The two males lied on the respective halves of the double bed, starring to the ceiling in the dark. After a while Yukemi spoke up again.

"And Yusaku?"

"Yes?" The reply came from the other side of the bed.

"Don't ever mention this to anyone. I don't want the students at school to question my sexual orientation." Yukemi said.

"Why? Because that what you're currently doing is gay as hell?" Ai spoke up from the nightstand Yusaku had placed his duel disk on.

"**AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!**" Yukemi bellowed in outrage, his Anti Ignis chuckling in amusement.

* * *

_Unknown Place..._

In a great hall with neatly polished wooden floor, a lone figure was seated on a throne-like chair, a great almost cleaver-like blade with shark teeth-like jags on its cutting edge leaning against the wooden chair. The man looked like if he was in his forties, having dark blue and silver hair. Dozing in a seemingly asleep state, a smile crawled onto the male's face.

"So it happened at last. In Universe 76 a new Tenryuu awakened." His smile widened slightly. "And one with such great potential as well. Keep improving Yukemi, and one day you might be part of the Heavenly Vanguard as well, standing in this hall as one of our captains."

He ceased his monologue as a female figure looking about the same age as the man approached, addressing him now.

"Head-Captain Zomiel, I need your help in District 5. Captain Theumiel and Captain Theuniel have gotten into another fight and nobody of the other Tenryuus currently here can stop them with how powerful they are." The dark purple haired woman addressed him.

The Head-Captain pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, letting out a sigh. "Thank you for the notification, Captain Zadkiela. I will make sure to have them cease their fighting immediately." He said before adding something in a whisper. "Damn you, Yugo and Yuri! Will you ever stop with your annoying quarreling? I can't even have one moment of silence, can I?" He hissed in frustration while heading for the exit. "Oh, and you don't have to be so formal when no one else is around, Ruri! Using our human names is perfectly fine when we are among ourselves!" He addressed the woman.

The female smiled. "Of course Yuga. I'm just too used to being in public, and the lower-ranked Tenryuus wouldn't respect you properly if the captains were talking to you casually while in their presence." She replied to him.

The male shrugged his shoulders. "Right, you have a point there. Anyway, has Alexandra returned from her mission yet? She wanted to deal with that group of planet-raiding Gryhelians in Universe 53, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she wanted. But I don't know whether she's back already or not." The purple haired female responded.

The dark blue and silver haired male nodded, reaching the exit of the room. "I see. Go and check for me while I deal with the two idiots, will you?" He requested.

"Of course, Head-Captain." The female assured him, the male leaving the hall at that.

* * *

_**Card Corner:**_

**Heavenmail's Cards:**

**Quetzalcam, Macahuitl of the Goddess**

Attribute: Light

Level: 3

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1200/900

Effect:

You can discard 1 "Goddess" monster; Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control an "Arms of the Goddess" card: You can target 1 "Goddess" monster with a Level in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only activate each effect of "Quetzalcam, Macahuitl of the Goddess" one per turn.

**Basteris, Khopesh of the Goddess**

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1500/1800

Effect:

If this card is Special Summoned: You can draw 1 card, and if it was a "Goddess" monster, you can discard it, then Special Summon 1 "Goddess" monster from your GY. If this card is used as Link Material: You can add 1 "Goddess" monster from your GY to your hand, except "Basteris, Khopesh of the Goddess". You can only activate each effect of "Basteris, Khopesh of the Goddess" one per turn.

**Thoresus, Hammer of the Goddess**

Attribute: Light

Level: 3

Type: Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1400/2000

Effect:

If a "Goddess" monster(s) is destroyed: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During the turn this card left the field, you can negate 1 instance of damage. You can only use each effect of "Thoresus, Hammer of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Arms of the Goddess – Gae Bulg**

Card Type: Spell/Equip

Effect:

Equip only to a "Goddess" monster. When this card is activated: You can shuffle 1 card from your hand into your Deck; gain 1200 LP. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. During the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster: You can banish that opponent's monster. You can only activate this effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Gae Bulg" once per turn. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by your opponent's card, you can instead destroy 1 "Goddess" card you control.

**Arms of the Goddess – Vigilant Guard**

Card Type: Trap/Normal

Effect:

Target 1 "Goddess" monster you control; until the end of this turn it becomes unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If your opponent would remove 1 or more monsters you control from the field by a card effect, except during the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only activate each effect of "Arms of the Goddess – Vigilant Guard" once per turn.

**Lucifer, Fallen Angel of the Goddess**

Attribute: Dark

Link Rating: 4 (◄►↙↘)

Type: Fairy/Link/Effect

ATK: 3000

Effect:

2+ Effect Monsters

You can destroy 1 "Goddess" card in a zone this card points to; add 2 "Goddess" Spells from your GY to your hand. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can destroy all monsters your opponent controls in the same row as that destroyed monsters, and if you do, gain 900 LP for each. Your opponent cannot activate card effects in response to this effect. You can only activate each effect of "Lucifer, Fallen Angel of the Goddess" once per turn.

**Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon**

Attribute: Heaven

Link Rating: 4 (▲◄►▼)

Type: Tenryuu/Link/Effect

ATK: 3000

Effect:

3+ Effect Monsters

(This card is always treated as a "Goddess" card.)

You can discard 1 card; equip this card with Equip Spells from your GY until it is equipped with 3 of such cards. If Equip Spells that equip this card are destroyed: This card gains half as many ATK as those Equip Spells granted to this card while they were on the field, until the end of this turn. You can destroy a number of Equip Spells on your field, and if you do, apply the following effects in sequence:

● 1+: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

● 2+: Negate the effects of 1 face-up card on the field.

● 3+: During this turn a "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon" monster can make a second attack.

● 4+: The first effect ignores the effects of the card that would be destroyed, also inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

● 5: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the former effects, also you can double 1 instance of battle damage your opponent takes from a battle involving your "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon" monster this turn.

You can only activate each effect of "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon" once per turn.

**Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Paladin Mode**

Attribute: Heaven

Link Rating: 4 (▲◄►▼)

Type: Tenryuu/Link/Effect

ATK: 3000

Effect:

(This card is always treated as a "Goddess" card.)

Cannot be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, except by returning 1 "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon" to your Extra Deck who destroys 5 Equip Spells with its own effect OR by a card effect that specifically mentions this card (this is treated as a Link Summon). Once per turn, this card cannot be removed from the field by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, if this card battles (Quick Effect): You can make its ATK equal to the current ATK of your opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step, also this card cannot be destroyed by that battle. During the Main Phase: You can return this card to your Extra Deck, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon" from there.

**Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Heavenly Mode**

Attribute: Dark

Link Rating: 4 (▲◄►▼)

Type: Tenryuu/Link/Effect

ATK: 3000

Effect:

(This card is always treated as a "Goddess" card.)

Cannot be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, except by returning 1 "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon" monster to your Extra Deck who would be destroyed by battle (this is treated as a Link Summon). If this card is Special Summoned this way: Continue the battle your "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon" monster was involved in using this card (you take no battle damage from that previous battle), and if you do, this card's ATK becomes equal to the ATK of your opponent's battling monster + the difference in ATK between your opponent's battling monster and your "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon" monster that previously battled. If this card would leave the field, you can return it to your Extra Deck instead, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Fabled Neostorm Dragon – Paladin Mode" from there. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Send all monsters they control to the GY, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to them for each, then this card can attack again in a row. You can only use each of the preceding effects of "Fabled Neostorm Divinity Dragon – Heavenly Mode" once per turn. If a player would roll a die or toss a coin, you can pick any result instead of conducting the die roll or coin toss. If this card declares an attack, roll a six-sided die and apply the following effects based on the result, also your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation:

● 1: Your opponent cannot activate monster effects until the end of the Damage Step. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

● 2: Your opponent cannot activate Spells or Spell effects until the end of the Damage Step. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

● 3. Your opponent cannot activate Traps or Trap effects until the end of the Damage Step. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

● 4: Your opponent cannot activate cards until the end of the Damage Step. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

● 5: Your opponent cannot activate card effects until the end of the Damage Step. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

● 6: Your opponent cannot activate cards or card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

**Playmaker's Cards:**

**Pop-Up Wall**

Attribute: Earth

Level: 3

Type: Cyberse/Effect

ATK/DEF: 500/1900

Effect:

During the Battle Phase, if you have Cyberse monsters in your Main Monster Zones (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; during this turn, those monsters cannot battle your opponent's monsters, except that with the lowest ATK on their field (end any battle your affected monsters are currently involved in when this card is activated), and if there are Link Monsters among them, gain 300 LP x their combined Link Rating. You can only activate this effect of "Pop-Up Wall" once per turn.

**Cynet Emergency**

Card Type: Spell/Normal

Effect:

If you control exactly 1 monster: Tribute that monster and banish any number of Cyberse Link Monsters from your GY, but their Link Rating must be equal or higher than the number of monsters you banish, and if you do, draw 1 card for every card that you banished with this effect. If your opponent declares a direct attack: You can banish this card from your GY; negate that attack. You can only activate each effect of "Cynet Emergency" once per turn.

**Cynet Mobilization**

Card Type: Spell/Continuous

Effect:

When this card is activated: Special Summon any number of "Code Talker" monsters from your GY. Their effects are negated and they cannot be used as Link Material, also they cannot attack during this turn. While you control other Cyberse monsters, your opponent cannot target "Code Talker" monsters you control for attacks. If a "Code Talker" monster attacks: You can have it gain 500 ATK for each "Code Talker" monster with different names on your field, but if you do, destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step. You can only control 1 "Cynet Mobilization".

**Cynet Blocklayer**

Card Type: Trap/Continuous

Effect:

When this card is activated: It gains 3 Cynet Counters. If a Cyberse monster would be destroyed by your opponent's card effect, you can instead remove 1 Cynet Counter from this card. If this card has no Cynet Counters on it: Destroy it. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, except its own. If you would take battle or effect damage while this card has Cynet Counters, you can banish this card from your field instead.

**Cynet Phalanx**

Card Type: Trap/Continuous

Effect:

When this card is activated: Gain 800 LP for each Link Monster you control. Once per turn, if a Cyberse monster you control battles: You can have that monster gain 1000 ATK, until the end of this turn. Once while this card is on the field: You can have 1 Link Monster you control gain 500 ATK for each Link Monster you control, until the end of this turn. You can only control 1 "Cynet Phalanx".

**Pendulan**

Attribute: Wind

Link Rating: 2 (◄►)

Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect

ATK: 1200

Effect:

2 Cyberse monsters

If this card is Link Summoned: Place 1 Shift Counter on this card for each Link Rating the Link Monster with the highest Link Rating you control has, also, if this card was co-linked, draw 1 card. You can remove 1 Shift Counter from this card; move 1 monster you control to another of your Monster Zones (switch the locations of 2 monsters if the zone you would move your monster to is already occupied). If this card is used as Link Material while it has a Shift Counter(s): Gain LP equal to half of the original ATK of the Link Summoned monster.

**Obezel Basilisk**

Attribute: Dark

Link Rating: 4 (▲↙▼↘)

Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect

ATK: 2600

Effect:

2+ Cyberse monsters

Co-linked monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to inflicts battle damage to your opponent (Quick Effect): You can have 1 Cyberse monster you control gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn, also gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK. During your Main Phase, except during the turn it was Link Summoned: You can target 1 monster this card points to; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your hand or GY to another zone this card points to. You can only activate this effect of "Obezel Basilisk" once per turn.

* * *

**And that concludes another chapter. Originally I planned on making this longer, but then I remembered my intent of keeping the chapters in this story short and decided to leave the rest for the next chapter. We still got to see a few things though, for instance what that blade of Yukemi was really holding. As for the Tenryuu-Type and its backstory you will have to wait a bit, but that is compensated by the reveal of why Yukemi hates technology, so that's a fair trade I suppose. Plus there is another, for some of my readers quite surprising element.**

**About the duel, I felt like giving it this outcome. Another "the OC must lose against the original protagonist" seemed to make few sense with all the hidden power Yukemi mobilized, but him beating Yusaku would have also been bad as he would be too OP then. So Yusaku retains his record, though he received a technical loss. I know it conflicts with his anime persona, but I think he could definitely need something other than wins. In general I want to give every major character a loss somewhere, as I don't like entirely flawless records. I get that the writers intended Yusaku to be like Yusei regarding that, but that doesn't excuse his invincibility. There is also some meta humor in here as well as I aim to make Firewall Dragon the ace Yusaku never let it be. There are strong similarities to Yusei with their treatment regarding that, but while Yusei has his Warriors like Junk, Nitro, Turbo and so on which are basically his Code Talkers, there is still no doubt that Stardust Dragon is his real ace as he keeps using it on a regular basis ever since he got it back from Jack. Yusaku on the other hand seems to not give a crap about Firewall, which is kinda stupid with how overpowered it is. The anime once more fails to reflect the real game accurately, as the degenerate effect of Firewall doesn't even have a name, while the bounce effect has one. Which is totally stupid with how much trouble it caused, keywords being "Gouki with Knightmares and Firewall extra linking for an invincible board with a banish negate via Tri-Gate Wizard". Speaking about similarities to Yusei, did any of you guys notice the repetitive protagonist patterns for the different series of Yu-Gi-Oh? They repeat every three spin-offs it seems. Here, I'll show you what I mean:**

**First series (Duel Monsters) and fourth series (Zexal):**

**\- Has a spectral companion who does most of the work and has their name starting with A (Atem/Astral)**

**\- Has a magician with a female partner (Black Magician; Black Magician Girl/Gagaga Magician; Gagaga Girl)**

**\- Wears some form of golden necklace (Millennium Puzzle/Emperor's Key)**

**\- Duels their partner for the final duel of the series while their partner uses their former aces (Ceremonial Duel with Atem using Dark Magician and the Gods/Yuma fighting Astral so he doesn't destroy the Barian World with the latter using the Utopias)**

**\- Has a friend who is really a villain (Bakura; Yami Bakura; Zorc/Shingetsu; Vector)**

**\- Some sort of special card group exists in their world that seemingly everyone wants to have (Egyptian Gods/Numbers)**

**Second series (GX) and fifth series (ARC-V):**

**\- Was a Supreme King (Hao Judai/Zarc)**

**\- Has to deal with Duel Academy (Judai being a student there/Yuya fighting it in the Interdimensional War)**

**\- Has a rival with gray hair (Edo/Reiji)**

**\- Dueled Edo Phoenix (Judai the real one/Yuya an alternate version of him)**

**\- Interacted with characters from a past series (Judai with all the Duel Monsters cameos/Yuya with the alternate versions of previous characters in other dimensions)**

**\- An evil guy in the series uses Super Polymerization (Hao Judai/Yuri)**

**\- Are the only protagonists with actual big archetypes they use throughout the entirety of the story (HERO/Entermate)**

**\- Dislikes school (Judai the academy lessons/Yuya the normal school)**

**\- Traveled throughout dimensions (Judai during the third season with all those other worlds Yubel wanted to merge/Yuya because of Interdimensional War)**

**\- Had another entity residing within them that at some point gave them different eyes (Yubel/Yuto when he took control during Xyz, or the Awakening)**

**\- Can communicate with Duel Monsters **

**Third series (5D's) and sixth series (VRAINS):**

**\- Mature protagonist **

**\- Calm and level-headed protagonist**

**\- Duels on some sort of vehicle (card games on motorcycles/card games on hoverboards)**

**\- Never lost unless it was a flashback (Yusei for sure/Yusaku so far)**

**\- Has one series of ace monsters that are mechanical warriors (Warriors/Code Talkers) and another that is a white dragon (Stardust Dragon/Firewall Dragon)**

**\- Had a harsh past (Living in the slums of Satellite/Lost Incident)**

**\- Has technological skills (Engineering/Hacking)**

**\- In addition to normal duels there is some form of alternate format that changes the mechanics of dueling (Riding Duel with only Speed Spells/Speed Duel with fewer zones)**

**\- Female lead uses a plant-based deck (Aki having nothing but plants/Aoi's Trickstars being named after various plants)**

**\- Rival has a Dark Dragon as their ace (Jack with Red Dragon Archfiend/Ryoken with Borreload Dragon)**

**\- Originally lived in buildings looking not too pleasant (general Satellite infrastructure/Yusaku's run-down house)**

**\- Their worlds are very modern and futuristic (Neo Domino City/Den City and LINK VRAINS)**

**\- At one time someone spoke with the Z-One voice (Z-One/Yusaku using a voice changer when he met up with Akira to warn him about the Ignis War)**

**\- Specialize on swarming a lot of weak monsters to use them for their big aces, most often by spamming their signature summoning mechanic**

**Feel free to add anything else if I forgot something, but there really is a pattern emerging here, so according to it our next spin-off will once more have a protagonist with a spectral companion and some sort of golden necklace, with probably another pair of Black Magicians.**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter! The next one might be coming later as I may continue with my other story and have exams ahead of me. Please read, review, favorite, follow!**

**Until next time, **

**Haoh Ryu Z-ARC out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shifting Scales of Power

**And yet again I write a chapter for this story because the writer's block about Dawn of Twilight persists. But this time it's the full version of that chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I had some personal drama going on, lacked the motivation to write on some occasions and just wanted to play some League of Legends again. So yeah, here it is at last. I'm still alive, who could have thought of that? First some review responses, then the remaining notes after them!**

* * *

**To Kyred: First of all, thank you for the kind review. Second of all, yeah, I get what you mean. When I started playing on Dueling Nexus I also got my butt kicked by the Impcantation-Creature Swap cheese strategy of the Blue-Eyes Bot who then OTKed me with Chaos MAX's double piercing damage effect. Let's not talk about how my first duels went against the Altergeist Bot since it was using a Meta Deck at the time. And about the banging one's head part, I sure was mentally doing so when I lost another game against that one Sky Striker Player at my locals who – like probably all Sky Striker Players – had a playmat featuring a semi-lewd illustration of Raye. God, I hate this deck so much!**

**To Insertname: Technically Yukemi only got one Tenryuu in that duel, you will soon understand why. And actually Playmaker almost used Storm Access three times as well due to Dominus Duel Rules. He got Bicode Talker and Firewall in that one duel, so that somehow balances it out I guess.**

**To ZarcEternal: Two words: Story continuation. It's technically spoilers in a sense (while it isn't in another), but Destiny Junction is the successor of Dawn of Twilight. Hence why Yuga appears in it, because he survives the events of DoT quite fine (now those are indeed spoilers, but I guess you could already see the MC surviving, couldn't you?). About Fabled Neostorm, I wouldn't exactly call it BS OP. Sure, it is strong, but it is way more balanced in what it does than Bile Throat, who is just inherently broken is every aspect it has (which is the whole point of it to be fair). They share a resemblance in their absolute destruction ability though. Compared to Firewall I'd still say it is more balanced, because it has proper restrictions and a cost tied to its effect since it needs equip spells as fuel. Its evolutions are another matter though.**

**To And Then The Sky: We already talked enough I guess, but let me still express my gratitude for your long review and your continuing support for this story. Also thanks a lot for the line about the duel in the first paragraph, that one definitely made me proud.**

**To Lindia Fullmoon: I am planning to make some card trivia for a bunch of cards soon, yes. That includes artwork descriptions of course. But I am not going to do that all the time, as I am a person who cares more about the practicality of a card than the aesthetics. A card can look as nice as it wants, if it has a shitty effect and stats it sucks nevertheless. Though artwork can make or break some cards that already have decent effects and turn them either into an "OMG"- or an "It's okay I guess"-experience.**

**To SakushiRyu: About your Chapter 2 review, no, I'd say Yukemi's inferiority complex applies not only to girls (since it also came into play later when he and Yusaku and Shoichi talked in Chapter 3), but you definitely have a point with it being more prominent when he's dealing with females. It's mainly because his process of comparing himself to the girl he is interested in and evaluating if he is worthy of her is similar to how he 'competed' with his sisters earlier in his life, being compared to them by his parents. Since he was found useless compared to them, he now has the same sense of unworthy-ness whenever he deliberates about being deserving of a girl he likes.**

**Yeah, that one line was probably one of my better ones ;)**

**Unfortunately Yusaku didn't make an Extra Link in the anime, but at least he did one in this fic that was also kinda original in its pattern, right?**

**I'm glad that you enjoyed the duel, I tried my hardest to make it appealing despite its length. It was supposed to shed some light on how the Cyberse Deck plays out their turns IRL, and I guess I succeeded in making that look interesting. I also appreciate your fondness of the Dominus Format, it was one of those ideas of mine that could make things a bit more diverse, as I got a bit tired from the constant Speed-Master-Speed-Master changes in dueling. I just wished there was something different, like more IRL duels for instance, even if they were ultimately Master Duels too.**

**While PM might not duel Go Onizuka altogether, he will acquire his monsters in a different sequence with his new Code Talker lineup included. And actually, I didn't know that he got Link Bumper in that duel, I always assumed he would only get bigger monsters of at least Link-3 with Storm Access, pretty much exclusively Code Talkers that is. About Revolver, he already has a share of his cards, including Bomber. He will acquire different cards at different occasions, too.**

**About your Chapter 3 review, yeah, Firewall, Firewall. A slightly problematic card that could have gotten more presence in the anime, was it not so damn overpowered. Why advertise a card that is banned after all? Sure, they could have errata-ed it, but Konami usually takes a while for that. Much like I already said in a previous review response, I don't see it and Fabled Neostorm on the same level. Fabled Neostorm has its own strengths, but through restrictions and costs it's ultimately not as powerful as Firewall, even if the amount of different effects it has is higher. The main thing that makes the Card powerful is its relatively easy way of evolving, though even then I'd say destroying five equip spells for it to become Paladin Mode is a certain cost. The other evolution so far needs a specific condition that can only be forced when your opponent dominates the field in terms of monsters, so that's fine I guess.**

**Yeah, I also think the writers make all those references on purpose. Look at my namesake Zarc, the eastergg villain! He is named very similar to Zorc, has a monster card form where there is a hyphen in his name (Z-ARC), making him akin to Z-ONE, has a Zero and Infinity card like Darkness, has Supreme King cards and refers to himself as such, thus referencing Hao Judai, and even the same eye color as the latter.**

**Yup, that guy was indeed who you think he is. I was just very fond of that fan theory. Also, as previously mentioned, continuation of DoT!**

**To PhotonBlade2000: Indeed she has. And only this one.**

* * *

**Well, now a few things: First off, I originally wanted to scrap the idea of this being a more breather-like chapter with no duels. However, after I realized how long this would get if I would include a duel, I decided against it and stopped right there. So well, looks like my old promise still stands. The whole outline of the original events was just way too extensive for a single chapter. But it still should be quite entertaining. I furthermore renamed this chapter as a result. Also, as a new feature, I'd like to include a question of the chapter at the ending notes from now on. Previously I just occasionally asked a bunch of questions at the end of my chapters in either of my stories, but usually no one really bothered to reply to any of them. So only asking one and highlighting it should be directing the focus to it and hopefully get a few more replies, as I'm actually quite curious on how some of my ideas are received by the general readership. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and see you down there for the QOTC!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shifting Scales of Power**

_The next morning..._

"Ah, looks like we have another day ahead of us! Is everyone awake?" Yukemi yawned, sitting up and stretching his arms.

"Not completely. Yusaku is still asleep." Hector responded, gesturing over to the soundly sleeping male next to Yukemi. Apparently he had gotten a more peaceful rest due to Yukemi's makeshift counseling, which brought a smile to the latter's face.

"I see. Ai, have you tried waking him up yet?" Yukemi addressed the Ignis.

"I have, but he didn't react at all. Usually he is pretty easy to wake, but today..." The eyeball said, glancing over to the dozing teenager.

Yukemi chuckled. "Usually? He had two nights of sleep since he captured you. That means that the only experience you have so far was his waking behavior for one night, given this one right here is one of the two. You're trying to form an empiric pattern with just one source of background information, are you aware of that?" He giggled, amused about Ai's demeanor. Trying to standardize everything, that was just so AI-like.

"Well, I can only work with what I have so far!" The Ignis pouted. "Anyway, how are we going to get this guy awake? I really tried a lot of stuff, you know?" He questioned the young student.

"That's true. And really loud stuff too. But nothing could wake him up, as you can see right here. I figure Yusaku is currently experiencing sleep as peaceful as paradise and doesn't want to get yanked out of it." Hector said.

Yukemi smirked. "Oh, don't worry! I have a foolproof plan to get him awake!" He told whilst grinning from ear to ear, approaching the other male with his head. Bringing his lips directly before Yusaku's left ear he began speaking.

"Heavenly..." He said, Yusaku's body slightly twitching.

"...Dragon..." He continued, the unconscious movements intensifying.

Before he could say "Lance", Yusaku shot upwards, sitting up at once, his eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, it worked indeed." Ai said, his voice expressing slight awe.

Yusaku looked around in confusion, seemingly disoriented as he was used to waking up in his own house. He then calmed down, remembering the events of the day before. He looked at Yukemi, now addressing him.

"Oh, good morning." He said before giving Yukemi a slightly confused look. "Why are you so close?" Yusaku asked.

Yukemi smiled innocently. "Oh, I just played the alarm and got you up by whispering a little something into your ear. You really seemed fast asleep, so I thought the only way to wake you up without throwing you into a tub was saying the attack name of my dragon form that almost defeated you yesterday. I assumed your body would react to it as people usually learn from bad experiences. And viola, it did!" He said, spreading his arms melodramatically.

Yusaku rubbed his eyes. "I see." He groaned, in minimal discomfort as the words had indeed influenced the peaceful dream he was having before, namely by a bladed dragon ending it abruptly.

"Anyway...", Yukemi said, standing up and gently pulling Yusaku out of the bed, "we have another day of school ahead of us! So do us all a favor and get into the bathroom already!" He said, playfully but firmly pushing Yusaku towards the general direction of the room he had mentioned.

"If I must." Yusaku sighed, somewhat wishing he could just return to the comfort of the peaceful sleep he had had before.

* * *

_Den City, High School..._

"Well then, he we are!" Yukemi said, he and Yusaku entering the classroom. "Do you want to sit in your usual seat or are you up to come over to mine in the center?" He asked.

"Your choice. I don't really care where I sit." Yusaku replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Yukemi nodded. "Then the center it is!" He proclaimed enthusiastically, advancing on the right side passage of the lecture hall. Halfway to his destination he spotted a female who reciprocated the eye contact upon noticing him. With an invitational look she motioned him to come closer, Yukemi and his companion coming to a halt shortly before her.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite old fashioned classmate! Good morning, Yukemi-kun!" The female addressed him. She had crimson hair reaching to her shoulders with some of the falling hair on her back being kept in thin braids. She furthermore had purple-grayish side tails and a few bangs on each side of her head that were bent upwards and secured with black hair clips. Her pink-purplish eyes gave him an attentive look while she ran a hand through her hair, briefly adjusting a purple ribbon with long bands that was fixed on her left front hair.

"Good morning, Elizabeth-chan." Yukemi retorted, the girl giving him a brief smile as he and his companion reached her.

"Er, Yukemi-kun, who is this?" Yusaku asked, not sure how to act, especially with the person whose identity he had no clue of being a girl.

Yukemi turned around to him, gesturing to the girl dressed in the usual female student uniform. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce you to each other! This is Bessho Elizabeth, a good friend of mine!" He said, now switching his eyes to the girl and his hand to Yusaku. "And that is Fujiki Yusaku, a new friend of mine. I hope the both of you can get along." Yukemi told.

The girl chuckled. "Oh, sure thing! I should be thankful to the savior of LINK VRAINS after all, isn't that right, Playmaker?" She addressed Yusaku.

A pair of green eyes widened in shock. "What did you just say?!" Yusaku asked in disbelief.

Elizabeth smiled. "Ah, I forgot that you must be confused how I deduced your identity, so I'll explain it to you: Yukemi-kun and I are quite good friends, we duel for fun and practice from time to time. Usually that's in real life, but sometimes we duel in LINK VRAINS instead. Therefore I obviously know that Yukemi-kun is Heavenmail. Now, after the mess yesterday between Heavenmail and Playmaker, with Yukemi-kun showing up in school with a guy he never had much contact with before who also happens to have a **strangely great** resemblance to Playmaker, it's pretty safe to assume that said person is Playmaker. Seriously, why did you keep the eyes? The hair is okay, it looks different enough for me. But the eyes? I'm honestly surprised that the Hanoi haven't seen through your disguise yet." She explained while never dropping her sweet, slightly teasing smile. "But don't be embarrassed about me finding out, my family is known for their rather cunning mind. Especially my sister." She added before spotting traces of worry in Yusaku's expression. "But so you can rest assured I'll tell you something about my identity as well: I am Cherubini." She whispered to the other male.

"Cherubini?" Yusaku repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I think I've heard that name already. Wasn't that some Charisma Duelist?" He asked.

Elizabeth gave him a cocky smile. "Exactly! I'm the number two female duelist in the network!" She then shifted her arm down the seat ranks, discretely pointing at the brown haired female Yukemi couldn't manage to talk to. "And soon I'll beat that chick over there and take her spot as the number one network idol!" Elizabeth proclaimed confidently.

Yukemi's eyes widened as the meaning of her words sunk in. "Wait a minute, number one idol?! Does that mean that Zaizen Aoi is Blue Angel?!" He cried out in a hushed tone.

Elizabeth nodded. "That's right! Emma found it out recently when she met with one of her usual clients, Zaizen Akira. Naturally she told me as Blue Angel is my main rival. And as a fan of her I thought you might wanna know about her real identity as well." She told Yukemi.

"Thank you for the information. We will gladly take it." Hector spoke up, sneakily arising from Yukemi's duel disk.

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, look what we have there! How are you doing, little fella?" She cooed, petting the white AI on the head with one of her fingers. To Yukemi's surprise that was super effective, as Hector was purring in comfort and nearly swooning, Ai looking mildly jealous.

"Looks like the charm of a Bessho works against any kind of being after all." Yukemi observed.

"Oh, most definitely." Elizabeth retorted before changing the subject. "Anyway, what was that with the whole dragon-merging yesterday, Yukemi-kun? I'd like to hear an explanation about those Tenryuus." She said in a halfway commanding tone.

Yukemi shook his head. "Unfortunately I know not a lot more about it than you do. A voice in my mind just spoke up at critical points of the duel and first told me to draw my sword and utter that chant, then told me to say another chant to merge with Fabled Neostorm, and finally gave me the knowledge on how to enter Heavenly Mode. Aside from that it mostly mocked me for being such a wimp." He narrated.

Elizabeth put her right hand to her chin. "Unusual. I wish we'd know a little bit more about the voice." She told in a monologue before frowning. "But I really dislike the manner that voice has been addressing you with! You and a wimp, as if!" She hissed in anger.

"Ahem." Yusaku cleared his throat, getting their attention. "I see that you are quite close with each other. Which is quite surprising with Yukemi himself stating that he had few to no friends. How did the two of you meet?" He asked them.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh, that's a funny story! It mainly involves dueling I suppose!" She retorted.

Yusaku's expression changed in surprise. "Dueling?" He repeated, startled by the reply. He only viewed dueling as a tool for his revenge after all, how was that supposed to create bonds?

"Yes, dueling." Elizabeth confirmed before continuing her story. "You see, I could only begin my career as a Charisma Duelist because of Yukemi-kun, at least in the way it turned out right now with me being the number one contender to hurl Blue Angel from her throne as the network idol and poster girl of LINK VRAINS. Back when we were eight, meaning eight years ago, a famous Italian card designer visited Den City. His name was Giacomo Alighieri, a descendant of Dante Alighieri himself. Based on the iconic book of his ancestor he had made a new deck with only two copies of it: One for himself and one for selling it. He just wished for only one other person to own a copy of it." She narrated, Yusaku nodding in understanding.

"Well, he started his selling trip in Den City as it was famous for its unique network which I planned on entering eventually. As he started here I had a chance to buy the deck, even with how little I was back then. I absolutely loved the Divine Comedy, so naturally I had to get this deck. There was just one problem." She said, raising a finger.

"The costs?" Hector guessed.

Elizabeth nodded. "The deck was pricey beyond everything I could afford. Even with the considerable treasure hunting savings from my sister I couldn't buy it. I begrudgingly admitted defeat and prepared for the designer to either visit another place or have one of the super rich people here in Den City buy it. But then I met someone." She said, smiling as she linked arms with Yukemi, who got utterly embarrassed by her teasing.

"Elizabeth-chan...!" Yukemi stuttered with dusted cheeks.

"As I said, I met Yukemi right here. He saw my predicament and chose to use some of the money his parents had left him." Her smile returned. "You should know, Yukemi-kun has a ridiculously big soft spot for girls. He practically must help them." She said sweetly before continuing her story. "At first I only was grateful to him because of necessity. Technically I had a debt to him after all, so I stuck around with him just for that sake." She told, her smile now widening. "But with time I realized that he was so much more than a sponsor for the deck I desired. He is kind, gentle and polite. Not always mind you, but to those he cares about definitely. Since then I've been pretty much best friends with him. I finally came to see him the way I should, rejecting the idea of viewing him as a goldmine I could use for my own profit, especially with my older sister occasionally giving me gold digger vibes with her behavior, making me realize that I never want to become so superficial and use someone like that. You should hear her when she drops statements like "I have no interest in men without money or power", ugh, disgusting! Sometimes I really believe that her patron saint is Mammon himself." She said, slightly agitated.

"Mammon?" Yusaku whispered to Yukemi.

"One of the seven princes of hell. Embodies the deadly sin of greed. Elizabeth-chan brings him up frequently since her sister's job is based on making profit, mostly at the expense of someone else. Therefore the patron saint thing." Yukemi responded.

"Anyway, how is that deck of yours called?" Yusaku inquired, switching the topic as he addressed the red and purplish haired girl.

Elizabeth smirked. "Well, it's one most fitting to my previous comparison. It's called Afterlife. But the name used by its Italian creator which I feel like is the proper name considering its basis is Abisso Bruciante – Burning Abyss. Though I think Afterlife still fits better as it alludes to all of the realms mentioned in the Divine Comedy, not just one of them. The deck depicts the travels of Dante Alighieri, the protagonist and writer of the Divine Comedy and also the ancestor of the deck's designer. Accompanied by Virgil, a Roman poet, he passes through hell and purgatory before switching his guide to his kinda crush Beatrice who leads him through the third and final part of his journey, heaven. At the end of that trip Dante has been purified of his previous sins and sees the Holy Trinity which essentially makes him understand Christianity as a whole and gives him a wondrous, yet inexplicable enlightenment. It's essentially a semi-historical, religious self insert fanfiction of the author so to speak." She explained while giving a quick and rather casual synopsis of the classical literary work her deck was based on.

"I see. Thank you for the explanation." Yusaku retorted.

"No problem." Elizabeth responded before looking at the clock at the wall of the classroom. "Anyway, it's almost time for class, I better get back to my seat." She told.

Yukemi nodded. "Of course. See you another time." He said, continuing to walk down the side passage. He looked back as another voice called out to him.

"Hey, Yukemi-kun!" A cheerful female cried out from behind them. Yukemi and Yusaku stopped anew, the former spotting the familiar white and light blue hair of the girl he had run in two days before.

"Oh, hey Atsuko-chan!" Yukemi greeted her, the female meanwhile reaching them.

"Er, and who is that?" Yusaku asked, once again facing an unfamiliar girl.

The pink-purplish eyes turned to Yusaku. "Oh, hi there! My name is Kogami Atsuko! And you are?" She addressed him.

"Fujiki Yusaku. Nice to meet you." He replied stoically.

"Pleased to meet you, too!" The female shot him one of her trademark smiles before turning to Yukemi. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, Yukemi-kun. I deliberated about your offer and decided that it would be really nice if you'd take me somewhere anytime soon." She then blushed lightly. "For your apology about our bump-in I mean." She added bashfully, avoiding awkward misinterpretations on Yukemi's behalf.

Yukemi's face lit up. "Really? That's awesome! Do you have anything in particular in mind already?" He asked enthusiastically.

Atsuko shook her head. "No, not yet. But I'll be sure to call you when I've come up with something."

Yukemi's joy intensified. '_She really wants to go out with me on her own accord?! Oh my god, yes!_' He cheered in ecstasy on the inside.

"_You're quite happy it would seem._" Hector remarked to him internally, having reconnected to his brain.

'_Of course I am! The day before yesterday it was more like me begging her for a date-like apology. But now she is the one to say that she'd like to go out with me! It's just a change of initiative, but that alone changes everything! Maybe she even likes me!_' Yukemi retorted cheerfully.

Hector made a humming sound. "_I guess that makes sense._" He then transmitted the image of a smile to Yukemi's brain. "_And I hope for you that she really does like you, you deserve happiness after what happened to your family._" He said, which brought a beaming smile to his partner's face.

Meanwhile there was another internal conversation going on within the other conversation partner.

"_Well done, Atsuko! You totally have this virgin boy on the hook!_" Emerald cheered to her partner.

'_Thanks, Emerald. This guy really is so easy to seduce. Just look at him, he's smiling like an idiot, thinking that I actually might like him!_' Atsuko replied with a wide grin on the inside.

"_Yeah, I figure. He's so desperate for a potential girlfriend, he would believe about anything you say. Like a dog gladly chewing down its poisoned meat._" The Wind Anti Ignis giggled.

Atsuko returned her attention to the outside world and pointed at Yukemi's right wrist.

"That bracelet you're wearing. Were did you get that, it looks pretty nice!" She asked him with slight curiosity in her voice.

Yukemi's eyes darted downwards. "My little sister Yukari crocheted it for me with golden and light blue threads. Unfortunately she is no longer around." He said sadly.

Atsuko's mouth corners followed suit. "I am sorry to hear that. I cannot imagine how it would feel like if my brother died." She said with pity in her voice. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Yukemi's wrist, much to the surprise of the latter.

"Err Atsuko, what are you doing?" He asked, startled by the sudden move of the light haired female.

"Really, I feel so sorry for you! It must have been terrible to go through this!" She declared, clutching his wrist with both of her hands in concern.

Yukemi rubbed the back of his head, mildly bashful from the physical contact with a girl. "Oh, don't worry, I can deal with it. There is no need for exaggerated concern, I promise." He assured the female.

Atsuko smiled, letting go of his hand. "I see. Then have a nice day, I'll call you once I have decided on where I want to go with you." She said, leaving them at that.

While taking her leave, Atsuko looked at a small object in her hand, being a shard of scaly surface. '_These green scales, why were they on his wrist?_' She contemplated, staring at the solid object in her hand. '_Is this because of that dragon he summoned yesterday, perhaps?_' She went on thinking, pocketing the shard she had inconspicuously ripped from Yukemi's wrist.

"What was that all about?" Yusaku asked as stepped closer to Yukemi.

"Oh, I promised her to take her somewhere as an apology for bumping into her. Apparently she decided that she really wanted to do so, because when I brought up the idea she seemed a bit hesitant compared to me." Yukemi explained.

"I see." Yusaku simply retorted. Meanwhile Hector seemed to be in his thoughts, having looked leftwards into the seats as Yukemi and Atsuko had talked.

"_Hmm, that's interesting. That Elizabeth looked really pissed as she observed Yukemi and Atsuko talking. Almost as if she was … jealous I guess. Maybe that could be an interesting observation to tell Yukemi, that girl really seems to like him on a more than friendly basis._" The Iris Anti Ignis contemplated silently.

The ringing of bells indicating the beginning of the lesson Yukemi and Yusaku took their seats, bearing through their daily dose of education with the former occasionally preventing the latter from falling asleep or not pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

_After classes..._

Yukemi and Yusaku were walking down the hallways, leaving the building. At once Yukemi spotted a familiar shade though, turning around towards it.

"Yukemi-kun?" Yusaku asked in confusion.

"It's her again. Where is she going? The exit is the other way." The green haired male murmured, walking off to follow the person he had spotted, who was none other than the brown haired Zaizen Aoi.

"Yukemi-kun, where are you going?" Yusaku addressed the other male who had started to stealthily run after the female with the head start, forcing Yusaku to run too. '_Damn it, why does he follow that girl like that?_' He cursed inwardly, slightly panting as he couldn't keep up with the overly enthusiastic Yukemi.

"He probably has a crush on that girl. I mean, for your human standards I'd say she's pretty good looking." Ai chimed in from the duel disk on his wrist.

"Be quiet." Yusaku sneered back, continuing to run after the other male. He came to a halt at a room saying "Duel Club", its closing door and the missing presence of Yukemi indicating that the latter had entered said room.

Yusaku looked at the door, contemplating.

"Yusaku-sama, why are you not entering? Yukemi clearly must be in there." Ai addressed the male in a wondering tone.

"I'm not sure if I can go in there." Yusaku replied after a while, his voice showing clear signs of hesitation to enter.

"What? You're not sure if you can go in there?" Ai repeated, puzzled by his reply. "What are you, socially awkward like Earth?" He asked.

"Who's Earth?" Yusaku retorted.

"Oh, no one important." Ai replied with played nonchalance, realizing his slip. "Anyway, why don't you just enter?" He then asked Yusaku.

Yusaku took a heavy breath, memories of the events from the day before resurfacing. "Fine." He finally said, reluctantly approaching the door and entering. Upon doing so he was greeted by a multitude of faces turning towards him, a familiar voice speaking up.

"Oh, there you are, Yusaku! I figured you would follow me in here! Well then guys, this is the friend I was talking about! I bet you would like to join the Duel Club as well, don't you, Yusaku?" Yukemi addressed him, having taken his spot among the other members of the Duel Club.

"Err, sure." Yusaku agreed hesitantly, slightly sweet dropping.

"That's great! Welcome to the Duel Club then! I'm Hosoda, the Club President!" A dark haired male with yellow glasses greeted the blue haired student.

"Hello." Yusaku replied. Before he could say anything else a loud voice became audible, the door of the room opening as a newcomer barged into it.

"Everyone, I'm here!" Shima Naoki proclaimed his arrival, prompting some of the other club members to roll their eyes at his melodrama.

"I can see as much, Shima-kun." Hosoda retorted.

Naoki's eyes turned towards Yusaku and Yukemi, showing a hint of surprise at their presence. "Hey, you two are here as well? Did you decide to join the Duel Club after all?" He addressed them.

"Obviously." Yukemi snorted back, earning a brief glare from the other male who shared his primary hair color.

Naoki looked at Yusaku's disk, noticing something about it. "Wait, you have a card insert disk too? Just how backwards are you and Shimizu-kun? We have the newest model here in the Duel Club! Thanks to Zaizen's older brother being a big shot at SOL Technologies that is!" He stated with a hint of condescension.

Aoi tensed up a little and shot him a stern glare, the male teenager slightly flinching. '_Why does everyone need to mention my brother all the time? Why can't they look at me without having him in mind rather than just me?_' She lamented inwardly, majorly upset, but not showing much of her emotional state.

"As I said, even without the newest duel disk model I'll still kick your butt royally! We can sit down at the table and duel right here, good old table dueling without using anything but cards!" Yukemi spoke up to Naoki in a challenging tone.

"Really...? Right here...?" The obese student stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, right here, right now! Please sit down, I insist!" Yukemi went on, pulling out a chair and gesturing Naoki an invitation to sit down on it.

"Only if I can have a look at your deck first!" Naoki suddenly insisted.

"Sure, if you need an advantage, go ahead and look at it." Yukemi shrugged his shoulders, Yusaku meanwhile tensing up.

'_Is he really just giving his deck to that guy? His identity is going to be revealed upon the sight of the first Goddess Card!_' Yusaku thought in slight panic. An assuring side glance of Yukemi gave him some relief, understanding that the other male had prepared a dummy deck for situations like this. '_So he really took my words to heart and prepared a dummy deck. I guess he isn't a bad addition to the team after all, with the right advice he adapts quickly._' He added mentally.

Naoki received a pile of cards, skimming through it. "Those cards... why are they so..." He began before bursting into laughter. "So ridiculously bad! Seriously, your deck is just a bunch of monsters that cannot be summoned unless you control specific equip spells! The consistency of this deck must be abysmally low! Not to mention their outdated effects! Hahahaha!" He laughed, holding a series of equip spells and monsters, the latter labeled with the common term of "Guardian", in his hand.

Yukemi's facial muscles twitched. "What did you just say?!" He growled in a low voice, his eyes narrowing at the other male in anger.

"Didn't you hear me? I said your deck is trash! I don't know where you're even coming from with saying that you could beat me! The only somewhat interesting card in your deck is that Guardian Eatos, the rest might as well be dumped into the next trash bin!" Naoki chuckled in response.

The other students looked at Naoki in shock. Usually he never was so rude after all, this instance was a huge slip even for him when it came to his manners and honor as a duelist. But what happened next surprised them even more.

"YOU SCUM, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Yukemi snapped at once, tackling Naoki and hurling him onto the table where he continued to hold him down on his arms, giving him a murder glare as his pupils narrowed into thin slits, a slight glow coming from his eyes. Naoki gulped as he continued.

"THIS DECK WAS USED BY SOMEONE WHO BEAT ONE OF THE STRONGEST DUELISTS WHO EVER EXISTED! I WILL NOT BEAR THE LIKES OF YOU LOWLY PEASANT TO INSULT IT! YOU SHOULDN'T UNDERESTIMATE ANY CARD, FOR THEIR POWER IS WAY MORE ANCIENT AND PRIMAL THAN YOU BIRDBRAIN COULD EVER FATHOM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE GLORY AND SPLENDOR OF SPIRITKIND, SO BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SLIT YOUR WORTHLESS THROAT!" Yukemi roared at him, Naoki and the other students including Yusaku and Aoi's eyes wide open in shock at his violent outburst.

"As you wish..." Naoki conceded after a while, his expression showing nothing but sheer horror. Whatever had just yelled at him, it seemed less like a human than something else.

Hosoda cleared his throat, sharing the nervousness of the other students. "No offense, but your reaction was maybe a bit exaggerated. I admit that Naoki's insulting talk about your deck was inexcusable, but that doesn't justify such violence, does it?" The president of the Duel Club spoke up, his tone submissive, fearing to be the next victim of Yukemi's anger if he wasn't careful enough.

"If you say so, alright! I won't do it again unless this guy shittalks my deck once more! But I think I was here long enough for today, so to prevent any further provocation from happening that this guy is practically guaranteed to give at some point, I think it's better for all persons involved for me to leave now! Otherwise this table right there might break as I dunk that guy right through it! Goodbye everyone, see you on another day!" Yukemi said, leaving the room in anger, the other students speechless, unsure what to say and which side to take. Yusaku followed him as Yukemi had been the only reason he had entered this room for after all.

* * *

_Den City, Streets..._

"Yukemi-kun, what was that just now?" Yusaku asked him, catching his breath due to having chased after Yukemi who had run off once more, upon leaving the room with hurt pride and upset dignity that is.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Hector chimed in, Ai sharing his sentiment.

Yukemi turned around to Yusaku, shrugging his shoulders. "No idea honestly. I just got super pissed at that guy and then everything kinda happened by itself. Even if that was me yelling all that stuff, it didn't feel like if I was in control. I probably got angry to the point where I had none, I guess. Like an anger induced out of body experience so to speak." He replied to them.

"I see. Well, it's not the end of the world I suppose. Also that guy had it coming. Even if I think you could have been a little more gentle." Hector stated.

Yukemi shrugged his shoulders again. "That's a fair point." He admitted.

"Hey, Yukemi-kun!" A voice called out to him at once. Turning around he faced Atsuko, who was apparently on her way home as well.

"Hello, Atsuko-chan! Nice to meet you here! Though I am surprised that you aren't home yet, I believed with me spending a bit more time in school after classes you should have gotten a head start to me." Yukemi remarked while the girl caught up to them, now walking beside the green haired teenager.

"Well, I was discussing some of today's subject matter with our teacher after class, so I stayed a little longer in school as well." Atsuko explained before giving Yukemi a questioning look. "But what were you doing in school after classes, might I ask?" She inquired.

Yukemi sweat dropped a little. "Well, I intended to go to a session of the Duel Club. Unfortunately someone insulted my deck and I got a little bit too upset, so I decided to leave earlier."

Atsuko opened her mouth and was about to make a comment about Yukemi's deck, however Emerald mentally addressed her before she could do so.

"_Don't forget that he doesn't use his real deck in the real world. Mention the word 'Goddess' and your cover is blown._" The Wind Anti Ignis stopped her.

Atsuko gasped internally. '_Right, Emerald, how could I forget that?! I guess I'm not used to spying on someone... yet._' She thought before beginning her sentence at last.

"Well, that must suck." She said compassionately, feeling only a hint of the emotion that she outwardly expressed to Yukemi. "I hope you'll have a better time and longer stay at the next session of the Duel Club." She added.

"Well, thank you." Yukemi responded before continuing as he gave her a look. "Anyway, why don't you try the Duel Club? It would be more fun with you being there as well." Yukemi asked her.

Atsuko blushed. "Me? Oh, I don't think I can join there, I'm not even a duelist!" She insisted bashfully.

"_Innocent girl who can't fight for herself in a duel. Nice facade to eliminate his suspicions!_" Emerald praised her.

"That's a lie!" A female voice cried out from behind.

Atsuko grimaced in slight discomfort. "Onee-san? Was that really necessary?" She spoke up upon recognizing the voice.

"It damn well was." The newcomer said, reaching their line as well. As Yukemi looked sideways he spotted a girl, having great similarities to Atsuko. Her clothes obviously matched as she wore a Den City High School Uniform, but even her hair colors were nearly the same, white and light blue, though her blue was slightly more radiant than that of Atsuko. She also had a white lock of hair in the middle of her forehead, with hers pointing leftwards instead of rightwards like the other girl's bangs. Furthermore she lacked the dark blue hair Atsuko possessed and the hair bottom of her reached only to the middle of her back, unlike Atsuko who got to the level of her hips regarding that. With the color white dominating her hair the only light blue parts she had were two sidetails and a short ponytail reaching to her neck. For hair clips she had a dark blue one on the left side of her front hair, mirroring the red clip on the opposing side Atsuko had. Standing around half a head taller than the other female the newcomer gave Yukemi a rather apathetic look with her bluish-turquoise eyes that expressed a feeling of slight indifference.

"And who are you, might I ask?" Yukemi addressed the new girl.

"Can't you figure that out from what you heard and saw?" The female retorted in a moderately derogatory manner, prompting Yukemi to assume that this girl thought that he was an idiot. "My name is Kogami Betsune, and I'm obviously the big sister of Atsuko right here. Unlike you I'm not a freshman and am a student of the second year, therefore I'm one year older than my sister." She stated.

"Sister?" Yukemi raised an eyebrow. "You have a sister, Atsuko-chan? Why didn't you mention that previously when you talked about your brother?" He addressed the younger female.

"She didn't? Well, my sister is forgetful sometimes, so don't mind her stupidity." Betsune said stoically.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Atsuko exclaimed in indignation.

"But it's the truth. Did you mention me alongside Ryoken or did you not?" The older sister asked the younger.

Atsuko sweat dropped in embarrassment. "Well, no, I didn't." She conceded in discomfort.

Betsune nodded. "Then everything I just said was true, wasn't it?" She continued.

Atsuko nodded in defeat. "More or less, I suppose." She admitted.

"_Oh, and there my favorite partner goes again winning an argument! You show her, Betsune-chan!_" A voice cried out cheerfully within the mind of the older female.

Atsuko, hearing the shout through her mental connection via Emerald, frowned slightly. '_Helena, I wish you wouldn't ridicule me so much all the time. It gets really annoying sometimes._' She retorted mentally, Emerald transmitting the statement.

"_Oh, I am not rejoicing at your misery, dear Atsuko-chan! I am just happy that my partner won! I guess you can understand that, can't you?_" The voice replied in a singsong.

'_I guess so. But it's still slightly offensive to me, not gonna lie._' Atsuko hummed internally with a trace of upset emotion.

"_Well, if you don't want Betsune-chan to roast you, stop ignoring her or leaving her out when talking about your family. She doesn't like that, you know?_" Helena retorted in a sweet tone.

"_She has a point there._" Emerald chimed in, Atsuko giving in at that.

"Anyway, I should probably explain what I meant when I said that my sister was lying. You know, she is a duelist, though a terrible one. She could join the Duel Club, but she is too bashful because of you being there as well. She doesn't want to look weak in front of you, that's why she refused your previous offer." Betsune said, both Yukemi and Atsuko blushing at her words.

"_Damn, there she goes again! Betsune just executed the romantic shipping process and it's super effective already!_" Helena cheered within Betsune's mind, the other Anti Ignis of the Kogamis' currently present smirking as well.

"Onee-san...!" Atsuko lamented in a protracted cry, showing clear discomfort from the hints her sister had just made.

"What? You clearly like this guy, don't you?" She bluntly asked her sister, whose cries of protest got only louder at this. Betsune then faced Yukemi and his companion once more. "Anyway, it's time for us to go home. See you again sometime!" She said, taking her still protesting sister and a turn to the right at that.

"Sure. See you again!" Yukemi shouted as they left. Once he and Yusaku were out of reach, Atsuko spoke up to her sister.

"Nicely done! He really thinks of my of some weak girl who has a crush on him but can't admit it now! Thanks for interfering into my conversion with him, now he doesn't suspect me for sure!" Atsuko addressed Betsune with a smirk.

"You're welcome." Betsune retorted in her trademark stoic tone. "Can't have my little sister fail to honeytrap Heavenmail after all, can I?" She stated. A slight smirk formed on her face as she continued. "Also, that part about you being a terrible duelist wasn't exactly a lie. I mean, how the hell could you lose against that guy?" She chuckled, mildly gloating.

"He was really good, didn't you see that?!" Atsuko snapped, much to her sister's amusement.

"Well, he was. But that still doesn't justify your loss. Honestly, I was surprised that he didn't play an anti-dragon card against you. That's probably one of your biggest weak points, much like with onii-san. I never got why both of you were so fascinated by dragons anyway. They are just everywhere, it's almost like that "You get an x, you get an x, everybody gets an x!" meme was made to substitute the 'x' for 'dragon'. The type is so overused and way too cliche for my taste, hence why I don't rely on these oversized lizards to win my duels. Highly advanced technology is all that it takes so even a meek girl can slaughter whole armies."

"You're one to talk! You weren't even at the headquarters in the network within the last few days!" Atsuko complained.

"Well, obviously not. I had to spy on SOL Technologies from the inside using my connections and the obligatory internship we have to do because of school after all. It was your job to do things like capturing a freshly escaped Anti Ignis, while it was mine to observe SOL. So from my standpoint I did my duty while you failed to do so, didn't you?" Betsune countered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Atsuko grumbled in annoyance.

"Anyway, did you find out anything helpful today?" Betsune spoke up again.

Atsuko shook her head. "No, but I got a lot closer to him which will surely prove helpful in the future. Also I got this." She said, pulling out an object from her pocket and handing it over to her sister.

"Scales?" Betsune asked in confusion, looking at the object in her palm. "Where the hell did you get those from?" She asked, puzzled by this.

"They were on Yukemi's wrist. I think they have something to do with that dragon transformation of his. What do you think?" Atsuko inquired, genuinely curious to hear her sister's opinion on that particular subject.

"I think you are right. If his body can change in the network, it might as well be able to do so in the real world, which would explain that part of his skin turning into those scales. We should give this to Genome, he can analyze the scales for more information." Betsune retorted in a deliberating tone.

"Alright then." Atsuko said with a nod.

Shortly after her response a young woman on the streets offered her a brochure, wanting to promote the product the company she worked for sold. With a brief smile Atsuko accepted it, the two of them then mounting a tram to get to their home faster.

* * *

_Den City, Mansion at the Seaside..._

"Who's there?" Ryoken asked as he heard the doorbell ringing, his sisters seated on the couches that adorned the living room of the spacial house they inhabited.

"It's me! Now open the damn door!" A male voice retorted.

"You know the usual procedure. Please act accordingly to it." Ryoken replied, still holding the door phone.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Ryoken, open the goddamn door!" The man went on cursing. As he received no reaction, he cursed again and spoke up. "Okay, fine then! Himiji Sokudo, password Ouroboros! Now open the door already!" He cried out in frustration.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Noctis remarked while his partner pressed the button to open the door. Shortly afterwards a relatively young man stormed into the living room, looking majorly displeased.

"I still don't get it why we need to say our names and a password on every meeting before you let us in! You could just give everyone the key to your house already!" The man with yellow hair styled a bit like a wing prodding to the right and red highlights complained, his purple eyes showing a major level of upset. He wore a red v-neck shirt with a yellow jumper, as well as pants of the same color as his hair.

"Because you could get caught and therefore hand the authorities the keys to our house and thus the Knights of Hanoi, that's why." Betsune chimed in from the couch she was relaxing on.

"Oh yeah, the authorities! Thank you for reminding me that I'll go to prison if this organization gets taken down by the government! It's always nice to know that you could end up in a cell at any given day!" Sokudo, the newcomer, retorted in a sarcastic voice.

"Then we just don't have to fail." Betsune retorted calmly.

Sukudo gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't even have a single problem or risk regarding that, were it not for your damn father! I remember when I was just a comic-reading 15 year old teenager doing an internship at SOL Technologies! Guess who I got assigned to, that's right, the crazy guy who abducts six children and does dubious experiments on them to create a freaking new life form! And I could just stand there and go along with it, as I was pretty sure that the authorities would have arrested me as well if I reported! I hesitated for a moment and allowed Dr. Kogami to kidnap those children, not preventing it, which according to law makes me guilty as well for not interfering and reporting when I could have! But I was just a brat back then, incapable of not being frozen in fear and doing something! I accepted my fate and hoped that the incident could at least be hushed up to minimize the consequences!" He lamented before looking at Ryoken, giving him a hateful stare. "But then a certain guilt-ridden brat got cold feet and reported the incident to the authorities!" He yelled in anger, boring his finger into Ryoken's chest. "Because of you I almost went to prison! And now I am stuck with this organization of yours forever until we either succeed and lay low in society forever or get arrested and visit the next maximum security prison together! I couldn't have asked for more when I signed up for the internship at SOL!" He commented cynically, dramatically throwing his arms into the air.

"You should not talk to onii-san for that! We also lost our father due to the incident!" Atsuko spoke up in indignation, pointing over to a bed with several devices attach to it, holding a comatose man.

Sokudo smirked. "Oh, you mean Dr. K's current state? Hmm, I wonder why that is? Maybe because he started something no sane person should consider doing in the first place! His past merely caught up to him!" He mocked.

Atsuko's eyes narrowed. "You take that back!" She whispered threateningly.

Sokudo turned to her, keeping up his jeering expression, not breaking eye contact with the outraged female.

"Make me!" He whispered back mockingly.

"**That's it, you bastard! I'm going to-!**" Atsuko roared, before being halted by her older sister who had grabbed the female by her arm.

"Leave it be. He has every right to be upset about his situation, just like you have about him talking so rudely about otoosan. However, pointless violence and conflict among us Hanois ourselves will only weaken us and take us farther away from our goal. So for the sake of this organization, please cease your aggression, Atsuko. You too, Sokudo-san." Betsune spoke up.

"Yeah, please stop. Fighting each other will accomplish nothing." Her Anti Ignis spoke up, arising from Betsune's duel disk as a small whitish-transparent humanoid with flowing white lines on its body and the for Anti Ignis typical sword and shield symbols on its wrists that were made from the same flowing lines. Its pupils and iris borders were of the same bluish-turquoise as the eyes of its female partner and its long flowing hair possessed the same coloring as the lines on its body, meaning a white that resembled Betsune's hair.

"Betsune and Helena have a point. Conflict among ourselves leads to nothing but difficulties. Please sit and calm down again, Atsuko." Emerald chimed in, also appearing physically.

Atsuko gritted her teeth. "Fine..." She finally gave in, sitting down on the couch again, though with remnants of her previous anger still burning in her heart.

"Well, if the big sister and the two wise Anti Ignis have spoken, I cannot really continue either, can I? Oh well, I guess." Sokudo joked, ceasing to provoke Atsuko at that.

"Thank you." Ryoken gave his sister a subtle nod for her successful diplomacy that lead to the end of the conflict.

"No problem, onii-san. I wish you were half as nice to my while I wasn't around." Betsune retorted to the male who was sitting next to her.

Ryoken raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" He asked in confusion, not sure what his sister was referring to.

Betsune sighed. "Helena, play the clip." She ordered her Anti Ignis.

"On it!" The brightly colored A.I. retorted enthusiastically, creating a scene before her with whitish energy beams from her arms that turned into a projection. Ryoken gulped as he recognized what it was.

"_On the other hand though, she is our most capable duelist."_ The projection of Noctis said whilst smirking. "_Well, apart from you of course."_ He added with a cocky grin, standing atop of Ryoken's – or rather Revolver's – duel disk.

"_Oh, that much is certain. But even as only the second strongest among the Hanoi, she should easily succeed."_ The projection of Revolver retorted.

"Second strongest among the Hanoi?! Atsuko?!" Betsune addressed Ryoken with a piercing tone, the latter feeling a major amount of guilt and anxiety at that. "Didn't you maybe forget someone when you said that the day before yesterday?!" Betsune hissed at him.

"How did you get that scene anyway?" Ryoken retorted as he gulped again, dodging the conflict and question for now.

"Oh, I check the footage of our headquarters in the network on a regular basis, especially if I wasn't present at that time due to spying on SOL in the meantime." Betsune explained before continuing with a cold look towards Ryoken. "But anyway, how do you explain this choice of words? I demand an explanation, onii-san." She said icily.

"Yeah, tell her why you said something like that!" Helena chimed in from atop the shoulder of her partner with crossed arms and a grim tone.

'_Noctis, I could really need your help right now..._' Ryoken addressed the Anti Ignis who had retreated into his mind, cautious to not let either his sister of her Anti Ignis hear what he was telling Noctis by not using the inter-mind connection the Kogamis and their Anti Ignis usually used when talking with each other without outsiders hearing it.

"_Don't pull me into that! You deal with this yourself! I'm staying here until this mess is over!_" Noctis retorted from his mind.

'_You started the whole thing with your comment, so don't you dare to play the innocent bystander and hide away in my mind like that!_' Ryoken snapped back.

Before Noctis was able to respond, Betsune spoke up again. "Oh, and Noctis, please come out now. I didn't forget that it was you who started it all, so you are just as guilty as my brother who didn't protest or correct your degrading statement." She said.

"_Oh shit. Now I'm screwed..._" Noctis whispered in fear.

"Well, Noctis? Are you coming out on your own or do I need to make Helena pull you out of Ryoken's mind by force?" The white and light blue haired girl kept on inquiring.

"I'm coming out already..." Noctis said in defeat, appearing physically with a look on his face like as if he was on the way to the chopping block.

"Good. I will leave the execution of your punishment to my trusted AI. Helena, he is yours." Betsune said.

The white Anti Ignis nodded, turning to its brethren and cracking her knuckles. "Alright then! Don't mind if I break a few files, okay?" She asked Noctis in a sweet tone before charging at him, starting his long and painful punishment.

"Well, you definitely don't want to mess with Betsune and Helena I guess." Atsuko remarked while watching the two airborne AIs moving around the room, the dark Anti Ignis trying to escape the bright one who was constantly hitting him whenever he was in her reach.

"Definitely not. Out of all the Anti Ignis Helena is probably the one with the greatest physical powers. Getting hit by her must be like hell." Emerald added, sweat dropping as well.

"Good thing we didn't piss off Betsune then..." Atsuko retorted, slightly nervous with her tone.

"Definitely..." Emerald agreed evenly nervous, observing how her male counterpart received a major kick by the white Anti Ignis.

"Well then, while those two are having fun together, how about having a little talk, onii-san." Betsune said while shifting herself closer to her brother. "So, onii-san, why didn't you correct your Anti Ignis? You know how I feel about things like this." She addressed him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry..." Her brother murmured, at a loss of words.

Betsune gave him a closer look, moving his away-looking face closer to hers. "Look onii-san, I'm not even that mad about you not defending my dueling skills. In fact, I couldn't care less about my ranking among the Hanoi duelists. But you didn't just put me in the third place, no, you simply forgot about me altogether when you spoke to your Anti Ignis. And you know that I hate it when I'm left out." She said, her initially aggressive attitude turning into something more like a sorrowful disappointment.

Ryoken returned eye contact at last, overcoming the shame he felt as he brought his downcast eyes back to normal level. "I'm sorry, Betsune. I really am. I know that you hate it when you are forgotten about, especially during matters concerning our family. But sometimes it still happens to me, don't ask why. Maybe it's because I constantly think about our father ever since he got infected by that virus and is in coma. Maybe it's because Atsuko is simply the more energetic and lively person out of my two sisters, distracting me from you. Ironic, since you and I are much more alike than Atsuko and I. I guess I'm just as forgetful as Atsuko sometimes, so excuse me for being such a terrible brother."

The expression in the turquoise eyes of the female before him changed, her lineaments becoming softer after Ryoken had spoken. "Hey, no need to say that. I know you are a good brother, you just made a mistake. Not for the first time maybe, but sometimes you just need to try more often until you finally succeed. But please promise me to always remember me from now on when you think of persons close to you or other groups of people in your life where I am included. It just really hurts me when I'm forgotten about. It makes me feel … useless." Betsune said.

Ryoken's own expression grew fierce. "Hey, don't say that! Even if I sometimes forget about you, for whatever reason that may be, I never consider you useless or unnecessary! You are a most precious person in my life, as well as in that of the others currently around you! In fact I think that you are not only the most important person of us three, but also the strongest duelist among us! So don't you ever say stuff like being useless again!" He yelled in emotion while pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, onii-san." Betsune whispered back, reciprocating the embrace.

"Is this discussion over then?" Ryoken asked after a while.

"Yes." Betsune retorted, breaking physical contact with her brother at that.

"Alright then! Guess you're out of the woods then, Noctis!" Helena chimed in, ceasing to attack the Dark Anti Ignis at that.

"Finally..." Noctis wheezed in exhaustion, stopping to fly around as he dropped to the couch, letting out a protracted sigh.

"You seem tired." Ryoken addressed his AI with a glance to his side.

"Guess why!" The battered Anti Ignis snorted back. "While you got off the hook easily, I received the maximum punishment! While you got a hug from your sister, Helena beat the living shit out of me! It's not exactly what I would call the fairness of shared pain, partner!" Noctis snapped at him in an accusing tone.

"Well, it's not like you started this whole thing, Noctis. Therefore you getting the bigger punishment is fair, wouldn't you agree?" Helena addressed her brethren with her signature beaming smile.

"She has a point. Weren't it for you bringing it up, Betsune would have never felt insulted." Emerald chimed in.

"Yeah, that's right! Because you started that offending conversation, she felt worthless and ignored! So it's only fair that you take the blame and the hit for that!" Atsuko agreed with a nod.

"I'm not exactly happy for what happened to you, but then again you tried to backstab me by sitting out the outside crisis inside of my mind, letting me take all the blame. So I'm not particularly sorry about that." Ryoken said in a neutral tone with only a slight bit of empathy in it, much to the discomfort of Noctis.

"Ugh, battered and beaten up with nobody backing me up. What a great day to be alive." Noctis lamented, sinking deeper into the couch.

"Anyway, while the lot of you were having your little family drama, a few more of us came!" Sokudo spoke up at once, startling the Kogamis.

"Oh, and who?" Ryoken automatically asked.

"Those four." Sokudo responded, pointing to a group of people with his thumb.

"Aso, Kyoko, Genome, Spectre. Welcome to the meeting." Ryoken addressed the newcomers, making eye contact with the three men and the woman who stood a few feet behind the formation of couches that adorned the spacious living room of the Kogami mansion.

"Good afternoon, Ryoken-sama. We were waiting for the lot of you to finish family matters." Spectre retorted with a bow. He straightened his posture again and looked at the other persons sitting on the couch. "And good evening to you as well, Betsune-sama, Atsuko-sama." He added towards the remaining Kogami siblings.

"Good evening too, Spectre. And you as well, Aso, Kyoko and Genome. Do you want anything? Coffee? Water?" Betsune asked.

"No need, Betsune-sama. But thank you for the hospitality." Aso replied.

"Has there been ever a time we came here when you didn't offer to bring us a beverage?" Genome chuckled, sitting down on the couch with the others.

"Don't make fun of her for being a well-raised girl." Kyoko scolded him.

"Hehe, don't worry, I was just messing with her a little." Genome snickered, briefly raising his arms to apologize.

"Well then, we already have onii-san, onee-san, me, Spectre, Aso, Kyoko, Genome and Sokudo. That means that we're still missing..." Atsuko began.

"Me, for instance!" A voice interrupted her. Entering the room was an adult male with purple eyes and dark green hair with a goatee of the same color. He wore a black dress shirt, a red tie and dark green pants. Physically he seemed to be around a decade older than Sokudo, who in turn was in his mid twenties.

"Ah, Kazuki-san! How was your day?" Sokudo greeted him, showing a much friendlier tone than towards the youngest Kogami sibling.

"Oh, pretty great. I was in cinema for the newest Pacific Rim movie. Unfortunately, the Jaegers won yet again. But at least the Kaijus looked great. God, I love them so much!" Kazuki replied, taking a seat on the couch next to Sokudo.

"I figure." Sokudo retorted before smirking. "I mean, it's surely wonderful to just tribute away anything you'd like. Seeing your deck's inspirational origin in a movie must be amazing." He stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, speaking of inspirational origins, did you watch the latest Flash movie?" Kazuki retorted.

"Sure I did. And I don't regret it at all. The thing was amazing." Sokudo replied.

"Well, I guess we both got the daily dose of our respective passion then, giant monsters and fast-running heroes. Anyway, to get over the fact that my beautiful Kaijus lost yet again, I went to the casino." Kazuki began.

"And? How did you fare?" Sokudo inquired.

The older man grinned. "Six words: Poker, Royal Flush, very high stakes." He said with a smirk.

Sokudo whistled. "Hoo boy, that's really lucky! How much did you win?" He asked enthusiastically.

Kazuki shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, a couple million yens. The average when everyone just slaps all their money onto the table."

"Kazuki, you honestly impress me with your dauntlessness. I wouldn't have the balls to risk that much money all the time." Sokudo remarked.

"Well, sometimes you just have to go for a gamble. At least that's my philosophy. Yours is probably the opposite, given the strategy of your deck." Kazuki replied.

"You can say that out loud! He really is too cautious sometimes! I'm still surprised that he ended up telling me that he was a member of this organization!" A female voice chimed in. The newcomer was a decently tall woman of around Sokudo's age with blue eyes and dark purple hair with a decorative, but certainly not real rose in it. She was dressed with an alabaster top and a pink jacket. Red pants and a black choker with a red rose emblem as well as earrings with the same colors and motif concluded her outfit. She walked up to Sokudo and smiled whilst sitting down on his other side. "Hi, handsome." She greeted him, giving him a brief kiss.

"Hi, Akame. Everything alright?" Sokudo asked her.

"Oh, definitely. I'm just low-key upset about our canceled date and wondering about the reasons for this meeting, but I guess we will learn about them in time." Akame said.

"I think so. Anyway, where is Tamano? You didn't forget to bring your sister, now did you?" Sokudo inquired.

"Of course not. She went to the kitchen and got herself some water in the meantime. Look, there she is!" Akame responded, pointing over to a pink haired female that seemed to be a tad bit younger than Akame. Much like her sister she had a pony tail, though the bottom line of her hair was much higher than Akame's. Aside from the long hair-short hair difference it was also covering most of the right side of her face whereas Akame's front hair was more centered and left her eyes uncovered almost entirely. Similar to her sister she also had a fake rose plucked to her hair, though a turquoise one. Further mirroring Akame she had pants of the same color as the rose and wore earrings, though light blue diamond-shaped ones. Over a white robe with turquoise trim she wore a necklace composed of black and white pearls. With a kind smile towards Sokudo and the others she greeted them, addressing the former as she looked at him with her turquoise eyes.

"Hi, Sokudo-san. Are you doing well?" Tamano inquired.

"Well, now that my girlfriend and her sister are here, definitely." The yellow and red haired male retorted whilst wrapping his arm around Akame possessively. "And how about you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I had a pretty wonderful day so far to be honest." The pink haired adult replied.

Sokudo opened his mouth to continue his conversation with Tamano. However, her sister distracted him from this plan as she tucked on his shirt, giving him a deep frown. Sokudo swallowed at his girlfriend's expression, addressing her nervously at that. "Er, Akame? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something bad?" He asked.

"You could say so. I just talked a bit with Atsuko-chan and asked her about her day and whether she'd like to go shopping with me soon. Turns out that she was feeling a little bit sour over the fact that you verbally harassed her and her family." Akame said, her expression tensing up after that. "And you know how close the two of us are." She told in a threatening tone.

Sokudo gulped audibly.

"Any more of that and I'm not sleeping with you for a month, got that?!" She growled.

Sokudo nodded nervously.

"And apologize to her! **Immediately!**" Akame hissed at him.

Sokudo – knowing there was no other way out of this – turned to the white and light blue haired girl and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for offending you, Atsuko-san! Please forgive me for my insults towards your family!"

"Apology accepted." Atsuko retorted with a smug grin, having an unprecedented feeling of cockiness and triumph that was shared by her Anti Ignis.

Sokudo slumped deeper into the couch in defeat, exhaling audibly. Kazuki bowed towards him, whispering into his ear. "And that's why I don't have a girlfriend, Sokudo. Way too easy to get blackmailed with sex deprivation and other crap." His friend addressed him.

"Anyway, I was at the shrine today." Tamano spoke up, trying to lighten up the mood. "And guess whom I met there!" She asked the whole group.

"Probably Kenshi, our first division's first lieutenant. Or in other words, it was the only guy aside from my captain and the Kogamis who outranks me, wasn't it?" Sokudo guessed.

"Exactly. I enjoyed my time a lot more with some good company." Tamano confirmed.

"I figure. Your interests a very similar after all, kinda like mine and Sokudo's. Have you ever considered something more than just friendship with him?" Kazuki asked her.

The pink haired female blushed. "No, of course not! He is nearly ten years older than me! There is no way an relationship with him would be proper!" Tamano protested in embarrassment, though she didn't seem to fully believe in what she said.

"Oh come on, you worry way too much about age! If you like him and he likes you, just screw what everyone else thinks and be with him already! Even if it might look like an unsafe plan for you right now, I'm sure that it will work out eventually! If anyone here knows something about taking risks, it is undoubtedly me, so just listen to your local gambler right here and take that path! It will lead you to a happier state of mind sooner or later, I promise!" The dark green haired man reaffirmed his opinion.

"Wow, that was very … inspirational. Kinda unusual for you, Kazuki." Sokudo whistled, very much baffled by his friend's speech.

"Only because I like gambling doesn't mean that I am a no good for nothing type of person with no clue about life, Sokudo." Kazuki grinned at his friend.

"I will think about it..." Tamano muttered shyly, deliberating about the words of her fellow colleague.

"Feel free to tell me when the two of you start dating." Kazuki smirked at her, which earned him another embarrassed reaction from Akame's little sister. It increased once she heard the voice of the person in question.

"Greetings everyone! Am I too late?" A new voice called out to them.

Sokudo grinned inwardly. "Speak of the devil..." He whispered.

Betsune looked at the newcomer, greeting him at that. "Hello Kenshi. No, you are not too late, in fact you are one minute early. Honestly, I wonder how you always manage to get to our meetings just barely before they officially start." She said.

"Oh, I guess I have just the right amount of punctuality to not be late." Kenshi laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He was a tall man of about half a decade less age than Kazuki, going even with Kyoko, Aso and Genome. He had jet black hair and golden eyes, the colors contrasting themselves from each other. Similar to Kazuki he merely had a few stubbles instead of a grown beard like Aso. His outfit consisted of a purplish suit with a white dress shirt and a yellow tie. Finally he had black pants, as well as designer shoes of the same color – unlike Sokudo, Kazuki, Akame and Tamano whose shoes were far more casual. He sat down next to Tamano who slightly jumped in nervousness, much to the amusement of the remaining persons aside from Kenshi himself.

"Oh, hello Kenshi! You had a good day so far?" Kyoko addressed him.

"So far definitely, Kyoko! We'll see if that still holds true after our meeting!" Kenshi laughed.

"What? Afraid that you could be getting demoted?" Genome snickered.

"With his performance he will much rather be promoted to a captain to be honest." Aso chimed in before taking the time to stand up and walk over to Kenshi, extending his hand to him. "Good to see you around."

Kenshi smiled back, shaking his hand. "Likewise! You, me, Kyoko and Genome are the seniors here after all! We have been in this organization from its very beginning, so it's only natural that we should stick togther."

"More like were assistants of that madman Kiyoshi from the very beginning..." Sokudo mumbled.

"Gaiton Kenshi, if you can call one person a senior of this organization, it's definitely me! Wouldn't you agree?" A newcomer chimed in.

"Oh, Genryu-san! You came as well?" Kenshi addressed the man who now approached, accompanied by another. While their lineaments and clothing was very similar, the difference in age clearly distinguished them from each other. The previous speaker was an old man, easily in his sixties, with brown eyes and black oval glasses. His hair had already turned white, further emphasizing his progressed age. Contrasting to that though his skin was still relatively smooth with few wrinkles. He had a beard of the same type as Aso, though his one had the bright color that came with his age. He was dressed with a white suit and a black dress shirt, a green tie and dark blue pants, as well as black shoes of the same quality as Kenshi's.

The one accompanying him was much younger, though he resembled the older man in various aspects. He lacked the glasses and the beard he had was much more like Kenshi's. His eyes and hairstyle however matched that of Genryu, aside from the difference in color as his eyes were of a turquoise-bluish tone, and the difference in hair length as his was longer, as well as grayish in its color. His clothes followed a similar pattern where they resembled the design of Genryu's entirely, with only some color differences as his tie was purple and his dress shirt blue. Opposite to the older man he wore black pants and chose white shoes rather than black ones. He quietly followed as the older man approached the group of people.

"Of course I came. Are there any recordings of instances where I didn't come to one of our meetings?" The elderly man asked Kenshi.

"I don't remember anything in that regard, no. You are two minutes late though." Kenshi remarked.

Genryu chuckled. "Oh ignorant child, if you had any idea about the agility of one's body at my age, you wouldn't dwell in such minor details. I'll be looking forward to the time when your bones start aching and moving slowly, Kenshi. Besides, it is considered polite in various countries to be a tad bit too late to an appointment." The white haired individual retorted.

"Always a provocative response at the ready. That's Tomore Genryu for you." Kenshi said with a smirk.

"Hakashi, do me a favor and get me a coffee! I'm feeling like I could need one before this meeting begins!" Genryu said, sitting down next to Kenshi.

"Alright, otoosan!" The younger newcomer retorted as he left for the kitchen.

"Having such a solicitous son must be amazing." Kenshi remarked.

"It sure is when you get older. You first have to raise him to adulthood though, which I luckily managed to do quite well." Genryu remarked before his expression changed. "Speaking of sons, were is the oldest child of my friend Kiyoshi? I haven't seen Ryoken yet. He isn't sick, is he?" The white haired man asked with a trace of concern in his voice.

Kenshi waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry! He briefly went to his room to work on something and left it to Betsune to open the door for us! He's fine, I assure you!"

Genryu's face lightened up. "That's good to know. He has already suffered enough from the loss of his father, there shouldn't be any additional burdens laid upon him, now that he is the leader of our organization. At least outside the network, since Kiyoshi is, well..." Genryu stammered, his eyes drifting to the bed where the comatose man slumbered.

"Your coffee, otoosan." The gray haired adult said, returning to the couch with the beverage his father had asked for.

"Thank you, Hakashi!" Genryu said, taking the cup and a sip from it, his son sitting down next to him at that. The sound of someone walking on stairs prompted him to place his cup on the nearby table, addressing the incoming person. "I see that you're back, Ryoken! I hope that you succeeded in whatever you were working on." He said.

"I did, Genryu-san. It was a program that could potentially be a great help in the near future. But anyway, welcome to our meeting! I'm glad that you're here!" Ryoken said, approaching the old man as he descending from upstairs.

"Likewise! I already said that you and your family can always rely on me! Just repeating it in case you weren't unshakably convinced of that yet!" Genryu retorted as he stood up. The two briefly shared a platonic embrace before both of them sat down on the couch again. Kazuki spoke up at that.

"Well, that leaves only one missing member of our high command. I wonder when he will come – or rather IF he will come." The Kaiju-enthusiast said.

"The possibility of him having forgotten about it is not exactly small..." Tamano said, sweat dropping.

"With that dumbass about anything is possible." Her sister chimed in, huffing in exasperation.

-"Language!"- Genryu and Betsune reprimanded Akame in unison, to her slight annoyance. A few minutes later they heard the doorbell ringing, prompting Ryoken to stand up and take the door phone.

"Hello?" Ryoken asked.

"It's me! Sorry for being late again!" A male voice yelled through the speaker, his tone indicating his nervousness.

"Name and password?" Ryoken simply asked in an even tone.

"Amara Daisuke, password Ouroboros! Please don't demote me!" The latecomer retorted in a fearful voice.

"Don't worry, I won't. But try getting here ten minutes earlier next time. Now come on in." Ryoken invited him as he pressed the button that opened the door, the newcomer storming in immediately as he did so.

"Oh, hey Daisuke! Late again?" Sokudo addressed the final member as he entered the living room.

"Yeah, sadly. I had a lot of lessons today, but I would have made it in time. But then our stupid, son of a-", the latecomer began before halting his sentence, realizing that his incoming swears would get him into even deeper trouble, only muttering them to himself before he continued, "teacher thought that it was a good idea to just stretch the final lesson of the day by ten minutes because he wanted to get something done. Had he not done that I would have arrived here in time..." He growled angrily.

Sokudo smiled. "And that's exactly why I'm glad that I finished school. Bear with it, it's only two more years." He encouraged the other male who was apparently very young in comparison to the others, around Atsuko's age to be exact. He had short dark blue hair and orange eyes, wearing a dark green yukata with orange trim. The clothing on his lower half matched that color scheme, reaching to about his ankles. He furthermore wore sandals and a necklace with a tooth of some sort of predatory animal, most likely something relatively small though.

Daisuke nodded. "I guess so. But I have a feeling that it won't get any better after school." He cogitated.

"Oh, definitely not." Sokudo agreed. He then tilted his head. "But despite your lack of time you still managed to change into your casual clothes before coming here." He addressed Daisuke in a slightly questioning tone.

"Of course I did! What, do you expect me to keep on my school uniform like these two for the meeting?" He asked, pointing at Atsuko and Betsune, which mildly bothered the former while the latter didn't seem to care much about his words. "I'd rather wear my usual outfit for an occasion like this! Cultural identity and everything!" He added, pointing to his outfit.

"I get where you're coming from with that. Fully agree, Daisuke." Tamano chimed in, agreeing with the young male who seemed to share her traditional sense of fashion.

"Anyway", Ryoken spoke up, earning everyone's attention, "now that everyone is there, let us begin our meeting!" He said whilst standing up and taking a spot where he could overlook all of the fourteen remaining people sitting on the couch.

"Right, why did you call us here, Ryoken? Me and Akame originally had a date scheduled for today. I finally got a reservation for a table at one of the finest restaurants in Den City. Needless to say I had to cancel that because of you, so you better explain yourself." Sokudo addressed him, his aggressive tone remaining not unnoticed by the oldest Kogami sibling.

"Wait, you don't know? Do you even watch the news, bro?" Daisuke laughed. As Sokudo gave him a questioning look that prompted Daisuke to open his mouth in an attempt to explain himself, Ryoken raised his hand, cutting him off.

"As some of you may have heard, a new duelist has appeared. One that is the origin of an Anti Ignis." Ryoken said, his eyes now narrowing. "An Anti Ignis that has recently escaped from SOL Technologies' prison." He added in a dead serious tone.

"A new Anti Ignis?! I had no idea! Guess I was just way too busy with watching Kaiju movies and gambling at the casino!" Kazuki exclaimed in surprise.

"As was the rest of us I suppose. Me and otoosan knew about it though. As do all here that deal with the matters of our organization on a more frequent basis." Hakashi spoke up, embarrassing Sokudo, Kazuki, Akame and Tamano due to their lack of interest in the Knights of Hanoi, specifically the gathering of relevant information.

"Well, a new Anti Ignis popped up. The fourth one we desperately needed. So, what happened? Did we get it?" Sokudo asked after a while.

"I sent out my little sister to capture it. Unfortunately she was defeated by the origin of said Anti Ignis who defended it, a duelist named Heavenmail. Due to that we were unable to retrieve the Anti Ignis." Ryoken admitted, looking at Atsuko who let her head hang in embarrassment and disappointment of herself.

Sokudo burst into laughter. "So that's what that scene with Noctis and you was about?! You sent her into battle, claiming that she was the second strongest among the Hanoi while totally forgetting your other sister, – and then she fails?! This is gold! Precious and utter gold!" Sokudo enthused about the failure of his unofficial archnemesis within the organization.

"Shut up, you moron! You would have lost too had you dueled in her place!" Akame hissed at him, violently slamming her elbow into his stomach, causing a massive exhale as the air was painfully removed from Sokudo's lungs. Atsuko gave her a small smile of gratitude which Akame quickly reciprocated.

"So that's it about the Anti Ignis, is it?" Tamano asked.

"Not yet. We did miss our chance to take the Anti Ignis at that point, but we still have a lead to it. Namely because we know the identity of Heavenmail, the origin of the Anti Ignis who is now in possession of it." Ryoken spoke up before looking to his sister again. "Thanks to Atsuko that is. She figured it out." He added, trying to restore some of his sister's lost honor who gave him a grateful smile in response.

"Oh? She did? So who is it?" Sokudo asked in surprise.

"A teenager named Shimizu Yukemi. He's in the same class as Atsuko." Ryoken replied.

"Shimizu Yukemi? Classroom Police Yukemi?" Daisuke asked, referring to Yukemi's prominent attitude of reprimanding students who misbehaved in class, like most recently Yusaku for instance.

Atsuko grinned at him. "Exactly that Yukemi." She retorted victoriously.

"Wow, that is big for us! Then we can just get it from him, right? Let Aso pay him a little visit and steal the Anti Ignis!" Akame chimed in.

"Unfortunately that won't be that easy. You know how hard it is to harm someone who is in a symbiosis with an Anti Ignis." Betsune spoke up.

"Oof, right. Increased physical strength and resilience and so on. He would probably knock out Aso instead if he tried to kidnap him." Akame admitted in realization.

"Yeah. Because of that it would probably be easier to go for the other Ignis instead." Aso told.

"The other Ignis?" Tamano asked.

Ryoken gave a nod to Genryu, who started explaining in his stead. "Alongside the Iris Anti Ignis there has been another acquaintance we already had our eyes on. You remember the Dark Ignis who shut off the Cyberse World from us, don't you?"

"The Dark Ignis? Wait, you mean THAT Dark Ignis?" Sokudo asked in disbelief.

"Exactly that Dark Ignis. My wretched counterpart." Noctis responded, frowning as he vocalized the name of his polar opposite.

"And where is it now? From Aso's words I conclude that we didn't get that one either." Kazuki questioned.

"Indeed, the Knight of Hanoi that I dispatched to apprehend it was beaten as well. By Playmaker." Ryoken told.

"Oh, that Playmaker? I heard about him a lot in our reports, he is quite the pain in the butt for our organization." Sokudo stated.

"That is an understatement. He defeated over a hundred of our knights already. He was already a target for us before, and now that he has the Dark Ignis in his custody he has only jumped higher on our priority list. Someone must exterminate him. Soon would be best." Betsune voiced her opinion.

"Alright. So we can choose to fight one out of two incredibly strong duelists to get the job done. So who do we pick?" Kazuki asked.

"I vote for Heavenmail. Playmaker's name has been in our casualty reports often enough and I don't want a new guy appearing there on a frequent basis as well. It's time for him to go down. Also he has dishonored Atsuko-chan – and nobody does that without punishment!" Akame proclaimed.

"Fully agree!" Sokudo yelled, trying to get on his girlfriend's good side again by supporting her on her personal crusade against Playmaker, even if the person he was helping with that was his least favorite Kogami sibling whom he constantly got into arguments with.

"I think that's a rather bad way of procedure." Spectre opposed their votes.

"Why that?" Akame asked him in surprise, slightly annoyed by his disagreement.

"Because Shimizu Yukemi is more than he first appeared to be like." Ryoken replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Akame asked him, exasperated about his confusing response.

"In his second public duel, Heavenmail faced Playmaker." Hakashi explained while his father was busy with sipping on his coffee. "And there he did something incredible: He summoned a dragon with both a type and an attribute that was a subcategory of Dragon-Type and Divine-Attribute respectively."

"Divine-Attribute?! As in the god type of Divine-Attribute?!" Kazuki repeated in shock.

"Exactly that one. But that wasn't all. This Tenryuu-Type, Heaven-Attribute then merged with Heavenmail through the power of some sword he was holding, turning into a dragon wielding a gigantic version of the aforementioned blade." Hakashi continued.

"What?! He merged with his own monster?!" Sokudo screamed in disbelief.

"Yes, and that's still not all, my dear Sokudo. That dragon and its evolved form that later appeared at the climax of the duel had a certain ability, according to Heavenmail that is. They inflict a portion of the damage they deal in the network to the opponent's real body. As he attacked Playmaker, the latter took real damage." Genryu finished for his son.

"Real damage?! How is that possible?!" Akame chimed in, equally aghast as her boyfriend.

"I don't know how he does it exactly." Atsuko spoke up, earning her attention. "But I think that Shimizu Yukemi is not a human. At least not fully." She finished, now startling everyone besides her own Anti Ignis, as well as Betsune and Helena.

"What makes you think that?" Ryoken addressed her, surprised by the conclusion his sister had reached.

Atsuko reached into her pocket and pulled out an object, prompting everyone to stare at it as she raised it into the air. "This is what I found on his wrist today. It was somehow attached to him, like his own skin had changed to turn into this."

"Scales?" Genome asked, looking at them with interest. "May I have them? I want to analyze them, if you don't mind." He asked the girl.

Atsuko nodded. "I was going to give them to you for research purposes anyway. Please, have a look at them and tell us what you found out." She said, handing the scales over to him.

Genome nodded. "Right on it!" He assured her, pulling out a bunch of devices for genetic research – his specialty.

"A human with dragonic scales. That is beyond unusual. I'm feeling like the legends of my youth have just awoken." Kenshi stated in awe.

"Definitely. I remember when we visited the shrine today and looked at the inscriptions of ancient dragons. Suddenly I don't think that they are only legends anymore..." Tamano chimed in.

"Whatever he is, we will find it out. Genome, any results so far?" Kyoko asked her friend.

"Hold on, I'm still testing something!" Genome retorted. After a while an exclamation of awe escaped his lips, causing the other Hanois to look back at him.

"What is it?" Genryu asked him.

"This is wonderful! I just tried bringing the scales into contact with something else! Namely one of my hairs. And see and marvel, for some reason the ripped out hair was fully repaired, returning to its original state upon contact with the scales! Seems like they have some sort of regenerative ability!" Genome cried out in astonishment.

The faces of the present Hanoi members changed in surprise and awe. While the lot of them shared a similar awestruck reaction, Atsuko, infected by a sudden idea, not sure whether it was either brilliant or total nonsense, stood up, taking the scales from underneath the microscope lens of Genome and leaving the table at that.

"Atsuko? What are you doing?" Ryoken asked her in bewilderment. The other Hanois shared his confusion.

"Yeah Atsuko, what are you playing at?" Emerald questioned, confused about her partner's actions as Atsuko made her way to another section of the room.

"If the scales have regenerative power and can rebuild a hair...", Atsuko began, running over to the bed where her comatose father rested, "...it might be able to restore far more than just that!" She yelled, raising her arm and thrusting it downwards.

"Atsuko, have you gone mad?! What is that supposed to accomplish?!" Ryoken screamed at her, standing up and going after her. "We know one thing about this object, yet you believe that it has some sort of omnipotent healing factor that can save anything! It only rebuilt a single hair! But for some reason you think that it can get rid of our father's computer virus, cure any illness including cancer and save the world while we're at it! Get real, Atsuko! You're living in a world of foolish fantasy and unrealistic dreams!" Ryoken bellowed at his sister, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Why are you so angry?! Why aren't you at least giving it a try?! We can't lose anything that we didn't lose already!" Atsuko sniffed, saddened by her brother's exclamation and still holding the scales pressed to her father's exposed neck, despite the tears that began falling down her cheeks.

"Because you're giving us false hope! It shattered me when he had to leave us for the first time! But when he came back from SOL's custody, I was hopeful! Just as hopeful as you are right now! But when I saw what had become of him – an unconscious man, a mere shell of himself – that hope was crushed to bits! That was when we lost him for the second time! And I cannot bear to lose him for a third time, so stop giving me hope already, Atsuko! It's pointless, mere wishes and some small hopes won't bring him back!" Ryoken yelled back, surprising Atsuko as moisture started forming in his eyes as well.

"Er, onii-san..." Betsune spoke up a little timidly.

"What?!" Ryoken addressed her, his tone still a mix of sadness and anger.

"I don't think that Atsuko's believes are but a distant dream." She replied.

"And why do you think that?!" Ryoken asked, furrowing his eyebrows as his anger grew.

"Just look at the monitors." Betsune commanded him shyly, intimidated by his current mood.

'_What is it now?!_' Ryoken inwardly cursed as he turned his head. His eyes widened as he finally followed his sister's instructions, looking majorly disturbed.

"This can't be...!" He finally stammered, his expression one of utter shock and disbelief.

"The doctor's life functions! They're returning to normal...!" Kyoko shouted, evenly shocked as Ryoken. The Hanois and Anti Ignis let out a collective gasp of disbelief at that.

"Holy shit...!" Noctis murmured.

"That's impossible...!" Genryu murmured.

"Yet it is happening." Hakashi added to his father's statement.

"Can he really...?" Ryoken whispered to himself, he and the others holding their breaths.

One minute passed.

Betsune noticed that Kiyoshi's breaths had fully assumed their normal frequency, that without the influence of the virus.

Two minutes passed.

Atsuko saw muscles constringing that hadn't moved in years as she gazed onto her father.

Three minutes passed.

"Otoosan...?" Ryoken slowly whispered. He kept his eyes on his father, virtually glued to him. And then slowly, very slowly, the eyes of Kogami Kiyoshi opened. They gradually started exploring their surroundings, visibly unused in fulfilling their purpose after such a long time of not doing anything. After a while they settled on the white and blue haired male, fixating him.

"Ryoken, is that you...?" Kiyoshi asked, his voice containing some of his still lingering tiredness.

Ryoken nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yes, otoosan. Welcome back." He replied, trying to get ahold of his ocular moisture.

"Oh my god, otoosan! You're finally back!" Atsuko squealed, throwing herself into his arms.

"Ah, Atsuko. You look so grown-up already." Kiyoshi said, trying to ignore that his daughter was practically choking him to death with her joyous hug.

"Er, could you let go of him, Atsuko? Or at least loosen your hug? You're almost choking him to death with it." Betsune spoke up with her signature courtesy.

Atsuko blushed. "My bad, I wasn't aware of it. Sorry, otoosan." She apologized.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "No problem. But please do me a favor and get this device out of the way." He said, looking upwards.

Atsuko nodded. "Of course, otoosan." She obeyed, tipping up the part of the health monitoring system that covered Kiyoshi's head. With that out of the way her father quickly sat up, looking at his surroundings. He noticed the large amount of present people and spoke up.

"So this is how one of our meetings looks outside the network. I see." He remarked before he shifted his gaze to Betsune. "And that must be my other daughter. I almost didn't recognize you and Atsuko. You look so different compared to back when I saw you in the real world for the last time, Betsune." Kiyoshi addressed her.

Of course he had looked at digital pictures of them during his time in the network. But that was only fresh after his return to home where he had already been comatose. At first he had looked at the visual changes of his children in the three years of his absence while also monitoring their further progress in terms of their looks. But that was when he still believed that his virus could somehow be healed. As time and hope passed he had stopped doing that however, seeing no sense in keeping up with a world he would never return to. Turns out how wrong he was with that – he managed to return to it, though he was not sure how. Kiyoshi made a mental note to ask about how his resurrection from the coma was made possible. Before that he wanted to properly greet his children though.

"We do." Betsune responded, like her sister embracing him, though a lot more gently. "But that is only normal. It has been ten years after all." She whispered before adding. "We missed you, otoosan. I missed you." She said, silently breaking into tears as she remembered the harsh decade that had transpired.

"I know. But don't worry, I am back now." He patted her back soothingly. "Though I don't really know why. Does anyone of you know why I woke up from coma?" He addressed his children.

Now it was Atsuko's time to show off. With a wide grin she showed the scales to her father and explained. "It was with these scales, otoosan. You remember that boy who got in our way, Shimizu Yukemi? The one who merged with his dragon monster yesterday?"

Kiyoshi nodded.

"Well, today he had these strange scales on his wrist. It probably has to do something with that merge from yesterday, so I figured it would be a good idea to retrieve them for research purposes. I snatched them and had Genome analyze them." Her smile widened. "And guess what he found out! They have regenerative abilities, being able to restore a ripped out hair to its full extent." Atsuko's expression now changed in embarrassment, her bashfulness affecting her facial color. "It might sound a bit crazy and like a hasty assumption, but I thought they could possibly heal your virus, so I tried them on you without further research." Her smile returned. "But luckily it worked just like I assumed it would and you came back! I'm so happy, otoosan!" She rejoiced, wrapping her arms around him once more.

Kiyoshi chuckled, gently petting her head. "I see. Looks like your overhasty temper hasn't changed one bit in those ten years. But that is good, since it occasionally leads you to an outcome your deliberate siblings wouldn't achieve. Hesitating can be very detrimental sometimes." He praised her, to Betsune and Ryoken's embarrassment. His next words rapidly reverted that though. "However, being so hasty often also leads you into a pinch. Very often to be honest. Try to keep that outcome to a minimum and your temper in check, Atsuko." Kiyoshi criticized her, his soft voice dispersing the reprimanding undertone of the message.

Atsuko nodded. "I understand. I will try to be more deliberate from now on."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Good." He looked towards Betsune. "For you I don't have any criticism of that kind. Yet I still have one piece of advice: You should be more self-conscious and prideful in yourself. Don't be afraid to ensure that everyone is aware of your presence in the room. Of course not in an overly obtrusive manner, but it's fine to show a bit more participation. If you do that, people will remember that you're there and not forget about you, solving the issue that you experienced over and over."

"I understand. Thank you, otoosan. I always thought that the problem was with the others for always forgetting about me, but I guess it was just me not doing anything memorable. I didn't care about the attributes that made me interesting either, thinking little of my dueling skills despite them being..." She paused in search for a word.

"Extraordinary?" Helena suggested.

"Over the top?" Atsuko added.

"So good that even Ryoken kicks the bucket in the majority of your duels?" Noctis chimed in, earning him a slap from a slightly angered Ryoken.

"Yeah, that I suppose. Maybe I'm really good indeed..." Betsune said after a while, still with her shy undertone.

"Say it again." Kiyoshi commanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Betsune asked in confusion.

"Say it again! But with confidence!" Kiyoshi repeated, raising his voice.

"Maybe I'm really good indeed." Betsune said, this time without her previous undertone.

"Maybe?! A Kogami does not know that word! Again!" Kiyoshi yelled at her.

"I'm really good indeed!" Betsune reiterated, now shouting rather than speaking.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Her father bellowed at her.

"I'M REALLY GOOD INDEED!" Betsune roared back, shouting at the top of her lungs.

Kiyoshi smiled in satisfaction. "Good, you finally got the spirit! Now try to apply some of it on your daily life and people will start noticing you more!"

Betsune nodded, embracing him at that. "Thank you, otoosan. I wish I had this kind of advice earlier." She said before adding. "But I don't blame you for not giving it earlier. In the network it would probably not have worked as well as it did. Here it just felt more ... touchable, real, I guess." She stated in a deliberating voice.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "That's why we call it the real world, Betsune." He joked before looking to a nearby desk. It was occupied by pilot gear and several aircraft-related figurines. "You dream of navigating across the skies, yet you settle for the ground when it comes to your prominence in the groups of people you are part of. You need to set your sights higher! People are usually forgotten if they don't remind others that they exist. Take Genryu over there for instance!" He said, gesturing to the man that eclipsed even him in age. "Had he not sought me out and the other way around, we would have not became longtime friends like this. He would have just been someone from school who was four classes above me and I would have just been a student who was four classes below him. But because we constantly remained in contact we became friends despite our difference in age and worked together on the...", He paused for a moment, "you-know-what Project." After finishing this rather awkward section he continued normally. "It's like this with many things in society. Had Julius Caesar not conquered so much, stood atop one of the greatest empires in human history and been murdered in such a spectacular manner, nobody would remember him as more than the average Roman emperor he technically was. But he didn't – and that's why he is so well-known today. So try to learn from that and do things that get the attention of others, even if they are only little."

Betsune smiled. "But by 'do things that get the attention of others' you hopefully don't mean to get stabbed to death like Caesar, do you?" She giggled.

"No, definitely not." Kiyoshi chuckled, laughing with his daughter for a while.

"Yay, happy family reunion!" Helena cheered, having listened to the conversion with a smile of her own.

"Ugh, please not. Sentimental ruckus is always so tiresome..." Noctis groaned.

"Be a decent person and shut up, Noctis! This is a big day for them!" Emerald reprimanded him sharply.

"Yeah yeah..." Noctis huffed, still visibly uncomfortable. Emotional events really weren't his forte.

"Anyway, I should probably turn towards my son at last. So, Ryoken..." Kiyoshi spoke up as he broke the embrace with Betsune, going towards his son. But Ryoken was faster.

"**I'm so sorry, otoosan!**" Ryoken shouted, throwing himself into his father's arms where he stated crying anew.

Kiyoshi looked confused. "For what, may I ask?" He addressed him in a questioning tone.

Ryoken retreated so he could face his father, speaking up after that. "For reporting the incident to the authorities of course! I sold you out to them because of my own selfish guilt! Don't you remember that?!" He retorted, his voice full of both sorrow and regret.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about it. But I don't intend to punish you, if that's what you are expecting. If I intended to do so, I would have already punished you a long time ago." Kiyoshi replied, much to the surprise of his son.

"But you can't just fade out the past! I exposed your doing to the police and SOL! I betrayed you! I made not only my own and your life miserable, but also that of both Betsune and Atsuko and that of all our your friends who had to bear with your ten years of coma! Punish me, otoosan! A traitor like me cannot just be forgiven like that!" Ryoken insisted, his yelling making it obvious that he had made up his mind regarding suffering consequences for his prior actions.

Kiyoshi sighed. "And that's exactly why you struggle to make further progress, Ryoken. You always cling to the past and the events that transpired in it. Instead of looking forward where you can still change your destiny, you look back where you cannot. As Shakespeare said, what is done cannot be undone. So it's better that you focus on what you are doing rather than that what you want to undo. If you do the latter, that will literally become your undoing." His father said before adding. "Sorry for the terrible pun at the end."

"But...!" Ryoken protested, his father interrupting him with the raise of his hand.

"Also, do not forget that I was at fault for it. I should have brought neither of my children to that environment, but because I couldn't fully let go of all of you I still took you with me, Ryoken. It was not only extraordinarily foolish, but also incredibly inappropriate and immoral to expose a young child to this type of environment. It was bound to happen that you would eventually be unable to bear it any longer and call the authorities. So in retrospective I'd say that I merely received the punishment I deserved for my actions." Kiyoshi briefly paused before continuing. "That also counts for all the children that had to be sacrificed for my dream to come true. It was a selfish dream – one majorly illegal at that given what we had to do in order to achieve it – and you see what it brought us: My wish to create the successor of humanity ended up creating its potential demise. So compared to me, your sin is a very minor one." He reflected his past.

"But my sisters! Because of me they had to...!" Ryoken tried protesting again, only to be silenced and cut off once more.

"I already told you, I provoked fate to lead to my own arrest. The Lost Incident was already bad enough, but taking you with me was the final nail in the coffin that resulted in my imprisonment. I'm sorry for Betsune and Atsuko too, but their childhoods were deprived of their remaining parent because of me, not you. I and only I am responsible for what happened to me and them as a result." Kiyoshi told.

As Ryoken wanted to speak up again he continued to cancel out any final complaints. "Look, I get why you want to be punished, Ryoken. If you receive a penalty for your treachery, you can inwardly let the past rest because you believe that your punishment has absolved your previous sins. But that is the easy way out and it only leads you to mediocre salvation. Just receiving punishment and be done with it is letting you off the hook, not learning from your mistakes. And that's exactly why I refuse to punish you. Instead of merely suffering consequences for a brief span of time, you need to bear the guilt of the past and learn to live with it, putting it behind yourself bit by bit. Only then you can get some real closure and move on from the past. Do you understand that?" Kiyoshi asked him.

Ryoken nodded. "I do, otoosan. If that is your desire, I will absolve my sins little by little." He said before adding a question. "Does that mean that our conflict is over now?" He asked a bit insecurely – a tone which was rather unusual for Ryoken.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Ryoken, as far as I'm concerned there was never a conflict between us. Your atonement is not something I want you to do for me, you're doing it for yourself and yourself alone. I was punished for my sins too, but my subsequent revival through these scales neutralized that and gave me a second chance – something that you also deserve. So technically both of us remained at the previous status quo. The only thing that is different than before is your mindset about the past and me." He said.

"And Atsuko, Betsune and the others' life when it was deprived of you." Ryoken added doubtfully.

Kiyoshi nodded. "That is true. But making it up to those people is part of your atonement too. And mine as well, as I was responsible for my own fate." He paused, strengthening the eye contact with his son. "Anyway, we are finished here. From this moment onward I want you to only focus on the present and future instead of the past – with the exception of your previously mentioned atonement of course. Will you do that for me, Ryoken?" He asked his son.

"Of course, otoosan." Ryoken nodded. Then he embraced his father anew which the latter eagerly reciprocated.

"It's good to see that he finally put that behind him." Betsune whispered to her sister.

"Definitely. He looks so relieved." Atsuko responded.

After a while they let go and Kiyoshi turned to the crowd in the room that had not disturbed the family matters out of courtesy.

"Well, now I may deal with you, my friends!" Kiyoshi spoke up. "And I don't think I need to mention with whom I'm talking with first! Genryu, long time no see! In the real world I mean!" He addressed the elderly white haired man who quickly approached him at that.

"Kiyoshi, what a pleasure to have you back! It has been a boring ten years without you around!" He greeted his old friend, the two of them sharing a brief manly hug.

"Nice to hear that you still hold such a high opinion of me. Looks like some things never change." Kiyoshi retorted with a grin.

"Oh, definitely not! Some things are just set in stone – you as the younger one but with a big dream and me as the senior who can't help but be fascinated with your vision. Not without reason did I help you with the Hanoi Project. A shame that it turned out so badly..." He said with a hint of regret before regaining his former mood. "But anyway, looks like I finally got my old friend back! We have a lot to catch up with!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kiyoshi nodded. "Definitely. We have missed out on many things in the previous decade."

"Yeah, but you especially!" Genryu said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiyoshi asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, I mean hygiene, Kiyoshi! Look at yourself! You need to shave your hair and beard! Immediately!" Genryu laughed.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Ah, I see that your old sense of humor I always envied you for is still there! But I guess you have a point, lying in a bed for this long doesn't do you many favors in that regard. However, I will only get rid of those hairs as soon as I have finished greeting everyone." He declared.

"Sure, go ahead. It would be impolite and unlike you to do otherwise." Genryu agreed. "So why don't you continue with my son?" He suggested, gesturing over to the young man next to him.

"Of course, otoosan." Hakashi nodded before extending his hand to Kiyoshi. "Welcome back to the living, Kiyoshi-san. It's a great feeling to have you back at last." He greeted the returned man, sharing a brief salutation embrace with him.

"Likewise, Hakashi. It has been a long time since our last real meeting. Back then you were still a young adult of around the age my son is currently. But today you look a lot more mature than ten years ago." Kiyoshi said before continuing. "Not that you weren't already mature back then. You simply improved on your already existing qualities." He added with a grin.

"I am glad to hear that, Kiyoshi-san. Yes, I matured during the last ten years, mainly to support my father. You know, he is getting pretty..." Hakashi replied, halting his sentence to not embarrass his father.

"Old?" Kiyoshi suggested, causing an uncomfortable hum from Hakashi and a small growl from Genryu.

"Thank you for reminding me about my aching bones, Kiyoshi...!" Genryu hissed at him, though there was a hint of humor in his angry reply.

Kiyoshi grinned. "You're welcome, my dear friend! But at least you've got a responsible and supportive son getting you through this! Also, don't forget that I'm not far from that age and the resulting inconveniences myself, Genryu! View it this way: You have already put some years of that time behind you while I haven't!" He laughed.

Genryu chuckled. "Well, you've got a point, Kiyoshi. But stop calling me old nevertheless, it's sort of a mood killer between us." He retorted.

Kiyoshi nodded. "Alright Genryu, I won't do it again. Anyway, onto the next group of people! I'd like to greet my former assistants, if you don't mind!" Kiyoshi excused himself before calling out. "Kenshi, Aso, Kyoko, Genome! Come and say hello to the old man that is my humble self!"

The four called out persons lined up before him, bowing their heads.

-"Welcome back, Kiyoshi-san!"- They said in unison.

The old doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why so formal, everyone? Come on, today it's fine if you hug me!" He invited them. Shortly afterwards the first person followed his invitation.

"I'm so glad that you've awoken from coma, Kiyoshi-san! It wasn't the same without you!" Kyoko vocalized her relief and joy, falling into his arms.

"There, there, no reason to start crying, Kyoko." Kiyoshi retorted in amusement as he saw the tears that had fallen down the young woman's cheeks.

"I can't stop it, I'm just so happy." She sniffed back, tightening the embrace.

"Well, that's okay then. I feel honored that you care so much about me. I haven't brought you and the others into an easy situation after all." Kiyoshi replied.

"That is of no relevance. We knew what we would get ourselves into if we assisted you with the Hanoi Project. You have not caused the life of an outlaw that we're currently living, that were we ourselves." Aso objected, approaching his superior and exchanging a greeting with him once Kyoko had let go of Kiyoshi.

"That is true I suppose. But nevertheless thank you for your support." Kiyoshi thanked Aso.

"That's an interesting way to put it, Aso! The life of an outlaw! But I guess your statement has some truth in it, we are not exactly in a good relationship with the authorities after all! But nevertheless my life couldn't be better, with my old colleagues and other friends in this organization! And with someone who shares my fascination for the local mythology to boot!" Kenshi spoke up, looking towards Tamano at the last sentence who lightly blushed at his words. He took a step forward and extended his hand. "Welcome back, Kiyoshi-san! It's relief to finally have the flagship of this organization back in the real world!" He addressed his senior.

Kiyoshi shook his hand before he retorted. "Thank you as well, Kenshi. It's good seeing you again, too. Without your image consisting of pixels that is."

"Yeah, meeting in the VRAINS is kinda impersonal sometimes. It lacks – as you like to express it – the essence and soul of life. Hence why the real world is much better if you really want to get to know somebody." Kenshi answered.

"That's true." Kiyoshi said before turning rightwards. "Anyway, that leaves only you among my former assistants, Genome. It has been a while." He addressed the green haired man while extending his hand to him.

"It sure has, Kiyoshi-san. I was admittedly appalled when I heard about what befell you. But luckily these wonderful scales your daughter collected were able to finally bring you back." Genome told.

Kiyoshi nodded pensively. "I know. These scales are truly something to behold. Do me a favor and keep experimenting on them, Genome. I want to know everything about them so we can maximize our potential. There is no telling how their power can be weaponized." He instructed his subordinate.

Genome chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I will definitely analyze them! It's DNA of a non-human being with no known related species we're talking about here! Missing out on research about DNA this special would be an immeasurable waste!" He reassured him with a cackle at the end of his final sentence.

Kiyoshi hummed. "Good. I expect results in five days." He announced.

"Will do, Kiyoshi-san, will do." Genome giggled.

"Great. Then with that done there are five more people to turn to. For fairness' sake I'm going to proceed according to the day of joining in chronological order. Which means the next one is you, Spectre! How are you doing?" He addressed the white haired right hand man of Ryoken.

"I'm fine, Kiyoshi-sama. But you shouldn't worry about me, today's main attraction is undoubtedly you and your resurrection." Spectre retorted politely, performing a brief curtsy.

"That is true I suppose. Yet you still deserve the attention, Spectre. Your results both as a duelist and as a hacker are outstanding. You learned a lot since the day you joined us." The Kogami stated.

"I had to, Kiyoshi-sama. Your son needed assistance, so I had to improve to provide such. It was all natural." Spectre replied.

"I am glad to hear that, Spectre. You were a worthy substitute for myself and your loyalty to the organization is unprecedented, with the exception of my children of course."

"Of course it is. That loyalty is the only worthy response I could offer for the favors you did to me." Spectre insisted.

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"You opened my world, Kiyoshi-sama! Before the Lost Incident my time was as if it was stopped! But your project started it again, Kiyoshi-sama! After my mother tree was cut down as I returned, I at first thought that I had no perspective, no reason to live for! But then I remembered the project, remembered the purpose you had given me, and then I could not think of anything else but to repay that dept! For the time you restarted you deserve nothing but my utter loyalty, you and this entire organization!" Spectre shouted, bending his body in an outlandish way and assuming a tone that bordered insanity to some degree.

Kiyoshi was startled. He knew about Spectre's reasons for joining the Knights of Hanoi, but he had never been fully aware of the scale of adoration and reverence Spectre had towards him. And though Spectre's emotions and tone made him somewhat uncomfortable he was proud to hear him proclaim his unshakable loyalty.

"I see, Spectre. I thank you for your whole-hearted support. I promise to return to your orphanage's forest in order to find a sapling that descended from your mother tree, as a replacement for your cut down mother." Kiyoshi said. As soon as he had spoken these words he flinched at the vehement reaction of his subordinate.

"REALLY?! YOU WANT TO PLANT ME A NEW MOTHER TREE?!" Spectre shouted with a voice of a man that was totally out of his mind. Obvious to Kiyoshi that was from a overdose of joy hormones.

"I cannot guarantee that I will find a descendant of that exact tree, but I will try anything in my power to accomplish that." Kiyoshi confirmed with a nod.

"**YOU ARE THE SAVIOR!**" Spectre rejoiced loudly, tightly wrapping his arms around the doctor in gratitude. Kiyoshi, with cheeks slightly dusted from flattery slowly squirmed himself out of the tight embrace after a while. Then he went to greet the next person while Spectre proceeded to dwell in utter joy.

"Hello, Amara Daisuke. I would say 'it has been a while' again, but we haven't met once in the real world yet. So as the newest member of the elite circle of the Knights of Hanoi you deserve a proper greeting by its leader at last. So I extend my greetings to you, Amara Daisuke! I hope you had a great day so far!" Kiyoshi addressed the dark blue haired male who was undoubtedly the youngest among the present persons – taking aside the tie he had with Atsuko.

"Yes, Kiyoshi-sama. Greetings to you, too..." Daisuke stammered, his expression nervous as he took the doctor's hand. Obviously the situation was overwhelming him.

Kiyoshi shot him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't bite. Behave natural and remain calm. I'm not the god of destiny who will end your life if you show but one little sign of disrespect towards me." He chuckled.

Daisuke's expression loosened, though he did not become fully calm – he was speaking to his absolute superior after all. "Thank you, I understand. It's just that this is so overwhelming. You're a legend – and I'm meeting you in real life. It was already overwhelming enough when I met you for the first time in the network, but this is just so much realer and intense." He spouted, the words coming from his mouth like water from a fountain.

Kiyoshi smiled at the pace of the boy's speech, amused by his persisting nervousness. "Like I already said to my elder daughter, it's the real world after all. No wonder why it must feel more intense than our first meeting in the network. But there is no need to be nervous, Daisuke. If you are worried about me bringing up your constant belatedness to our meetings..." Kiyoshi began.

"It was our teacher's fault! Today I would have been punctual for once!" Daisuke protested. He flinched as he realized that he had interrupted his superior, letting him finish at that while he earned a questioning look from Kiyoshi that made him nervous once more.

"...don't be." Kiyoshi finished, much to the bewilderment of Daisuke. "What counts is the will – and you definitely have that one. If you didn't, you wouldn't have settled for just using the standard Knight of Hanoi deck or your previous position as a foot soldier. Your will and your talent were destined for something greater – and so you became our youngest lieutenant around two years ago, leaving behind your old position. Isn't that so?" Kiyoshi asked him.

"I guess so, Kiyoshi-sama. Thank you for the support. And about your previous statement, I must add that one of my main motivations for a promotion was the old deck. It just felt boring to always rely on Cracking Dragons – and not very flexible either. Hence why I wanted a promotion so I would get assistance in upgrading my actual deck." Daisuke voiced his reasoning.

"I see." Kiyoshi nodded. Before he could continue a loud voice entered the conversation between him and the young student.

"Cracking Dragons and boring?! Be careful what you say, little brat! That monster is my heart and soul! Do not insult it ever again, you hear me?!" Genryu snapped at Daisuke from afar, sitting up in agitation.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Oh, Genryu! Your never-changing view on that monster you created as our flagship creature in duels is truly what makes you an amazing friend to have around! I remember back in school when you used to make sketches of that legendary dream monster you eventually wanted to make reality! I never thought it would become this important for an organization you and me would be part of!" He laughed.

Genryu grinned. "That makes two! I too remember our dreams we already had back in school! While I drew visual concepts for Cracking Dragon, you made sketches of cybernetic creatures you eventually wanted to bring to life! I never thought I would become the best friend of a weirdo like you!" He laughed heartily.

"Likewise." Kiyoshi grinned back, taking the jab with humor. He returned his attention to Daisuke and continued. "You see, you better not make any negative comments about Cracking Dragon, at least not out loud. He dotes on that monster since god knows how long. If one could have children with a Duel Monster like one can have with a woman, Genryu would probably have married that monster instead of Hakashi's mother." He joked towards his friend.

"Hey, I am not that obsessed with Cracking Dragon!" Genyru protested from afar.

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Really, Genryu?" He asked doubtfully.

Genryu sighed. "Okay fine, I really am that obsessed with Cracking Dragon, I admit it! Can you put this topic to rest now?" He huffed in annoyance.

Kiyoshi smirked. "Very well, old friend." To Daisuke he added. "I will approach the next person in line now. Consider yourself an exception because of your incredible youth, otherwise you would have been last as you were the latest who joined us."

Daisuke bowed his head. "I am honored, Kiyoshi-sama!" He briefly thanked the man for shifting his turn forward despite the short period of time he had been affiliated with the Knights of Hanoi so far.

"You're welcome." Kiyoshi retorted before addressing a new person. "Greetings, Kaibura Kazuki. You have been a reliable member of our organization so far." He told the dark green haired adult before continuing. "Even if you have 'borrowed' a noteworthy amount of money from our resources without asking first." Kiyoshi added in a more upset tone.

Kazuki sweat dropped. "Well, I ran out of money one time and needed some 'budget' in order to keep on gambling and re-earn some fortune. So I simply 'borrowed' a bit from the organization. Sorry for not asking..." He chuckled nervously, not very pleased about his situation.

"Just don't do it again. I don't particularly like thieves – or traitors for that matter." Kiyoshi told before adding. "That gambling is a bad habit of yours. Remember, the house always wins." Kiyoshi reprimanded him.

"Not when I'm playing. Then it just occasionally wins." Kazuki objected with a smirk.

"Alright, fine then. But I would advise you to not bet your livelihood in the casino, only that money which you have spare. Gambling is not that bad if it knows restraint." Kiyoshi retorted.

Kazuki sighed. "Fine, you have a point there. Since I won a fortune today I have more than enough spare money at least, so I can keep on going for a while." He agreed before adding. "Anyway, it's good to see you back in our ranks, Kiyoshi-sama! I hope we can get along!" He said, extending his hand.

"As long as you don't exaggerate with your gambling habits or 'borrow' money, definitely." Kiyoshi replied, sharing a laugh with the other man. He then moved on to the next subordinate.

"Kiyoshi-sama." Tamano said as he approached, bowing her head. Her sister wasn't quite as respectful, her head remaining upright.

"Hachiri Tamano." Kiyoshi replied before addressing her further. "You can raise your head now." He instructed her before shifting his gaze towards Akame. "You obviously don't even have to bother since your head remained where it was, Hachiri Akame." He addressed the other female.

The purple haired woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm not quite as over-respectful as my sister, old man. Authorities don't mean a crap to me." She retorted nonchalantly.

"Akame!" Tamano gasped in shock, covering her mouth in disbelief of her sister's rudeness.

"It's fine." Kiyoshi reassured her, raising his hand. "All humans are born different. If she isn't an authority-person, then she may behave like she does, granted she doesn't take it to an unreasonable level. So I'm very well willing to overlook her rudeness – if she doesn't exaggerate it that is." Kiyoshi retorted with relative calmness.

Akame looked pleased. "Well, looks like we can get along after all", She began before adding with a grin, "Kiyoshi-sama."

"So you're even willing to address me properly? Now that is a surprise." Kiyoshi whistled, lightly impressed.

Akame crossed her arms. "You know, as long as people mind their own business and don't force stuff onto me, I can be best friends with them. Since you were thoughtful enough to show me your intent to do so, I am willing to show some respect to you." She told him.

"Respect for me is good, but what about your loyalty to the knights?" Kiyoshi questioned her.

"As you know, I am only here because of my boyfriend. Don't expect too much from me. I will stay as long as he stays and remain within the code of conduct of this organization, but nothing more. To be honest, I'm not particularly fond of the knights per se, but I'm willing to do my best. Be it just for Atsuko-chan. She is the only reason besides Sokudo that holds me here." The purple haired woman retorted.

Kiyoshi smiled. "Well, I'm satisfied with that. And I'm glad to hear that you are so fond of my daughter." He remarked.

"Of course I am. She was a technically orphaned child for ten years. When I saw her for the first time, I felt a sense of familiarity. She reminded me of myself when I was young. Tamano and me also lost our parents at young age after all." Akame responded.

"I understand. But what about Betsune then? You don't have a particularly close friendship to her after all." Kiyoshi inquired.

Akame shook her head. "Betsune is different. She was able to handle your absence way better, like Tamano was with our parents." She said, looking over to her sister before shifting her gaze back to Kiyoshi. "Betsune didn't remind me of myself, but more of my sister. Atsuko-chan on the other hand was hit way harder by the loss of you. Hence why I emphasized more with her than Betsune. She was in bigger need of help after all." She told before adding. "Besides, she is amazing company. Spending time and doing all sorts of girls stuff with her was definitely one of the better experiences in my life." Akame admitted, the youngest Kogami sibling on the couch across the room blushing in a flattered manner.

Kiyoshi smiled. "At least that we can agree on the fact that my daughter is amazing, can't we?" He asked.

Akame nodded. "Definitely. It was nice talking with you, Kiyoshi-sama. I'm looking forward to good cooperation, now that I finally got to see more of what you are as a person rather than what you are as a leader." She said, extending her hand. They briefly shook hands before Kiyoshi moved on to her sister.

"Well, let's switch over to you, Hachiri Tamano. It's nice to meet you in person at last." He said, extending his hand.

"Likewise. It's good to see you back from coma." Tamano retorted, taking his hand. After shaking it she added. "It must be a bit stressful to have to personally address that many people extensively and in quick succession. Not a lot of leaders would care about their subordinates as much as you do."

"Oh please, I'm not doing this just for the sake of it! It's only natural to take the time for greeting people who haven't seen you in years. Or at all. I wouldn't exactly call you seeing me in a comatose state or in the network a proper meeting after all." Kiyoshi objected before silently adding with a smirk. "Besides, I think you as one of the main motivators for your sister staying here in our organization deserve an extra good greeting anyway."

"Come again?" Tamano asked, slightly baffled.

"You know, I don't think that you want to leave the knights, even if your sister does. There is someone way too important here whom you don't want to be separated from." Kiyoshi chuckled.

Tamano's face first paled, then massively blushed. Now she understood everything.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked shyly.

"Quite. Even amidst a conversation with totally different people I couldn't unsee the looks you constantly had at Kenshi. The rest was just child's play." Kiyoshi nodded.

"You just occasionally looked into the background and noticed it? Wow, I didn't think that it was that apparent." Tamano responded, Akame retreating and leaving them alone for some privacy. She didn't like Tamano interfering too much with her own relationship after all, so who was she to not mind her own business either?

"It was quite apparent though." Kiyoshi said.

"So, what do you think of it then?" Tamano slowly asked, unsure whether her superior would be okay with it.

"I say go for it. You clearly love him and he seems pretty attracted to you as well. Also you share the same interests, so I think you're a match made in heaven." Kiyoshi retorted.

"Really? But the age gap..." Tamano replied, sounding first astonished and then doubtful.

"Yeah yeah, he is 32 and you are 23, I get it. But that shouldn't stop you from trying to attain happiness. I have seen far crazier stuff out there." Kiyoshi encouraged her before adding. "Even in here, to be honest..." He muttered, almost to himself.

"Er, what do you mean with 'in here'? Do you mean with one of us?" Tamano asked with a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"Indeed. But promise me to not tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you now. Especially not that you have heard this story from me." Kiyoshi whispered to her.

Tamano, now a bit nervous, nodded. "Of course. I promise not to tell anyone." She agreed.

Kiyoshi took a long breath containing a sigh and began.

"When I was in the eighth grade, my friend Genryu – yes, that Genryu – from four classes higher faced a very similar situation as you do now. Though the affinity he had towards his love interest was much more ... controversial." He told.

Tamano's eyes widened. "Who was she?" She asked, slightly intimidated by the start of the tale.

"His teacher." Kiyoshi bluntly replied, Tamano gasping in shock.

"How old was she?" Tamano asked anew, this time even slower.

"Twenty-eight. Eleven years older than him." Kiyoshi retorted with a sigh.

"What?! That many?!" Tamano whispered in terror. "But if he was seventeen and with that situation altogether, the whole idea of a relationship between them was illegal, right?" She added, fearing where this could go.

"Exactly. That's why he waited. He waited until he graduated and became an adult before he voiced his unspoken feelings towards her." Kiyoshi retorted, Tamano looking surprised. He then smirked. "What, did you think I would tell you a story about someone breaking the law to realize their dreams? That's what I used to do, but Genryu never fell so low as me." He joked, earning a brief giggle from Tamano. After a moment he continued. "Well, after they could be together legally their relationship developed very well. He married her at twenty-five, despite the slight disdain his parents had due to the age gap. They shared a healthy relationship for many years after that, the existence of Hakashi is proof of it. Unfortunately he lost her three years ago due to a tumor, but I can tell that he still doesn't regret having married someone who would likely die before him. As he once said to me when we spoke about it, Asami was the best decision he made in his life. So I'd advise you to do the same and go for it. Your relationship is way less controversial anyway." Kiyoshi told her.

"Oi, Kiyoshi! Are you telling her **that** story?!" Genryu yelled from afar, having noticed the occasional looks he had gotten from Tamano as the two had silently conversed about something Genryu and the others couldn't hear.

"What story?" Kazuki asked him.

"Um, nothing." Genryu quickly retorted, keen on not extending this conversation with Kazuki.

"I see! I now understand what I have to do! Thank you, Kiyoshi-sama!" Tamano expressed her gratitude with a bow.

"No problem." Kiyoshi retorted before turning away from her. "Now that leaves only..."

"DOCTOR KOGAMI!" A voice yelled at him.

"Ah, Himiji Sokudo. I forgot that you were a member of this organization for so long, so I should have greeted you before Spectre. My apologies." Kiyoshi tried appeasing the yellow and red haired man before him.

"Screw the greetings! You owe me, old man! I could have had such a quiet and nice life, but you forced criminality upon me! Had you not conducted your bat-shit crazy experiments while I was in my internship at SOL, my life could have been so carefree, but instead I am wanted by the authorities now! I demand compensation, Kogami!" Sokudo snapped at him.

"You...! What are you thinking you're saying here?! Show some respect, you imbecile!" Atsuko jumped from her seat, engaging in what appeared to be more than just one of her usual fights with Sokudo. Akame looked torn between standing up for the girl she liked and supporting her boyfriend, ultimately doing neither because she just couldn't decide.

"It's fine, Atsuko. He has a point." Kiyoshi stopped his daughter, raising a hand in a conceding manner. "What do you want?" He asked Sokudo who smirked victoriously at his own triumph.

"A duel! If I win, I get to leave this organization – with my memories fully intact that is! No standard deletion protocols, just plain leaving! And anyone who wishes to do the same shall be allowed to join me!" Sokudo demanded with a grin.

"What?! But leaving without memory deletion about our intel will endanger our whole organization!" Kyoko protested.

"That is your problem, Kyoko! I want a bargaining ship in case you're trying to backstab me once I have left, giving the authorities a lead on me in order for you to get revenge for my 'betrayal'! I want a guarantee that if you try to fuck me over, I can fuck over all of you just as badly! That is my demand!" He declared towards Kiyoshi, thrusting his right arm towards him.

Kiyoshi looked around in the room. Ryoken, Betsune, Atsuko, Kenshi, Aso, Kyoko and Genome were incensed. Genryu and his son Hakashi looked utterly pissed at the declaration, with the latter seeming a lot more tranquil than his father though. Spectre remained calm, though with a slight frown on his face. Daisuke was visibly uncomfortable and nervous from this whole scene. Kazuki gazed towards Sokudo in a supportive manner, prompting Kiyoshi to assume that he would follow his friend if he left the organization. Akame shared the same expression, though with occasional conflicted looks towards Atsuko. Tamano constantly switched between looking at her sister and Kenshi, sweating and having a clueless expression on what to do. And Sokudo just grinned.

"Alright. I agree to your conditions." Kiyoshi nodded after a while.

"But otoosan...!" Ryoken shouted, jumping from his seat and hurrying to his father's side where he continued with his statement. "If Sokudo wins, it will trigger a chain reaction! Both Akame and Kazuki are only here because they're either his girlfriend or best friend! And Tamano will likely follow her sister...!"

"Tamano will stay here. I have already secured as much." Kiyoshi interrupted him.

"Even so, we will still lose three of our high command members! That is a fourth of our non-replaceable members, if you exclude the four of us! And you're not a duelist, otoosan! Your talents were always more in the general leadership qualities, but not in dueling! He will steamroll you!" Ryoken added in terror.

"You have to trust your father a bit more, Ryoken. I am indeed not that good of a duelist, but for some reason I still feel an inexplicable sense of confidence. Also Sokudo deserves the right to change his future that I ruined. Besides, I have been doing some research and worked on improving my deck. With that I should at least have a chance to put up a decent fight..." Kiyoshi said while reaching for his pocket and pulling out a pile of cards. "Wait, those aren't my cards." He suddenly said.

"Pardon me?" Ryoken asked in bewilderment.

"Those aren't my cards. I have never seen either of them even once in my life. Where did I get these cards from? Those are not the cards I had Betsune print for me." Kiyoshi said, starting to walk around the room as he deliberated.

"Maybe that was a result of those scales too. Their owner could turn into a Duel Monster after all, so maybe they have power that relates to duels in some manner." Atsuko theorized.

"That is a possibility." Emerald nodded.

"As unbelievable as that sounds, it could be true. They already brought back your old man after all." Noctis chimed in as he addressed Ryoken.

"That could be it." Kiyoshi agreed. "Anyway, who has those scales now?" He asked.

"I have, otoosan." Betsune spoke up. "I received them from Atsuko after she showed them to you." She said, raising her hand which indeed contained the scales.

Kiyoshi nodded. "Good. Then give them to Genome. We need to research them thoroughly." He instructed his daughter.

"Understood, otoosan." Betsune obeyed his command delivering the scales to Genome. Afterwards she fell into the couch, looking tired.

"What's wrong, Betsune-chan?" Helena asked her partner.

"Nothing, Helena. I'm just feeling a bit strange..." She said, looking out of the window and towards the sky.

"So you have a new deck? Interesting, but it won't save you! Now then, how about putting it to the test! It will be my honor to crush it!" Sokudo addressed him, still looking confident despite the most recent developments.

Kiyoshi turned towards him and smiled. "I will gladly follow your invitation. But first I must leave for a few minutes!" He announced, heading towards the exit of the room.

"Huh?! What for?!" Sokudo snapped at him.

"To shave away all of this hair to look somewhat decent for my duel! And to read my new cards of course! Do you expect me to receive a bunch of new cards from thin air and know what they do without ever reading them? I shall return in a few minutes. The duel will commence on our terrace, okay?" He retorted as he continued his leave.

"Alright! But don't run off, old man!" Sokudo taunted.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kiyoshi replied.

"Hopefully not." Sokudo whispered to himself as he observed the older man leaving.

"One more thing, Sokudo." Kiyoshi said as he reached the end of the room. He then turned back for a final time. The look in his eyes was cold and menacing, like that of a wolf about to pounce on its prey.

Sokudo gulped.

"When I return and we duel, I will not be gentle." He said, leaving with that.

"What the hell was that...?" Sokudo murmured, looking clearly distraught.

"What is wrong, Sokudo? Intimidated because the old man looked threatening for once?" Kazuki chuckled, slapping his friend on the shoulder playfully.

"No..." Sokudo slowly replied, shaking his head. "It wasn't just because of him. There was something else..." He whispered in horror, looking like he had seen a ghost.

Kazuki laughed loudly. "Oh boy, now you're just trying to trying to find an excuse! The old man just scared you so much, admit it!" He chuckled while patting Sokudo's shoulder.

"I swear, there was something..." Sokudo remained adamant, still looking utterly aghast.

From there on Kazuki and the others continued to make jokes and belittle Sokudo for what appeared to be just an excuse for his feelings of dread.

But there had been indeed something else. A spectral figure hovering next to Kiyoshi as he had turned around for the last time, a whitish dragon with multiple sets of colorful wings and a hybrid of a staff and a sword as its golden weapon. And the menacing gaze of that primal-looking dragon with its light blue and golden eyes had emanated a sense of ancient, perpetual might which Sokudo could not make waver, even if he split the earth, dried out the oceans or brought down the sky. The eyes were mythical, incomprehensible, speaking more words with a single look than Sokudo could ever hope to learn in his life. And it were these eyes that had suddenly shattered Sokudo's confidence, disturbed him to his core and would probably haunt him for the end of time. Because what he had seen was not the power of a mortal being.

It was the power of a god.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. A certain doctor made his return to the living, which might have surprised a few. I'd quickly take the time to mention that I might have made Kiyoshi a bit OOC, then again he is one of those characters that were never fully outlined due to lack of frequent appearance, making us unable to draw a full picture of him. There was no information on how he convinced Aso, Kyoko and Genome to help him with this arguably illegal project, but given he did so, I concluded that there must have been some sort of charisma to him. Hence why I made this a prominent feature of his character in this story, a person with no leadership qualities cannot found an organization such as the Knights of Hanoi after all. I also made said organization a bit more structured and lively and introduced a couple of new characters. With them in play this first season should get pretty interesting. Especially with someone such as Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami conscious again. That leads us to our question of the chapter!**

* * *

**QOTC: What are your thoughts on Dr. Kogami becoming a more active character in the plotline, a duelist to boot? What are you expecting from his deck?**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue with another one for this or one for Dawn of Twilight at last. It's about fifty-fifty, so let me surprise you on what I will end up choosing. Please read, review, favorite, follow!**

**Until next time, **

**Haoh Ryu Z-ARC out!**


End file.
